À Beira do Abismo
by Mary Spn
Summary: Jared é estudante de direito, tem uma carreira promissora, e está vivendo um grande amor, que acredita ser para sempre. Mas um único erro pode transformar a sua vida perfeita em um terrível pesadelo. - PadAckles / AU / Mpreg.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** À Beira do Abismo

 **Autora:** Mary SPN

 **Casais:** Jared Padalecki / Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki / Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jensen Ackles / outros possíveis relacionamentos.

 **Gênero:** PadAckles / Mpreg.

 **Avisos:** A Fanfic contém Romance, Angst, Drama, Gravidez masculina, Obsessão, Violência física e psicológica, morte.

 **Sinopse:** Jared é estudante de direito, tem uma carreira promissora, e está vivendo um grande amor, que acredita ser para sempre. Mas um único erro pode transformar a sua vida perfeita em um terrível pesadelo...

* * *

 _ **À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Prólogo.**_

Jensen tinha uma reunião com um cliente em menos de uma hora e ainda estava preso no trânsito. O sujeito buzinando logo atrás do seu carro também não estava ajudando em nada; sua paciência já havia se esgotado e seus nervos estavam à flor da pele.

O celular vibrou em seu bolso e Jensen o pegou, vendo que era uma mensagem de Jared. Antes mesmo de lê-la, um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

Ele era o motivo pelo qual Jensen estava atrasado, para começar. Não deviam ter passado a noite juntos no apartamento dele, mas como poderia resistir? Jared era como um raio de sol em sua vida. Sempre de bom humor, sempre sorrindo, sempre tornando a sua vida melhor.

Era um pensamento piegas, mas acordar com seus beijos pela manhã, era melhor do que café e panquecas. E olha que Jensen jamais dispensava um bom café.

Com seus 28 anos, Jensen trabalhava em um escritório de advocacia, e em parte do seu tempo também era professor de direito penal, em uma universidade.

E foi lá, no seu primeiro dia como professor universitário, que Jensen o conheceu.

 **Flashback on...**

Jensen estava ansioso, afinal nunca havia dado aulas antes, mas não pode deixar de reparar no rapaz alto e de cabelos dignos de um comercial da L'oréal, sentado nos fundos da sala.

Tentou disfarçar seu súbito interesse e ignorá-lo, mas foi impossível. Jared tinha 23 anos e era o aluno mais participativo da sala. Na verdade ele parecia ter problemas em manter sua boca fechada por mais de dois minutos, mas isso realmente não incomodava Jensen, muito pelo contrário.

A qualidade que Jensen mais admirava nas pessoas era a inteligência, e Jared não era só inteligente, era brilhante. E se não bastasse isso, ela era muito querido pelos demais colegas da classe, inclusive pelos outros professores. Jensen não saberia dizer se era pelo seu jeito leve de ser, ou se era o seu sorriso de covinhas, que o loiro tinha quase certeza de que era capaz de enfeitiçar as pessoas.

Mas os dias foram se passando, e embora o loiro já não conseguisse mais imaginar suas noites sem vê-lo na faculdade, nenhum passo em qualquer direção havia sido dado. Havia apenas os olhares e sorrisos discretos que trocavam durante as aulas, e as conversas durante o intervalo, onde geralmente estavam rodeados por outros alunos ou professores.

Até uma noite em que chovia muito e Jensen ofereceu-lhe uma carona, pois haviam ficado discutindo um estudo de caso até depois do horário de término das aulas.

Quando Jensen estacionou em frente ao prédio onde o moreno morava, este o convidou para subir e tomarem uma cerveja.

Se sentaram lado a lado no sofá, Jared ligou a TV, onde estava passando um jogo qualquer, e já estavam na segunda cerveja, quando o moreno finalmente tomou a iniciativa.

Fechou a distância entre ambos e colou seus lábios. Quando Jensen não o afastou, Jared aprofundou o beijo, explorando a boca do seu professor com a língua, num beijo quente e cheio de urgência.

Queria tanto aquele homem, e tinha sido tanto tempo desde que os olhares e sorrisos dele já não eram mais suficientes. Em meio à empolgação do momento e sem parar o beijo, o moreno subiu no colo de Jensen, colocando uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

O beijo continuou por alguns segundos, até que Jensen se deu conta do que estavam fazendo, pois estava atordoado demais para pensar racionalmente, e o interrompeu, segurando Jared pelos ombros.

\- Hey - Falou com a voz rouca, olhando para os olhos agora assustados do seu aluno. - Eu acho que nós não devíamos...

\- E-eu… é… - O rosto de Jared corou de repente e além de gaguejar, ele se sentiu tão envergonhado de repente, como nunca se sentira em toda a sua vida. - Me desculpe. Acho que eu entendi errado os sinais, não foi?

Então Jared percebeu que ainda estava sentado no colo de Jensen e fez menção de sair, quando o loiro o segurou no lugar.

\- Não. Você não entendeu errado - Jensen tocou o rosto de Jared, de repente não acreditando que aquilo tudo estava mesmo acontecendo. Que era real. Sonhara com este momento desde o dia em que o conhecera, e por fim estava estragando tudo. - O único problema é… Eu sou seu professor, certo?

\- Oh - Jared sorriu, aliviado e Jensen pode sentir o seu corpo relaxar. - Então é por isso que você nunca…?

\- Nunca…?

\- Nunca me chamou pra sair, ou algo assim? Quero dizer, o jeito que você me olhava...

\- Sim, só por isso. Eu sou um covarde, não sou? - Jensen suspirou. - Não é ético, você sabe. Isso pode trazer algumas complicações pra mim na faculdade, e…

\- Só se alguém ficar sabendo - Jared deu de ombros.

\- E você estaria disposto a manter um relacionamento em segredo? - Jensen estranhou, Jared era livre, espontâneo, não parecia o tipo de pessoa que poderia viver assim.

\- Por algum tempo, até encontrarmos outra maneira, eu não vejo problemas.

\- Você existe mesmo? - Jensen sorriu e passou seus dedos pelos cabelos um tanto longos e macios de Jared. Sempre quisera tanto fazer aquilo, e de repente se sentia patético, mas não podia parar.

\- Eu acho que sim - Jared deu uma risada. - Agora será que podemos continuar de onde paramos?

\- Claro - Jensen puxou o rosto de Jared para si, retomando o beijo.

 _ **Continua... ou não.**_

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** É isso mesmo que vocês leram ali nos avisos: Mpreg. Será que enlouqueci? Talvez. Mas este plot me surgiu depois de ver Jeffrey Dean Morgan como vilão em The Walking Dead e senti vontade de escrevê-lo. Só não esperem aquelas Mpregs fofinhas, onde o Jensen passa a mão na barriga do Jared, ou que segura sua mão durante o parto e diz que ele está fazendo um bom trabalho... rs. Não. Conforme está nos avisos, essa fanfic é mais barra pesada mesmo, vai haver muito drama e muito sofrimento, principalmente para o Jared. Já vou avisando que nenhum dos Js irá morrer, tá? Fiquem tranquilos. kkk

Na verdade eu postei esse prólogo mais como um teste. Quero saber se tem leitores pra este tipo de fanfic no fandom em português. Se houver, eu continuo, se não, paro por aqui. Não vou me dar o trabalho de escrever para ninguém, já que também tenho outros plots em mente. Então, por favor, me deixem saber.

Beijocas e até o próximo... se houver.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Era final da tarde de sábado e Jensen estava no apartamento de Jared. Era assim que geralmente passavam seus finais de semana, ora no apartamento de um, ora no de outro.

\- Isso não é uma sobremesa, Jensen. É uma obra de arte. Olhe só pra isso? Não é a coisa mais linda que você já viu? - Jared colocou o petit gateu sobre a bancada da cozinha, na frente do loiro, orgulhoso pelo seu próprio trabalho. Adorava cozinhar, era um dos seus passatempos favoritos. Gostava muito de preparar massas, de inventar pratos novos. Mas os doces, ah, os doces eram a sua perdição.

\- Não, a coisa mais linda que eu já vi está bem aqui na minha frente - O loiro enfiou os dedos pelos fios de cabelos sedosos de Jared e o puxou para perto, beijando seu lábios.

\- Okay - Jared lambeu os lábios. - A segunda coisa, então - Sorriu, convencido.

\- Sabe o que eu mais odeio? Você tem essa compulsão toda por doces, e não engorda uma grama sequer - Jensen resmungou e ouviu Jared gargalhar, enquanto colocava uma bola de sorvete de creme em seu próprio prato. - É sério, se eu comesse a metade do que você come, seria uma bola. Uma bola enorme.

\- Mas eu ainda iria querer você, mesmo gordinho - Jared brincou e o beijou novamente. - Meu gordinho. E então? - Franziu o cenho, quando Jensen provou a primeira colherada.

\- Não é só porque você disse que vai me querer se eu ficar gordo, mas… Humm… Definitivamente, o segundo melhor petit gateu que eu já provei.

\- Segundo? - Jared fez uma careta, decepcionado.

\- Desculpe, Jay, mas a minha mãe tem uma mão pra doces, que… Bom, espero que em breve você mesmo possa provar.

\- Nós chegamos a um ponto do relacionamento onde você vai me comparar com a sua mãe? - Jared perguntou em um tom ameaçador.

Jensen gargalhou, divertido. - Vem cá… eu acho que minha mãe nunca sequer tocou em uma panela em sua vida, Jay. Eu só estava provocando você.

\- Não teve graça - Jared fez bico.

\- Teve sim.

\- Não, não teve.

\- Um pouquinho só? - Jensen deu seu melhor olhar de filhotinho pidão.

\- Talvez um pouquinho - Jared concordou. - Mas você vai ter que se redimir. E é bom que seja bem criativo, porque não é qualquer coisa que irá me satisfazer hoje, e eu não estou falando da sobremesa - Jared o olhou com malícia, lambendo a colher.

\- Qualquer coisa? - Foi a vez de Jensen se fazer de ofendido.

\- Uhum - Jared passou o dedo no petit gateu e esfregou-o nos lábios de Jensen, lambuzando-os com a calda de chocolate, então o beijou, lambendo e chupando seus lábios de uma maneira nada inocente.

\- Acho que eu estou tendo algumas ideias - Jensen falou entre os beijos. A sobremesa totalmente esquecida no prato.

\- É mesmo? Quais? - Jared interrompeu o beijo e ficou lhe encarando muito de perto, suas mãos abrindo o botão e zíper da calça jeans do loiro.

\- Estou pensando em usar um pouco desta calda de chocolate e te lamber inteiro. Me concentrando em alguns lugares estratégicos, é claaaaro. - Jensen gemeu ao sentir a grande mão de Padalecki massagendo seu membro, deixando-o duro.

\- Você pode acabar tendo diabetes - Jared sussurrou, mordendo e sugando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

\- Foda-se a diabetes - Jensen se levantou da baqueta e puxou Jared para perto, colando seus corpos. - Cama. Agora! - Jensen apanhou a tigela de calda de chocolate e seguiu Jared até o quarto.

J2

\- Você estava falando sério quando disse que espera que eu conheça a sua mãe em breve? - Jared deu um beijo suave no peito do loiro e apoiou-se no cotovelo, para poder olhá-lo de frente. Ambos estavam deitados preguiçosamente na cama, depois do sexo.

\- Ela está vindo pra Nova York nas próximas semanas, e acho que vai gostar muito de te conhecer. Se você quiser, é claro.

\- Eu adoraria - Jared sorriu. - Só estranhei porque... Bom, eu não sabia que você já tinha falado a ela sobre mim.

\- Ela sabe sobre você desde o início. Embora eu converse poucas vezes com minha mãe, não costumo esconder nada dela. Talvez você tenha a oportunidade de conhecer o meu pai também. Parece que ele estará se mudando aqui pra Nova York em breve, segundo a minha mãe.

\- Você não se falam?

\- Muito pouco. Nós nunca fomos muito próximos, nem mesmo quando eu era criança.

Jared não conseguiu deixar de pensar no quanto suas histórias eram parecidas, exceto que sua mãe havia morrido quando ele tinha 18 anos.

\- Eu tenho uma foto deles aqui - Jensen procurou em seu celular e mostrou para o moreno.

\- Sua mãe é muito bonita - Jared olhou para a foto de uma mulher esguia, com longos cabelos loiros e um sorriso que lembrava muito o de Jensen.

\- E este é o meu pai, Jeffrey.

\- Uau! - Jared pegou o celular e olhou atentamente para a foto, admirado.

\- O que quer dizer esse "uau"? - Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- Nada, é só que... Seu pai é muito bonito também. Acho que você teve a quem puxar. Dos dois lados, eu quero dizer - O moreno se corrigiu.

\- Acho que eu puxei mais a minha mãe - Jensen fez uma cara feia, olhando para a foto do seu pai. - Sério que você acha ele bonito?

\- Eu sempre tive uma queda por homens mais velhos - Jared deu de ombros e gargalhou ao ver a cara de desgosto do loiro. - Mas eu ainda prefiro você - Beijou os lábios de Jensen, tranquilizando-o.

\- Você já namorou algum cara mais velho? - O loiro perguntou, curioso.

\- Uma vez. Ele tinha 40 anos e eu 21.

\- Sério? - Jensen estranhou.

\- Impressão minha, ou você está sendo preconceituoso? - Jared o olhou, estranhando. - Foi o melhor relacionamento que eu tive antes de você, Jensen.

\- E por que não deu certo?

\- Ele teve que voltar pra Itália, eu não quis ir junto. Não era algo tão sério, pra que eu estivesse disposto a largar tudo e ir com ele.

\- Então você namorou um coroa italiano - Jensen brincou.

\- Pois é. O mundo dá voltas - Jared deu risadas. - Agora eu namoro um professor de direito, advogado e nerd.

\- Não mais nerd do que você - Jensen se fez de ofendido.

\- Por isso que eu te amo - Jared o beijou.

\- Não mais do que eu amo você - Jensen o puxou de volta para os seus braços e o beijou.

Enquanto Jared tomava banho, Jensen arrumou a cama, já que tinham deixado uma completa bagunça, e ao procurar por lençóis limpos no closet, acabou encontrando um caderno com capa de couro, bastante gasto pelo uso. Havia um fecho com chaves, o que fez o loiro presumir que era um diário.

Jensen ficou ligeiramente surpreso, pois Jared não parecia ser o tipo de cara que escreveria um diário.

O caderno de couro não estava trancado, provavelmente porque Jared morava sozinho e não havia necessidade. Jensen ficou dividido entre a sua curiosidade e seu senso de ética por um momento, mas sua curiosidade acabou vencendo.

Abriu o caderno rapidamente e viu que dentro dele havia algumas fotos soltas, mas como ouviu o chuveiro sendo desligado, correu rapidamente para as últimas paginas, querendo descobrir se Jared escrevera algo a seu respeito.

" _Depois de seis meses juntos, finalmente Jensen me levou para conhecer seus três melhores amigos. Fomos a uma festa na casa do Chris, e confesso que foi até estranho podermos ser nós mesmos diante de outras pessoas. Estou tão acostumado a esconder nosso relacionamento, que cada vez que Jensen me beijava ou fazia alguma demonstração de carinho, eu olhava para os lados pra ver se tinha alguém nos observando."_ \- Ler aquilo fez o coração de Jensen apertar por um momento, mas apesar de se sentir culpado, resolveu continuar a leitura.

 _"Exceto por Jason Manns, que parece ser um cara incrível e divertido, não gostei dos seus outros amigos. Steve Carlson parecia estar o tempo todo me avaliando, como se eu não fosse digno de namorar com o seu melhor amigo. E Christian Kane, apesar de ser o anfitrião da festa, e estar na companhia de uma suposta namorada, deu em cima de mim a noite inteira. Eu me pergunto se Jensen realmente não percebeu, ou se simplesmente não se importa."_

Jensen ficou surpreso, mas não teve muito tempo para analizar o que tinha acabado de ler. Fechou o caderno rapidamente e o colocou no lugar, pegou os lençóis e voltou para a cama.

\- Hey - Jared saiu do banheiro com os cabelos pingando água e apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura. Uma visão dos deuses; Jensen não podia deixar de pensar. Ou do próprio diabo. - Eu estava pensando sobre o jantar. Posso cozinhar algo, ou podemos pedir uma pizza e ver um filme. O que acha?

Jensen riu, embora seus pensamentos ainda estivessem no que acabara de ler no diário.

\- É engraçado vomo você é praticamente um chef na cozinha, mas não consegue resistir a uma pizza - O loiro comentou.

\- Fazer o quê? Está no meu sangue - Jared deu de ombros.

\- Você nem sequer é italiano - O loiro balançou a cabeça.

\- É verdade - Jared sorriu. - Mas deveria ser. Pelo tanto que eu gosto de massas.

\- Certo. Vamos ficar com a pizza, então. Assim você não precisa ficar horas na cozinha, e podemos utilizar melhor esse tempo - O loiro piscou, sorrindo.

\- É uma boa ideia - Jared se inclinou e beijou os lábios do loiro, que estava sentado na cama. - Jensen, tem algo te incomodando? - Jared percebeu que havia algo estranho, assim que saiu do chuveiro. Jensen era transparente demais.

O loiro suspirou. Precisava conversar sobre o que acabara de ler, mas para isso, teria que confessar o que fizera. É… talvez não tivesse mesmo escolha.

\- Eu fui procurar por lençóis limpos no closet, e… Eu encontrei seu diário.

\- Uau! - Jared cruzou os braços e se encostou na parede. - Você sabe que diário é algo extremamente pessoal, não sabe? O que foi que você leu? - Perguntou, ligeiramente aborrecido.

\- Sim, eu sei, e me sinto péssimo por isso, mas eu fiquei muito curioso e acabei lendo uma página. A última que você escreveu.

Jared ficou pensativo por um momento, tentando se lembrar do que registrara pela última vez.

\- Oh, você leu sobre o jantar no último final de semana.

\- Por que você não me falou sobre o Chris?

\- Porque… - Jared ponderou. - Ele é seu amigo há mais de 15 anos, Jen. E ele estava bêbado, então achei melhor deixar pra lá.

\- Eu me importo, Jay. Não sei como você pode duvidar disso.

\- Eu sei disso. Eu escrevi aquilo assim que cheguei em casa, e eu ainda estava me sentindo chateado com tudo. Ainda mais depois que eu falei pra você que eles não aprovam nosso relacionamento, e você disse que era impressão minha, só porque eles são mais velhos do que eu, e...

\- Eu sou um idiota de vez em quando, Jay. Me desculpe por isso. Tenho certeza que você é muito mais maduro do que eu, ou qualquer um dos meus amigos.

\- Cinco anos não é tanta diferença como você parece considerar.

\- Eu sei. Talvez eu tenha essa impressão pelo fato de você ser meu aluno - Jensen suspirou. - Posso perguntar uma coisa? Por que você escreve um diário? Quero dizer…

\- Eu sei que isso parece estranho, ou coisa de adolescente, mas é que… Bom, como eu posso explicar? - Jared lambeu os lábios, procurando as palavras certas. - Os meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha 13 anos e foi uma época bem difícil pra mim. E não foi só um drama adolescente, foi mais como... uma decepção muito grande. O meu pai era engenheiro civil, trabalhava pra uma grande construtora, e embora ele não fosse o pai do ano, ele era uma espécie de modelo pra mim. Desde criança, tudo o que eu queria era ser como ele, sabe? - Jared sorriu, constrangido.

\- Acho que toda criança quer ser como o pai, não se sinta diferente por isso, Jay.

\- Ele vivia indo a reuniões até tarde da noite, viajava nos finais de semana e eu sentia tanto orgulho, porque o meu pai era um homem importante, e essas coisas - Jared forçou um sorriso, mas Jensen podia perceber a tristeza em seu olhar. - Então um dia eu cheguei da escola e ouvi ele e a minha mãe discutindo. Ela tinha acabado de descobrir que era tudo uma mentira. Quer dizer, ele era um engenheiro importante, mas as reuniões e as viagens, isso - Mordeu o lábio inferior. - Na verdade ele tinha uma outra família. Amante, dois filhos, e os finais de semana que ele dizia estar viajando, era com eles que ele estava.

\- Uau! - Jensen não sabia o que dizer.

\- Então, foi uma decepção muito grande pra mim. E depois da separação eu assisti minha mãe sofrendo e não podia fazer nada. E o meu pai, ele sequer tentou manter contato comigo. Ele é um completo estranho pra mim e eu tenho irmãos que eu nem sequer conheço, e acho que nem gostaria de conhecer. Mas voltando ao assunto, eu passei a ter problemas depois disso e minha mão me levou a um psicólogo. Foram alguns anos de tratamento e ele me aconselhou a escrever um diário. Não pra relatar as coisas que eu fazia, mas pra registrar como eu regia ou me sentia em algumas situações. Dias depois eu deveria ler o que escrevi e pensar sobre aquilo. Isso me ajudou muito a lidar com os meus sentimentos na época. Raiva, ansiedade, depressão… E eu peguei esse costume de escrever as coisas, e mantenho até hoje.

\- Eu compreendo. E se isso te faz bem, você deve continuar.

\- Sim, mas eu vou mantê-lo trancado, só por precaução - Jared sorriu e beijou o loiro.

\- Eu já pedi desculpas, okay? - Jensen se fez de vítima.

Jared sorriu e balançou a cabeça, indignado, enquanto vestia suas roupas.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu sempre achei que você tinha sido um adolescente rebelde - Jensen brincou, tentando amenizar o clima.

\- Pois é, quem olha pra essa carinha de anjo, não imagina - Jared deu risadas.

J2

Chad Michael Murray era amigo de Jared desde o primeiro semestre da faculdade. Não estudavam na mesma turma, nem sequer faziam o mesmo curso, pois enquanto Jared cursava Direito, Chad fazia gastronomia. Conheceram-se através de um amigo em comum, e Chad trabalhava em um restaurante parte do tempo, mas seu grande sonho era abrir o seu próprio. Só lhe faltava algo essencial: o dinheiro.

Jared sempre tivera facilidade em se relacionar com todo o tipo de pessoas e tinha muitos amigos, mas Chad era o único em quem realmente confiava. Era também o único que sabia sobre o seu relacionamento com Jensen.

Estavam sentados lado a lado durante o intervalo das aulas, quando Jensen passou por eles e os cumprimentou.

\- Eu não gosto dele - Chad falou quando o professor se afastou.

\- Eu sei.

\- Ele diz que te ama, mas não está disposto a arriscar o emprego como professor, só porque namorar um aluno seria antiético. Pfff - Chad rolou os olhos. - E ele tem outro emprego, nem precisa disso.

\- Ele gosta de dar aulas, Chad. Se sente realizado com isso.

\- Foda-se. Ele é um idiota.

Jared deu risadas. - Eu concordei com isso, lembra? Na verdade fui eu mesmo quem sugeri.

\- Por algum tempo, não é? Mas ainda faltam meses até você concluir a universidade, Jay. Vocês pretendem esconder tudo até lá?

\- Chad, na verdade eu não quero pensar ou me incomodar com isso agora. Está bom pra mim, está bom pra ele, o resto não importa. O que eu preciso agora é arranjar um emprego, um estágio, qualquer coisa, porque senão, o dinheiro que minha mãe me deixou vai acabar antes de eu concluir a faculdade - Jared falava enquanto procurava por anúncios de emprego no jornal.

\- Não sei se você conhece, mas existe uma coisa chamada internet. É mais fácil procurar algo por lá.

\- Idiota - Jared deu risadas. - Eu já me inscrevi em tantas agências de emprego, mas sequer fui chamado pra alguma entrevista. Eu odeio isso tudo - Bufou.

\- Você podia vender o seu corpo. Talvez ganhe alguns dólares - Murray brincou.

\- Você pagaria?

\- Deixa eu ver - Chad pegou sua carteira, e tirou uma nota de dentro dela. - Tenho cinco dólares. Que tal um boquete? - Piscou, fazendo ambos gargalharem.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Gente… Nunca pensei que havia tantos leitores de mpreg neste fandom. UAU! Fiquei bastante surpresa.

Aos leitores novos que apareceram: Obrigada e sejam bem vindos!

Aos meus antigos e fiéis leitores: Obrigada pela força de sempre!

Amei cada review, foram muitos comentários de apoio, mas somente desta vez, vou fazer um apanhado geral, respondendo algumas dúvidas, ao invés de responder individualmente, okay?

1) Por que resolvi escrever este tema?

Boa pergunta. Eu já fiz ela a mim mesma várias vezes… Acho que são as más influências. Eu tenho lido tanta mpreg no fandom americano ultimamente, que até comentei no twitter que se eu encontrar um homem grávido nas ruas, vou achar absolutamente normal. Kkk

Bom, esse plot surgiu, e quando eu coloco algo na cabeça, sei que não vou sossegar enquanto não escrevê-lo. E é meio que um desafio a mim mesma, porque eu jamais pensei que um dia escreveria algo assim. Vai entender? rs

2) Como Jeffrey interpretando o Negan em TWD incentivou a ideia de Mpreg?

Bom, não foi a ideia de mpreg exatamente, mas eu tinha um plot de mpreg e depois de vê-lo como Negan, percebi que ele seria o personagem perfeito, e o plot se tornou ideia fixa na minha cabeça. Eu sempre faço Jeffrey como bonzinho nas minhas fanfics, mas sério… o cara me deu arrepios.

3) Como se dará a gravidez do Jared?

A gravidez será boa parte do drama da fanfic, mas não a forma como ele ficará grávido. Outra má influência do fandom americano: Imaginem um mundo onde seja normal alguns homens ficarem grávidos, e o indivíduo que possui os órgãos reprodutores é chamado de "portador". É bem por aí. Mais fácil assim, do que ficar procurando por uma explicação para ele engravidar, certo? Todos sabemos que é impossível e não quero que meu personagem seja uma aberração, ou uma cobaia, ou algo parecido… rs. Na verdade eu prefiro nem pensar muito à respeito, senão acabo desistindo.

Outra coisa: Sei que eu já utilizei isso de Jeffrey ser pai de Jensen e ter um envolvimento com Jared na fanfic "As Estranhas Faces do Amor", mas fiquem tranquilos, porque o plot é totalmente diferente. E não odeiem o Jared antes de saber como as coisas entre ele e Jeffrey irão acontecer, por favor.

E volto a ressaltar que esta fanfic terá muita intriga e muito sofrimento. Portanto, ainda dá tempo de desistir, viu? Mas se continuarem a ler, por favor, apareçam pelo menos de vez em quando pra deixar um alô. Eu sou carente, preciso de algum incentivo de vez em quando… rs.

Ah, se eu demorar a atualizar, é porque estou me dedicando às minhas outras duas fanfics, que já estão quase entrando na reta final. Mas sempre que a inspiração ajudar, estarei por aqui.

Beijos e até o próximo!


	3. Capítulo 2

_**À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Quando Steve ligou na quinta-feira, convidando Jensen para se juntar a eles em um bar, o loiro sentiu vontade de recusar. Ainda estava tentando digerir o que lera no diário de Jared e a conversa que tiveram, mas nem com o passar do tempo as coisas se tornavam mais fáceis. Eles eram seus melhores amigos, por isso precisava deixar as coisas bem claras, então acabou aceitando o convite.

\- O que foi, meu amigo? Você parece chateado, ou ainda não bebeu o bastante? - Steve brincou, percebendo que Jensen estava sério e calado demais.

\- Eu não estou chateado, estou puto com vocês, na verdade - Jensen desabafou.

\- O que foi que nós fizemos? - Chris perguntou, estranhando.

\- O que foi que vocês fizeram? Que merda foi aquela na sua casa no sábado, Chris? O que deu em vocês? São crianças, por acaso?

\- Eu não estou entendendo - Steve fez uma careta.

\- O que você tem contra o Jared, afinal?

\- Oh, então é isso - Steve bufou.

\- Eu só queria que vocês o conhecessem e que dessem uma chance a ele. Mas acho que é pedir demais, não é? Que fique bem claro que ele é parte da minha vida agora, e será para sempre. Então só não esperem que eu vá deixá-lo em casa pra sair com vocês sempre que quiserem, porque isso não vai rolar.

\- Eu gostei do garoto - Jason Manns deu de ombros.

\- Ele também gostou de você, Jason - Jensen sorriu pela primeira vez.

\- E de nós, não? - Steve reclamou.

\- Talvez, se você não tivesse passado a noite toda fazendo perguntas e o avaliando - Jensen respondeu, voltando a fazer carranca.

\- Eu só precisava saber se…

\- Se ele é bom o suficiente pra mim? Isso sou eu quem decido, Steve. Você não precisa fazer nenhum teste ou deixá-lo desconfortável por isso. Foi bem desagradável, até mesmo pra mim.

\- Você sabe que eu tenho esse instinto protetor em relação aos meus amigos. Só queria ter certeza que ele não estava apenas… tentando se dar bem na vida às suas custas, entende? Quero dizer, você é um advogado conceituado, é professor de direito, ele podia querer… sei lá.

\- Isso não é da sua conta, mas fique sabendo que ele nunca aceitaria qualquer tipo de ajuda. Ele está a procura de emprego e poderia conseguir qualquer coisa com uma indicação minha. Eu mesmo ofereci várias vezes, mas ele não aceitou. Ele quer conquistar as coisas por si mesmo, porque é assim que o Jared é.

\- Certo - Steve ficou ligeiramente constrangido por sua atitude. - Me desculpe por isso.

\- E quanto a mim? Alguma reclamação? - Chris fez cara de santo.

\- Chris, eu sei que você é bisexual e que não consegue manter o seu pau dentro das calças, mas… Dar em cima do meu namorado? Sério?

\- O quê? - Chris franziu o cenho, ofendido. - O Jared falou isso?

\- Eu vi quando você foi atrás dele na cozinha, Chris. E eu te conheço bem, sei quando você fica sorrindo demais e tentando chamar a atenção de alguém. Como você é meu amigo, eu pensei que estava vendo coisas, mas quando o Jared me falou…

\- E você vai acreditar na palavra dele? - Kane o interrompeu. - Isso é sério? O cara não gostou de mim e está inventando isso tudo, Jensen.

\- Ele não inventou, e nem me disse nada, pra começar. Eu só soube porque li em seu diário.

\- Diário? - Chris gargalhou. - Então o seu garotinho escreve um diário?

\- Isso não vem ao caso agora - Jensen se arrependeu de ter mencionado - e eu vou esquecer o que aconteceu, em nome da nossa amizade. Mas se a coisa se repetir, nós vamos conversar mais de perto, entendeu? - Jensen falou muito sério.

\- Jensen, eu estava bêbado, pode ser que tenha feito alguma brincadeira… sei lá, de mau gosto, mas você sabe que eu jamais faria algo assim com você. Me desculpe se eu me excedi - Christian falou, olhando nos olhos do loiro.

\- Okay… pra provar que nós não estamos de má vontade, convide-o pra ir até o Zinc Bar conosco no sábado. O Chris vai tocar com a banda, será divertido - Steve propôs.

\- Certo. Eu vou tentar - Jensen se deu por vencido, mas não tinha certeza se Jared concordaria em sair com eles mais uma vez.

Como Jared estava na faculdade, Jensen lhe mandou uma mensagem, assim o moreno poderia pensar à respeito, antes de conversarem. Jensen não gostava de toda aquela situação. Queria poder namorar abertamente, mas sabia que para isso, teriam que fazer uma escolha. E Jensen não queria largar as aulas, assim como não queria que Jared trocasse de Universidade, logo no seu último ano. Talvez pudessem manter o relacionamento em segredo por mais alguns meses, assim nenhum dos dois seria prejudicado.

Chegou em casa, tomou um banho demorado e foi se deitar, querendo dormir. Rolou de um lado para o outro por algum tempo, percebendo que algo lhe faltava.

Pegou seu celular e ligou, imaginando que àquela hora Jared estaria no metrô, a caminho de casa.

\- Hey - O moreno atendeu prontamente, e Jensen tinha certeza de que ele estava sorrindo.

\- Minha cama está vazia demais, sem você aqui - Reclamou, manhoso.

\- Jensen, eu estou no metrô, não me faça ficar de pau duro, por favor - Jared falou baixinho e deu risadas.

\- Okay. Mas amanhã é sexta-feira, você pode dormir aqui.

\- Jen, amanhã eu vou sair com o pessoal da faculdade, depois das aulas.

\- Oh - Jensen ficou um pouco desapontado, mas sabia que não podia exigir mais. Jared estava se desdobrando para manter seu relacionamento em segredo e ainda assim, ter uma vida social. - E sobre sábado? Você não respondeu minha mensagem.

\- Seus amigos não estavam nos meus planos. Mas se é importante pra você, tudo bem, eu irei - Jared fez uma pausa. - Desde que eu possa levar o Chad comigo.

Jensen não gostava de Chad, isso era fato. Assim como Chad não ostava de Jensen. Mas Jared sabia que seu amigo só estava sendo protetor demais em relação a ele e, apenas por este motivo, não se importava. Pensou que talvez um dia, se os dois se dessem a chance de se conhecer melhor, acabariam gostando um do outro. Chad era um cara incrível e com um coração enorme, e Jensen era… Bom, Jensen era o amor da sua vida.

\- O Murray? - Jensen não conseguiu esconder seu desgosto.

\- É justo, você não acha? Você vai com seus amigos, eu vou com os meus. Talvez eu possa levar o Stephen também.

\- Não, não… só o Murray já está ótimo - Jensen falou prontamente e Jared gargalhou.

\- Combinado, então - Jared concordou.

\- Bom, pelo menos eu posso te ver durante as aulas, amanhã - Jensen suspirou.

\- Eu sou seu aluno preferido, não sou? - O moreno provocou.

\- Você adora ouvir isso, não adora? - Jensen sorriu. - Eu vou experimentar falar isso durante o sexo.

\- Jensen… eu estou no metrô, por favor - Jared implorou.

\- Até amanhã, então - Jensen se despediu. - Eu amo você.

J2

Para a surpresa de Jared, a noite de sábado correu perfeitamente. Chad se comportou muito bem e, falante como era, logo fez amizade com todos. Steve se desculpou com Jared e conversaram descontraidamente, desta vez. Christian Kane agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Jared até achou melhor assim.

Estar entre os amigos de Jensen era uma maneira de poderem sair juntos sem que ninguém desconfiasse do seu relacionamento. Podiam ter amigos em comum, afinal.

Em um certo momento da noite, Chris subiu no palco e cantou algumas músicas junto com a banda. Ele tinha uma voz incrível, mas o que intrigou Jared foi o momento em que ele cantou uma música um tanto romântica, com seu olhar focado em Jensen o tempo todo.

Aquilo lhe pareceu estranho, mas Jared não costumava fazer o tipo ciumento, nem mesmo quando algumas alunas ou alunos davam em cima de Jensen na faculdade. Talvez porque Jensen nunca lhe dera motivos para desconfiar. O loiro geralmente se saía bem das cantadas, dizendo que era comprometido, embora ninguém nunca o tivesse visto em companhia de alguém. Como ele era um homem discreto e reservado, as pessoas simplesmente não questionavam.

Christian voltou para a mesa e contou algumas histórias sobre o que ele e Jensen aprontavam na adolescência, logo que se conheceram na escola. Jared prestou atenção nos seus olhares, nos sorrisos, e foi então que a ficha caiu.

\- Ele é apaixonado pelo Jensen - Jared cutucou Chad e falou baixinho em seu ouvido.

\- Quem?

\- O Chris.

\- Por que você está dizendo isso? - Chad o olhou, espantado.

\- Só observe o jeito que ele olha pro Jensen. Esse maldito… Por isso ele deu em cima de mim, provavelmente ele me quer fora do caminho.

\- Cara, você está mesmo ferrado - Chad deu risadas, divertido.

\- É… isso não é nada bom - Jared suspirou. - Mas eu confio no Jensen, não acho que ele será um problema.

J2

Após saírem do bar, Jared deixou Chad em casa e seguiu para o apartamento de Jensen, onde passaram a noite juntos, como de costume.

\- Não vai ser desta vez que você irá conhecer sua sogrinha - Jensen brincou, enquanto servia uma xícara de café para Jared, no domingo de manhã. - Minha mãe não vem a Nova York por enquanto. Acho que ela não quer correr o risco de encontrar o meu pai. Os dois se odeiam, eu já mencionei isso?

\- Não. Mas isso é bem comum, não é? Quero dizer, a minha mãe odiava o meu pai depois do divórcio. E isso que eles nem tinham mais nenhum contato - Jared deu de ombros.

\- Eu não sei. Sempre achei tudo muito estranho. E por falar nisso, meu pai me ligou ontem, pedindo para me encontrar.

\- E você concordou?

\- Por um momento eu quis negar, mas... Sei lá, eu não o vejo há quase três anos. No último natal nós trocamos apenas mensagens de texto.

\- Sério? Nem um telefonema? - Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Isso me parece tão… frio.

\- Mas o pior de ter que me encontrar com ele é que... Quando eu estou diante dele, eu nem sei direito como agir, entende? Não sei o que falar, é como se fosse um estranho diante de mim.

\- Eu posso ir com você, se quiser.

\- Mesmo? Você faria isso por mim? – Jensen perguntou, um pouco mais animado.

\- Eu não tenho problemas em falar com estranhos, e pra mim ele é realmente um estranho – Jared sorriu, dando de ombros.

J2

Jensen marcou um jantar em um restaurante formal, no sábado, e quando chegaram, seu pai já os esperava.

\- Hey – O loiro estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

\- Há quanto tempo, meu filho – Jeffrey falou, animado, e o puxou para um abraço, que o loiro retribuiu, um tanto sem graça.

\- Pai, este é o meu namorado, Jared – Jensen os apresentou e ambos trocaram um aperto de mão, então os três se sentaram e ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor por algum tempo, até o garçom aparecer para fazer os pedidos.

Beberam vinho e Jeffrey começou a falar sobre o seu trabalho, e sobre a empresa de advocacia da qual havia se tornado sócio, ali em Nova York. Jared entrou na conversa e fez algumas perguntas, mostrando interesse, mas Jensen permaneceu calado, apenas ouvindo e querendo ir embora dali o mais rápido possível.

\- Bom, isso é algo que eu pensei que não fosse viver para ver – Jeffrey comentou, sorrindo, olhando de Jensen para Jared, e voltando o olhar para o seu filho.

\- O quê? – Jensen perguntou, bebendo a terceira taça de vinho e sem tocar em sua comida.

\- Você, em um relacionamento sério.

Jensen sentiu vontade de responder que provavelmente ele já teria visto, se estivesse por perto, mas resolveu ignorar.

\- Eu preciso de um pouco de ar puro – Falou, se levantando.

\- Está tudo bem? Quer que eu vá com você? – Jared perguntou, preocupado, colocando sua mão sobre o braço do loiro.

\- Não, você pode ficar, eu já volto – Sorriu, tranquilizando-o.

\- Okay – Jared ficou olhando, enquanto Jensen se afastava e Jeffrey passou a mão pela própria barba, ligeiramente incomodado.

\- Eu não quis ser rude, eu apenas... Foi só um comentário.

\- Ele só precisa de um tempo - Jared tentou amenizar o clima.

\- Eu sei que pareço um pai horrível, e confesso que não levo jeito com essas coisas, mas eu realmente estou tentando.

\- O Jensen também está. Ele não teria vindo a esse jantar se não estivesse, não é? - Jared tentou não tomar partido. Não gostava nada de ver seu namorado daquele jeito, por causa do pai, mas na verdade não sabia o que se passava entre os dois. Jensen nunca fora de falar sobre sua família, e também era um assunto que Jared evitava.

\- É, eu... eu acho que sim - Jeffrey suspirou. - Então, vocês se conheceram na universidade? – O homem mais velho perguntou, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do moreno à sua frente. Tinha algo em Jared que o fascinava, não saberia dizer se era o seu rosto bonito e o sorriso inocente, ou talvez o seu jeito espontâneo de ser.

\- Sim, ele é meu professor de direito penal – Jared sorriu de um jeito maroto.

\- Oh, e não tiveram problemas por causa disso?

\- Não. Porque na verdade ninguém sabe, além de alguns amigos mais próximos.

\- Isso é interessante – Jeffrey ainda o olhava, analisando-o.

Quando as perguntas pessoais cessaram, voltaram a conversar sobre a advocacia; Jeffrey falou sobre alguns de seus casos recentes e ficou bastante impressionado com a inteligência de Jared e a empolgação com que ele falava sobre o assunto.

Quando soube que o moreno procurava por um estágio, lhe ofereceu um emprego como seu assistente em sua empresa, mas Jared não levou a sério, porque seria estranho trabalhar diretamente com o pai do seu namorado. Ainda mais devido a relação distante que os dois tinham, seria como viver em meio a uma zona de guerra, pensou internamente.

Quando Jensen voltou para a mesa, Jared e Jeffrey já tinham terminado suas refeições e o loiro logo pediu para irem embora, dizendo que não se sentia muito bem.

\- Como eu estarei na cidade por algum tempo, espero que tenhamos outras oportunidades de nos encontrar – Jeffrey falou, ao se despedir do filho.

\- Claro – Jensen forçou um sorriso.

\- E Jared, pense na minha proposta – Jeffrey lhe entregou seu cartão. – Qualquer coisa é só me ligar.

J2

\- Me desculpe por isso - Jensen suspirou audivelmente e passou as mãos pelo rosto, ao entrar no carro e se sentar diante do volante. - Eu nunca deveria ter marcado a droga desse jantar. Eu não sei o que ele quer, não sei por que ele decidiu se aproximar, logo agora. A minha vida estava indo tão bem, eu sequer me lembrava que ele existia, e então… - Jensen de repente desabafou e Jared apenas o ouvia, sem dizer nada.

\- Ele nunca esteve presente quando eu precisei dele, Jay. Nunca esteve lá pra me dar um conselho, ou pra me consolar quando algo dava errado. Foi a minha mãe quem me ensinou a me barbear e me explicou as coisas que um homem deve saber. E agora ele vem com essa conversa de que eu ter um relacionamento sério é novidade pra ele? Qualquer coisa que eu faça ou que eu diga deve ser novidade pra ele, porque ele nunca esteve por perto, porque ele não sabe nada sobre mim, assim como eu não sei nada sobre ele.

Jensen pensou que havia superado seus problemas com o pai - ou a falta dele - há alguns anos, e estava bem com isso. Mas de repente a proximidade dele parecia trazer todas as lembranças das quais gostaria de se esquecer, à tona. Porque, quando criança, as datas comemorativas, como natais e aniversários, eram uma constante espera, por alguém que jamais aparecia. A única coisa que recebia eram presentes caros, geralmente vindos pelo correio, acompanhados de um cartão que Jensen nem se dava o trabalho de ler.

Percebendo a sua dor, Jared puxou Jensen para perto e o envolveu em seus braços. Sabia bem como era crescer sem um pai e nada que dissesse poderia mudar o que Jensen estava sentindo.

Esperou que ele se acalmasse e se ofereceu para dirigir o carro até o apartamento do loiro, que aceitou e trocou de lugar prontamente.

\- Qual foi a proposta que ele te fez? – Jensen perguntou, ao saírem do carro, na garagem do prédio.

\- Ele me ofereceu um emprego, no seu novo escritório.

\- Sério? – Jensen o olhou por um momento, surpreso.

\- Sim, mas fique tranquilo, eu jamais pensaria em aceitar.

\- Por que não?

\- Eu não sei. Seria estranho, não seria? Ele é seu pai e vocês sequer se entendem, então… Acho que eu não me sentiria confortável com isso - Jared respondeu, ao entrarem no elevador.

\- Nós não nos entendemos, mas… Trabalho é trabalho, eu não vejo problemas, se você quiser aceitar.

Jensen pensou que a situação poderia ser mesmo estranha, mas amava Jared demais e jamais o impediria de fazer algo que ele realmente quisesse.

Mas Jared ainda não havia tomado uma decisão sobre aquilo e, alguns dias depois, Jensen recebeu uma ligação de Jeffrey.

\- Pai? - Jensen atendeu ao telefone, sonolento. Já estava deitado na cama, tentando dormir.

\- Hey filho. Como você está? Eu fiquei preocupado na noite de sábado, você não me pareceu muito bem.

Jensen fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. - Eu estou bem.

\- E quanto a Jared? Ele não me ligou, então eu presumo que ele não esteja interessado no emprego? - Jeffrey foi direto ao ponto.

\- O senhor deveria perguntar isso a ele, pai, e não para mim.

\- Imagino que ele não deve ter aceitado, porque você não iria gostar disso.

\- É a vida dele, e ele pode fazer o que achar melhor. Eu não me meto nesse tipo de coisa - Jensen respondeu, um pouco aborrecido.

\- Certo. Confesso que estou um pouco decepcionado, porque... eu posso reconhecer um talento de longe, e o seu namorado é realmente brilhante, Jensen. Ele tem futuro, mas você deve saber disso melhor do que eu. Esse emprego pode abrir as portas pra ele; você sabe como é difícil para um advogado no início de carreira. E confesso que eu realmente não gostaria de vê-lo trabalhando pra algum concorrente, então...

\- Eu vou falar com ele – Jensen suspirou.

\- Obrigado. Eu sei que não te conheço como um pai deveria, mas também sei você pode ser qualquer coisa, menos egoísta.

\- Isso é pra ser um elogio ou uma crítica? - Jensen questionou.

\- Filho… - Jeffrey suspirou audivelmente. - Eu realmente estou tentando, aqui. Só gostaria que você me desse uma chance.

\- O que você quer?

\- Eu sei que a sua semana é corrida, então que tal nos encontrarmos novamente no sábado? Eu posso preparar um jantar aqui em casa, e você pode trazer o seu namorado. É mais íntimo do que em um restaurante, e vocês podem ficar à vontade aqui - Jeffrey sugeriu.

\- Já temos compromissos no sábado - Jensen não estava mentindo. Jared tinha o aniversário de um amigo e pra não ficar sozinho em casa, o loiro tinha marcado de sair com seu amigo Jason Manns.

\- Certo - Jeffrey ponderou. - Quem sabe no próximo?

\- Okay. Eu vou falar com Jared, acho que não será um problema.

Jensen desligou o telefone e ficou pensando sobre o que aquilo significava. Só queria entender por que, depois de tantos anos sem dar a mínima, seu pai estava tentando se aproximar. No fundo, queria poder aceitar tudo mais facilmente. Jeffrey poderia estar tendo uma crise de consciência ou até mesmo da idade, mas algo bem lá no fundo, dizia para Jensen ir devagar, para não criar expectativas em cima de alguém que já o havia decepcionado tanto.

 **Continua…**

* * *

 **N/A:** A atualização foi rápida desta vez, né? Me empolguei aqui, e acreditem, seus comentários ajudaram muito.

Ana Ackles e Sandra: Obrigada pela ajuda. Podem ver que já tomei minha decisão... rs.

Gostaria também de avisar que a fanfic "A Força do Destino" entrou em hiatus, por pura falta de inspiração. Mas pretendo voltar a escrevê-la em breve, assim que a inspiração ajudar, é claro.

Beijocas e até o próximo.

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Anaas:** Às vezes o site não mostra os reviews, mas eu os recebo no meu e-mail. Bom, recebi 2, pelo menos. Ai gente, eu prefiro que as mpregs fiquem só nas fanfics mesmo… rs. Este plot promete muito drama, prepare seu coração! rs. Bjos! Obrigada por comentar.

 **LANA:** Obrigada! Apareça sempre que puder.

 **Acia cassimo:** Sim, o plot é totalmente diferente de As Estranhas Faces do Amor. Lá a história de amor era entre Jared e Jeffrey, aqui é bem outra coisa, mas não vou dar spoilers… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Sandra:** Obrigada! Bjos!

 **Pikenna:** Não, os Js não irão morrer, pode ficar tranquila... rs. Eu particularmente gosto das fanfics americanas, foram elas que abriram minha mente, senão eu sequer estaria escrevendo este plot. Mas sim, tem coisas que também me deixam abismada ainda... kkk. Continuarei sim. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!


	4. Capítulo 3

_**À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

A empresa de advocacia na qual Jensen trabalhava, e estava prestes a se tornar sócio, pertencia a Mark Sheppard e Sebastian Roché. Mark era sempre muito sério e centrado, enquanto Sebastian costumava ser sarcástico e bem humorado. Apesar das personalidades diferentes, eram todos bastante amigos e trabalhavam muito bem juntos.

\- Quando você disse que o seu pai comprou uma sociedade, eu não imaginei que fosse a Stuart's Associated - Sebastian falou e empurrou alguns papéis e pastas para o lado, se sentando sobre o canto da mesa de Jensen.

\- Eu também não sabia - Jensen falou. - Fiquei sabendo recentemente, e só porque ele convidou o meu namorado para trabalhar com ele.

\- O que tem essa empresa de especial? - Mark estava concentrado, sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona, com as pernas cruzadas e uma pasta na mão, lendo algumas informações sobre o caso em que Jensen estava trabalhando.

\- O que tem de especial? Isso quer dizer que agora o "papis" do nosso amigo aqui - Deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Jensen - é sócio do poderoso James Patrick Stuart. Quero dizer " _James Patrick Stuart"_ \- Sebastian enfatizou o nome. - Só o nome dele já é vencedor.

Jensen gargalhou e Mark ficou ainda mais sério, de repente.

\- Eu só espero que você não esteja pensando em… - Colocou a mão sob o queixo. - Você vai nos abandonar pra trabalhar com ele? - Mark largou os papéis sobre a mesa e encarou Jensen, preocupado.

\- Não. Isso não faz parte dos meus planos - Jensen falou com sinceridade. - Eu primeiro lugar, eu nunca recebi um convite, e depois, com a relação que eu tenho com o meu pai, quanto mais longe estivermos um do outro, melhor.

\- Ele voltou, pode estar querendo você por perto - Roché coçou a cabeça, pensativo. - Você mesmo falou que ele está tentando se reaproximar.

\- Com certeza o "reaproximar" dele, não é algo tão próximo assim. Nosso gênio não bate, uma semana trabalhando juntos e estaríamos tentando matar um ao outro - Jensen brincou, mas no fundo, sabia que jamais daria certo.

\- O que o trouxe a Nova York, então? - Mark perguntou, curioso.

\- Eu não sei. Talvez ele estivesse se sentindo sozinho, na Califórnia. Ou são apenas os negócios… Acho que eu nunca vou entender o meu pai.

\- Ele nunca se casou, depois do divórcio com a sua mãe?

\- Ele tem os seus casos, mas eu nunca soube de algo que tenha durado muito tempo. E posso estar enganado, mas a imagem que tenho dele é de um homem frio, incapaz de amar verdadeiramente, entende?

\- Ou talvez essa seja a sua visão como filhinho rejeitado - Sebastian zoou, bagunçando os cabelos de Jensen.

\- Eu já superei isso, Seb. Acredite - Jensen deu risadas.

\- Eu não sei. Tive problemas com meus pais durante toda a adolescência e boa parte da vida adulta. Então eles morreram e eu fiquei com a culpa - Sebastian falou muito sério, algo que Jensen dificilmente presenciava. - Talvez você deva dar uma chance ao seu velho, Jensen.

\- E qual é a do sobrenome? - Mark o olhou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - Você é Ackles, ele é Morgan…

\- Oh… é uma longa história - Jensen fez uma cara feia. Muita gente estranhava o fato, e até mesmo Jared tinha feito o mesmo questionamento alguns dias atrás.

\- Meus pais eram muito jovens quando minha mãe engravidou e, assim que soube da gravidez, o meu pai deu no pé - O loiro estalou os dedos e deu um sorriso amargo. - Em torno de dois anos depois, ele teve uma crise de arrependimento e voltou. Me registrou como filho, mas então minha mãe exigiu manter o sobrenome dela. Eles reataram, viveram juntos por poucos anos, até se separarem definitivamente. Não tenho muitas lembranças do meu pai na minha infância, mas desde que eu me conheço por gente, a minha mãe o odeia. Então você pode imaginar que ele não é flor que se cheire, não é?- Jensen deu de ombros, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

\- É… talvez ele não mereça o prêmio de pai do ano - Sebastian ironizou. - Que bom que a sua mãe manteve o seu sobrenome Ackles - Brincou.

J2

Como fazia em todas as quartas-feiras, Jared foi até o restaurante em que Chad trabalhava. Almoçava ali e esperava pelo horário de folga do amigo, para poderem colocar a conversa em dia, já que na faculdade não lhes sobrava muito tempo e nem sempre conseguiam se encontrar nos intervalos.

Ao entrar no restaurante, Jared ficou surpreso ao encontrar o pai de Jensen no local.

\- Senhor Morgan – Jared o avistou assim que entrou. – Que coincidência encontra-lo por aqui.

\- Deve ser o destino, não? – Jeffrey brincou, usando o seu melhor sorriso. – Vai almoçar por aqui? Por que não se senta aqui comigo? - Convidou.

\- Na verdade eu vim para encontrar um amigo, mas... Claro. Por que não? – Jared se sentou, mesmo que aquilo não estivesse em seus planos. Algo no olhar daquele homem o incomodava, mas provavelmente era apenas implicância sua.

\- E então, como vão as coisas? – Jeffrey perguntou, bebendo um gole de vinho. – Eu esperei você me ligar por causa do emprego, mas...

\- Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia, na verdade – Jared falou, olhando para as próprias mãos em cima da mesa.

\- É por causa do Jensen, não é? Ele não gostou da ideia de você trabalhar pra mim.

\- Não, ele... na verdade ele não se opôs. Eu é que... Bom, eu confesso que fiquei na dúvida, se o senhor está fazendo isso porque acha que eu sou a pessoa certa, ou se é apenas porque eu sou o namorado do seu filho.

\- Eu não costumo misturar as coisas, Jared. Mas como eu falei para o Jensen, você tem talento pra coisa e eu sou um cara egoísta, não gostaria de ver você trabalhando para os meus concorrentes.

\- O senhor conversou comigo uma vez, como pode saber disso? – Jared sorriu, ligeiramente desconfiado.

\- Eu tenho o olho clínico, dificilmente erro ao ler as pessoas. Mas por que não fazemos o seguinte… Você vai até a empresa, conhece o lugar, eu te apresento à minha equipe e depois você decide se quer ou não ficar. Podemos ir lá agora mesmo, se você quiser.

\- Acho que eu não estou vestido para a ocasião - Jared sorriu, constrangido.

\- Não acho que seria um problema - Jeffrey sorriu e passou os olhos pelos braços e peitoral do moreno. Ele vestia uma camiseta preta um tanto justa, que evidenciava os músculos dos seus bíceps. - Mas se isso faz você se sentir melhor, irei esperá-lo amanhã à tarde. O que você me diz?

\- Sem compromisso? - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Sem compromisso - Jeffrey abriu um largo sorriso.

J2

Depois que Jeffrey foi embora, Chad apareceu na mesa onde Jared continuava sentado, pensativo, fazendo o moreno pular de susto.

\- Cara… - Jared reclamou, colocando a mão sobre o peito. - Qual é o seu problema?

\- Eu é que pergunto: O que te deixou tão distraído, que nem sequer me viu chegar? - Chad deu risadas.

\- Nada. Eu só estava... pensando.

\- Quem era o cara?

\- Jeffrey Morgan. O pai do Jensen.

\- Pai do Jensen? Humm… Então você já é um membro da família? - Murray brincou, debochado. - Espera… Você disse Morgan?

\- Sim, é uma longa história. Mas o fato é que… O cara me convidou pra trabalhar com ele e eu confesso que é tentador demais, mas ao mesmo tempo é estranho, entende?

\- Não.

\- Ele se tornou sócio de um escritório de advocacia muito bem conceituado aqui em Nova York, Chad. Quero dizer… É o sonho de todo advogado trabalhar num lugar assim, imagina eu que nem sou formado ainda? - Jared sorriu, empolgado.

\- Então, qual é o problema?

\- Você ouviu a parte onde eu falei que ele é pai do Jensen?

\- Sim, mas eu ainda não entendo qual o problema - Chad balançou a cabeça, olhando para Jared como se ele fosse um ser de outro planeta.

\- Você não acha isso estranho? Ele e o Jensen sequer se entendem, e tipo… Pode não dar certo, ele pode estar esperando por algo que eu não sou, e… E ele sequer me conhece, eu me sinto um pouco pressionado, como se ele estivesse esperando que eu fosse um gênio, ou algo assim.

\- Você é um gênio, Jared Tristan Padalecki.

\- Oh, cala a boca, Chad - Jared riu. - Você já me conquistou, não precisa mais puxar o meu saco.

\- Okay… sem brincadeiras. Mas você deveria se dar mais crédito, sabia? Devia ser mais positivo.

\- Eu sou, acredite. Hoje em dia eu sou - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, ficando ligeiramente tenso.

\- Hoje em dia? - Chad franziu o cenho, estranhando sua atitude.

\- Eu passei por uma fase bem ruim na minha adolescência - Jared confessou, sem olhar nos olhos do amigo.

\- Antes de eu te conhecer?

\- Sim, bem antes. Eu tinha 16 anos, e... sofria de depressão. Tive umas crises bem ruins, na verdade.

\- O quanto ruins?

\- Eu tentei tirar a minha própria vida... por duas vezes - Confessou, envergonhado.

\- Jared, você... - Chad apenas o olhava, incrédulo. - Por que nunca me disse isso antes?

\- Eu nem sei por que estou falando isso agora - Sorriu, sem humor. - Não é algo muito bom de se lembrar, sabe?

Na verdade, Jared nunca tinha falado sobre isso com ninguém, nem mesmo com Jensen. Não era algo para se orgulhar, e havia se sentido culpado por muitos anos, pelo que fizera não a si mesmo, mas à sua mãe. Fora ela quem o encontrara se afogando no próprio vômito, depois de tomar um frasco de antidepressivos e, três semanas depois, tentando se enforcar em uma árvore, no quintal de casa.

Da primeira vez, tinha agido por impulso; sequer havia procurado saber quantos comprimidos eram necessários para alguém se matar. Mas da segunda, tinham sido dias de planejamento... Comprou uma corda apropriada, cerrou as pernas de uma banqueta de madeira, para que ficasse na altura certa, aprendeu a fazer o nó, escolheu a árvore e testou para ver se o galho aguentaria o seu peso… Sim, teria sido muito bem sucedido, se a sua mãe não tivesse se esquecido de algo ao ir para o trabalho, e voltado mais cedo para buscar.

O que mais lhe assustava ao lembrar daquilo, era a frieza com que havia planejado tudo. Queria realmente morrer. Se lembrava de cada detalhe, até o momento em que colocou a corda no pescoço; depois daquilo, tudo o que se lembrava era de acordar em um quarto de hospital com sua garganta doendo muito e sua mãe ao lado da cama, gritando desesperada e lhe estapeando com fúria, até ser afastada por um dos enfermeiros. Não, não era uma boa lembrança.

\- Que droga isso - A voz de Murray tirou Jared de seus devaneios. - Eu nunca imaginei... Quero dizer, desde que eu te conheci, você sempre me pareceu tão de bem com a vida, eu não podia imaginar… - Chad ficou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

\- Eu fiz terapia e tomei medicação por alguns anos. Mas eu estou bem agora, não é algo com o que você precise se preocupar - Jared forçou um sorriso, arrependido por ter tocado no assunto.

\- O Jensen sabe disso?

\- Não.

\- Longe de mim querer defendê-lo, mas... Não acha que ele deveria saber? - Murray falou, muito sério.

\- Eu não sei. Até duas semanas atrás, eu sequer sabia que ele tinha tantos problemas com o pai. Nós ainda estamos nos conhecendo, Chad. E depois, ele já é todo cheio de cuidados comigo, eu não gostaria que ele pensasse que eu não posso lidar com certas... coisas.

\- Como esse relacionamento escondido, você quer dizer?

\- Basicamente.

\- Você tem medo de perdê-lo - Não era uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação. Chad o conhecia como ninguém.

\- Eu o amo, Chad. É óbvio que eu tenho medo de perdê-lo.

J2

Na quinta-feira à tarde, Jared sentia-se ansioso, mas ficou bastante surpreso ao entrar no local, ou também poderia dizer, encantado.

O escritório ficava no oitavo andar, os móveis eram todos em tons pastéis, de muito bom gosto, a decoração discreta, porém sofisticada. As paredes externas eram todas de vidro, com uma vista incrível do centro de Nova York.

Jared foi atendido pela secretária e ficou um pouco decepcionado ao ser informado que o senhor Morgan não estava, mas logo o seu sócio em pessoa veio recebê-lo, se apresentou como James Patrick Stuart, e o apresentou também aos outros membros da equipe.

Jared ficou ainda mais surpreso ao constatar que todos já sabiam sobre ele. Não tinha noção do que Jeffrey havia lhes falado, só esperava que não estivessem criando expectativas demais sobre a sua pessoa. Não era nenhum escritoriozinho de fundo de quintal, e sim uma empresa renomada, com excelentes profissionais, e Jared sentiu o peso da responsabilidade que teria, caso aceitasse o cargo.

\- Jared – Morgan entrou e lhe deu um breve abraço. – Me desculpe por deixa-lo esperando, surgiu uma emergência e eu...

\- Sem problemas – Jared sorriu, tranquilizando-o. – O senhor Stuart já me mostrou tudo por aqui.

\- Oh claro. Porque ele não poderia me dar esta honra, não é? – Jeffrey se fez de bravo, brincando. - Obrigado, James – Sorriu abertamente. - Só espero que vocês não tenham assustado o garoto – Olhou para Jared. – Venha comigo até o meu escritório, assim podemos conversar.

Jared seguiu o homem até o escritório, que era ainda maior e mais aconchegante do que os demais. O moreno se sentou em uma poltrona, diante da mesa de Morgan, e logo a secretária os interrompeu, trazendo café.

\- Então... o que você achou? – Morgan se remexeu na cadeira, parecendo ansioso.

\- É incrível – Jared sorriu. – Acho que deve ser o sonho de todo advogado, ou aspirante, como eu, mas...

\- Mas? – Jeffrey franziu o cenho, preocupado.

\- Eu não sei, me parece que é muita responsabilidade para alguém que não tem nenhuma experiência, como eu. – Jared falou com sinceridade.

\- O James te apresentou ao Jake Abel?

\- Sim.

\- Jake trabalha aqui há cerca de seis meses. Começou como estagiário, mas logo foi efetivado. Eu sou novo aqui, já que comprei a sociedade recentemente, mas logo que o conheci, percebi o porquê. Ele é jovem, inteligente, focado... Mas não é do tipo que se acomoda. Está sempre trazendo novas ideias e um novo gás pra essa equipe de advogados velhos que temos aqui – Jeffrey brincou. – E é isso que eu vejo em você, Jared. Eu acho que precisamos disso aqui, dessa energia que vocês tem, sem contar que...

\- O quê?

\- Você tem uma mente brilhante. Me impressionou no momento em que eu o conheci.

\- Não – Jared sorriu, sem graça. – Eu sou apenas um cara comum.

\- Tenho certeza que você não tem nada de comum, mas... – Jeffrey sorriu. – Por que não fazemos um teste? Minha equipe parece ter gostado de você, a não ser que você não tenha gostado, ou...

\- Não, eu... Eu gostei do ambiente, gostei das pessoas. Confesso que me senti intimidado quando entrei aqui, eu não esperava que fosse tudo tão... - Jared abriu os braços, gesticulando. - Mas a sua equipe é realmente incrível, eles me deixaram muito à vontade. Foi muito melhor e mais fácil do que eu esperava, na verdade.

\- Ótimo. Então, quando você pretende começar? É só me dar uma data, e o cargo é seu. A senhorita Cassidy vai tratar de toda a burocracia e negociar o seu salário, mas eu garanto que será algo no mínimo satisfatório. Se depois de tudo, você perceber que não é o que quer, eu irei entender. Mas gostaria muito que você nos desse uma chance.

\- Certo. Eu só gostaria de conversar primeiro com o Jensen e… Posso te dar uma resposta na segunda-feira?

\- Claro - O sorriso de Jeffrey diminuiu consideravelmente. - Vou esperar pela sua ligação na segunda, então.

J2

À noite, depois da faculdade, Jared foi diretamente ao apartamento de Jensen, pois precisava lhe contar as novidades.

\- O lugar é incrível Jensen. Tudo de muito bom gosto, a pintura, os móveis, a decoração - Jared falava rápido e gesticulava, empolgado. - E o pessoal, pelo menos os que eu conheci, o Jake, a Katie e o Gil McKinney… Okay, O Gil meio que tem um jeito de bundão, mas todos foram muito gentis e atenciosos, inclusive o senhor Stuart, sócio do seu pai. Todos me trataram como se eu já fizesse parte da equipe, e...

Jensen começou a rir e Jared de repente parou de falar, ficando um tanto constrangido.

\- Eu estava tagarelando sem parar, não estava? Me desculpe, eu… - Passou as mão pelos cabelos, mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Não. Não pare – Jensen sorriu e o envolveu em seus braços. – Fazia tempo que eu não via você tão empolgado com algo. Fico feliz com isso.

\- Mesmo? Quero dizer - Jared se afastou para poder olhá-lo. - Eu confesso que estou bem tentado a aceitar o emprego, mas eu fico pensando no quão estranho isso deve ser pra você, e eu não quero que nada fique entre a gente. Se isso for um problema pra você, eu posso...

\- Jared... eu não vou mentir pra você e dizer que não é estranho pra mim, porque de certa forma... Você vai conviver com o meu pai no dia a dia, vai conhecê-lo de um jeito que eu jamais conheci e isso... isso é realmente estranho. Mas não será um problema, muito pelo contrário, eu acho que isso tudo vai ser muito bom pra você. Eu sinceramente, acho que você não deveria desperdiçar esta chance. Você tem talento, Jared. E nada melhor do que começar em uma boa empresa, que possa te dar suporte e reconhecer o seu trabalho. Claro que eu preferia ter você trabalhando comigo, mas eu entendo e respeito a sua posição quanto a isso.

\- Você não tem ideia do quão maravilhoso você é, Jensen – Jared o olhava não só com amor, mas com devoção.

\- Eu sou? – Jensen sorriu.

\- Você é o homem mais incrível que eu já conheci. E eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo por ter você – Jared o puxou pela nuca e o beijou.

\- Não. Eu é quem sou sortudo por ter você – Jensen falou entre os beijos e empurrou o moreno sobre a cama, quando o seu celular tocou. - Droga! É o Sheppard, ele não ligaria se não fosse importante - Jensen olhou no visor do celular e bufou, frustrado.

\- Tudo bem - Jared deu risadas. - Eu não vou a lugar algum, eu prometo.

O loiro o beijou rapidamente, sorrindo, então caminhou pelo apartamento, atendendo à ligação. Mark precisava discutir alguns detalhes sobre uma audiência que teria na manhã seguinte. Quando encerrou a ligação, Jensen voltou para o quarto e encontrou Jared sentado em sua cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, lendo um livro.

\- Você consegue ser sexy até mesmo quando está lendo um livro de direito penal - O loiro comentou ao se aproximar da cama.

A visão do moreno ali, concentrado na leitura, seu corpo todo relaxado, suas longas pernas com os músculos demarcados dentro de uma calça jeans justa… Jensen não podia esperar para estar entre elas. Sentiu seu pau começar a ficar duro só com o pensamento.

\- Vai ficar aí só me olhando, ou vai vir aqui e fazer alguma coisa? - O moreno largou o livro sobre o criado mudo, lambendo os lábios. - Vem? - Jared o convidou, dando um tapinha no colchão.

Jensen sorriu, pensando que não deveria ser permitido amar e desejar tanto alguém, como amava Jared. Não era capaz de controlar o que sentia quando estava perto dele, e quando estava longe, o moreno ainda ocupava os seus pensamentos. Estava completamente à sua mercê. Perdido… totalmente perdido.

Ficou de joelhos sobre a cama e engatinhou até a cabeceira, seu rosto há centímetros do moreno.

\- Você me ama? - Jared perguntou com a voz rouca, segurando o rosto do loiro com suas mãos enormes.

\- Eu te amo. Muito - Jensen sussurrou e seus lábios se tocaram. A língua do moreno invadiu sua boca e era como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse todo o seu corpo. Uma sensação entorpecente e deliciosa. Viciante.

O loiro tentou empurrar as pernas de Jared para se encaixar entre elas, mas o moreno o segurou no lugar.

\- Ainda não - Jared sorriu de um jeito safado e, ainda sentado com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, colocou suas mãos nos quadris de Jensen, o puxando para cima e fazendo com que o loiro ficasse de joelhos na sua frente.

Sem desviar o olhar dos olhos de Jensen, Jared acariciou através do tecido, o volume que se formava dentro da calça social que o loiro usava. Sentindo sua boca salivar, abriu o cinto, botão e ziper e libertou a ereção nada modesta do seu namorado.

Segurou seu pênis pela base e o bombeou por um momento, apreciando as feições e a maneira como o rosto de Jensen ficou afogueado. Os olhos verdes semicerrados e a boca entreaberta, liberando o primeiro gemido.

Jensen apertou os olhos quando o moreno passou a língua pela cabeça rosada e sensível. Gemeu e segurou seus cabelos, quando Jared o abocanhou, chupando e deslizando a língua pelo comprimento do seu pênis; uma das mãos segurando firmemente o quadril do loiro, e a outra apertando levemente suas bolas, como Jensen gostava. Era sempre perfeito.

Logo Jared relaxou a garganta e deixou que o loiro o agarrasse pelos cabelos e fodesse a sua boca, até gozar, urrando de prazer.

\- Você ainda acaba comigo, sabia? - Jensen falou com a voz ofegante e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

Jared o beijou de volta e sorriu, satisfeito, puxando o loiro para que se deitasse sobre o seu corpo - Nós ainda nem começamos…

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Anaas:** Hahaha! Eu vejo Jeffrey como um personagem encantador. Tadinho do Chris! Não deve ser fácil nutrir um amor platônico pelo amigo… rs. Vamos ver o que vem por aí… Bjos! Obrigada por comentar.

 **Pikenna:** Sim, muitas intrigas! Não odeie o Chris, talvez ele só estivesse testando o Jared, talvez não… rs. Sobre o Jeffrey, você irá descobrir com o tempo, mas ele é um homem encantador, não? Rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Julie:** Eles são perfeitos juntos, né? O amor deles é lindo demais. Não posso dar spoilers sobre a gravidez… rs. Indicação de fanfics americanas: Se você gosta de muito sofrimento, eu indico "Hurt" da autora ItsOnlyAPenName, e "Mending a Broken Heart" da Alienat, ambas no AO3. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Nadine:** Fico feliz em saber que está gostando. Obrigada! Bjos!

 **Sandra:** Sim, tomei minha decisão. E fico bem feliz em saber que está gostando do desenvolvimento. O angst logo, logo chega… rs. Obrigada! Bjos!

 **Acia cassimo:** Oi! Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Sim, as coisa estão esquentando… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	5. Capítulo 4

**_À Beira do Abismo_**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

Já faziam dois meses desde que Jared começara a trabalhar na Stuart's Association. Não estava sendo fácil conciliar o trabalho com a faculdade, e agora só tinha os finais de semana para estudar e fazer os trabalhos, o que diminuíra consideravelmente o seu tempo livre com Jensen. Mas não poderia reclamar; apesar de tudo, o loiro estava sempre presente, muitas vezes, como agora, só fazendo companhia enquanto Jared estudava. O moreno às vezes até mesmo se perguntava se o seu namorado existia realmente, ou se era fruto da sua imaginação. Ninguém podia ser tão perfeito, podia?

No trabalho, Jared acompanhava alguns casos de Jeffrey e Katie. Ajudava a redigir os processos, acompanhava e tinha contato direto com os clientes, fazia a parte de Jeffrey quando seu chefe estava ocupado com outros casos, e participava das audiências nos tribunais, como seu assistente. Esta era a parte que mais gostava.

Jeffrey era um homem sedutor. Não no sentido sexual da palavra, mas Jared tinha observado-o lidando com os clientes na empresa, e percebido que ele pegava todos os casos. Ninguém lhe dizia não. E nos tribunais, diante dos jurados, ele também não desapontava. Sempre muito bem preparado, o tom de voz certo e um discurso impecável, capaz de convencer até mesmo a deus, Jared pensou ao assistí-lo pela segunda vez.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que aprendia muito com o seu trabalho, ele também levantava muitas dúvidas.

\- Jen? - Jared fechou o notebook e rolou para o lado do seu namorado, que estava sentado em sua cama, assistindo a uma série no Netflix. Como ele não lhe respondeu, Jared tirou os fones do seu ouvido, ganhando assim sua total atenção.

\- Me desculpe baby, eu estava aqui concentrado e não te ouvi - O loiro se desculpou.

\- Okay. Essa série é mesmo viciante - Jared riu ao ver que Jensen assistia The Walking Dead.

\- É mesmo - Jensen admitiu, constrangido, apertando o botão de pausa no controle. - Mas o que você estava dizendo?

\- Você vai rir de mim, mas… Eu tenho pensado muito sobre… você sabe, o meu trabalho.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Jensen percebeu que Jared parecia incomodado com alguma coisa.

\- Não, é só uma dúvida minha, mesmo. Apareceu um cliente novo ontem, e o seu pai aceitou o caso. O cara assassinou o cunhado. Na verdade, o pai dele é quem esteve lá no escritório, porque o cara está detido, e… Aparentemente, foi legítima defesa.

\- Certo… - Jensen não estava entendendo onde Jared queria chegar.

\- Mas e quando não for legítima defesa, Jen? Quero dizer, todo bandido ou assassino tem um advogado de defesa. Como você pode defender alguém que é culpado por tirar a vida de alguém, ou qualquer outra atrocidade, sem se sentir culpado?

\- É uma boa questão pra debatermos na minha próxima aula, sabia? - Jensen ficou pensativo. - Jay, você sabe que existem muitos tipos de advogados. Tem aqueles que usam a ética e procuram fazer o que é certo, mas também tem aqueles sem nenhuma moral, que colocam o dinheiro acima de tudo. Eu procuro fazer sempre o que é certo. Já recusei alguns casos, aceitei outros, mas o que você precisa ter em mente, é que não é você quem vai estar julgando se o réu é culpado ou não. Isso cabe ao juri. Tudo o que você vai fazer, e da melhor maneira, é apresentar as provas, e dar a ele a chance de ter um julgamento justo.

\- É, você tem razão - Jared concordou, se sentindo um pouco mais tranquilo.

\- Ei, minha barriga está roncando, acho que vou no Starbucks aqui em frente pegar um café e algo pra gente comer, o que acha? - Jensen sugeriu.

\- É uma ótima ideia. Vou tomar um banho enquanto isso - Jared o beijou e foi para o chuveiro.

Jensen demorou um pouco, pois encontrou com um amigo na cafeteria, e ao voltar, colocou o café sobre a bancada da cozinha e foi chamar seu namorado.

Ao entrar no quarto, encontrou Jared deitado de bruços na cama, vestindo apenas um roupão. Se aproximou e sorriu ao ver que ele cochilava, devia estar mesmo cansado de tanto estudar. Mas então seus olhos percorreram as longas pernas do seu namorado, e tudo o que conseguiu pensar era no quanto amava tê-las em volta da sua cintura… Sentiu seu pau dar sinal de vida e sua calça ficar apertada em lugares estratégicos, só com a ideia.

Quem se importaria em tomar café frio, afinal?

Subiu na cama e passou as mãos pelas coxas do moreno; empurrou o tecido do roupão felpudo para cima, revelando a bunda redonda e empinada. Deus... algum dia ainda teria um infarto só de olhar para ela.

Jared ainda dormia e Jensen beijou suas nádegas, mordiscando de leve a pele macia.

Afastou as nádegas e lambeu o buraco enrugado; sorrindo satisfeito ao ouvir um "Porra Jensen" abafado pelo travesseiro.

Jared gemeu e empinou o traseiro, incentivando seu namorado a continuar. Jensen não se fez de rogado, meteu a língua, chupou e lambeu, do jeito que o mais novo gostava.

Amava vê-lo assim, totalmente entregue... gemendo sem qualquer pudor e se derretendo de desejo…

Tinha sido assim desde a primeira vez. Era pura química; Jensen sentia com Jared o que nunca sentira com nenhum outro. E embora o desejo carnal fosse um ponto forte em seu relacionamento, o que sentiam não era apenas físico... Vinha da alma. Jared brincava, dizendo que se almas gêmeas realmente existissem, não tinha dúvidas de que eram um do outro.

\- Jensen… - A voz do moreno era quase um sussurro.

\- O que você quer? - O loiro gostava de provocar.

\- Me fode de uma vez. Eu preciso… - Jared praticamente implorava.

Jensen sentia seu próprio membro pulsar de tesão… Se livrou rapidamente da sua calça e cueca, colocou um preservativo e lubrificou o local, preparando-o rapidamente e penetrando-o quase de uma só vez.

Jared gemeu alto, se agarrando aos lençóis e ficando de quatro. As mãos de Jensen agarravam firmemente o quadril do moreno, que se empurrava de encontro ao seu corpo… Ondas de prazer o atingiam cada vez que Jensen metia, com força e precisão.

O som dos gemidos e seus corpos se chocando preenchia o ambiente... O loiro parou apenas por um instante e Jared se virou de frente, abrindo as pernas para voltar a recebê-lo. Não era preciso dizer nada, Jared sabia que o loiro gostava de olhar em seus olhos enquanto gozavam, e também amava isso.

As estocadas eram longas e firmes; seus corpos suados vibravam, perdidos no momento… O orgasmo veio como uma explosão… os gemidos abafados entre os beijos e juras de amor. Era sempre perfeito... Era mágico.

Limparam-se e permaneceram deitados na cama, curtindo a companhia um do outro.

\- Eu acho que o café já esfriou - Jensen sorriu, se lembrando.

\- Depois você pode ir buscar outro, daí eu finjo que estou dormindo e você pode me acordar… _daquele jeito_ novamente - Jared sugeriu, sorrindo de um jeito safado.

\- Você estava fingindo, é? - Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- Não, eu não estava. Mas eu não me importaria em ser acordado assim todos os dias - Brincou, beijando os lábios do loiro.

\- Humm. E eu também não me importaria em acordá-lo desse jeito.

\- Por isso que eu amo você - Jared o beijou novamente.

\- Só por isso? - Jensen fez uma cara feia.

\- Okay, talvez por algumas coisinhas mais - Brincou.

\- Ei, você não deveria estar se vestindo? - Jensen fez uma careta ao se lembrar que Chad ficou de aparecer ali. - Eu não quero que o Murray veja a sua bunda. Ela já tem dono.

Jared deu risadas. - Ele não vem mais.

\- O quê? Ele te deu o bolo? - Jensen brincou, divertido.

\- Não. Ele teve que viajar, parece que o alzeimer da mãe dele piorou. Ela está tendo umas crises bem ruins.

\- Uau!

\- E pra completar, a irmã dele descobriu que está grávida.

\- Grávida? Deve ser mágico, não? - Jensen ficou pensativo por um instante, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

\- O quê?

\- Ter um bebê. Uma vida crescendo dentro de você… - Jensen acariciou a barriga de Jared, logo abaixo do umbigo.

\- Credo, Jensen! - Jared resmungou, afastanto a mão do loiro da sua barriga e puxando o cobertor sobre ela.

\- O que foi? - Jensen estranhou a sua reação. - Você não pensa em ter filhos?

\- Jensen, eu tenho 23 anos, não concluí a minha faculdade ainda, nem sei exatamente o que eu quero pra minha vida, então não… eu não penso em filhos. Não agora, pelo menos.

\- Mas eu não estou falando de agora, e sim de algum dia, no futuro. Sério que você nunca pensou sobre isso? - Franziu o cenho, olhando para o seu namorado.

\- Eu gosto de crianças, Jensen, e provavelmente vou querer ter algum dia. Mas eu nem sequer sei se eu sou **_portador*_**. Na verdade eu nunca fiz um exame, mas sei que as probabilidades são quase nulas, sendo que nenhum homem na minha família é - Jared deu de ombros.

\- Nunca fez um exame? Não tem curiosidade em saber?

\- Isso faz diferença pra você? E se eu não puder gerar um filho, você ainda vai me amar?

\- Jared - Jensen ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro e puxou o seu rosto, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. - Eu te amo e vou te amar sempre, nunca duvide disso. Se você não for portador, sempre existe a possibilidade de adoção, isso jamais seria um problema pra mim. Mas se isso te deixa desconfortável, vamos esquecer este assunto, okay? - Jensen selou seus lábios e deixou que Jared deitasse a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Assim que tiver um tempo, eu vou marcar uma consulta e fazer os exames. Só por precaução - Jared sorriu e beijou o peitoral do loiro, com carinho. De repente a ideia de ter um filho não parecia mais tão assustadora.

J2

No sábado à noite, estavam todos reunidos em um bar. Alguns amigos de Jensen, outros de Jared, bebendo, conversando e dando risadas, como se fossem todos velhos amigos. Mais tarde naquela noite, Jeffrey e Gil Mckinney apareceram no bar e juntaram-se a eles.

Tanto Jared como Jensen estranharam o fato do pai do loiro frequentar aquele lugar, mas não seria um problema. Depois de alguns encontros, Jensen já estava aceitando melhor a ideia de ter o homem por perto, ainda que a relação entre ambos continuasse distante.

Em certo momento, Jared, Ian Somerhalder e Stephen Amell discutiam sobre a festa de aniversário de Chad, que não estava presente, enquanto Jensen e Chris conversavam sobre assuntos passados e riam muito. Jeffrey parecia estar participando da conversa deles, mas o que não passou despercebido por Jared foi o jeito que Kane tocava em Jensen a cada oportunidade. Ou estaria apenas deixando seu lado ciumento tomar conta, e vendo coisas onde não existiam?

Algum tempo depois, Jensen já estava bastante bêbado e se levantou, dizendo que iria embora. Jared se ofereceu para levá-lo para casa, mas Christian foi mais rápido e disse que o apartamento de Jensen ficava no seu caminho, e que assim Jared podia aproveitar o resto da noite com seus amigos. O moreno pensou em insistir, mas como Stephen e Ian não sabiam sobre o seu relacionamento com Jensen, teve que aceitar, resignado.

Para a decepção de Jared, Jensen concordou e seguiu com o amigo, depois de se despedir brevemente de todos. Pela primeira vez desde que começaram a namorar, o moreno se sentiu sendo deixado de lado, mas sabia que o loiro havia bebido demais e que não tinha feito aquilo propositalmente.

\- Chris foi levá-lo para casa? - Jeffrey falou ao voltar para a mesa e se sentar ao lado de Jared. O moreno sequer tinha percebido que ele havia saído.

\- Foi - Jared bebeu mais um gole da sua cerveja, ainda tentando digerir aquilo tudo.

\- Foi divertido. Acho que eu nunca tinha visto o meu filho bêbado antes - Jeffrey sorriu. - Ele e o Chris são muito íntimos, não?

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Jared se sobressaltou.

\- Não, não é nada com o que você deva se preocupar - Jeffrey sorriu, tranquilizando Jared. - Eu só quis dizer que eles são amigos há muito tempo. Eu me lembro de quando Jensen era adolescente, nas raras vezes em que ele passava o final de semana comigo, o Chris sempre ia junto, eles não se largavam. Por algum tempo, eu até achei que eles fossem namorados.

Jeffrey continuou falando, mas Jared já não prestava atenção em mais nada. Suas desconfianças só se confirmaram e tudo o que conseguia pensar era se Chris nutria essa paixão por Jensen desde a adolescência, ou se era algo recente. E Jensen, estaria ciente dos sentimentos do amigo? De uma coisa tinha certeza: Kane nunca seria um aliado, e isso não era nada bom. Mas de qualquer maneira, sabia que não era algo com o que precisava se preocupar.

Afastando esses pensamentos, tentou curtir o resto da noite, mas acabou indo embora muito mais cedo do que imaginava. Foi difícil conciliar o sono naquela noite. Estava tão acostumado a dormir com Jensen nas noites de sábado, que de repente a sua cama parecia enorme e fria demais.

Apesar da noite mal dormida, Jared acordou cedo no domingo, colocou suas roupas na lavadoura e começou a fazer os trabalhos da faculdade. Já passava do meio-dia quando seu celular tocou, e o moreno não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao ver que era Jensen.

\- Confesso que eu estou com uma puta ressaca, mas pelos meus cálculos, hoje é domingo, eu acordei e você não estava na minha cama - Jensen falava com a voz mais baixa que o normal, devido à dor de cabeça. - Será que eu posso saber o por quê?

\- Isso acontece quando você prefere voltar pra casa com o seu amigo, do que com o seu namorado - Jared fori direto ao ponto.

\- Humm – Jensen podia sentir a acidez na voz do moreno. – O que você está fazendo agora?

\- Estudando. Tenho prova amanhã, lembra? E embora o meu professor de direito penal esteja de olho no meu traseiro, ele não vai facilitar as coisas pra mim, então...

Jensen gargalhou, sentindo sua cabeça latejar. - Embora a sua bunda seja a coisa mais linda e gostosa desse mundo, eu aposto que não, ele não vai facilitar – Jensen fez uma pausa. Tinha certeza de que ainda que estivesse chateado, Jared estava sorrindo do outro lado da linha. – Será que eu posso ir até aí? Prometo não atrapalhar os seu estudos.

\- Okay. Só traga comida, eu estou faminto.

Jensen suspirou ao desligar o telefone. Jared adorava cozinhar, mesmo quando era só para si mesmo, e se ele não o tinha feito, não era um bom sinal, deveria estar mesmo puto.

Sabia que além de pizzas e massas, o moreno também gostava muito de comida chinesa, então passou em um restaurante perto da sua casa, e ainda que estivesse um tanto indisposto, levou comida para dois.

\- Você está com uma cara péssima - Jared falou ao abrir a porta do apartamento e pegar a sacola com a comida das mãos do loiro.

\- Você também não está muito melhor - Jensen falou depois de lhe roubar um beijo, que foi mais breve do que esperava. - Não conseguiu dormir?

Jared não respondeu, apenas levou a comida até a cozinha, e voltou para a bancada, onde estava estudando quando o loiro chegou.

\- Jay, vamos lá… eu não preferi ir pra casa com o Chris, eu apenas… Ainda era cedo, eu achei que você fosse querer ficar mais algum tempo com os seu amigos.

\- Não era melhor ter me perguntado?

\- Foi mancada minha, você tem razão. Será que algum dia você vai me perdoar por isso? - Usou seu melhor olhar, mas foi ignorado.

\- Eu não estou bravo com você, não tem o que perdoar – Jared falou sem desviar os olhos do notebook à sua frente.

\- Então por que está agindo assim?

\- Assim como? – Jared finalmente o olhou.

\- Me ignorando desse jeito.

\- Eu não estou te ignorando, Jensen. Estou tentando estudar.

\- Quer que eu vá embora?

Jared deu de ombros. – A escolha é sua.

\- Pois eu escolho ficar aqui, te aporrinhando, até você me dizer o que está acontecendo – Jensen puxou sua cadeira bem próxima da de Jared e se inclinou, beijando o rosto do moreno e recebendo o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro desde que entrara ali.

Jared se virou para olhá-lo e segurou o rosto do loiro com ambas as mãos, beijando-o de um jeito carinhoso – Eu só estou de mau humor, Jen.

\- Eu nunca vi você de mau humor antes.

\- Sim, você já viu.

\- Certo. Eu já vi. Mas por que é que eu sinto que tem algo mais, algo que você não está querendo me dizer? Tem a ver com o Chris, não é? Você não gosta dele.

\- Se eu fizer uma pergunta, você me responde com sinceridade? - Jared fechou o notebook e olhou diretamente para Jensen.

\- Algum dia eu menti pra você? – Jensen fez bico, se fazendo de ofendido.

\- Vocês sempre foram somente amigos?

\- Eu e o Chris? Eu o conheci no colegial, nós logo nos tornamos amigos, e… Bom, nós ficamos juntos por um tempo. Pouco tempo. Foi um erro, logo terminamos e continuamos a ser amigos. É isso - Jensen deu de ombros.

\- Você era apaixonado por ele?

\- Não. Foi mais algo como… Nós éramos adolescentes, descobrindo a sexualidade, e acabamos fazendo isso juntos, eu acho. Jay… por que isso agora? Só por causa de ontem?

\- Não, não é por causa de ontem. É algo que eu percebi da outra vez que saímos com ele, na verdade. Eu acho que o Chris é apaixonado por você, Jen. Acho que ele não superou o que quer que vocês tiveram no passado.

\- Jared, isso é um absurdo. O Chris não… Você não pode estar falando sério.

\- Eu sei bem o que estou falando, Jensen - Jared suspirou, aborrecido. - Minha única dúvida é se ele faz as coisas de propósito, ou se ele faz sem nem mesmo se dar conta.

\- Que tipo de coisas?

\- Coisas como manipular a conversa... Ou você nunca percebeu que sempre que estamos juntos, ele traz assuntos sobre a adolescência de vocês, então todos ao redor se excluem da conversa e ele tem toda a sua atenção só pra ele? Ou fazer questão de levar você pra casa, sendo que eu estava lá, como ele fez ontem.

\- Okay - Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Aquilo tudo era uma surpresa para ele. - Acho que eu não sou tão observador quanto você, e… Eu realmente não tinha percebido nada disso. Quero dizer, é o Chris, e nós somos amigos há anos, e… Certo - Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos, se sentindo meio perdido. - O que você quer que eu faça?

\- Nada. Eu sei que ele é seu amigo e confio em você. Só não faça mais eu me sentir como em segundo plano na sua vida, como me senti ontem, porque não é legal - Jared abriu seu coração.

\- Jared, não… - Jensen o puxou pela nuca, colando suas testas juntas. - Nunca. Você ouviu bem? Você nunca estará em segundo plano na minha vida.

J2

Jared trabalhou com Jeffrey nas últimas semanas, finalizando um processo de divórcio. Morgan tinha conseguido um acordo milionário para a sua cliente, e assim que voltaram para o escritório, depois de saírem dos tribunais, abriu uma garrafa de champanhe para comemorarem.

Já era final da tarde e toda a equipe já tinha ido embora. Morgan bebeu quase toda a garrafa sozinho, relembrando os detalhes, empolgado. Jared estava feliz porque grande parte daquilo tinha sido seu trabalho e tudo tinha dado certo, apesar dos elogios de Jeffrey o deixarem um tanto desconfortável.

Apesar do seu chefe estar sempre elogiando o seu bom trabalho, sua dedicação e competência, o moreno ficava um tanto incomodado com aquilo. Não que não se achasse merecedor, porque sabia que tinha dado o melhor de si, mas tinha algo mais. Os olhares, os sorrisos… Jeffrey parecia estar sempre querendo lhe agradar de alguma forma. E isso não parecia certo. Apesar de que, até agora, ele nunca tinha sido desrespeitoso ou feito qualquer coisa que Jared pudesse reclamar.

\- Nós formamos uma boa dupla, não? Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você, Jared - Num impulso, Jeffrey se aproximou e segurou o rosto do moreno com as duas mãos, selando seus lábios.

Foi tudo muito rápido e Jared sequer teve tempo de reagir. Não beijou de volta nem o afastou, apenas ficou ali, parado, assustado demais para ter qualquer reação.

Morgan percebeu que Jared ficara paralisado e só então se deu conta do que havia feito.

\- Eu… me desculpe, eu… Acho que me excedi, eu… Por favor Jared, me desculpe - Falou ao ver o moreno se afastar, pegando suas coisas para ir embora. - Espere. Por favor? - Jeffrey segurou o seu braço, desesperado.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Jared ainda estava chocado.

Jeffrey fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou, parado diante do moreno, que o encarava, esperando uma explicação.

\- Por favor, só não pense que eu sou um pervertido ou algo assim, eu…

\- Você acabou de me beijar.

\- Eu sei. E não pense que eu me esqueço por um minuto sequer que você é o namorado do meu filho, mas… eu não posso negar o que eu sinto. Não seria justo com você.

\- O quê?

\- Eu me apaixonei por você, Jared. Não, por favor, só me ouça - Jeffrey falou quando o moreno fez menção de sair. - Você é jovem, inteligente, atraente, encantador, e…

\- Pare.

\- Eu me apaixonei - Deu de ombros. - Eu me odeio por isso, e sinto vergonha de mim mesmo o tempo inteiro, mas eu não posso evitar. Eu não quero disputar você com o Jensen, isso nunca foi minha intenção. Logo agora que eu e ele estamos finalmente nos aproximando, e… Eu sei muito bem o meu lugar, e eu pretendia guardar esse sentimento só pra mim, mas então… Foi um impulso e você não pode imaginar o quanto eu estou arrependido. Eu daria qualquer coisa pra poder voltar atrás e nunca ter visto esse olhar assustado em seu rosto… - Jeffrey fez menção de tocar o rosto de Jared, mas recuou. - Só me perdoe, por favor. Se você não quiser trabalhar ao meu lado, eu vou entender, mas não deixe que um erro meu interfira no seu futuro. Você pode ter uma carreira brilhante aqui.

\- Eu não sei o que pensar - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior. - Isso muda tudo.

\- Eu sei que me deixei levar pelas minhas emoções, Jared, mas isso não irá se repetir. Jamais, eu… eu só quero que você e Jensen sejam felizes, do fundo do meu coração.

Jared balançou a cabeça, concordando, e foi embora. Tinha sido pego de surpresa, estava confuso e sem saber exatamente o que pensar.

Entrou no metrô, disposto a ir até o apartamento de Jensen, quando recebeu uma ligação de Chad, dizendo que precisava conversar e que estava indo até o seu apartamento.

Ao perceber o desespero na voz do amigo, Jared decidiu ir primeiro para casa. Mal entrou em seu apartamento e a campainha tocou.

\- Hey - Abriu a porta, e ao olhar para o rosto do seu amigo, já sabia que as notícias não eram boas. - O que aconteceu?

\- Minha mãe piorou, e… Desta vez eu terei que ir pra ficar. O namorado da minha irmã a abandonou… Como se a desgraça já não fosse pouca - Chad forçou uma risada. - Ela não vai dar conta sozinha, e eu não quero que ela coloque a gravidez em risco.

\- Você está dizendo que… - Jared tinha os olhos marejados. Chad estava trabalhando muito e dando duro para conseguir pagar a faculdade e realizar seus sonhos. Ele não merecia nada daquilo. O mundo era mesmo injusto às vezes.

\- Eu vim pra me despedir - Murray sorriu triste. - Minhas malas já estão prontas, eu viajo amanhã bem cedo, então...

Jared não disse nada, apenas o abraçou e o segurou em seus braços por algum tempo. Ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, você sabe, não é? - Jared colocou a mão em seu ombro, quando se separaram do abraço.

\- Sim, eu sei. É só uma questão de tempo. Mas a minha família precisa de mim, e ela vem em primeiro lugar.

\- Eu não esperaria outra coisa de você - Jared tentou sorrir. - Vou sentir sua falta.

\- Ei… sem momentos melosos, por favor - Chad brincou. - Cuide-se cara.

\- Você também. Qualquer coisa que precisar, se as coisas ficarem muito difíceis por lá… Eu vou estar sempre aqui. Não deixe de me ligar, ok?

Se abraçaram mais uma vez e Jared ficou olhando Chad se afastar pelo corredor do prédio, com o coração apertado. O que mais poderia acontecer de ruim naquele dia?

Quando a campainha do seu apartamento tocou, mais tarde, era Jensen. Jared tinha lhe enviado uma mensagem dizendo que não iria para a faculdade naquela noite.

Além de toda a tristeza com a partida de Chad, Jared só conseguia pensar em qual seria a reação do namorado ao saber sobre o que acontecera no escritório do seu pai. Não sabia se deveria contar a ele ou não, era uma dúvida cruel. Tinha medo de arruinar a relação delicada que Jensen tinha com o pai. Talvez Jeffrey tivesse dito mesmo a verdade, talvez fora apenas um ato impensado, mas também não seria justo esconder aquilo de Jensen.

\- Hey - Jensen o abraçou e beijou, todo animado.

\- Hey - Jared sorriu, estranhando toda aquela empolgação.

\- Tenho novidades e não via a hora de poder compartilhar com você - O loiro praticamente o arrastou para o sofá, fazendo-o sentar-se ao seu lado.

\- O que aconteceu? - Jared perguntou, ansioso por uma boa notícia.

\- Meu pai acabou de me ligar, e… Ele me disse que pretende voltar em breve para a Califórnia e que gostaria que eu assumisse os negócios dele por aqui, quando ele partir. Quero dizer, eu não sei se quero fazer isso, porque estou feliz trabalhando com o Mark e o Sebastian, mas… Eu acho que isso é um bom sinal, sabe? Eu sempre desconfiei das intenções dele, o tempo todo tentando forçar uma reaproximação, mas de repente… Eu não sei, talvez ele esteja mesmo sendo sincero.

O sorriso de Jared morreu ao ouvir falar em Jeffrey, mas ao mesmo tempo não pode deixar de pensar que se ele de repente havia decidido voltar para a Califórnia, era sinal de que realmente estava arrependido e falando a verdade. Jared se sentiu um tanto aliviado, pois tudo o que menos desejava era estar entre pai e filho.

Ao se dar conta do quanto o seu namorado parecia feliz, Jared achou melhor esquecer o assunto. Jeffrey havia cometido um erro, ele era humano, afinal.

J2

Jared tentou esquecer o acontecido e agir normalmente com Jeffrey no trabalho. Ainda era estranho, mas eram adultos, afinal. Podiam superar aquilo e seguir em frente.

\- Droga! - Jeffrey verificava as gavetas e armário do seu escritório, procurando por algo.

\- O que aconteceu? - Eram quase oito e meia da manhã e Jared estava parado na porta do escritório do seu chefe, segurando um copo de café e esperando por suas instruções sobre o novo caso.

\- O documentos do processo… Eu acho que esqueci no apartamento do Jensen ontem à noite, quando fui pedir uma opinião dele sobre o caso, e… Acabei de ligar para o escritório, e a secretária disse que ele está no meio de uma reunião importante - Jeffrey bufou. - A não ser que… Você não teria uma chave, teria? - Olhou para Jared, esperançoso.

\- Eu, é… tenho - Jensen tinha lhe dado uma cópia, já que quando não trabalhava, muitas vezes Jared ficava em seu apartamento, dormindo até um pouco mais tarde, enquanto o loiro saía cedo pra trabalhar.

\- Ótimo - Morgan suspirou, aliviado. - Será que você pode fazer este favor pra mim? Eu explico tudo pro Jensen depois, você não vai estar encrencado, eu prometo - Usou seu melhor sorriso.

\- Eu espero que não - Jared deu risadas.

\- É uma pasta preta… Bom, você sabe qual é. Deve ter ficado na mesinha da sala ou na bancada da cozinha… eu não sei. Não seu onde eu ando com a cabeça… - Sorriu, constrangido.

\- Sem problemas. Eu vou pegar o carro da empresa, volto em quarenta minutos - Pegou as chaves e saiu.

Jared nunca havia utilizado as chaves para entrar no apartamento sem a presença de Jensen antes, mas pensou que o seu namorado não se importaria. Era por uma boa causa, afinal.

Cuprimentou o porteiro e subiu, destrancou a porta e acendeu as luzes, então saiu procurando pela pasta, sem encontrá-la. Talvez Jensen a tivesse levado para o quarto… Jared caminhou em direção ao cômodo quando ouviu uma voz feminina.

\- Amor, você já voltou? - A garota quase trombou com Jared quando abriu a porta do quarto.

\- Jared? - Danneel franziu o cenho e Jared ficou completamente sem reação, tentando entender o que ela fazia ali.

A ruiva estava com os cabelos bagunçados, só de calcinha e usando uma das camisetas de Jensen… Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

\- Jared? - Danneel tocou em seu ombro, preocupada. - O que você está fazendo aqui? Como entrou?

\- Eu… - Jared se assustou com o som da própria voz, ainda estava em transe. - O que você está fazendo aqui? - O moreno sentiu suas pernas tremerem, a constatação do que estava diante dos seus olhos era dolorosa demais . Cruel demais. Só queria sair daquele apartamento e sumir para sempre. - Sem esperar por uma resposta, virou as costas e foi saindo, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

\- É… Jared? - Danneel o chamou, quando o moreno alcançou a porta. - Será que você pode manter segredo sobre isso? - Sorriu, um pouco sem graça. - Eu e Jensen achamos melhor não contar a ninguém, porque… Você sabe… Ele é meu professor, não seria ético.

Jared balançou a cabeça, incrédulo, e saiu praticamente correndo do prédio.

Não entrou no carro, que ficou em um estacionamento ali perto, e saiu caminhando pelas ruas, sem destino. Seu coração doía tanto, que nunca pensou ser capaz de sentir tanta dor. Tinha sido tudo uma mentira… O Jensen que pensara conhecer, o grande amor da sua vida, era uma mentira.

Algumas horas se passaram e Jared não sabia como tinha ido até ali, nem quando tinha começado a chover, pois não conseguia pensar nada coerente. Tudo parecia um borrão à sua frente. Só queria acordar e perceber que tudo não passava de um pesadelo. Mas a chuva fria e a voz de Jeffrey Morgan chamando o seu nome o fizeram perceber que era real. Estava encharcado até os ossos, não saberia dizer se o seu rosto estava molhado pela chuva ou pelas lágrimas, quando Morgan o alcançou.

\- Jared, o quê…? O que você está fazendo na chuva? Por que não atendeu o celular? O que foi que aconteceu? - Jeffrey perguntava, preocupado, ao ver o seu estado, mas Jared parecia catatônico. - Venha… vamos entrar - Abraçou o moreno pelo ombro, sem se importar em ficar molhado, e o conduziu para dentro do prédio.

Ao entrarem na empresa, Gil Mckinney estava junto da secretária na recepção, e ambos ficaram olhando, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Jeffrey pediu que ninguém os interrompesse, nem mesmo por telefone, e levou Jared para dentro do seu escritório.

O corpo todo de Jared tremia; Jeffrey ligou o aquecimento e o ajudou a tirar suas roupas molhadas, ficando só de cueca. Ajudou-o também a secar-se com uma toalha e o envolveu em uma manta para aquecê-lo, então fez com que se sentasse no sofá.

\- Jared, eu estou realmente preocupado, aqui. Você quer me contar o que aconteceu? Eu devo chamar um médico? - Jeffrey por fim falou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

\- Foi tudo mentira...

\- O quê?

\- Jensen. Ele… - a voz de Jared embargou e ele tentou se recompor, antes de continuar. - Eu confiei nele, eu acreditei que ele me amasse… Foi tudo uma mentira.

\- Eu não entendo… Por que você está dizendo isso?

\- Eu entrei no apartamento dele, e… - Jared forçou uma risada. - Ela estava lá, quase nua, vestindo uma camiseta dele.

\- Quem?

\- Danneel. É uma aluna da minha classe. Eles estão juntos, eu não sei há quanto tempo, e mantendo segredo, assim como ele faz comigo. Como ele pode…? - Jared por fim deixou as lágrimas caírem novamente e Jeffrey o abraçou, deixando que chorasse em seu ombro.

Depois de algum tempo, o moreno acabou vencido pelo cansaço e pegou no sono, Jeffrey o ajeitou e deixou que dormisse com a cabeça deitada em seu colo. Tirou sua própria camisa, que também estava molhada e ficou ali, zelando o seu sono e admirando a sua beleza.

Afastou a manta dos ombros de Jared e tocou sua pele, muito de leve. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de tê-lo assim, tão próximo. Jared era lindo e perfeito. Seu jeito leve e bem humorado, sua inteligência, o seu corpo… Não se lembrava de ter algum dia se sentido assim em relação a alguém. E vendo-o assim, tão vulnerável… Era difícil resistir. Acariciou seus cabelos, ainda molhados, sentindo a maciez dos fios…

Morgan estava tão concentrado nas sensações de ter Jared em seus braços que tomou um susto quando a porta do escritório se abriu e Jensen entrou por ela, furioso, seguido pela sua secretária, que tentava impedí-lo.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Jensen olhou para o seu namorado deitado seminu no colo de Jeffrey, suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do escritório, seu pai sem camisa…

Seu coração quebrou em tantos pedaços, que o loiro mal podia respirar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo… Não… Não Jared… O seu Jared não faria algo assim.

\- Alona, você pode sair e fechar a porta, por favor? - Jeffrey falou calmamente para a sua secretária, que ainda estava ali parada, sem saber o que fazer.

Jared despertou naquele momento e voltou a se sentar, quando a manta escorregou e deixou seu torso nu, sem ele saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

\- Por isso você não atendeu minhas ligações? Nem respondeu minhas mensagens? - A voz de Jensen era baixa, mas fria. - Por que estava ocupado demais, fodendo com o meu pai?

\- O quê? - Jared franziu o cenho, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

\- Jensen, não é nada do que você está pensando - Jeffrey se levantou do sofá e se aproximou do filho, que, sem controlar sua raiva, lhe deu um soco no rosto, o fazendo desequilibrar-se.

\- Não encoste em mim, seu... - O loiro praticamente gritou, então caminhou pelo escritório, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso. - E o idiota aqui, todo preocupado... liguei pra sua secretária que me disse que vocês dois estavam trancados no escritório e não queriam ser interrompidos. Quer dizer, o que mais eu deveria esperar, não é? - Jensen deu uma risada histérica.

\- Você tem mesmo a cara de pau de me acusar de qualquer coisa? - Jared finalmente conseguiu falar. - Hein? Quantos alunos ou alunas você está fodendo, além de mim e da Danneel? Diga! - A voz de Jared era carregada de dor.

\- Danneel? Do que você está falando? - Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- Não se faça de idiota, Jensen. Eu já sei de tudo. E o pior é que se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos, eu sequer teria acreditado. Como você pode me usar desse jeito? Por quê? - As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do moreno, mas ele já não se importava em escondê-las. Só queria que aquela dor terminasse.

\- O que você está tentando fazer? - Jensen o olhava, incrédulo. - Distorcer as coisas? Você está me traindo com o meu próprio pai e quer se fazer de vítima? Eu não sei o que pensar, Jared, eu só… Eu jamais esperaria isso de você. Jamais... - A voz saiu quebrada, cheia de dor. - Eu não… eu não quero ver você nunca mais. Nenhum de vocês - Jensen deu uma olhada rápida de Jared para Jeffrey e saiu.

\- Jensen - Jeffrey tentou seguí-lo, mas o loiro bateu a porta do escritório em sua cara.

\- Deixe-o ir - Jared suspirou.

\- Ele está pensando que nós…

\- Não me importa mais o que ele pensa. Mas eu sinto muito por destruir a reaproximação de vocês - Jared se sentiu vingado por deixar Jensen pensar que tinha sido traído também, mas por fim se deu conta das consequências daquilo. Não para si mesmo, mas para Jeffrey.

\- Eu posso tentar conversar com ele em outra hora - Jeffrey se aproximou novamente, segurando o lado do rosto que latejava, devido ao soco. - Agora tudo o que importa é que você fique bem. Vamos… eu vou te levar para casa.

 ** _Continua..._**

* * *

 _ ***Portador:**_ Lembram do que eu falei lá no primeiro capítulo? Só pra deixar claro, portador é o indivíduo homem que possui os órgãos reprodutores e pode engravidar. Então finjam que isso é super normal e superem… porque eu estou tentando aqui… kkk.

 **N/A:** Pra quem estava esperando pelo drama, ele está só começando... Porque nem só de amorzinho vive uma fanfic... rs. Não me odeiem, please! Amo vocês! kkk

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Guest:** Querido diário, desta vez não posso evitar que o angst pule da tela do computador, desculpa aê! rs. Jeffrey cara de pau? Será? Kkk. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Anaas:** Então… Sobre o Jeffrey… o que dizer? rs. Acho que este capítulo já mostrou um pouquinho mais sobre as intenções dele com o Jared. Complicado isso, não? Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Acia cassimo:** Oi. Acho que pelo menos uma de suas dúvidas foi respondida neste capítulo, não? O resto, será explicado aos poucos. Adoro deixar meus leitores curiosos… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	6. Capítulo 5

**_À Beira do Abismo_**

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

Depois de um acesso de raiva, onde quebrou vários objetos do seu apartamento, Jensen teve que tomar remédios para poder dormir naquela noite. Quando acordou pela manhã, sentia-se ainda mais cansado do que quando fora se deitar.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia compreender o que havia acontecido. Se alguém lhe contasse, diria que era uma piada de mau gosto. Mas tinha visto tudo com seus próprios olhos e, cada vez que se lembrava, sentia vontade de vomitar.

Aquele não era o Jared que havia conhecido e se apaixonado. Não. Era uma pessoa totalmente diferente, que Jensen sequer reconhecia. Agindo no automático, levantou-se da cama, tomou um banho e se dirigiu para o trabalho. Se ficasse ali, naquele apartamento, onde em cada canto havia alguma lembrança dele, acabaria enlouquecendo.

Haviam coisas de Jared por todos os lugares. Roupas no closet, livros, escova de dentes, o seu xampu preferido no banheiro... Sua cama tinha o cheiro dele. Até mesmo os armários da cozinha era ele quem havia organizado, pois era o único que cozinhava ali.

No trabalho, Jensen se isolou em seu escritório e tentou não pensar. Mas não podia deixar de se perguntar por quê. Teria Jared se apaixonado por Jeffrey, ou era apenas algo sexual? Não que isso fizesse diferença, porque a traição era a mesma, mas não queria acreditar que tudo o que tinham vivido até então era uma mentira.

Não. Por mais que o seu coração estivesse sangrando, ainda queria acreditar que algo tinha sido verdadeiro. Talvez Jared tivesse se cansado de manter seu relacionamento em segredo. Talvez ele se sentisse realmente em segundo plano o tempo todo, e Jensen não havia percebido…

Mas culpar a si mesmo também não iria mudar o que aconteceu, e por mais que amasse Jared com todas as suas forças, aquele era o tipo de traição que não conseguiria perdoar.

Quando a noite chegou, Jensen sentiu vontade de abandonar as aulas na faculdade, porque não sabia se conseguiria se controlar diante de Jared. Não queria ter que olhar para ele e fingir que nada aconteceu.

Mas então colocou o seu profissionalismo em primeiro lugar e seguiu em frente. Sua vida teria que continuar, com ou sem Jared.

Quando entrou na sala de aula e percebeu que o moreno não estava presente, não sabia dizer se o que sentiu era alívio ou decepção. Uma parte sua ainda queria vê-lo mais uma vez, queria pedir uma explicação - embora nada fosse capaz amenizar a sua dor -, enquanto outra, não queria vê-lo nunca mais.

A imagem que queria guardar em sua memória era de Jared deitado em sua cama, sorrindo satisfeito depois do sexo, ou dele com a testa franzida, concentrado em seus livros, ou então dele tagarelando, fazendo perguntas e mais perguntas nerds… Mas cada vez que pensava nele, o que lhe vinha à mente era dele deitado seminu no colo do seu pai… Provavelmente coxilando depois do sexo. Jensen sentiu seu coração apertar com o pensamento.

O loiro só conseguia se perguntar se algum dia conseguiria esquecer aquilo; se o tempo seria um aliado, ou um inimigo ainda pior.

Ao ver sua aluna Danneel, se lembrou de algo que Jared havia falado quando fora flagrado com seu pai, mas que não fazia sentido algum.

\- Hey Danneel. Será que podemos conversar por um minuto? - Jensen perguntou quando os alunos saíram para o intervalo.

\- Claro - A garota permaneceu na sala e Jensen esperou que todos os alunos saíssem, para então falar.

\- Você tem falado com o Jared?

\- Não. Na verdade eu não o vejo há dois dias. Ele não veio pra aula ontem. Por quê?

\- Ele ouviu alguns rumores sobre eu e você termos um... relacionamento - Jensen gesticulou, sem graça. - Você sabe de alguma coisa? Esse boato não partiu de você, partiu?

\- O quê? Não - A ruiva deu risadas. - Quem me dera, hein! Ter um relacionamento com o professor mais gato da Universidade - Danneel piscou e sorriu, divertida.

\- Okay. Só… me desculpe por isso. Eu só precisava confirmar.

\- Olha, eu não sei de onde Jared tirou isso, mas ou ele é louco, ou alguém está inventando coisas sobre nós.

Depois que a garota saiu, Jensen ficou ainda mais confuso. Não conseguia entender por que Jared inventaria aquilo, mas também já não tinha mais certeza se algum dia o conhecera de verdade.

J2

Quando, na noite seguinte, seus amigos vieram visitá-lo, Jensen achou melhor lhes contar o acontecido, antes que ficassem sabendo por meio de outra pessoa.

\- Só posso dizer que eu estou chocado - Jason Manns foi o primeiro a se manifestar, depois que Jensen contou brevemente sobre o seu rompimento com Jared. - Eu realmente sinto muito - Tocou no ombro do loiro, tentando confortá-lo.

\- Eu não diria que estou chocado. Por que ele foi trabalhar com o seu pai, pra começar? Ele sabia que vocês não tinham um bom relacionamento - Chris foi direto ao ponto, sem rodeios.

\- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, Chris - Jensen falou.

\- Porque você não está querendo enxergar. Primeiro ele conheceu você, o professor, que além de um homem lindo, é advogado e está prestes a se tornar sócio em uma boa empresa. Viu ali uma ótima oportunidade pra se dar bem.

\- Chris! - Jason o repreendeu, mas Kane continuou falando.

\- Então, depois de um tempo, conheceu o seu pai, e provavelmente achou que seria uma oportunidade melhor. Quero dizer, ele pode não apenas trabalhar na Stuart's Associated, ele pode ser um dos sócios em breve, não? Ou pelo menos ser o amante de um, o que dá quase no mesmo.

\- Cala essa boca, Chris! - Jensen praticamente gritou. - É do Jared que você está falando!

\- E você ainda vai defendê-lo, depois de tudo?

\- Eu não estou defendendo. Mas eu o conheço e Jared não é assim - Havia muita dor na voz de Jensen.

\- E o que ele é, então? Uma vadiazinha que vai pra cama com todo mundo? - Christian provocou e Jensen fez menção de partir pra cima dele, mas Jason e Steve o seguraram.

\- Já chega, Chris! - Steve se interpôs. - Jensen já está sofrendo o suficiente, não precisa que ninguém piore a situação.

\- Como se tivesse o que piorar - Kane bufou.

\- Vocês não entendem. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Se ele se apaixonou pelo meu pai, ou se só quis viver uma aventura… Ele é jovem e eu não sei o que se passa pela cabeça dele o tempo todo - O loiro deu de ombros, mas seus olhos estavam marejados. - Mas Jared não é nenhum aproveitador, ou… Não é alguém que ficaria comigo ou com o meu pai pra se dar bem, disso eu tenho certeza.

\- Você também nunca pensou que ele seria capaz de te trair. Isso só prova que você não o conhece de verdade, não sabe do que ele é capaz.

\- Chris! - Jason o repreendeu novamente.

\- Okay! Não está mais aqui quem falou.

\- Jensen - Jason suspirou. - Eu nunca passei por isso, mas imagino o quanto você deve estar sofrendo… só que você precisa reagir, cara.

\- Eu estou tentando. Eu realmente estou...

\- O que você acha da gente sair e beber até você não se lembrar de mais nada? - Steve sugeriu.

\- E amanhã, além de toda a merda que é a minha vida, eu ainda vou estar de ressaca? - Jensen riu pela primeira vez naquela noite. - Não, obrigado. Eu vou ficar aqui em casa, mesmo. Tenho algumas provas de alunos para corrigir e um caso do trabalho pra analisar, vou estar bem ocupado.

\- Jensen - Jason o olhou, sem saber o que fazer para ajudá-lo.

\- É sério, caras. Eu vou sobreviver - O loiro sorriu, tentando soar convincente.

J2

Quando Jared não apareceu no trabalho por dois dias, nem atendeu ao celular, Jeffrey foi até o seu apartamento, verificar o que estava acontecendo.

\- O que você quer aqui? - Jared falou ao abrir a porta e ver quem era. Estava vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta de manga longa, os cabelos desgrenhados e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, sinal de que havia chorado muito e dormido quase nada.

\- O que você está fazendo, Jared? - Morgan o seguiu até o quarto, vendo que o moreno voltara para a cama, se enfiando debaixo das cobertas.

\- Tentando dormir.

\- Eu te esperei o dia todo no escritório. Você sequer atendeu minhas ligações, eu fiquei morrendo de preocupação, pelo amor de deus - Reclamou.

\- Você não acha mesmo que eu vou voltar pra lá, depois do barraco que eu e Jensen fizemos e todo mundo ouviu, não é? - Jared o olhou, incrédulo.

\- Não tem do que se envergonhar, Jared. Ninguém pode julgar você.

\- Eu não vou.

\- Você está indo à faculdade, pelo menos?

\- Não. Eu não quero encontrar com o Jensen ou com a amante dele. Jeffrey, eu sei que você só quer ajudar, mas por favor… Eu só quero ficar aqui, sozinho, eu só quero esquecer que existe um mundo lá fora, eu só quero…

\- Morrer?

\- Não - Jared se sentou na cama, abraçando os próprios joelhos. - Eu só quero acordar e perceber que é tudo um pesadelo - Suspirou. - Eu tenho a impressão de que todas as pessoas que eu amo acabam me decepcionando de alguma maneira. Será que eu sou tão insignificante assim, que ninguém consegue me amar verdadeiramente?

\- Jared… Não. Você não tem ideia do quão especial você é.

\- Ele prometeu, Jeffrey. Ele prometeu que eu nunca ficaria em segundo plano na sua vida, e… Ele me enganou. Ele deve ter dito o mesmo pra ela o tempo todo. Por que ele faria algo assim? E ainda com uma garota? O meu amor não era o suficiente? Eu não o satisfazia, ou o quê? - Sua voz era cheia de dor.

\- Jared…

\- Eu só estou cansado, Jeffrey. Cansado das pessoas, cansado de mim mesmo. Quando eu tinha treze anos, o meu pai foi embora e nunca mais quis saber de mim. Depois disso a minha mãe quis provar que podia vencer o mundo após o divórcio, e só pensava em trabalhar, trabalhar... então teve o maldito do Zack, e mais uma lista de idiotas depois dele.

\- Quem é Zack?

\- Era um jogador de futebol do time da escola. Foi o primeiro cara por quem eu me apaixonei. Ele me usou, assim como o Jensen fez. O amor só machuca, Jeffrey. Eu não quero amar ninguém, nunca mais.

\- Você é tão jovem ainda – Morgan sorriu, fazendo um leve carinho em seus cabelos. – Com certeza ainda vai se apaixonar muitas vezes, até encontrar a pessoa certa.

\- Eu não acredito mais nisso. Eu tinha certeza que Jensen era a pessoa certa, e olha no que deu - Jared deu de ombros.

\- Vocês pareciam mesmo feitos um para outro. Foi um choque pra mim, saber o que ele fez. Eu jamais imaginaria… A única coisa que me incomodava um pouco era o fato de ele manter o relacionamento de vocês em segredo. Quero dizer, qualquer um que tivesse um namorado como você, iria querer exibir pro mundo inteiro, não? – Jeffrey sorriu.

\- Fui eu quem sugeriu que mantêssemos segredo. Não era um problema pra mim.

\- Mas ele aceitou, não aceitou? E eu aposto que você ficaria muito mais feliz, se ele resolvesse passar por cima de tudo e assumir.

\- Não faz mais diferença agora.

\- Pelo menos agora você sabe o motivo de ele nunca ter feito isso, não é? - Jeffrey suspirou. - Jared, você sabe que precisa sair dessa cama e seguir em frente, não sabe?

\- Eu não quero sair daqui. Sabe, um dia eu jurei que nunca mais iria sentir pena de mim mesmo, e olhe pra mim… - Jared riu, sem humor. - Eu só queria poder sumir.

\- Você quer sair de Nova York?

\- E pra onde eu iria?

\- Eu tenho um escritório em San Francisco. Atualmente ele está sob os cuidados de Matt Cohen, que tem uma pequena parcela na sociedade, mas… Pretendo voltar para lá, e você pode ir comigo. Tem um emprego garantido.

\- Na Califórnia? Mas o que você vai fazer com os negócios daqui?

\- Eu pretendia convencer Jensen a assumir, mas eu não acho que ele vai querer olhar pra minha cara tão cedo, então eu vou deixar que o Gil tome conta de tudo, junto com o James. Eu confio nele, é um excelente profissional.

\- Eu posso falar com o Jensen, e tentar reverter isso, se você quiser. Só preciso de alguns dias, e...

\- Não. Ele não quis dar ouvidos na hora, eu não acho que ele vá mudar de ideia tão cedo. É melhor deixar a poeira baixar, e um dia eu tento falar com ele novamente.

\- Eu sinto muito por estragar as coisas entre vocês - Jared falou com sinceridade. Por mais que estivesse com raiva de Jensen, Jeffrey não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Não é como se algum dia nós tivéssemos uma relação de pai e filho – Jeffrey suspirou. – Agora você vai sair desta cama, tomar um banho pra se sentir mais disposto, e nós vamos sair pra almoçar.

\- Eu não estou com fome.

\- E eu não estou perguntando. Você vai e está acabado - Falou com a voz autoritária, mas estava sorrindo. - Vou te esperar na sala.

Jared não tinha a menor vontade de sair da cama, mas acabou fazendo o que o seu chefe pedira. Tomou um banho, vestiu-se adequadamente e foram até um restaurante, mas o moreno mal tocou na sua comida.

\- Você já está com uma aparência melhor - Jeffrey comentou enquanto comia. - Eu sei que parece o fim do mundo, mas as coisas ficarão mais fáceis com o tempo.

\- Eu não sei. Talvez seja melhor mesmo eu ir embora daqui. Eu só preciso de um tempo.

\- Pra pensar?

\- Não, não tem o que pensar. Eu vou. Mas eu preciso arrumar minhas coisas e arranjar um lugar pra morar por lá.

\- Leve apenas o necessário, por enquanto. A minha casa é enorme e tem pelo menos três quartos sobrando, você pode ficar lá até ter certeza do que quer, e então arranjar outro lugar.

\- Jeffrey, eu não posso...

\- Eu não estou pedindo pra você viver comigo, embora, claro, eu gostaria muito – Morgan sorriu, brincando. – Só estou tentando facilitar as coisas pra você. Eu sei que está passando por um momento difícil.

\- Você me parece uma boa pessoa, eu não entendo porque você e o Jensen nunca se entenderam - Jared comentou, pensativo.

\- Boa parte foi erro meu, por não ter sido mais insistente, mas também tem a minha ex mulher, que dedicou sua vida a fazer a cabeça do guri contra mim.

\- O divórcio é sempre complicado pros filhos - Jared sabia por experiência própria.

\- Não só para os filhos, acredite – Morgan sorriu.

Nos dias seguintes, Jared trancou a faculdade, arrumou suas coisas, falou com alguns amigos e, no sábado, embarcou junto com Jeffrey para San Francisco.

Era tudo muito estranho, porque até então nunca havia cogitado deixar Nova York. Mas se era para recomeçar, seria melhor longe dali. Seu apartamento, a Universidade, os bares que frequentava... tudo lembrava Jensen, e o que mais queria no momento era poder esquecê-lo.

J2

Depois de pensar muito sobre os últimos acontecimentos, Jensen decidiu que deveria conversar com Jared, civilizadamente. A última conversa que tiveram fora aos gritos, no escritório do seu pai.

Por mais que estivesse magoado, não queria que as coisas terminassem daquela maneira. Jared merecia uma chance de se explicar, em nome de tudo o que tinham vivido juntos.

Jensen tentou ligar para o seu celular, mas caía na caixa postal. Foi então até o apartamento dele na manhã de sábado, mas o moreno não estava.

Depois de dois dias tentando contatá-lo, Jensen ligou para Stephen Amell. Não gostava muito do sujeito, porque embora Jared dissesse que não, sempre achara que ele tinha uma quedinha pelo moreno. Mas agora isso já não fazia mais diferença, e como Chad não estava na cidade, ele era a sua melhor opção.

Mas ao ouvir de Stephen que Jared trancara a faculdade e fora para San Francisco, na Califórnia, Jensen ficou completamente sem reação e desligou o telefone, sem se importar em dar qualquer explicação.

Estava preparado para confirmar que o moreno tinha um caso com seu pai, mas isso era algo totalmente diferente. Jared estava indo viver com ele, longe dali.

Jensen sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e teve que se sentar. A realidade era dolorosa demais, não se sentia capaz de enfrentá-la.

Era a primeira vez que tinha amado alguém verdadeiramente e se entregado de corpo e alma. Por que Jared tinha resolvido pisar nos seus sentimentos daquela maneira, e decidido jogar tudo o que tinham vivido fora? Jensen sentia-se não apenas traído, era como se o tivessem apunhalado no peito, e arrancado de dentro dele toda a esperança.

Depois de remoer tudo várias e várias vezes, Jensen decidiu que era hora de esquecê-lo e seguir em frente. Sabia que jamais seria capaz de amar alguém como amara Jared, mas de nada iria adiantar ficar se lamentando; precisava enfrentar a verdade e colocar um ponto final, virar aquela página da sua vida.

J2

Apesar de não ser nada fácil, durante as três semanas desde que se mudara para San Francisco, Jeffrey estava respeitando o espaço pessoal de Jared, conforme prometera. O relacionamento de ambos era bastante profissional, mas Jared não podia negar que o achava um tanto atraente.

Eram muito bons trabalhando juntos; Jeffrey era um homem muito atencioso, gentil e até divertido. Conseguia melhorar o seu humor, até mesmo quando Jared não tinha a menor vontade de sair da cama, ou até mesmo de viver.

Naquela noite, Jared havia voltado para casa mais cedo, enquanto Jeffrey ficara trabalhando até tarde com seu sócio.

Fora cedo para a cama, mas não conseguiu dormir direito, despertando várias vezes durante a noite; o que já estava se tornando um hábito, depois do seu rompimento com Jensen.

Levantou-se durante a madrugada, cansado de rolar na cama, e acabou encontrando com Morgan na cozinha.

O advogado vestia uma calça de moletom escura e estava sem camisa; era a primeira vez que Jared o observava daquela maneira. Ele tinha o corpo muito bonito e bem cuidado, os braços musculosos com algumas tatuagens, definitivamente era um homem muito sexy.

\- Não conseguiu dormir? - Perguntou quando Jared se aproximou, servindo-se de um copo d'água.

\- Há alguns dias que eu não durmo direito. E você? O que faz acordado a essa hora? - Jared sorriu.

\- A ansiedade faz isso comigo. Amanhã será um grande dia no tribunal e eu não quis tomar remédios pra não atrapalhar a minha concentração.

\- Entendo - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se ligeiramente ansioso. - Talvez uma massagem te ajude a relaxar um pouco - Sugeriu. O que estava fazendo? - Vem cá. - Conduziu-o até o sofá da sala e posicionou-se atrás, passando a massagear seus ombros, bem devagar.

Jeffrey fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça para trás, sentindo as mãos hábeis de Jared trabalharem em seus ombros. Podia perder-se naquela sensação. Quando voltou a abrí-los, percebeu que Jared o olhava de um jeito diferente. Seria desejo?

Segurou a mão do moreno e fez com que desse a volta no sofá, se sentando ao seu lado.

Jeffrey segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e o beijou. Jared beijou de volta e gostou da sensação da barba roçando em sua pele.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita. O moreno pensou que se dissesse algo, provavelmente quebraria o momento e sairia correndo dali.

Em poucos minutos, Jared se viu deitado no sofá, sentindo o peso do corpo de Jeffrey sobre o seu. Estava excitado e sentia a ereção do outro pressionada à sua, as mãos dele explorando o seu corpo… Queria, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que era loucura.

Embora o seu coração estivesse gritando por dentro, precisava do toque, precisava sentir-se desejado novamente, precisava sentir-se vivo…

J2

Jared sorriu ao acordar pela manhã, sentindo uma respiração quente em sua nuca e o peso do braço envolvendo sua cintura. Entrelaçou seus dedos, e a realidade o atingiu, feito um tapa na cara. Não era a mão de Jensen. Abriu os olhos, percebendo que estava no quarto de Jeffrey. Deus... o que estava fazendo?

\- Bom dia – Jeffrey falou com a voz rouca e beijou de leve seu ombro e seus cabelos.

Jared fez menção de se levantar, mas o advogado o segurou.

\- Fique mais um pouco - Pediu, gentilmente.

\- Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia – O moreno estava se sentindo péssimo. Não era justo usar Jeffrey para esquecer Jensen.

\- Por que não? O que você tem a perder?

\- Eu não quero magoar você. Não seria justo… - Jared suspirou, voltando a deitar a cebeça no travesseiro.

\- Não vai estar me magoando, se eu estiver ciente das condições. E eu sei muito bem no que estou me metendo, acredite - Jeffrey sorriu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo da testa do moreno.

\- Eu estou quebrado por dentro, Jeff. Não sei se algum dia eu serei capaz de amar novamente. Como você pode querer alguém assim? - Jared o olhou, tentando entender.

\- Talvez o meu amor seja suficiente por nós dois. Qualquer coisa é melhor e mais suportável pra mim, do que não ter você de nenhum jeito. Só me dê uma chance, por favor.

Não era certo, mas Jared realmente não tinha nada a perder. Qualquer chance de esquecer Jensen seria válida. Por que não tentar?

\- Você tem certeza disso? – Jared passou os dedos pela barba de Jeffrey.

O advogado não disse nada, apenas venceu o espaço entre seus corpos e o beijou, de um jeito apaixonado.

J2

Assim que conseguiu um professor substituto, Jensen largou as aulas na Universidade. Não queria deixar que seus problemas pessoais afetassem sua vida profissional, mas algumas coisas que antes lhe davam prazer, como dar aulas, agora pareciam entediantes.

Com todas as suas noites livres, Jensen ou gastava o seu tempo trabalhando até mais tarde, até estar bastante cansado para voltar para casa e dormir, ou com bebedeira com os amigos.

E foi depois de uma dessas noites de bebedeira, que acordou no sábado pela manhã, com seu amigo Christian ao seu lado. Se lembrava de Kane se oferecendo para leva-lo para casa, depois de saírem do bar. Ainda tomaram algumas cervejas em seu apartamento e então... Já estava bastante bêbado quando seu amigo, também embalado pelo álcool, o beijou.

Fazia muito tempo desde que Jensen não era beijado. Depois de Jared, não tinha saído com mais ninguém, e foi difícil resistir aos toques do seu amigo.

Numa ânsia desesperada, Jensen o puxou para perto, colando seus corpos. Era loucura, mas necessitava de mais contato. O que via nos olhos do seu amigo era puro desejo. E algo mais. Sorriu internamente, pensando que Jared provavelmente tinha razão. Não, não queria pensar em Jared. Precisava esquecê-lo.

As roupas de ambos foram arrancadas às pressas. A boca do seu amigo fez um bom trabalho e, pelo menos por alguns minutos, Jensen conseguiu não pensar em mais nada.

Talvez fosse um erro se relacionar com um amigo, mas Chris era exatamente o que Jensen precisava no momento. Era um homem lindo, tinha um ótimo senso de humor e Jensen o conhecia desde a adolescência, então as chances dele desapontá-lo eram quase nulas.

J2

Apesar de estar gostando muito da cidade e do seu trabalho ali, Jared sentia saudades dos seus amigos, que simplesmente abandonara quando deixou Nova York.

Sentia falta principalmente de Chad, mas não tivera coragem de ligar para ele, pois provavelmente seu amigo exigiria algumas explicações, e nem mesmo Jared sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo da sua vida. Não queria mentir, porque Chad era seu melhor amigo, mas também não podia sobrecarregá-lo com seus problemas, quando Murray estava passando por momentos difíceis com sua família.

Quando Chad ligou, porém, Jared não tinha como fugir.

\- Eu só estou tentando entender… O que diabos você foi fazer em San Francisco, Jay? E por que eu fiquei sabendo disso pelo Amell? - Chad estava muito puto.

\- Me desculpe, Chad. Foi uma decisão repentina, o Jeffrey me ofereceu o emprego e eu resolvi aceitar. Só não te falei, porque não queria que você se preocupasse.

\- Não queria que eu me preocupasse? Então tem mais coisas que você não está me contando, não tem? Jared… cara… eu tenho meus próprios problemas, mas não sou uma bonequinha de porcelana. Desembucha.

\- Eu e o Jensen terminamos.

\- O quê? - Mesmo por telefone, Chad não conseguiu esconder a surpresa na voz.

\- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Por isso eu resolvi sair de Nova York e dar um tempo… Bom, você deveria estar feliz. Não era você quem dizia que ele não era o cara certo pra mim? - Jared tentou brincar, mas falhou terrivelmente.

\- Você está feliz, Jay? - Chad foi direto ao ponto.

\- Não. Claro que não.

\- Então é óbvio que eu também não estou. Tá certo que eu não ia muito com a cara dele e você sabe porque, mas vocês pareciam… sei lá… apaixonados. O que foi que aconteceu?

\- Eu descobri que ele estava me traindo - Jared falou com a voz baixa, como se isso fosse tornar as coisas menos reais. Internamente, ficou esperando que Chad dissesse: "Eu te avisei" ou algo do tipo, mas isto não aconteceu.

\- Eu sinto muito, cara. Eu só queria estar aí pra poder… sei lá. Te ajudar de alguma maneira - Chad falou com o coração apertado.

\- Eu sei que você queria, Chad. Eu também gostaria de poder estar aí por você - Jared engoliu o nó na garganta. Precisava ser forte.

\- E como você está?

\- Sobrevivendo - Jared sorriu, triste. Achou melhor não contar a respeito de Jeffrey, pois teria muito o que explicar. - E você?

\- Cara... - Chad suspirou. - Minha mãe tem tido poucos momentos de lucidez, e a minha irmã passa o dia inteiro vomitando e reclamando de azia. Quem vai acabar enlouquecendo aqui sou eu - Brincou.

Quando encerraram a ligação, Jared se sentia ainda pior. Sentia tanto a falta de ter seu grande amigo por perto, que chegava a doer. Aliás, antes de perder Jensen, nunca pensou que a palavra saudade pudesse machucar tanto.

 **Continua…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Nem ia perguntar, mas acho que não é necessário detalhar lemons que não sejam J2, certo? Kkk. Sei que tem leitores querendo apertar o meu pescoço (e não de um jeito bom… rs), mas… Tem muito o que acontecer ainda. Sempre pode piorar. kkk

Beijocas e obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. Adoro ver todos sofrendo juntos #SPN Family.

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Maria Aparecida:** Gay ou bi, acho que não faz diferença, né? Traição é traição aos olhos de Jared. Não acho que Jared trairia Jensen com o Jeff. E olha que eu sou fã número 1 do homem, hein! Kkk. E você etá certa, na hora da raiva, se sentindo traído, ninguém quer saber de ouvir uma explicação, né? Tadinho do Jared. Bom te ver por aqui, me diverti com seus reviews. Obrigada! Bjos!

 **Anaas:** Não sei se o pior é o que eu tenho programado para o personagem, ou as teorias de vocês… rs. Mas eu entendo, também estaria nesta agonia. Por que o Jeffrey é tão odiado? *corre* kkk. Infelizmente, não posso responder as suas dúvidas U_U. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Nadinr:** J2 sofrendo e separados é triste de ver, né? Tadinhos. Que bom que está gostando. Obrigada. Bjos!

 **Guest:** Acho que nem todos os meus leitores costumam ler Mpreg, por isso achei válido esclarecer sobre a palavra. Será que Jeffrey manipulou tudo? Hmmm… rs. A situação do Jared é complicada mesmo. Obrigada por comentar.

 **Acia cassimo:** Matar o Jeffrey? Não! Ele é um doce de homem. Kkk. Acho que ainda vou apanhar dos meus leitores. Ainda bem que vocês não tem o meu endereço… hahaha. Olha, eu não acho que a paternidade da criança seja o maior dos problemas, mas isso vocês irão descobrir mais tarde. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Cleia:** Mais uma querendo o couro do Jeff. tadinho… rs. Que bom que gostou, querida. Obrigada! Bjos!


	7. Capítulo 6

**_À Beira do Abismo_**

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

Jared e Jeffrey estavam vivendo juntos há três meses, e o moreno não havia saído de San Francisco desde então, embora ainda tivesse algumas coisas pendentes para resolver em Nova York. Jeffrey era realmente um homem incrível e fazia com que Jared se sentisse amado e seguro ali, naquela casa.

Mas depois de receber uma ligação de Stephen Amell, o convidando para ir à sua festa de noivado com Colton Haynes, Jared achou que seria uma ótima oportunidade de ir até lá.

\- Eu estou pensando em ir pra Nova York no final de semana, você quer ir comigo? - Jared envolveu seus braços pela cintura de Jeffrey, que estava na sacada do quarto do casal.

\- Nova York? O que você quer fazer lá? - Jeffrey beijou seu pescoço, com carinho.

\- Eu quero pegar algumas coisas que ficaram no meu apartamento, e o Stephen me convidou pra sua festa de noivado, então eu pensei em dar uma passadinha por lá. Assim já aproveito pra rever os meus amigos.

\- Eu adoraria ir com você, mas infelizmente fiquei de receber um cliente importante no sábado.

\- E você se importa se eu for sozinho?

\- Precisa mesmo ir?

\- Jeff...

\- Promete que irá voltar? - Jeffrey o abraçou ainda mais apertado, de um jeito possessivo.

\- E você ainda tem alguma dúvida quanto a isso? - Jared sorriu e o beijou.

J2

Ao desembarcar no aeroporto de Nova York, na tarde de sexta-feira, Jared sentiu um tremor pelo seu corpo. Parecia que todos os seus fantasmas haviam voltado.

Pegou um táxi até o seu apartamento, e o seu coração apertou ao entrar nele. Cada canto que olhava, tinha uma lembrança de Jensen. Se fechasse os olhos, até podia ouvir a voz do loiro cantarolando uma música qualquer, ou o som das suas risadas.

Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto e a secou nas costas da mão. Ficar remoendo o passado só trazia ainda mais dor e sofrimento, e tinha prometido a si mesmo que não iria mais sofrer pelo loiro.

Faria o que tinha para fazer e voltaria para San Francisco no domingo. Já não havia mais nada que lhe prendesse à cidade, não tinha porque ficar mais tempo por ali.

No sábado, Jared empacotou as coisas que desejava levar consigo e foi tomar um banho e se arrumar. Olhou-se no espelho, e quase não se reconhecia mais. Tinha perdido peso, e as olheiras denunciavam suas noites sem dormir direito. Não era um problema. Não estava ali para impressionar ninguém, afinal.

Ao chegar na casa dos seus amigos, deixou sua mochila e casaco no quarto do andar de baixo e circulou pela casa. Reencontrou alguns poucos amigos da faculdade, que eram da mesma classe que ele e Stephen e, quando alguns curiosos questionaram o motivo de ter largado tudo e deixado a cidade, desconversou, dizendo que tinha sido por uma oferta de emprego em San Francisco.

Amell foi quem o salvou, o abraçando pelos ombros e o puxando para um canto para conversarem. Seu amigo tinha desde sempre esse jeito de ficar abraçando o tempo todo e Jared se lembrou do quanto Jensen detestava aquilo. Era uma das poucas coisas que conseguiam tirá-lo realmente do sério e que faziam aflorar o seu ciúme, embora Stephen jamais tivesse lhe dado algum motivo. Ele era seu amigo e tinham muito respeito um pelo outro.

\- Acho que o seu noivo está te procurando - Jared riu ao ver Colton fazer sinal, na porta da cozinha.

\- Ele pode esperar - Amell sorriu, estava realmente feliz. - Por um momento eu achei que você não fosse vir, mas estou feliz que esteja aqui. É muito bom poder compartilhar esse momento com meus amigos.

\- Eu também estou feliz por estar aqui - Jared falou com sinceridade. Sentira falta dos seus amigos.

\- É uma pena que o Murray não pode vir - Stephen suspirou. - Sempre fica faltando algo quando ele não está.

\- Ele está passando por uma barra, mas com certeza está muito feliz por vocês - Jared sentiu um aperto no peito ao se lembrar do amigo. - Agora vá lá, que o Colton parece impaciente - Jared gargalhou, pois ele estava fazendo gestos obscenos da porta da cozinha, mas tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

Quando Amell o deixou, Jared ficou por ali, bebeu algumas cervejas e conseguiu se divertir um pouco. Voltava da cozinha com uma garrafa na mão, quando o viu do outro lado da sala.

Jensen.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e Jared se perdeu nele por alguns instantes. Era incrível a rapidez com que as lembranças chegaram, sendo que tudo o que tinha feito nos últimos três meses era tentar esquecê-lo.

Quando se deu conta de que estava ali parado, olhando-o por tempo demais, Jared largou a garrafa sobre a mesinha da sala e foi até o quarto pegar suas coisas, disposto a ir embora. Tudo o que menos precisava agora era da presença de Jensen.

Estava indo em direção à porta do quarto, prestes a sair dele, quando Jensen entrou e fechou-a atrás de si.

\- Há quanto tempo, hã? - Jensen tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto, e pelo tom de voz, Jared sabia que ele já havia bebido.

\- O que você faz aqui? - Jared voltou a largar suas coisas sobre a poltrona.

\- Eu é quem pergunto, já que você nem mora mais na cidade - O loiro deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Você nunca foi com a cara do Stephen. Por que viria ao seu noivado? - Estranhou.

\- Não. É verdade - O loiro sorriu forçadamente. - Mas o Colton é amigo do Chris, e eu e ele estamos… você sabe. Namorando.

\- Você e o Chris? - Jared não conseguiu esconder seu desapontamento. - Sério? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas, mostrando falsa surpresa. Percebeu que Jensen fez questão de jogar o fato na sua cara.

\- Pois é - Jensen deu de ombros. - Você estava certo afinal, ele sempre foi apaixonado por mim - O loiro sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

\- Que bom pra vocês - Jared forçou um sorriso. - Bom, eu já estava indo embora - Tentou passar por Jensen, mas o loiro o segurou.

\- Por que tanta pressa? Nós nem conversamos ainda. Como vai a vida com o meu pai? Quero dizer… vocês ainda estão juntos, ou você já partiu pra um promotor, ou juiz, ou algo do tipo? Afinal, cada um usa o que tem de melhor pra se dar bem na vida, não é?

Jared sentiu vontade de socar a cara do loiro, mas tentou manter-se firme. Jensen queria machucá-lo, e talvez tivesse mesmo razão. Tinha se agarrado a Jeffrey como a sua única salvação e, na hora da dor e da raiva por ter sido traído, não havia pesado o fato de ele ser pai de Jensen.

\- Nossa vida vai muito bem, obrigado. Mas e você? O Chris tem conseguido te manter na linha, ou anda pegando muitos alunos ainda? - Jared devolveu a provocação.

\- Você ainda insiste com essa história, não é? - Jensen o olhou, incrédulo.

\- E você insiste em desmentir. Sabe, seria mais honesto da sua parte, se você pelo menos admitisse - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando mascarar a dor.

\- Eu nunca tive nada com a Danneel. O que eu não sei é se você tem problemas mentais e realmente quer acreditar nessa palhaçada, ou se só inventou uma jutificativa pra foder com o meu pai sem remorsos. Eu realmente não sei.

Jared fechou os olhos por um instante, absorvendo aquelas palavras. _Problemas mentais._ Ainda podia ouvir a voz da sua mãe gritando, naquele quarto de hospital: _"Você tem problemas mentais, por acaso? O que pensa que está fazendo?"_ Ignorou a lembrança e olhou nos olhos de Jensen.

\- Eu vi a garota no seu apartamento, Jensen. E eu nunca teria nada com o seu pai, foi você quem me traiu e me jogou nos braços dele! - Jared falou, sem conter sua raiva. - Agora, dizer que eu sou louco deve ser uma boa maneira de se livrar da culpa, não é? Eu esperava que você pelo menos fosse homem pra assumir.

Já sem paciência, Jensen empurrou Jared contra a parede do quarto e o imprensou com seu corpo.

\- Eu não era homem o suficiente pra você? - Roçou seu corpo no do moreno, sentindo-o ficar duro. Seus rostos há poucos centímetros um do outro.

Não saberia dizer quem tomou a iniciativa, mas logo suas bocas estavam atracadas, num beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Jared agarrou a nuca do loiro, o puxando para si. O beijo era faminto, desesperado, cheio de dor e saudades.

As camisas e camisetas foram arrancadas do corpo de ambos com pressa, sem nenhum cuidado ou delicadeza. As mãos exploravam, apertavam, querendo mapear cada centímetro de pele um do outro. Os gemidos eram abafados pelos beijos, cada vez que suas ereções eram pressionadas juntas. O tecido de suas calças impedindo o contato que tando desejavam...

Sem conseguir esperar mais, Jensen puxou a própria calça e cueca para baixo, empurrando-as para longe, junto com seus sapatos, e ajudou Jared a fazer o mesmo com as dele.

O beijo foi retomado, como se suas bocas não pudessem ficar separadas por um segundo sequer, e foi interrompido apenas quando Jensen desceu, explorando o peitoral do moreno com sua língua.

Sugou seus mamilos, mas não se demorou muito por ali, Logo estava de joelhos, tomando o membro do outro em sua boca, e o chupando com fome, como se fosse a última trepada da sua vida.

Sem perder tempo, lambuzou seus dedos com saliva, usando-os para prepará-lo, enquanto se deliciava com o pênis dele em sua garganta.

Os gemidos do moreno eram o som mais perfeito que Jensen já tinha ouvido, era viciante, e fazia o seu próprio membro pulsar em expectativa. Sentia-se embriagado, não só pelo álcool, mas pelo gosto e pelo cheiro de Jared… Seus dedos entravam e saiam do buraco apertado do outro, e Jensen já não podia mais esperar. Queria estar dentro dele, queria sentí-lo, pelo menos mais uma vez.

Voltou a ficar de pé, e ouviu um gemido de frustração do moreno, quando tirou seus dedos de dentro dele. Sorriu, satisfeito, e voltou a beijar sua boca, então ergueu uma das pernas de Jared colocando-a em volta da sua cintura e posicionou o membro em sua entrada, empurrando-se para dentro dele.

Jared gemeu alto e se agarrou nas costas de Jensen, seus dedos longos deixando marcas na pele branca e sardenta. Quando estavam perfeitamente encaixados, com Jensen enterrado dentro dele até o fundo, Jared envolveu suas duas pernas em torno da cintura de Jensen, que metia com vontade, o segurando pelas coxas e apoiando as costas de Jared na parede do quarto.

O moreno pedia por mais e Jensen lhe dava tudo o que queria, com estocadas longas e profundas, ambos perdidos no seu mundo de prazer.

Gozaram em sincronia; Jared arqueou as costas e contraiu seu corpo e Jensen sentiu suas pernas trêmulas, devido à intensidade do orgasmo.

Jared esperou que Jensen saísse de dentro dele e apoiou seus pés de volta no chão, mas ainda ficaram abraçados; Jared com o rosto escondido na curva do pescoço de Jensen e o loiro aspirando o cheiro de xampu dos seus cabelos.

Aos poucos, o torpor que sentiam foi diminuindo e a realidade os atingiu mais uma vez. Já não pertenciam mais um ao outro, e a mágoa e a dor ainda estavam presentes.

Jensen se afastou aos poucos, sem dizer uma palavra. Vestiu suas roupas e saiu do quarto, sem ter coragem sequer de olhar para o rosto do homem que tanto amava. Sim, ainda o amava.

Jared ainda ficou ali, encostado na parede, sentindo as lágrimas banharem seu rosto, e segurando a vontade que sentia de correr atrás do loiro, de gritar que ainda o amava, e que Jeffrey não tinha significado nada além de uma fuga.

Só depois de algum tempo, conseguiu reunir coragem para se vestir e sair dali.

Sequer se despediu de Stephen ou dos seus outros amigos; pegou um táxi e voltou para o seu apartamento, onde chorou até acabar dormindo, vencido pelo cansaço.

J2

Jensen foi embora da festa sem falar com ninguém, deixando até mesmo Christian para trás. Depois do que fizera, não teria coragem de olhar para o seu namorado. Não sabia definir o que estava sentindo no momento. Um misto de culpa, raiva, e vergonha de si mesmo por ter feito o que fizera com Jared. Nunca teria passado pela sua cabeça usá-lo daquela maneira, só para satisfazer as próprias necessidades, mas era mais forte do que ele, não conseguira resistir.

O cheiro do moreno ainda estava em seu corpo e de repente Jensen percebeu o quanto ainda o amava e o quanto sentia sua falta. Sabia que este amor não era saudável, era doentio… mas tinha que usar todo o seu controle para não correr atrás dele e implorar para que ficasse. Era tarde demais. Já tinham machucado demais um ao outro, era melhor deixá-lo ir.

Enfrentar Christian na manhã seguinte foi a tarefa mais dolorosa. Jensen não queria mentir, mas também não queria magoá-lo.

\- Acho que eu mereço uma explicação - Kane falou ao entrar no apartamento do loiro.

\- Me desculpe, Chris, eu…

\- Foi por causa dele, não foi? Eu pensei que você tivesse colocado um ponto final nessa história - Havia mágoa em sua voz, e o coração de Jensen apertou ainda mais.

\- Eu também pensei. Mas quando eu o vi na festa, eu…

\- Jensen, só me responda uma coisa com toda a sinceridade - Chris o interrompeu. - Eu sei que você ainda não o esqueceu, e eu sabia disso quando entrei nesse relacionamento. Mas eu preciso saber, Jen. Você quer realmente esquecê-lo, ou você só está tentando enganar a si mesmo?

\- Eu quero, Chris. É tudo o que eu mais quero, mas é mais forte do que eu. Me ajude… por favor me ajude a esquecê-lo, eu preciso…

\- Okay - Kane envolveu o loiro em seus braços. - Você vai conseguir, meu amor. Eu sei que você é forte e pode lutar contra isso. E eu estarei sempre aqui… Sempre.

J2

Jared se sentiu uma pessoa horrível. Tinha julgado Jensen por tê-lo traído com Danneel, e agora estava fazendo o mesmo com Jeffrey. Ou pior.

Não queria mentir, mas se falasse a verdade sobre o que acontecera em Nova York, estaria tudo acabado. E não estava preparado para perder a única pessoa que ainda se importava, por causa de um erro.

Não. Jeffrey não merecia aquilo. Poderia lidar com a própria culpa, mas não com a decepção dele.

As coisas tinham se tornado ainda mais difíceis depois de beijar Jensen, de sentir seus toques e tê-lo dentro de si mais uma vez. Não podia negar que ainda o amava, mas depois daquilo, tinha ficado a certeza de que não havia mais volta. Não havia mais confiança, e tudo o que fizeram foi magoar um ao outro. Mais uma prova de que nem sempre o amor era o suficiente.

Ao voltar para San Francisco, Jared colocou um sorriso no rosto e seguiu em frente. O trabalho mantinha a sua mente ocupada e em casa, Jeffrey o fazia se sentir amado. O advogado fizera questão de apresentá-lo aos seus amigos, e saíam juntos por todos os lugares, inclusive algumas pequenas viagens. Era uma boa vida, não poderia reclamar. Quem precisa de amor, afinal?

J2

Semanas se passaram e Jared não estava tendo um bom dia. Acordou mau humorado, sentindo-se cansado e, para completar, seu estômago não estava colaborando.

O moreno tivera alguns problemas estomacais quando era criança, mas há muitos anos não se sentia tão miserável. Não conseguia comer quase nada, e só de sentir o cheiro de determinadas comidas, o fazia querer vomitar.

\- O Matt nos convidou para um churrasco na casa dele amanhã à noite, mas pelo seu estado, acho melhor não, hã? – Jeffrey sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça de Jared, que estava sentado, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa e o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

\- Você pode ir, se quiser, mas acho que churrasco não é uma boa opção pra mim - Jared fez uma careta, só de pensar.

\- Eu sei, você está horrível.

\- Obrigado.

Jeffrey deu risadas. – Tire o dia de folga, baby – Beijou o rosto de Jared, com carinho. – E vá ao médico, porque já fazem dias e você só está piorando. Pode ser uma gastrite, ou algo assim, você precisa se cuidar.

\- Okay, eu vou – Jared rolou os olhos.

\- Promete? – Jeffrey o abraçou e beijou sua boca.

\- Prometo.

Na verdade, Jared estava tentando adiar o inevitável. Já tinha pesquisado os sintomas no google, e só não tinha ido ao médico ainda, ou comprado um exame de farmácia, porque tinha medo da confirmação.

Mas sabia que não tinha mais como enrolar; Jeffrey não descansaria enquanto não procurasse um médico, então resolveu marcar uma consulta de uma vez.

No consultório, relatou seus sintomas para o doutor Robert Benedict, esperando que ele diagnosticasse alguma gastrite, ou até mesmo uma úlcera, pois qualquer coisa seria melhor do que aquilo que temia.

Mas assim que terminou de falar e o doutor checou seus sinais vitais, como pulso e pressão, ele pediu que se deitasse na maca, e ligou o aparelho de ultrassom.

Quando o doutor espalhou o gel em sua barriga, Jared teve vontade de gritar para que parasse, mas já era tarde.

\- Aí está o nosso pequeno vilão. Ou vilã. – O médico sorriu, brincando, e Jared não pode evitar olhar para a tela do monitor...

Era apenas um pontinho, mas era uma vida, e os batimentos cardíacos estavam lá para comprovar.

\- Você não parece feliz com a notícia – O doutor observou. – Talvez precise de algum tempo para se acostumar com a ideia.

\- Eu sequer sabia que era portador, e acho que não é um bom momento – Jared tentou sorrir, mas uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

\- Entendo – O médico o olhou por um instante. – Aparentemente, você está grávido de seis semanas e o bebê é saudável. Não há com o que se preocupar. Vou lhe receitar algumas vitaminas e algo para acalmar os enjoos. Eles podem persistir por algum tempo. Também vou pedir alguns exames, e quero que você retorne dentro de um mês.

Mas o cérebro de Jared já não estava processando mais nada. Era pura ironia do destino. A gravidez não podia ter surgido em pior hora.

Ao sair do consultório, naquela manhã, tudo o que Jared conseguia pensar, era em como dar aquela notícia a Jeffrey. O homem tinha 48 anos e um filho de 28. Com certeza, o que ele menos esperava em sua vida agora era um bebê.

Quando o advogado apareceu em casa na hora do almoço, percebeu que Jared parecia ainda pior do que quando o deixara pela manhã.

\- Hey - O abraçou e beijou. - Você não me parece nada melhor. - Havia preocupação em sua voz. Jared era o seu bem mais precioso.

\- Eu fui ao médico - Jared se afastou e caminhou até o sofá, onde se sentou, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

\- Você está me deixando preocupado.

\- Eu não estou doente, Jeff. - Jared falou quando o outro se sentou no sofá a sua frente. - Eu, é… - Forçou um sorriso. - Eu estou grávido.

\- Você… O quê? - Jeffrey pensou não ter ouvido direito.

\- É isso mesmo que você ouviu - Jared deixou seu corpo escorregar pelo sofá, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

\- Gr… grávido? - Jeffrey gaguejou, incrédulo. - Isso não pode… Você tem certeza?

\- O doutor Rob fez uma ultrassom, e… Era só um pontinho lá, mas ele estava se mexendo, e… Sim, eu tenho certeza.

Jeffrey se levantou do sofá, passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

\- Como? - Jeffrey o olhou, incrédulo.

\- Eu não sei, Jeff - Jared se levantou e começou a andar pela sala. - Não é como se eu tivesse planejado isso. Eu sequer sabia que era portador, e… - Parou e suspirou, com as mãos na cintura. - Mas você sabe que transamos algumas vezes sem proteção, então… Pare de me olhar como se a culpa fosse só minha - Jared falou com a voz quebrada.

\- Eu… eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho, eu… - Jeffrey virou as costas e saiu.

Jared ficou olhando o homem se afastar, percebendo que não estava realmente surpreso, apenas triste.

\- É claro que iria chegar o momento de você me desapontar, igual a todo mundo - Falou para si mesmo e foi para o quarto.

Já era tarde da noite quando o advogado chegou em casa e Jared estava encolhido debaixo das cobertas, tentando lidar com a confusão de sentimentos que carregava dentro de si.

Jeffrey tomou um banho e se deitou ao lado do moreno, dando um beijo breve em seu rosto, ao perceber que ele ainda estava acordado.

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e suspirou. - Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso.

\- Eu não vou abortar - Jared respondeu, seco. Já tinha derramado todas as lágrimas possíveis, era hora de enfrentar o problema de frente.

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer - Jeffrey se defendeu.

\- Quer que eu vá embora? - Jared se virou para olhar em seus olhos. Precisava ouvir a verdade. - Você não precisa assumir nada, se não quiser. Mas eu vou ter esse bebê, com ou sem você.

\- Não. Não, de jeito nenhum. Eu amo você, Jared. Será que você consegue entender isso? - Jeffrey segurou seu rosto, de um jeito carinhoso. - Eu confesso que… Bom, foi um choque pra mim, acho que um filho era a última coisa que eu esperava neste momento, mas… Nós vamos passar por isso juntos. Certo? - Jeffrey beijou seus lábios - Nunca mais pense em me deixar. Nunca - Puxou Jared para que deitasse a cabeça em seu peito, e ficou acariciando seus cabelos, até que dormisse.

 ** _Continua…_**

* * *

 **N/A:** Uma coisinha que acho que devo esclarecer, pois já foi questionado, sobre Jensen ser ou não ser portador: Nesta fanfic tem top!Jensen, top!aquelequenaodevesernomeado, top!torcidadoflamengo (brinks! rs ), mas não tem top!Jared, nem bottom!Jensen, tá? Por isso não importa se o Jensen é portador ou não, ele não corre o risco de ficar prenho.

E para aqueles que estão desejando que o Jared sofra: Cuidado com aquilo que desejam. Muahahahaha!

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Sol Padackles:** Eu amo os Js, meu xuxu. Mas que graça teria a fanfic se eles ficassem juntos do começo ao fim? rs. Como eu te disse por DM, essa fanfic tem muito angst, prepare seu coraçãozinho… rs. Obrigada por comentar, linda! Beijos!

 **Acia cassimo:** Sim, as coisa estão cada vez mais complicadas. E não vai amenizar por enquanto, vou ser bem sincera. Prepare seu coração… sr. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Maria Aparecida:** Não duvide do amor do Jared. Ele não é uma pessoa emocionalmente estável, e quando seu mundo desabou e ele acreditou ter sido traído por quem ele mais amava, Jeffrey era o único que estava lá, ao lado dele. Mas não vou defender ninguém aqui, acho que ambos erraram ao se jogar nos braços de outro, em busca de uma fuga. Isso nunca funciona. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Guest:** Acha o Jeffrey um charme? Você é das minhas… kkk. Que bom que não está preocupada, porque vou maltratar muito o coração de todos com J2 separados… Já tem gente querendo meu couro por aqui… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	8. Capítulo 7

**_À Beira do Abismo_**

 ** _Capítulo 7_**

Nos dias seguintes, quando os enjoos diminuiram, Jared tentou manter a sua rotina, mas sentia que algo estava diferente. Muitas vezes, à noite, depois que Morgan adormecia, o moreno permanecia acordado; era quase impossível desligar a sua mente e ter uma boa noite de sono.

Tinha dito a Jeffrey que teria o filho, com ou sem a ajuda dele. Mas na verdade, bem lá no fundo, não se sentia capaz. Estava assustado com a ideia e tudo o que sentia era medo.

Estava deitado de costas e passou a mão pela barriga nua, tentando sentir alguma conexão com o bebê que crescia lá dentro, mas não conseguia. Era uma sensação estranha, saber que tinha uma vida ali; Jared não se sentia capaz nem de cuidar de si mesmo, como poderia ser responsável por um bebê? Seria capaz de amá-lo?

Eram tantas dúvidas, que achou que acabaria enlouquecendo. Jared olhou para o lado, vendo seu companheiro dormir profundamente e sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Enquanto ele estava quase surtando com a ideia de ser pai, Jeffrey parecia não se importar com nada. Sequer mostrava qualquer interesse ou tocava no assunto, o que tornava tudo ainda mais assustador.

E ainda tinha aquela vozinha irritante, lá no fundo da sua mente, que lhe lembrava o tempo todo de que existia uma possibilidade daquela criança ser filha de Jensen. E ainda que Jared quisesse esquecê-lo com todas as suas forças, tinha uma pequena parte sua que desejava que fosse. Ou seria a maior parte? Não fazia diferença, Jensen era passado. Um passado que não voltaria mais.

Depois de uma semana sem ir para o trabalho, devido ao mal estar, ao voltar para o escritório, as coisas também estavam diferentes. Um estagiário, Brandon Jones, havia sido contratado e Jared sequer estava sabendo, até então. Não que isso fosse um problema, mas desde quando Jeffrey havia parado de lhe contar as coisas? Estranhou, pois sempre conversavam sobre tudo, principalmente quando era algo relacionado ao trabalho.

\- Hey Jared - Matt Cohen o chamou, assim que o viu chegar ao escritório. - Você já conheceu o Brandon? - Perguntou, com sua eventual animação.

\- Sim, a Charlie já nos apresentou. Mas por que um estagiário, agora?

\- Coisa do Jeffrey. Eu não discuto - Matt deu de ombros. - Mas você voltou em boa hora. Será que pode me ajudar com este processo? - Cohen tirou os óculos e o olhou, preocupado. - Você está bem? Soube que andou indisposto.

\- É… coisas da gravidez, eu acho - Jared deu de ombros e sorriu, sem graça.

\- Gravidez? - Matt arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

\- O Jeffrey não te contou?

\- Não, é uma surpresa pra mim. Quero dizer, parabéns! - Matt se levantou da cadeira e o abraçou. - Isso é… maravilhoso.

\- É, eu acho que sim. Ainda não consegui me acostumar com a ideia, pra falar a verdade - Jared puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Matt.

\- Creio que não foi planejado, então - Cohen sorriu.

\- Não mesmo - Jared balançou a cabeça. - Você disse que precisava da minha ajuda? - Mudou de assunto.

\- Claro. Jeffrey me passou este processo, mas confesso que estou perdido, aqui. Será que você pode dar uma olhada?

Jared pegou os papéis, analisando-os.

\- Está faltando alguma coisa. Vou dar uma olhada nos arquivos - O moreno foi até a sala de Jeffrey e voltou dez minutos depois, com uma pasta na mão. - Não falei? - Sorriu e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Matt.

\- Obrigado. Eu já estava ficando desesperado - Brincou.

\- Jeffrey é muito bom no tribunal, mas em matéria de organização… - Jared fez uma careta.

\- Olha, eu tenho sorte de ter a Charlie como secretária, porque senão minha mesa seria uma bagunça - Matt comentou. - E em casa, se não fosse a minha mulher, eu viveria no meio do caos.

\- Jared, você pode vir até o meu escritório? - Jeffrey entrou tão silenciosamente que nenhum dos dois tinha notado a sua presença.

\- Claro - O moreno se levantou e o seguiu.

Quando entrou no escritório e fechou a porta, foi empurrado contra ela e Jeffrey beijou sua boca, de um jeito possessivo.

\- O que foi isso? - Jared perguntou, divertido, quando Jeffrey se afastou e se sentou atrás de sua mesa.

\- O que você estava fazendo lá?

\- Ajudando o Matt com o caso do Frank. Por quê? - Jared se sentou na poltrona em frente à mesa.

\- Você trabalha pra mim, não pro Matt - As palavras eram frias, o que fez Jared estranhar.

\- Qual é o problema, Jeff? Vocês não são sócios, por acaso? - Jared riu, achando que o mais velho estava brincando.

\- Sim, eu e ele somos sócios na empresa. Isso não inclui você - Falou, muito sério. - Não quero ver você tão próximo a ele novamente.

\- O quê? - Jared não estava compreendendo. O que era aquilo? Uma crise de ciúmes?

\- Você estava praticamente sentado no colo dele quando eu entrei. Sabe-se lá o que estaria acontecendo se eu não tivesse chegado.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério - Jared o olhou, incrédulo. - Eu o estava ajudando a organizar os documentos… O Matt é hétero e casado, Jeff. Você tem noção da bobagem que está dizendo?

\- Será que você pode pelo menos uma vez fazer o que eu peço, Jared? - O tom de voz era baixo, mas firme.

\- Isso é ridículo, Jeff - Jared balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

\- Pense como quiser. Se você quer trabalho, eu tenho muita coisa aqui - Jeffrey lhe entregou uma pasta.

Jared sentiu vontade de jogar a pasta de volta e dizer _"Peça para o seu maldito estagiário"_ , mas ficou quieto. Já tinha problemas o suficiente e seus hormônios estavam fora de controle, discutir com Jeffrey não ajudaria em nada.

J2

\- Ainda é estranho pra mim, sabiam? - Steve reclamou ao ver Chris beijar Jensen, depois de uma brincadeira entre os dois. Estavam todos reunidos no apartamento de Jensen, no sábado à noite, comendo pizza e assistindo a um jogo de baseball na televisão.

Kane gargalhou - É melhor você se acostumar.

Ouviram a campainha tocar e Jensen foi até a porta, pensando ser o entregador de pizza, trazendo a segunda rodada.

\- Mãe? - O loiro franziu o cenho. Sua mãe era a última pessoa que ele esperava encontrar ali.

\- É muito bom ver você também, filhinho - Donna Ackles o puxou pela nuca, abraçando-o e beijando sua bochecha.

\- É… - Jensen ainda estava tentando processar o que sua mãe fazia ali. - Entre.

\- Olá garotos - Donna entrou e foi abraçando os amigos de Jensen. - Vocês não desgrudam nunca, não? - Brincou, apertando as bochechas de Jason.

\- O Jensen nos ama - Steve abraçou Donna, com carinho.

\- Pizza? - Chris ofereceu a última fatia que havia sobrado, na caixa.

\- Não, obrigada - Donna fez uma careta.

\- Bom, eu acho que nós já vamos indo - Jason pegou seu casaco e fez sinal para seus amigos se levantassem também, enquanto Jensen sinalisou desesperadamente para que ficassem. - Jensen está louco por um momento mãe e filho, não é Jensen? - Provocou, rindo, e se despediu de ambos.

Steve também se despediu e, ao sair, Chris deu um beijo breve nos lábios de Jensen, deixando o amigo em uma situação um tanto embaraçosa.

\- O que foi aquilo? - Donna perguntou ao filho, depois que os rapazes saíram.

\- Um beijo, foi o que pareceu - Jensen levou a caixa de pizza para a cozinha.

\- Jensen - Donna o fez parar.

\- Nós estamos namorando.

\- Você e o Chris? - A mulher o olhou, incrédula. - O que diabos deu em você?

\- Qual o problema?

\- E o que houve com Jared? Até alguns meses, você estava todo derretido no telefone, me dizendo que queria que eu o conhecesse, e agora…

\- Nós terminamos.

\- Definitivamente? Mas você o amava tanto…

\- Sim. Mas talvez ele não me amasse tanto assim. Ele me traiu, mãe - Jensen achou melhor não dizer que era com o seu pai, porque isso geraria ainda mais revolta e uma discussão de dias. Sem contar que ainda era doloroso demais falar sobre aquilo. Sentia-se duplamente traído.

\- Eu sinto muito, querido - Donna o abraçou.

\- Talvez seja melhor assim. O amor só traz sofrimento. Não era a senhora quem me dizia isso? - Jensen sorriu, cínico.

\- É diferente, meu anjo. Me corta o coração ver você tão desesperançoso - Donna suspirou.

\- Mãe, eu sei que você só quer o meu bem, mas eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, okay?

\- Okay - Concordou. Podia ver que Jensen ainda não tinha superado aquilo, mas sabia que nada podia fazer.

A campainha tocou outra vez, e Jensen foi pegar a segunda pizza que haviam pedido, antes dos seus amigos irem embora.

\- Agora você terá que me ajudar com isso - O loiro sorriu, pegando o primeiro pedaço e entregando para sua mãe.

\- Certo. Mas eu vou querer uma cerveja - Donna se sentou no sofá da sala e esperou que Jensen viesse com as garrafas. - E esse namoro com o Kane? Você acha mesmo que é uma boa ideia? Como vai ficar a amizade de vocês, se isso não der certo?

\- Acho que eu não estava pensando muito quando isso tudo começou - Jensen suspirou e bebeu um gole da sua cerveja. - Mas o Chris sabe de toda a história, eu não o estou enganando, mãe.

\- Eu sei que você não faria algo assim.

\- Ele é bom pra mim. Me faz rir, me conhece melhor do que ninguém… o que mais eu posso querer?

\- Mas você não o ama.

\- Nem sempre o amor é suficiente, mãe.

\- Deus, filho… você parece um velho, falando - Donna balançou a cabeça.

\- A verdade é que eu não sei se vai dar certo, mas eu estou disposto a tentar. O Chris está de acordo, na verdade foi ele quem começou isso tudo, então…

\- Se você está feliz, eu estou feliz - Donna segurou sua mão.

Mas a verdade era que Jensen já não sabia mais o que era felicidade. Sentia como se algo dentro dele tivesse se quebrado, e um vazio tão grande, que jamais seria preenchido novamente.

J2

Jared já estava no quinto mês de gestação, com sua barriga bastante visível, embora a maioria das suas roupas a disfarçassem.

Ao voltar do trabalho, no final do dia, tudo em que podia pensar, era naquela comida chinesa que Jensen costumava comprar em um restaurante fuleiro, perto da casa dele. Percebeu que até mesmo os seus desejos o sacaneavam, sempre trazendo lembranças de coisas que queria esquecer. Não acreditava em desejos, mas não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

Foi para a cozinha e ficou desanimado ao abrir a geladeira e não encontrar nada que lhe despertasse o apetite. Olhou então para os armários e sentiu saudades da época em que cozinhava. Desde que se mudara para San Francisco, nunca tinha tocado em uma panela sequer. Um dos prazeres da vida que havia abandonado por completo.

A campainha da casa tocou e Jared ficou surpreso ao dar de cara com Chad. Uma das últimas pessoas que esperava receber por ali.

\- Uau! Quero dizer... Uau! – Murray ficou parado diante da porta, olhando para a barriga de Jared, incrédulo.

\- Chad – Jared não soube como agir, mas sentiu um certo alívio quando seu amigo deu um passo à frente e o abraçou. Chad tinha todos os motivos do mundo para odiá-lo naquele momento.

\- De quanto tempo?

\- Cinco meses – Jared respondeu e o convidou para entrar. – Desculpe, eu não esperava... não sabia que você vinha, ou teria lhe preparado pra isso.

\- Você saberia, se tivesse lido minhas mensagens no celular, ou atendido minhas ligações – Murray tinha uma pontada de mágoa na voz. – Mas eu entendo, você esteve ocupado – Apontou para a barriga do amigo.

\- Eu sinto muito. Eu só não queria te importunar com os meus problemas, quando você estava passando por um momento difícil com a sua família, e eu não conseguiria mentir pra você.

\- Então é aqui que você está vivendo? Com o pai do Jensen? – Murray o olhou, esperando uma confirmação. – Eu não estou te julgando, só estou querendo entender.

\- Sim – Jared se sentou no sofá, passando as mãos pelo rosto. – As coisas só aconteceram, e... Eu sei o quanto isso deve parecer estranho.

\- Sabe? Você pelo menos está feliz com esse cara? Porque não parece… - Chad se sentou no sofá à sua frente.

\- Chad...

\- Os tempos mudaram, Jay. Não sei se você sabe disso, mas uma gravidez não obriga mais as pessoas a ficarem juntas.

\- Eu não estou com o Jeffrey por obrigação. Ele tem sido muito bom pra mim.

\- Mas você não o ama.

\- Eu amava o Jensen, e olha no que deu? Não se pode ter tudo o que se quer, não é? - Jared tentou brincar. - Mas e você, o que faz aqui em San Francisco? Eu sei que você me ama, mas não acredito que veio só por minha causa.

\- Não. Na verdade eu nem deveria estar aqui, mas como estava na cidade vizinha, eu pensei que não custava nada dar um pulinho aqui pra te ver. Foi difícil conseguir seu endereço, mas aqui estou… - Murray sorriu. - Minha irmã ouviu falar de um médico milagroso e, como ela não pode, insistiu que eu trouxesse a minha mãe. Eu sabia que seria mais uma furada, mas não custa tentar, não é? - Falou, sem conseguir esconder sua tristeza.

\- Elas tem muita sorte em ter você.

Chad riu. - Eu não sei, às vezes eu me sinto um inútil, sabe? Só ficar lá e não poder fazer nada…

\- É a vida, Chad. Você não pode desanimar. Não você - Chad sempre fora o cara mais otimista e esperançoso que Jared conhecera, era difícil vê-lo daquela maneira.

\- Mas vamos falar de coisas boas, certo? E esse bebezinho? Cara, eu mal posso acreditar. Você vai ser pai! - Murray falou e colocou a mão na barriga de Jared, emocionado.- Já sabe o que é?

\- Não, eu não quis saber, na verdade.

\- Eu aposto que você não vai aguentar de curiosidade até o final. Me ligue quando souber. Eu aposto que é uma menina, e olha que eu sempre acerto, hein! - Chad falou, animado.

\- Eu ligarei - Jared sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Mesmo com tantos problemas, Chad ainda conseguia ter ânimo, enquanto ele, por muito menos, se sentia prestes a desmoronar.

\- Eu preciso ir agora. Não posso deixar minha mãe sozinha por muito tempo, às vezes nem a enfermeira dá conta, e ela não quis entrar nem por força - Chad sorriu. - Ela está tendo uns dias bons agora, mas mesmo assim, consegue ser teimosa feito uma mula - Brincou e se levantou para ir embora.

Jared o acompanhou até o carro, onde cumprimentou a mãe do amigo e uma enfermeira que estava com ela.

\- Cuide-se, cara. E cuide bem dessa garotinha - Chad tocou a barriga do moreno mais uma vez.

\- Pode deixar.

\- E Jay… Se as coisas não derem certo por aqui, e você não quiser voltar sozinho pra Nova York, você sabe onde fica a casa da minha mãe e será sempre bem vindo por lá. Eu já tomo conta de duas, posso tomar conta de você e desse anjinho também.

\- Você não existe, Chad - Jared sorriu, emocionado. Despediram-se com um abraço caloroso e o moreno voltou para dentro de casa.

Tomou um banho e tentou pegar um livro para ler, mas sequer para isso sentia vontade. Mais tarde, quando voltou para a sala, percebeu que Jeffrey já havia chegado.

\- Hey - Jared o beijou brevemente. - Tudo certo? - Sabia que o advogado tinha ido visitar um cliente, e teve o dia bastante cheio.

\- Sim, bem melhor agora - Passou os dedos pelo rosto de Jared. Nunca iria se cansar de admirá-lo. - E você, estava fazendo o quê?

\- O Murray esteve aqui. Foi uma visita rápida, mas foi muito bom revê-lo.

\- Murray?

\- O Chad. Meu amigo do restaurante lá de Nova York, lembra? Eu vivo falando dele - Jared sorriu.

\- Sei - Jeffrey respondeu, amargo. - E ele apareceu de repente, ou você sabia e não me disse nada?

\- Foi surpresa pra mim também, ele estava nas redondezas e só passou por aqui. Você não está com ciúmes do Chad, está? - Jared deu risadas.

\- Você não entende, baby. Eu tenho ciúmes até se algum homem respirar o mesmo ar que você - Jeffrey o beijou, possessivo.

\- Certo - Jared riu, levando na brincadeira. - Ei, você se lembra daquele restaurante chinês, perto do escritório? O que acha de irmos até lá? - Sugeriu, animado.

\- O que é isso agora, desejo? Não foi você quem disse que isso era besteira? - Jeffrey debochou.

\- Besteira ou não, eu venderia um rim pra poder comer comida chinesa agora, então… - Jared deu de ombros, com falso constrangimento.

\- Okay… Eu vou pedir pra você.

\- Pedir? - Jared ficou ligeiramente decepcionado. - Faz tanto tempo que não saímos, por que não vamos até lá?

\- Porque… - Jeffrey o abraçou - Eu prefiro ficar aqui mesmo, só nós dois, bebendo um vinho e curtindo a sua companhia - Apertou a bunda do moreno, insinuando algo mais.

\- Tudo bem, então.

Jared cedeu, mas no fundo, estava chateado. Em primeiro, porque sequer podia beber vinho, e depois, já não aguentava mais ficar todas as noites dentro daquela casa. Cada vez mais se sentia isolado ali, sentia falta dos seus amigos e de ter com quem sair. Mas okay… Se Jeffrey estava planejando uma noite romântica, não seria ele quem iria estragar tudo.

Depois que a comida chegou, comeram e conversaram sobre várias coisas, incluindo o trabalho. Não passava despercebido que Jeffrey nunca comentava sobre a gravidez, ou o bebê. Jared tinha a impressão de que ele preferia fingir que nada daquilo existia.

Ele sequer tocava em sua barriga e evitava olhar para ela, o que fazia Jared às vezes se sentir como se fosse algo repugnante.

Sua noite romântica, também não tinha terminado como o esperado. Jared acabou inclinado sobre o encosto do sofá, com Jeffrey o fodendo por trás, como se fossem dois estranhos transando no banheiro de um bar.

Depois que sua barriga começou a aparecer, o sexo era sempre assim. Jared permitia, porque precisava daquilo. Seus hormônios eram uma puta, e durante o sexo era o único momento em que conseguia desligar sua mente e sentir algo, que não fosse desprezo por si mesmo.

Na maior parte do tempo, Jared se sentia doente, como se o bebê estivesse sugando todas as suas energias.

Desde que descobrira a traição de Jensen, perdera completamente o controle sobre suas próprias emoções. Não sentia sequer vontade de lutar pela própria felicidade, porque nada daquilo importava mais.

Cada vez que pensava na palavra felicidade, o que lhe vinha à mente eram os meses que passara junto de Jensen, e aquilo não voltaria mais. Ninguém substituiria o vazio que ele deixou e, mesmo que Jared conseguisse perdoar sua traição, Jensen jamais o perdoaria.

Tinha se deixado levar pela raiva e agido por impulso, não havia perdão para o que fizera. Aceitar a proposta de Jeffrey tinha sido um erro. Se entregar a ele numa tentativa desesperada de esquecer Jensen, tinha sido um erro maior ainda. Provavelmente tudo o que estava vivendo agora, era o preço a pagar pelos seus erros.

Quando foram para a cama e Jeffrey adormeceu, Jared só conseguia se perguntar o que fizera da sua vida. Não concluíra a faculdade, e agora, com o bebê, sabia que tudo seria ainda mais difícil. Estava longe dos seus amigos, e os que convivia por ali, eram todos amigos de Jeffrey. Tinha deixado de cozinhar, de se exercitar, de sair e fazer várias coisas que antes amava. Sentia como se já não tivesse mais uma identidade.

Deitado de costas, sentiu o bebê chutar em sua barriga, como se estivesse dizendo _"Eu estou aqui"._

Jared fechou os olhos e se lembrou de Jensen, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, passando a mão pela sua barriga… _"Deve ser mágico, não? Ter um bebê. Uma vida crescendo dentro de você"_. As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça e as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Por que a sua vida tinha se transformado, tão de repente? O que tinha feito para merecer tudo aquilo? Sua dor nunca iria acabar?

Na manhã seguinte, Jared tinha consulta com o doutor Bennedict e, como em todas as outras vezes, Jeffrey inventou uma desculpa qualquer para não acompanhá-lo.

\- Você vai querer saber o sexo desta vez? - O doutor perguntou, enquanto começava o ultrassom.

Jared sinalizou que sim com a cabeça, mas não demonstrou nenhuma empolgação.

\- É uma menina. Será que ela já tem um nome? - O doutor sorriu, esperando alguma reação de Jared.

\- Não, eu… nós não pensamos nisso ainda.

\- Jared, eu estou bastante preocupado com você. Parece que está tudo bem com a criança, mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo em relação a você. Essa sensação de cansaço, essa falta de ânimo, isso não é normal, não na sua idade. E a essa altura da gravidez, você já deveria estar ganhando mais peso. Eu temo que você esteja ficando depressivo, e… Gostaria que você procurasse um psicólogo para fazer o acompanhamento durante a gravidez.

\- Eu estou bem. Só porque eu não estou animado com essa gravidez? - Jared respondeu, seco.

\- E o outro pai da criança? Vocês vivem juntos? Ele não compareceu a nenhuma consulta, talvez fosse...

\- Ele é advogado - Jared o interrompeu. - Está sempre ocupado.

\- Certo - Doutor Robert suspirou. - E o seu trabalho, como está? Você tem vivido sob muito estresse?

\- Estresse? - Jared se levantou da maca e se vestiu. - A minha vida toda é um estresse. Mas eu não preciso da porra de um psicólogo.

J2

Durante todo o tempo em que estava vivendo com Jeffrey, Jared jamais havia mencionado o nome de Jensen, por motivos óbvios. Mas cada vez mais achava estranho o fato do advogado nunca ter falado nada, ou sequer ter tentado se reconciliar com o filho depois de tudo.

\- Jeff?

\- Hmm? – O advogado respondeu, mau humorado. Tinha recém acordado, no sábado, e estava lendo o jornal na bancada da cozinha, enquanto Jared tomava o seu café.

\- Você nunca mais falou com o Jensen? - Perguntou, receoso.

\- Por que essa pergunta, agora? - Morgan fechou o jornal e voltou sua atenção ao moreno.

\- Eu só estava pensando… Ele deve ter ficado muito puto com você, por minha causa. Você nunca tentou falar com ele depois daquele dia, e explicar o que aconteceu?

\- É perda de tempo. Ele jamais acreditaria em mim - Tirou os óculos de leitura e bebeu um gole do seu café.

\- Mas você está okay com isso? Não acha que deveria ao menos tentar? Ele é o seu filho, afinal. Vocês estavam se reconciliando e então eu estraguei tudo, e...

\- Jared, chega com essa conversa, ok? Eu não quero falar sobre isso - Suspirou. - Eu fiz uma escolha quando fiquei do seu lado, quando trouxe você pra cá, e não importa o que aconteceu antes, isso é algo que Jensen jamais irá perdoar.

\- Você nunca irá saber, se não tentar.

\- Por que você faz tanta questão que eu me acerte com ele? Para que ele venha me visitar e você possa matar as saudades?

\- O quê? - Jared o olhou, incrédulo.

\- Eu quero você longe do Jensen. Entendeu bem?

\- Eu não... - Jared fez uma pausa, tentando entender. - Você está distorcendo as coisas. Eu não sei de onde vem essa sua desconfiança, Jeff – Respondeu, magoado, mas não pode deixar de pensar no que Jeffrey faria se soubesse o que aconteceu naquela noite, em Nova York - Eu não estou longe dele o suficiente?

\- Você… - Jeffrey parou e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. - Me desculpe, baby – Puxou Jared para os seus braços, arrependido pela explosão. – Eu só estou cansado e esse assunto me deixa tenso. Tem coisas que é melhor deixar para trás. Não se incomode com isso, está bem?

\- Tudo tem deixado você tenso ou irritado, ultimamente - Jared se afastou para poder olhar em seus olhos. - Tudo é motivo pra você sentir ciúmes, quando tudo o que eu tenho feito é ir de casa pro trabalho. Sem contar, que...

\- O quê?

\- Você vive dizendo que me ama, mas sequer consegue olhar pra mim. Pro meu corpo...

\- Que bobagem, Jared - Jeffrey sorriu, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

\- Você disse que passaríamos por isso juntos, mas eu estou me sentindo mais só do que eu já me senti em toda a minha vida - Desabafou.

\- Jared, são só mais alguns meses e isso tudo irá acabar. Você está mais sensível agora, deve ser por causa dos hormônios, mas isso tudo vai passar, ok? Acredite em mim.

\- Quando isso tudo passar, nós teremos um bebê. Um bebê que você sequer menciona ou quer saber a respeito - O moreno tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu não me preocupo, ou não me importo? Eu penso sobre isso o tempo todo. Mas é apenas um bebê, não há necessidade de todo esse estresse que você fica se inflingindo todos os dias.

\- É uma menina.

\- O quê?

\- Nosso bebê, é uma menina.

\- É mesmo? - Jeffrey sorriu, e envolveu Jared novamente em seus braços. Isso é maravilhoso, não?

Jared encostou a cabeça no ombro do mais velho, deixando-se abraçar, e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo próprio rosto. Não conseguia entender que tipo de pai Jeffrey era, que sequer se importava com Jensen. E o que mais lhe assustava era pensar que, biologicamente ou não, ele também seria o pai da filha que carregava em seu ventre.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Maria Aparecida:** Jeffrey e Jensen já não tinham uma relação próxima, acho que depois de tudo, é bem difícil se entenderem, né? Às vezes o tempo cura as feridas, mas é bem complicado. Jensen ainda está muito ferido, se sentindo duplamente traído, e encontrar Jared depois de ter bebido um pouco não foi a melhor hora, não é? Eles acabaram se magoando ainda mais. Ownn… que bom que ainda me ama. Espero que não me odeie até o final da fanfic. Kkk. Bjos! Obrigada por comentar.

 **Sol Padackles:** Acho que o Chris não tem mesmo muita chance, né? Sobre a gravidez… a melhor parte de ser a autora da fanfic é ler as teorias… rs. Eu me divirto aqui. Obrigada por comentar, meu xuxu! Bjos!

 **Acia cassamo:** Sim, o reencontro deles foi realmente doloroso. Isso porque você ainda não viu o próximo… rs. Por que quer matar o Jeffrey? Ele é um doce de homem, não? Kkk. Desculpe se te fiz sofrer, mas eu também amo J2. Talvez de um jeito meio sádico, mas amo… rs. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!


	9. Capítulo 8

_**À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

Morgan precisou ir à Nova York, para verificar como estavam indo os negócios na Stuart's Associated, e Jared o acompanhou, pois o advogado não queria deixá-lo sozinho em San Francisco.

\- Oh meu deus... você está... Oh meu deus! – Katie Cassidy não conseguia se conter de surpresa e alegria ao olhar para Jared. – Que notícia maravilhosa! – Abraçou o moreno, que teve que se segurar para não cair em prantos. Sentia-se tão carente ultimamente e ela era uma das poucas pessoas, além de Chad, que demonstrou estar realmente feliz com aquela gravidez. – Por que você não me falou? – A loira deu um soquinho no braço de Morgan, antes de abraçá-lo também, parabenizando-o pelo bebê.

\- Queria que fosse surpresa – Jeffrey abraçou Jared pelo ombro e colocou a outra mão sobre a sua barriga, com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

\- Seu egoísta! Você não quis dividir sua alegria conosco - Katie reclamou. - Posso adivinhar? É um menino? - Chutou.

\- Você é péssima, Katie - Jared brincou. - É uma menina.

Todos os parabenizaram e Jared ficou olhando para Morgan, como se não o conhecesse. O sujeito que havia ignorado a sua gravidez durante sete meses, de repente estava ali, fingindo ser um pai orgulhoso. Quem era aquele homem, afinal?

\- Hey Jared - Katie pegou sua bolsa, pronta para sair. - Quero comprar um presente pro bebê de vocês, e quero que venha comigo. Por favor? - Olhou de Jared para Jeffrey, fazendo biquinho.

\- Vamos - Jared foi saindo com ela, sem esperar Jeffrey dizer qualquer coisa. - Eu preciso mesmo esticar as pernas, a viagem de avião foi cansativa.

O shopping ficava na mesma quadra em que a empresa, então foram caminhando até lá. O dia estava ensolarado e Jared percebeu quanta falta sentia de andar pelo centro de NY. Os prédios, o barulho, as pessoas… Nunca deixaria de se encantar com aquela cidade.

\- Jared, está tudo bem com você? - Katie perguntou quando pararam diante de uma loja, já dentro do shopping.

\- Sim, tudo bem - Mentiu.

\- É que... Bom, eu imagino que a gravidez não deva ser fácil, mas... Você parece tão abatido. Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

Jared suspirou. Há muito tempo não falava sobre si mesmo com alguém. Até mesmo as conversas ao telefone com seus amigos estavam cada vez mais escassas. Nem mesmo saberia dizer quando foi a última vez que conversara com Chad ou Stephen, que eram seus dois melhores amigos.

Depois de tudo o que acontecera nos últimos meses, já não conseguia mais confiar nas pessoas, mas Katie tinha sido uma boa amiga quando começara a trabalhar na Stuart's Associated, e tinha aprendido muito com ela.

\- Foram muitas mudanças na minha vida... - Por fim falou. - O fato de eu ter ido pra San Francisco, esse namoro com o Jeffrey, e de repente essa gravidez que não estava planejada, eu... A minha cabeça deu um nó e eu não sei exatamente como me sinto em relação a isso - O que disse era sincero, mas preferiu não entrar em detalhes.

\- Tem a ver com o que aconteceu no escritório, aquele dia?

\- Tudo começou ali. Mas talvez eu tenha me precipitado... Eu mal conhecia o Jeff e agora... Quero dizer, eu não posso reclamar, ele sempre foi muito bom pra mim.

Katie sorriu. – Eu entendo você, mas... Eu ainda me lembro de quando você começou a trabalhar na Stuart's... O Jeffrey mal cabia em si de tanto entusiasmo. Sério... o cara é muito apaixonado por você.

\- Sim, ele é – Jared concordou. Internamente pensou que ele também o assustava um pouco, mas achou melhor não dizer nada. Katie podia interpretar aquilo de maneira errada.

\- Espera, eu preciso comprar aquela bolsa – Katie parou na vitrine de uma loja. – Eu já volto, okay? – A garota entrou na loja e Jared continuou caminhando pelo shopping, quando de repente um homem loiro saiu de uma das lojas, quase o atropelando no processo.

\- Me desculpe, eu... Eu sou mesmo um desastrado, e... Oh... – Olhou primeiro para a barriga de sete meses de Jared e então para o seu rosto. – J-Jared?

\- Jensen? – O moreno arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu coração disparar dentro do peito.

\- Eu... é... me desculpe – Jensen não sabia exatamente o que dizer, mas abriu um sorriso tão lindo, que Jared não conseguiu se conter e sorriu também.

\- Está tudo bem – Foi tudo o que o moreno conseguiu responder. Ainda estava tentando processar o fato de Jensen estar ali, na sua frente. Um pouco mais magro do que quando Jared o vira pela última vez, mas ainda assim lindo, como sempre.

\- Oh meu deus, você… Você está… - Jensen ia dizer lindo, mas se corrigiu a tempo. - Incrível! - Olhou do rosto de Jared para a sua barriga e mal podia conter seu sorriso. - Quero dizer, isso é… maravilhoso, não? - Num gesto meio atrapalhado, Jensen levou sua mão até próximo à barriga de Jared, mas recuou, se dando conta de que não era apropriado.

Jared ainda sorria, mas seus olhos marejaram. Mal podia conter suas emoções diante daquilo.

\- Hey Jared! - Christian Kane saiu da mesma loja em que Jensen saíra. - Eu mal o reconheci - Deu risadas. - Olhe só pra você, está enorme! Parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento - Brincou, exagerando.

Jared baixou os olhos para a própria barriga e puxou sua camisa de botões, que estava aberta, numa tentativa inútil de escondê-la.

\- Eu… eu preciso ir - Engoliu em seco e saiu caminhando o mais rapidamente possível, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos de Jensen novamente.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Jensen olhou para Christian, incrédulo.

\- Eu só estava brincando. Onde foi parar o senso de humor de vocês? - Kane fez uma cara feia.

\- Só vamos embora, ok? - Jensen saiu caminhando na frente, sem conseguir esconder sua raiva.

Jared caminhou até os banheiros e lá vomitou tudo o que havia em seu estômago. Lavou o rosto e a boca e, ao se olhar no espelho, viu a pura imagem da derrota. Por um momento, pensou ter visto carinho e admiração nos olhos de Jensen, mas as palavras de Chris destruíram qualquer resquício de autoestima que ainda possuía.

Jared respirou fundo, tentando se recompor, e voltou a caminhar pelo shopping, onde Katie o alcançou.

\- Hey. Por que fugiu de mim? - A loira tirou de dentro da sacola um vestidinho estampado e mostrou para Jared. - Olha se não é a coisa mais fofa que você já viu?

Jared pegou a pequena peça de roupa nas mãos, e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

\- É maravilhoso - Falou com sinceridade, se dando conta de que não tinha nem mesmo comprado o enxoval da sua filha. Tudo o que tinha, eram alguns presentes que os amigos de Jeffrey haviam dado. Resolveu convidar Katie para lhe ajudar com algumas compras, assim podia aproveitar o tempo livre.

Depois de ter passado por aquela humilhação junto de Jensen e Chris, sentia um aperto tão grande dentro do peito, que estava prestes a sufocar. Não queria voltar para o escritório e encontrar Jeffrey, tampouco ir sozinho para o hotel. Conhecia a si mesmo e sabia que não era seguro ficar sozinho quando a tristeza e a dor o consumiam daquele jeito.

J2

Assim que Jensen conseguiu, inventou uma desculpa e voltou sozinho para o seu apartamento. Foi para o chuveiro e sentiu suas lágrimas se misturarem com a água quente que escorria por sua pele.

A imagem de Jared não lhe saía da cabeça. E saber que Jared estava grávido do seu pai, tinha aberto todas as feridas que estivera há tanto tempo tentando cicatrizar. Seria cretino se tentasse dizer a si mesmo que estava feliz por eles, porque tudo o que conseguia sentir era dor e uma pontada de inveja.

Não era justo. Deveria ser ele o pai daquela criança. Devia ser ele a estar ao lado de Jared nesta fase tão delicada e preciosa da sua vida. Queria poder compartilhar de cada momento… desde a primeira imagem de ultrassom, o primeiro chute, até a hora do seu nascimento. Queria ser o primeiro a segurar o bebê nos braços e o entregar para Jared, depois de estar lá e segurar sua mão o tempo todo durante o parto. Queria ver o sorriso em seu rosto e seus olhos cheios de amor, ao receber o filho de ambos em seus braços. Mas não fazia parte daquilo. Era um sonho que nunca viveria...

Lembrou-se dos olhos tristes de Jared, da maneira com que ele tentara esconder sua barriga diante das piadas de Christian, e seu coração apertou ainda mais.

Do fundo do seu coração, desejava que Jared pudesse ser feliz, ainda que não estivesse ao seu lado.

As lágrimas se transformaram em soluços e Jensen não conseguia controlar suas emoções. Encostou a testa na parede fria do box e chorou até as lágrimas se esgotarem por completo.

Ao sair do banho, já conseguia pensar com mais clareza. Era hora de seguir em frente e, para isso, precisava consertar alguns erros. Christian era o primeiro. Jensen não podia ter certeza se Kane fizera aquilo de propósito, mas a piada de mau gosto, naquele momento tão inapropriado o tinha deixado muito puto. Decepcionado, era a palavra certa. Podia jurar que tinha visto um sorriso de satisfação no rosto de Chris, quando Jared fora embora daquela maneira.

Era hora de colocar um ponto final naquela história. Tinha sido burrice pensar que seu amigo seria capaz de fazê-lo esquecer Jared. E também era burrice pensar que algum dia o esqueceria realmente. Mas sua vida precisava continuar. Jared já havia seguido em frente, estava construindo sua própria família, da qual Jensen não fazia parte. Ou, de certa forma, fazia - Pensou no quanto aquilo era irônico.

J2

Ao voltarem para San Francisco, Jared guardou as roupas que havia comprado, junto com as que havia ganhado de Katie, no quartinho da sua filha. Deitou-se na cama de solteiro que havia no quarto, além do berço, e ficou ali, encolhido, até acabar pegando no sono.

No dia seguinte, ao chegar no escritório, Jared ficou sabendo que Brandon o substituiria, acompanhando Morgan no tribunal. Talvez já fosse algo que deveria esperar, mas ao tomar conhecimento, Jared ficou realmente furioso.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério - Fechou a porta do escritório de Morgan, para que ninguém os ouvisse.

\- Jared, olhe pra você…

\- Eu estou grávido, e não com uma doença contagiosa, Jeff! Eu ainda posso trabalhar - Reclamou, se sentindo ainda mais excluído.

\- Eu estou fazendo isso pro seu bem, será que você não consegue entender? - Jeffrey suspirou. - Não acho que esse estresse todo, tanto aqui no trabalho, quanto nos tribunais, seja bom pra você. Não no seu estado. Você deveria estar em casa, descansando.

\- Certo - Jared respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior, a ponto de sentir o gosto de sangue em sua boca. - E o Brandon vai me substituir na sua cama também? - Perguntou e saiu batendo a porta do escritório.

Ao chegar em casa, Jared tomou um banho e ficou parado, nu, diante do espelho. Deslizou sua mão pela pele esticada da barriga e fechou os olhos, ao sentir sua filha chutar.

Já não se lembrava de como era o seu corpo antes. Sentia-se deformado, de alguma maneira. Já não sabia mais como era se sentir desejado e sentia falta disso. Sequer sabia mais o que era amar ou ser amado.

Também sentia culpa... O bebê que crescia ali dentro não merecia nada daquilo. Ela merecia crescer em um ambiente cheio de amor. Ela merecia um pai melhor, e não alguém digno de pena feito ele, com sua vida amarga e vazia.

O que tinha feito da sua vida? Dos seus sonhos?

Tinha se enganado ao confiar na pessoa errada e agora estava tendo tudo o que merecia… Solidão… desprezo.

A voz de Christian Kane ainda ecoava em sua cabeça… " _Olhe só pra você, está enorme! Parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento"_. As lágrimas vieram mais uma vez, junto com a certeza de que Jensen tinha seguido em frente. Não esperava que tivesse sido com Christian, mas queria muito que ele pudesse esquecer o passado e ser feliz. Jensen merecia isso. Por mais que a sua vontade fosse de correr atrás dele e implorar o seu perdão, implorar que o aceitasse de volta, implorar pelo seu amor… Sabia que Jensen merecia algo muito melhor do que ele.

Jared sabia que precisava ir embora daquela casa, que o seu relacionamento com Jeffrey não era saudável nem para si mesmo, nem para sua filha. A falta de interesse do advogado em assuntos que deveriam ser prioridade, como o bebê que estava por vir, seu ciúme obsessivo, dentre outras coisas, já eram motivos o suficiente para que Jared o tivesse deixado.

Mas o moreno já havia desistido da própria felicidade há algum tempo, e simplesmente aceitava tudo, como se fosse uma punição pelos seus erros.

J2

\- Hey – Jared estava na cozinha quando Jeffrey chegou e o abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço, com carinho. – Ainda está zangado comigo? – Perguntou, quando Jared ficou tenso e não respondeu nada. – Baby, não faça isso, okay? Tudo o que eu faço é pensando no seu bem estar, no melhor pra você... Deus... eu te amo tanto – Jeffrey o envolveu em seus braços. – Nunca duvide do meu amor por você.

Mas aquelas palavras já não surtiam nenhum efeito. Apesar de não amá-lo, Jared sempre tivera um carinho muito grande por Jeffrey, sempre o admirara e era grato por tudo o que ele lhe tinha feito, mas de repente percebeu que cada um daqueles sentimentos tinha morrido.

Sentia que não conhecia o homem com quem vivia por mais de dez meses, e pior, que não sentiria nada se Jeffrey simplesmente caísse morto ao seu lado. Talvez aquilo fosse um alívio.

Assustou-se com o próprio pensamento e ficou aliviado quando o celular de Jeffrey tocou, interrompendo seus pensamentos obscuros.

\- James está aqui em San Francisco e quer que eu vá jantar com ele. Você quer ir comigo? – Convidou. – Talvez seja bom você sair um pouco, e esfriar a cabeça.

\- Não. Eu só quero ficar em casa e descansar um pouco.

\- Certo. Eu vou tomar um banho antes de sair. Me espere acordado, ok? – Jeffrey o abraçou e beijou, antes de subir para o quarto.

Neste momento o celular do advogado, que ficou esquecido em cima do balcão da cozinha, tocou novamente e, ao ver que era Matt Cohen, Jared o atendeu.

\- Hey Matt.

\- Oi Jared. Tudo bem? O Jeff está em casa?

\- Ele foi pro banho. Quer que eu peça pra ele te ligar?

\- Só me faça um favor, olhe nos contatos dele o telefone do Henry Smith. Eu preciso falar com esse cliente e perdi o número.

\- Ok, só me dê um minuto – Jared colocou no viva voz, entrou na lista de contatos de Morgan e procurou pelo nome, informando o número a Matt, que agradeceu e encerrou a ligação.

Mas ao passar a lista de contatos, Jared por acaso viu dois nomes que chamaram a sua atenção.

Okay... talvez não fosse tão estranho Christian Kane estar na lista de contatos de Jeffrey, já que ele era amigo de Jensen desde a adolescência, mas Danneel Harris... Jared sentiu seu coração disparar ao imaginar por que Jeffrey teria o contato dela.

O moreno puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, porque até mesmo as suas pernas tremiam. Tudo estava explicado... O motivo de Jensen ter negado sobre sua traição com a garota o tempo todo, era porque ele realmente não o havia traído. Tinha sido tudo uma armação e Jared caíra feito um pato, sem sequer desconfiar.

Reunindo todas as suas forças, Jared subiu as escadas e se sentou na cama, esperando até que Jeffrey saísse do banho.

\- Já vai se deitar? Você comeu alguma coisa? – Jeffrey perguntou enquanto se vestia.

\- Danneel Harris. Esse nome te lembra alguma coisa? - Jared perguntou, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

\- Harris? – Morgan o olhou, pensativo. – Não é garota com quem Jensen...

\- Me traiu? Ela mesma. Por que você tem o nome dela na lista de contatos do seu celular, Jeff?

\- Lista de contatos? – Jeffrey franziu o cenho, e só então notou o seu celular nas mãos de Jared. – Por que você está mexendo no meu celular, afinal? – Perguntou, aborrecido, tirando o aparelho das mãos do moreno.

\- Algum problema? Você vive xeretando no meu celular, meu notebook, minhas gavetas do escritório... Qual o problema de eu verificar o seu celular?

\- Jared...

\- Foi você quem armou tudo, não foi?

\- O quê?

\- Deus... eu fui tão burro – Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso. – O Kane tem algo a ver com isso, também?

\- Jared, você não está falando coisa com coisa... Eu nunca falei com essa garota na minha vida. Você acha mesmo que eu iria fazer algo pra prejudicar você, e pior ainda... o meu próprio filho?

\- Seu filho? Você nunca se importou com o Jensen, assim como você não está nem aí pro bebê que eu estou esperando... Eu não sei que tipo de pessoa você é, Jeff.

\- Jared, olha pra mim – Jeffrey o segurou pelos ombros. – Você está deduzindo isso só por causa de um contato no meu celular? Já percebeu que loucura é isso? Eu tenho milhões de contatos, de clientes, de possíveis clientes, de amigos de clientes... Eu sei que você quer acreditar que Jensen não te traiu, mas você está se iludindo, meu amor. Não existe armação nenhuma. O que aconteceu, aconteceu... Você precisa aceitar e se conformar. Mas se você ainda tem dúvidas, ligue pra essa tal garota e pergunte você mesmo. Esclareça tudo. Você só vai se humilhar ainda mais e fazer papel ridículo.

Jeffrey o largou e Jared se deitou na cama. Não se sentia muito bem e sua mente estava confusa.

\- Eu vou me encontrar com o James, e o Matt vai conosco. Tome um chá de camomila e tente dormir um pouco - Jeffrey beijou seus lábios, suavemente. - E tire essas bobagens da cabeça, meu amor. Amanhã conversaremos com calma.

Jared ouviu a porta do quarto se fechar, e já não sabia mais no que acreditar. Podia estar realmente imaginando coisas, mas se estivesse certo e Jeffrey tinha armado aquilo tudo, jamais se perdoaria pelo que fizera a Jensen. Por ter se deixado levar pela raiva, e sequer ter lhe dado uma chance para se explicar. Mas agora era tarde… Nada daquilo importava mais. Mesmo que uma parte sua estivesse feliz em saber que o loiro o amara de verdade e não o havia traído, era tarde demais. Jensen tinha seguido em frente.

Num impulso, pegou seu celular e discou o número do loiro, mas não chegou a completar a ligação. Queria muito ouvir sua voz, queria pedir perdão, mesmo sabendo que nunca seria perdoado. Mas o que diria a ele? Já o tinha machucado demais, era melhor deixá-lo ser feliz, mesmo que fosse ao lado de Christian.

Jared se levantou da cama, com algum esforço e pegou uma mala, disposto a deixar aquela casa. Mas no momento em que ficou de pé, sentiu uma dor excruciante no seu baixo ventre e um líquido quente escorrendo pelas suas pernas.

Teve que voltar a se deitar, contorcendo-se de dor, e então se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

\- Não, você não pode fazer isso, está me ouvindo? - Falava com sua filha, em meio aos soluços de dor e desespero. - Não está na hora ainda, você não pode… Ahhhh - Gritou.

Com medo por estar sozinho e sem saber o que fazer, Jared acabou ligando para Jeffrey, mas seu celular caía na caixa postal.

\- Seu filho da puta! - Jared xingou, com raiva, então ligou para a emergência, pois não conseguiria ir para o hospital sozinho.

Depois de chamar a ambulância, ligou novamente para o celular de Jeffrey e deixou uma mensagem.

Quando os paramédico chegaram, Jared estava encolhido na cama, chorando, sem dizer coisa com coisa. Foi levado ao hospital e o doutor Benedict fora chamado. Quando o examinou, percebeu que sua pressão sanguínea estava muito alta, o que colocaria em risco a saúde do bebê.

\- Nós teremos que fazer uma cesariana de emergência - Doutor Robert falou.

\- Mas não está na hora ainda, ela… Ela vai ficar bem? Jared perguntou, fraco e com a voz cansada.

\- Ela está com sete meses e meio, mas como a bolsa se rompeu, não temos outra opção. O hospital tem todos os recursos, se não a retirarmos agora, as coisas podem se complicar. Tem alguns papéis que precisam ser assinados antes da cirurgia… O seu marido está à caminho?

\- Eu não consegui contatá-lo. Eu mesmo posso assinar. Só quero que essa dor pare - Jared chorava, não sabia se era devido à dor, ou pelo medo.

Um enfermeiro lhe entregou uma prancheta com alguns papéis que Jared assinou, com a mão trêmula.

Jared fora levado rapidamente para uma sala esterilizada, onde fora preparado para a cirurgia. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Nunca em sua vida teria imaginado que as coisas seriam daquela maneira; que no momento do nascimento de seu bebê estaria assim, completamente sozinho.

J2

Jeffrey estava no meio do jantar com James Patrick Stuart e Matt Cohen, quando percebeu que havia uma mensagem de voz em seu celular. Pediu licença e foi para um canto reservado do restaurante, para poder ouví-la.

" _Jeff -_ Jared falava em meio aos soluços, sua voz ofegante. _\- Eu estou com medo, eu… Nosso bebê está nascendo e ainda não é hora e eu estou aqui sozinho. Eu não quero passar por isso sozinho, Jeff. Por favor, você prometeu."_

Morgan guardou o celular no bolso e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por sua face. Secou-a rapidamente, respirou fundo, e voltou para a mesa, onde James e Matt o esperavam.

\- Está tudo bem? - Matt perguntou, ao perceber que Jeffrey parecia calado demais.

\- Sim, está tudo bem - Sorriu e bebeu um gole de vinho, continuando a conversa.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Acia cassimo:** A situação do Jared está bem complicada, mesmo. Ele está começando a demonstrar sinais de que a depressão está voltando, e está se isolando cada vez mais. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Maria Aparecida:** Sim, Jared está cada vez mais consciente de que é o único culpado pelo próprio sofrimento. Não é sábio tomar uma decisão quando se está tomado pela mágoa e pela tristeza, ou pela raiva, e foi o que ele fez. Embora o preço que ele esteja pagando seja bem alto, né? Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Sim, acho que se Jeffrey pudesse, ele prenderia Jared em casa ou o colocaria numa redoma de vidro, pra que nenhum outro homem chegasse perto… rs. Não acho que Kane seja feio, mas com certeza o Jensen ficar com ele pra tentar esquecer o Jared foi um erro terrível. Obrigada por comentar, amore. Bjos!

 **Anaas:** Hahaha! Adoro criar um suspensezinho. Pois é, e Jeffrey não tem SDCA... rs. Aliás, este é um personagem que não pode ser explicado por enquanto. Agora fiquei surpresa, você consegue ser mais cruel do que eu com suas teorias, hein! kkkk. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	10. Capítulo 9

_**À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

Jared estava muito nervoso e teve uma crise de ansiedade, por isso teve que ser sedado durante o parto. Apesar de tudo, a cirurgia correu bem e somente horas depois, quando já estava no quarto, trouxeram o bebê para que ele a conhecesse.

\- Olha quem veio conhecer o papai? Precisamos ser rápidos, porque esta belezinha precisa voltar para a incubadora - A enfermeira que carregava o bebê falou em tom meloso, tentando chamar a atenção de Jared para a sua filha, mas o moreno continuou virado de costas, olhando para o nada.

\- Senhor Padalecki? - A mulher insistiu, trazendo o bebê para perto, mas Jared simplesmente empurrou seu braço, a afastando.

\- Tire-a daqui.

\- Mas… senhor…

\- Saia daqui. Agora - O moreno tinha raiva na voz e a enfermeira saiu rapidamente do quarto, assustada com sua reação. Depois de devolver o bebê à incubadora, ela foi rapidamente chamar o doutor Benedict, que foi até o quarto, verificar como o moreno estava.

\- Soube que você não quis conhecer a sua filha? - O doutor falou, observando as reações de Jared.

\- Eu estou cansado, só quero dormir - Jared falou baixinho, sem olhar pra a o médico.

\- Apesar de prematura, ela está bem. Terá que ficar na incubadora por algum tempo, para ganhar peso, mas é perfeitamente saudável. Eu sei que você passou por um momento difícil, mas quando quiser vê-la, nos deixe saber, okay? - Doutor Robert falava pausadamente. - Vou deixá-lo descansar agora. Pela manhã, eu vou pedir que um psiquiatra venha conversar com você.

Jared ouvia o doutor falar, mas sua mente estava longe dali.

\- Está sentindo dores? – Na falta de resposta, doutor Benedict continuou. – O corte vai incomodar um pouco, até cicatrizar. Vou receitar alguns analgésicos, você vai ficar bem.

Sim, o corte ardia e todo o seu corpo doía pelo cansaço. Mas nada se comparava à dor que sentia em sua alma, e aquela, nenhum analgésico podia curar. Tudo o que Jared queria era poder dormir e não acordar nunca mais.

Aquela criança merecia um pai melhor. Uma família melhor. Jeffrey poderia dá-la para a adoção, pois qualquer família que a tivesse, seria melhor do que eles.

Quando doutor Robert deixou o quarto, Jared alcançou o copo com água que estava na mesinha ao lado da cama. Olhou para ele por um instante, com um sorriso triste no rosto, então despejou seu conteúdo no chão.

Segurou o copo pela borda e o bateu contra a barra de metal da cama, usando uma parte do lençol para abafar o barulho.

Fez um pequeno corte no seu dedo, mas não se importou. Segurou um dos cacos de vidro com sua mão direita, e com ele, rasgou seu pulso esquerdo, sentindo o sangue quente escorrer, encharcando os lençóis e a camisola do hospital que vestia.

Fechou os olhos... podia sentir a sua vida se esvaindo junto com o sangue, e a sensação era muito boa. Pela primeira vez, em meses, pode se sentir em paz novamente. Estava livre das preocupações, da saudade, da culpa, do medo... Poderia finalmente descansar.

\- Não... não... não... não... Baby, o que você fez, baby? – Jeffrey ficou desesperado ao entrar no quarto do hospital e se deparar com aquela cena, digna de um filme de horror.

Gritou por ajuda e com um dos seus braços puxou Jared para si, enquanto sua outra mão segurava firmemente o pulso do moreno, que sangrava.

\- Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Não pode me deixar – Jeffrey chorava, lágrimas de desespero. – Não, meu amor – Beijava o topo da sua cabeça, sentindo Jared desfalecer em seus braços.

No instante seguinte, entraram no quarto dois enfermeiros e um médico, que ouviram os gritos desesperados de Jeffrey. Tiveram que tirar o homem praticamente à força do quarto, para poderem atender Jared, pois ele se recusava a deixá-lo. Jared fora socorrido e levado para o centro cirúrgico.

\- Como ele está? - Jeffrey andava de um lado para o outro, na sala de espera.

\- Nós conseguimos estabilizá-lo - O médico respondeu. - O pulso foi suturado, e ele está recebendo uma transfusão de sangue, no momento.

\- Como vocês permitiram que isso acontecesse, afinal? Isso aqui não é uma merda de um hospital? - Jeffrey estava muito nervoso, fora de controle.- As pessoas deveriam estar seguras, aqui.

\- Senhor Morgan - Doutor Benedict saiu da sala de cirurgia e fez sinal para que o outro médico plantonista os deixasse. - Seu marido… Jared é seu marido, certo? - Viu Jeffrey confirmar e continuou. - Ele está com sintomas de depressão profunda. Nós não podíamos prever que ele fosse tentar algo assim.

\- Depressão? Depressão pós parto? - Jeffrey franziu o cenho.

\- Ele já estava com alguns sintomas durante a gravidez, eu inclusive o aconselhei a procurar ajuda profissional, mas acho que ele não me deu ouvidos.

\- Não deu ouvidos? - Jeffrey forçou uma risada. - Não era sua obrigação tomar conta da saúde dele? Não foi pra isso que eu paguei uma fortuna em consultas e exames todos os meses? - Ergueu a voz, se achando com a razão.

\- Eu fiz o pré natal, e a criança está perfeitamente saudável, apesar de ter nascido prematura. Eu não podia obrigar meu paciente a fazer nada que ele não quisesse. Mas e o senhor, no papel de marido? Nunca percebeu nenhum sinal de que a saúde mental dele estivesse comprometida?

Jeffrey lançou um olhar mortal ao doutor, mas não disse mais nada. Não podia negar que tinha sido negligente. Conhecia o histórico de Jared, e devia ter percebido os sinais.

\- O que vai acontecer agora? - Perguntou, num fio de voz.

\- Ele terá que ficar internado por alguns dias, até se recuperar fisicamente. E pela manhã um psiquiatra irá avaliá-lo, para que o tratamento seja iniciado o quanto antes. Depois vocês poderão consultar um profissional à sua escolha.

\- Certo - Jeffrey suspirou, passando a mão pela própria barba. - E o bebê?

\- O senhor pode ir vê-la na incubadora, quando quiser. Ela é bastante saudável, mas precisa ganhar peso, e só então poderá ir para casa. Em torno de duas semanas, eu imagino.

\- Okay - Jeffrey suspirou.

\- Senhor Morgan, é muito importante para o bem estar de Jared e desta criança, que ele seja tratado. Ele tentou suicídio uma vez, é bem possível que tente novamente.

\- Ele vai receber o melhor tratamento possível, doutor. Eu não posso perdê-lo, por nada neste mundo - Jeffrey tinha os olhos marejados.

J2

Jensen teve pesadelos, e acordou várias vezes durante aquela noite. Sentia uma angústia muito grande dentro do peito, como se estivesse prestes a sufocar. Levantou-se da cama e foi até a sacada do quarto, pois precisava de ar puro.

Respirou fundo, olhando para as luzes da cidade, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era em Jared. Tanto tempo já havia se passado desde que se separaram, mas a saudade ainda doía. Sentia uma vontade enorme de ligar para ele, para se certificar de que estava bem, para saber como estava o bebê… Mas não podia. Não fazia mais parte da vida dele, afinal.

Não conseguia evitar pensar em como Jared estaria lidando com aquilo, e um pequeno sorriso se formou em seu rosto. O moreno ainda era tão jovem, e sequer pensava em ter filhos, deveria estar surtando com aquela gravidez.

Vendo que já era muito tarde e que teria que trabalhar no dia seguinte, Jensen voltou para a cama, onde depois de muita luta, acabou adormecendo, vencido pelo cansaço.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, já havia tomado sua decisão.

\- Eu entendo o que você está passando, Jensen. Eu realmente entendo, mas você tem certeza sobre deixar Nova York? Quero dizer, eu estou sendo egoísta aqui, porque não quero perder você nem como profissional, nem como amigo – Sebastian Roché falou.

\- Vocês não vão me perder como amigo, Sebastian. Qual é? Sem sentimentalismo agora, okay? – Jensen tentou brincar.

\- Por que você só não tira umas férias? Viaje, fique um tempo longe, e depois volte pra nós. Um dia você vai ter que superar isso tudo, amigo.

\- É difícil, correndo o risco de encontrar com ele por aí o tempo todo. Quero dizer, eu não sei se eles voltaram pra NY, ou se eu só o encontrei naquele dia por acaso, mas... Ainda assim, eu me sinto sufocado. Cada canto do meu apartamento tem lembranças dele. Eu ando pelas ruas, ou nos bares, e tenho a sensação de que vou encontrá-lo. Ou talvez seja o meu subconsciente querendo encontrá-lo, eu não sei... Esta noite eu sonhei com ele mais uma vez. Acordei angustiado, no meio da madrugada, e eu não conseguia me lembrar do sonho, mas eu fui dormir com aquela sensação de que algo estava errado, sabe? Tive que me segurar, para não ligar pra ele àquela hora. Seria patético, certo? - Jensen riu de si mesmo. - Eu sei que isso parece loucura, às vezes eu acho que estou mesmo ficando paranóico, porque eu já devia tê-lo esquecido, não é? Já faz tanto tempo... eu já devia tê-lo esquecido - Suspirou, frustrado.

\- Eu não sei se a gente consegue realmente esquecer um amor verdadeiro, Jensen – Sheppard comentou, o que deixou o loiro surpreso, pois ele não fazia o tipo "conselheiro amoroso", nem nunca falava sobre a sua vida pessoal. – Eu nunca consegui.

\- Bom, isso não é muito animador - Jensen forçou um sorriso.

\- E pra onde diabos você pretende ir? - Sebastian perguntou.

\- Ainda não me decidi, mas eu estou pensando no Texas. Dallas, talvez Austin. Tudo depende de onde eu conseguir um emprego, porque preciso manter a minha mente ocupada.

\- Austin? Humm… - Sheppard ficou pensativo por um tempo. - Esta semana mesmo eu falei com uma amiga, Samantha Smith, ela tem um escritório de advocacia em Austin, e está prestes a ter um bebê, então ela precisa de alguém para substituí-la por um tempo. Por que você não fala com ela? Quem sabe você não precise ir embora de vez... fique um tempo longe, e volte pra nós quando achar que está pronto.

\- Pode ser uma ideia - Jensen concordou.

Tinha sido fácil conversar com seus companheiros de trabalho, e também com seus amigos. Jason e Steve, apesar de ficarem tristes, apoiaram a sua decisão. E sempre poderiam viajar para vê-lo; era longe, mas quando a saudade apertasse, poderiam administrar aquilo.

Mas Jensen não poderia dizer o mesmo quanto a Chris. Kane ficara arrasado, e não queria aceitar o término do relacionamento.

\- Por que, Jensen? Jared já seguiu em frente, ele está prestes a ter um bebê que é filho do seu pai…

\- Chris, eu não estou rompendo com você pra ir atrás do Jared. - Jensen fechou os olhos por um instante. Por que Chris sempre tinha que tocar neste assunto? - A minha história com ele acabou há meses, não existe mais volta. Mas o que eu e você temos, não está funcionando.

\- Não está funcionando por quê? Eu pensei que você estivesse feliz.

Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos, suspirando. Qualquer um que o conhecesse um mínimo que fosse, saberia que ele estava muito longe de se sentir feliz. Mas talvez Christian só não quisesse enxergar. Não poderia culpá-lo, afinal.

\- É por causa do que eu fiz aquele dia, lá no shopping? Por causa da brincadeira com Jared? - Kane perguntou, sua tristeza estampada na voz.

\- O quê? Não. Já fazem semanas, eu já nem me lembrava mais - Mentiu.

\- Você mudou completamente depois daquele dia. Eu não sou nenhum idiota, Jensen. E eu já me desculpei, não entendo por que você…

\- Chris, só pare de tentar achar um culpado, por favor. Eu pensei que nós pudéssemos fazer isso numa boa, sem maiores dramas. Eu amo você, mas como meu amigo. Como um irmão... não como você quer que seja. Foi um erro, e me desculpe, mas eu não posso continuar com isso. Não é justo nem com você, nem comigo mesmo.

\- Certo - Kane mordeu o lábio inferior, com os olhos marejados. Acho que só me resta aceitar, não é mesmo?

J2

Duas semanas se passaram e Jared voltou para casa, junto com sua bebê que já estava mais forte. Jeffrey contratara uma babá para tomar conta da menina, já que Jared parecia ter se desligado do mundo.

O psiquiatra havia lhe receitado remédios fortes, que o deixavam um tanto zonzo e sonolento. Jared passava o dia na cama, e não tinha nenhuma vontade de sair dali, nem mesmo para tomar conta de sua filha.

\- O que eu faço com você, baby? - Jeffrey se deitou ao seu lado, na cama, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos. - O que é preciso pra trazer você de volta pra mim? - Beijou seu rosto, com carinho. - Eu preciso de você. Nossa filha precisa de você. Ela sequer tem um nome ainda, meu amor. Por que você não sugere algum? - Jeffrey arriscou falar na menina, para ver se Jared teria alguma reação, mas foi em vão.

Naquela noite, depois que Morgan dormiu, Jared finalmente se levantou. Sentia-se fraco, tudo o que tinha comido durante o dia era um pouco se sopa, e por insistência de Jeffrey, já que não sentia fome.

Vestiu seu roupão e viu seus remédios sobre o criado mudo. Decidiu não tomá-los, pois queria estar consciente do que fazia. Caminhou até o closet, onde escalou as prateleiras, com alguma dificuldade, até encontrar o que estava procurando.

Carregou a caixa de madeira consigo, e saiu do quarto, caminhando até o banheiro que ficava no corredor, pois não queria que Jeffrey acordasse e acabasse atrapalhando seus planos.

Colocou a caixa sobre a pia de mármore e a abriu, retirando a arma de Jeffrey de dentro dela. Desta vez não haveria erro. Pegou a caixa com munição e a carregou, colocando as balas, uma a uma.

Percebeu que suas mãos tremiam, e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Não. Não podia perder a coragem agora. Olhou para a própria imagem no espelho, tentando encontrar um motivo sequer para viver, uma ponta de esperança na qual se agarrar, mas tudo o que conseguia ver era dor e sofrimento.

Não apenas a própria dor, mas também a que tinha causado.

Fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar de algum momento feliz, querendo se lembrar como era a sensação...

Sua mente estava confusa, mas a primeira imagem que lhe veio à cabeça, foi de uma aula de direito penal, quando Jensen ainda era apenas o professor que mais admirava e, secretamente, o seu objeto de desejo.

Jared estava sentado nos fundos da sala, o observando atentamente, enquanto o loiro caminhava pela sala, explicando a matéria. Num determinado momento ele parou de falar e seus olhares se cruzaram. Jensen sorriu de um jeito tão lindo que Jared pensou que seu coração fosse derreter. Então ele passou a língua inconscientemente pelos lábios, pigarreou e continuou sua explicação, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Naquele momento Jared teve certeza: Aquele homem teria que ser seu.

E fora. Até a vida se encarregar de destruir tudo e transformar em um pesadelo. Mas Jared sequer podia culpar Morgan. Ele mesmo tinha feito as escolhas erradas, que o levaram por este caminho. E agora, a única coisa que desejava, era acabar com tudo. Ninguém sentiria a sua falta; o mundo seria um lugar melhor sem ele.

Seguro do que queria, segurou a arma com firmeza, a engatilhou e levou-a até a sua têmpora. Fechou os olhos e abaixou a arma ao ouvir os gritos de sua filha, chorando no quarto ao lado. De repente ficou preocupado que o som do tiro poderia assustá-la. Mas seria rápido.

Desta vez abriu os lábios e apontou a arma para o céu da boca. Apertou os olhos, impaciente, quando os gritos da sua filha se intensificaram. Como uma criança tão pequena podia ser capaz de fazer tanto barulho?

Irritado, Jared deixou a arma sobre o balcão da pia e foi até o quarto da menina.

\- Será que dá pra você ficar quieta por um minuto? Como alguém pode se matar desse jeito? - Jared se assustou ao ouvir sua própria voz dizendo aquilo.

Se aproximou do berço onde sua filha estava deitada, agitando seus bracinhos e pernas, o rosto muito corado e banhado em lágrimas, pelo choro.

\- O que você quer? Hmm? Está com fome? - Era a primeira vez que Jared a olhava de perto. Tocou sua bochecha, secando as lágrimas que haviam ali, e sorriu ao perceber o quanto ela parecia pequenininha, comparada à sua mão enorme. A menina se agarrou ao seu dedo e parou de chorar imediatamente.

Jared sorriu, emocionado, e tentou resistir, mas acabou pegando-a no colo. Segurando-a delicadamente, encostou o rostinho dela contra o seu, aspirando o seu cheiro.

\- Você é um pequeno anjo, não é? - Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, seu coração estava tão cheio de amor novamente, que Jared pensou que não conseguiria largá-la nunca mais.

\- Senhor Padalecki - A babá entrou no quarto, com uma mamadeira na mão. - Desculpe, ela estava dormindo quando eu fui preparar a mamadeira, eu não devia tê-la deixado chorar e acordar o senhor.

\- Está tudo bem - Jared sorriu, secando as lágrimas do próprio rosto. Eu ficarei com ela, você pode ir descansar, se quiser.

\- Talvez o senhor queira dar isso a ela? Ela deve estar faminta - A mulher lhe entregou a mamadeira.

Jared se sentou na poltrona ao lado do berço e ajeitou o bebê em seus braços, então, depois de testar a temperatura do leite no próprio pulso, levou o bico da mamadeira até a boca da sua filha, que o sugou desesperadamente.

\- É, acho que você estava mesmo com fome - Jared sorriu, observando as feições da menina.

O nariz era arrebitadinho e parecido com o seu, mas os fios de cabelos eram loirinhos, os cílios muito longos e os olhos ainda não tinham uma cor definida, mas puxavam para o verde. Era assustador o quanto ela se parecia com Jensen. Mas Jensen era filho de Morgan, então aquilo não provava nada - Pensou. - Ou será que sim? Ao mesmo tempo em que queria saber a verdade, também tinha medo. E se ela fosse mesmo filha de Jeffrey?

Depois de alimentá-la, a menina adormeceu em seus braços e Jared a colocou de volta em seu berço. Voltou silenciosamente até o banheiro onde havia deixado a arma, retirou as balas e guardou-a novamente no lugar, para que Jeffrey não percebesse.

Sem vontade de voltar para perto de Morgan, Jared se deitou na cama que havia no quarto da sua filha, e acabou adormecendo por ali.

J2

Jeffrey acordou pela manhã e se assustou ao ver que Jared não estava ao seu lado. O procurou pela casa até encontrá-lo no quarto do bebê.

Ficou surpreso ao vê-lo com ela nos braços, cantarolando uma canção de ninar.

\- Angel - Jared falou quando notou a presença de Jeffrey.

\- O quê?

\- O nome dela, é Angel.

\- É um belo nome - Jeffrey sorriu.

\- Ela não é a coisinha mais linda e perfeita que você já viu? - Jared acariciava os fios de cabelos loirinhos.

\- Eu tenho que acrescentar... - Jeffrey se aproximou e tocou o rosto de Jared - Que você também é a coisa mais linda e perfeita que eu já vi - Sorriu. - Mas se ela conseguiu tirar você daquela cama e trazer esse sorriso de volta pro seu rosto, ela ganhou muitos pontos comigo - Brincou. - É muito bom ter você de volta.

\- Jeff - Jared colocou a menina de volta no berço. - Nós precisamos conversar - O moreno saiu do quarto de Angel e Jeffrey o seguiu até o quarto do casal.

\- Por que, Jared? - Jeffrey perguntou, muito sério. - Por que você tentou aquilo, lá no hospital? - Morgan segurou o pulso de Jared e beijou o local, onde ainda havia um curativo.

\- Eu não sei. Eu só queria que tudo acabasse. Eu estava sendo egoísta, só pensei em mim mesmo, não estava pensando nela… - Jared falou com os olhos marejados, sentindo-se culpado. Ainda mais pela segunda tentativa, da qual Jeffrey não sabia.

\- Nem em mim - Morgan completou. - Se eu não chegasse àquela hora, Jared, eu… - A voz de Jeffrey embargou, sequer conseguia cogitar a possibilidade.

\- Eu vou embora - Jared falou, sem se deixar abalar pelas emoções.

\- O quê?

\- Eu não posso mais viver aqui com você, Jeff. Acabou.

\- Eu… - Jeffrey parecia chocado. - Você não está falando isso por causa daquelas bobagens que você mesmo inventou, não é? Porque aquilo é ridículo, Jared…

\- Eu não sei mais o que é verdade, ou o que é mentira, e já não faz mais diferença. Mas eu não posso continuar vivendo aqui e fingir que está tudo bem. Eu nem sei quem é você de verdade, Jeff.

\- Jared…

\- Uma hora você era o homem mais amoroso do mundo e de repente você me tratava como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa… E então, na hora em que eu mais precisei de você… - A voz de Jared saiu quebrada.

\- Eu estava no meio de um jantar de negócios, e o meu celular estava desligado o tempo todo. Assim que eu ouvi sua mensagem eu fui correndo para o hospital. Jared, por favor…?

\- Eu já tomei minha decisão.

\- Você sequer está em condições psicológicas de tomar qualquer decisão - A voz de Jeffrey se tornou fria de repente.

\- Eu sei bem o que estou fazendo. Não é nenhuma decisão recente, eu teria ido embora na noite em que a Angel nasceu.

\- Você ia me deixar?

\- É o certo a fazer. Isso tudo foi um erro, Jeff.

\- Um erro? - O homem mais velho andou pelo quarto, passando a mão pela barba. - Okay… Você pode até ir embora se quiser, mas o bebê fica - Jeffrey sabia que Jared jamais iria embora sem ela.

\- O quê?

\- Você acha que eu irei deixar a minha filha nas mãos de alguém que está doente, e que acabou de tentar suicídio? - Jeffrey parou, muito próximo. - Você é um perigo, Jared. Não só para ela, mas para si mesmo.

\- Não - Jared forçou um sorriso. - Eu estou bem agora, eu jamais faria qualquer mal pra minha filha.

\- Você passou pelo menos dezessete dias sem sequer olhar para ela.

\- Eu tinha acabado de passar por um momento difícil, eu… Eu estou bem agora. Ela me salvou - Jared falou com a voz embargada, seu coração cheio de dor e arrependimento.

\- Eu amo você e tudo o que quero é que sejamos uma família. Agora... se você quer mesmo ir embora, eu não posso impedí-lo, mas a menina fica. Ela precisa de alguém com estabilidade emocional para criá-la.

\- E esse alguém é você? - Jared estava tentando controlar sua raiva.

Jeffrey suspirou. - Acho que você não vai querer brigar comigo na justiça, vai? - Sorriu, vitorioso. - Acha mesmo que algum juíz daria a guarda dela pra você?

\- Por que você está fazendo isso? - Jared não conseguia entender. - Você nunca mostrou qualquer interesse por ela, por que agora…?

\- Você não me deu outra escolha, baby. Mas nós ainda podemos ser felizes, nós três - Jeffrey tocou o rosto de Jared, num leve carinho, e o puxou para os seus braços. - Se eu perceber que você não tomou seus remédios, mais uma vez… Serei obrigado a interná-lo. Não me force a isso, meu amor - Jeffrey beijou seus cabelos, sentindo Jared estremecer em seus braços.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Nicole:** Te avisei que as meninas gostam mesmo é de sofrer, viu? rs. Bem vinda! Amei seus reviews. Olha, eu acho que Jeffrey realmente ama o Jared, mas de um jeito possessivo, doentio. E Jared está passando por momentos difíceis, e pior, sozinho, sem o apoio de ninguém. Não foi fácil pro Jensen ver Jared grávido do seu pai. Deu vontade de pegar ele no colo, né? Bom, pelo que você pode ver, as coisas não começaram a melhorar ainda, mas há esperanças no capítulo 10, eu acho… rs. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos!

 **Val:** Vocês são guerreiras, viu? Eu amo escrever angst, mas confesso que como leitora, às vezes eu fujo… rs. Pois é, Jensen era o namorado perfeito, e com certeza seria um pai e companheiro perfeito neste momento que Jared tanto precisa. Deu vontade de pegar Jensen no colo, né? Tadinho. Jared, então… U_U. Sobre a separação, acho que você tem razão, Jeffrey não vai simplesmente aceitar tudo numa boa. A desgraça nunca é pouca, né? Kkk. Beijos! Obrigada por ler e comentar.

 **Guest:** Que bom que gostou! A cena do reencontro dos meninos me cortou o coração. Até eu odiei o Kane naquele momento… rs. É muito sofrimento, até pra mim. Bom, algumas questões foram respondidas neste capítulo. E a fila dos que odeiam o Jeffrey só vai aumentando… kkk. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Acia cassimo:** Sim, Jared está pagando pelos seus erros, né? Embora o preço seja um pouco alto demais, acho que ninguém merece todo esse sofrimento. Jensen e Chris nunca daria certo, né? Pro Jensen, Kane sempre foi só um amigo. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Anaas:** Jeffrey nunca foi tão odiado… E olha que eu amo o ator, tadinho. Meio que me arrependi de ter colocado ele aqui… kkk. As coisas não estão fáceis pro Jared, né? Quando ele resolveu ir embora, tudo desandou mais uma vez. Estou postando rápido porque a inspiração e os comentários tem ajudado, mas não posso garantir até quando… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Maria Aparecida:** Sim, foi uma péssima ideia o Jensen namorar o Chris pra tentar esquecer o Jared. Mas talvez ele não estivesse pensando coerentemente, né? Tava carente, precisando colo, e o Kane estava lá… Mas sempre há tempo de consertar as coisas. Jared está depressivo. Acho que ele tem dúvidas até mesmo da própria sanidade mental. E estar sozinho num momento desses, não é nada fácil. O maior erro foi ele ter saído de NY e se afastado dos amigos. Você falou de "irmãzinha" e me deu até um arrepio aqui… kkk. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Helena Candido:** Não sei se Jared é forte, mas ele está sozinho nessa, vai ter que encontrar forças em algum lugar. Jeffrey é um personagem que será explicado mais pro final. Por motivos… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Jeffrey é mesmo um caso a ser estudado, né? Ele tem umas atitudes repulsivas, às vezes, mas ao mesmo tempo ele ama o Jared (de um jeito louco e obsessivo, mas ama… kkk). Bom, por motivos, este personagem só será explicado mais pro final da fanfic. Jared está numa situação complicada, né? Já estou querendo reverter toda a desgraça e dar colo pra ele… kkk. Obrigada por comentar. Beijocas!


	11. Capítulo 10

_**À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

Jared não queria tomar seus remédios, pois eles não o deixavam pensar coerentemente, mas não teve alternativa. Ainda assim, a única certeza que tinha naquele momento, era de que precisava deixar aquela casa o quanto antes. Não ficaria à mercê de Jeffrey ou de suas chantagens.

Por um momento, pensou em levantar a possibilidade de Jeffrey não ser o pai de Angel. Se fizesse o teste de DNA e ficasse comprovado que ele não era o pai, Jeffrey não teria armas para lutar. Mas se estivesse errado, aquilo só serviria para aumentar a fúria de Morgan, ao saber da traição, e não era momento para isso.

Jared não estava em condições psicológicas para entrar nesta guerra. Sabia que, de certa forma, Jeffrey tinha razão. Estava consciente do quanto a depressão o deixava emocionalmente instável, as tentativas de suicídio eram prova disso, e estar sozinho com um bebê recém nascido, não era uma boa ideia. Mas lembrou-se das palavras de Chad, e sabia que, embora tivesse se afastado, sempre poderia contar com o amigo. Iria procurar por ele, e então poderia se tratar e ser o pai que a sua filha precisava.

Quando Morgan saiu para o trabalho, naquela manhã, o moreno arrumou algumas roupas suas e de sua filha em uma mala e começou a juntar seus pertences pessoais.

\- O que você está fazendo? – A voz repentina fez com que Jared se assustasse. Há quanto tempo Jeffrey estava ali?

\- O que parece? – Respondeu, se recuperando do susto e tentando manter a voz firme.

\- Você por acaso ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse ontem? Ou achou que eu estava brincando? - O tom era ameaçador.

\- Eu conheço os meus direitos, Jeff. Você não pode me obrigar a ficar aqui. Eu posso não ter sido o melhor pai do mundo, mas você não tem moral nenhuma pra me acusar de qualquer coisa.

\- Você vai mesmo querer levar essa briga pra justiça? Acha que tem alguma chance contra mim? – Seu sorriso era irônico.

\- É você quem está forçando essa situação, Jeff. Por que só não nos deixa ir? Você pode vê-la quando quiser, eu jamais te impediria de ver a sua filha.

Aborrecido, Morgan não disse nada, apenas saiu do quarto e Jared continuou arrumando suas coisas. Depois de alguns minutos, ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir novamente e, ao se virar, sentiu um líquido queimando o lado esquerdo do seu abdômen. Quando, instintivamente, colocou sua mão no local, sentiu queimar também os seus dedos.

Era uma dor lancinante. Jared caiu de joelhos e se deitou no chão, gritando, quando Morgan se ajoelhou ao seu lado, tapando a boca do moreno com a mão, para abafar os seus gritos.

\- Não era para ser assim – Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Jeffrey. – Eu não queria ferir você, baby, eu não queria... Mas você não me deu escolha – Jared se debatia, sentindo uma dor terrível e tentando se livrar das mãos do homem. – Eu vou ligar pra emergência agora e direi que foi um acidente. Que eu flagrei você tentando tomar ácido para se matar, e salvei a sua vida. - Jeffrey aproximou seu rosto, forçando Jared a olhá-lo nos olhos. - E você vai confirmar toda a história, porque se abrir a sua boca pra dizer outra coisa, ou tentar me denunciar, acredite… Você não vai querer saber o que isso pode fazer com a pele delicada do rostinho da nossa filha. Porque... você sabe... acidentes acontecem.

\- Não... por favor... - Jared soluçava, pela dor física e pelo pânico que sentia.

Jeffrey por fim tirou a mão da boca do moreno e o deixou ali, deitado no chão, enquanto ligou para a emergência.

Quando os paramédicos chegaram, Jared tinha desmaiado pela dor e Jeffrey o acompanhou na ambulância, demonstrando falso desespero.

\- Eu entrei no quarto e... ele estava prestes a beber aquilo. Na hora do desespero eu acabei puxando com muita força e parte do líquido respingou... Sei que eu devia ter tido mais cuidado, mas... – Jeffrey falava entre soluços e lágrimas, convencendo a todos.

\- A região atingida não foi muito extensa... Ele vai ficar bem. Algumas cirurgias plásticas podem corrigir o problema. O senhor salvou a sua vida, é isso o que importa – O médico do pronto atendimento falou, tentando amenizar o sofrimento de Jeffrey. – O que me preocupa agora é o seu estado psicológico. É a segunda vez que ele tenta suicídio em pouco tempo, talvez o tratamento não esteja fazendo o efeito desejado. O psiquiatra irá vê-lo, assim que o senhor Padalecki acordar.

J2

Jared passou por uma cirurgia e depois de ser medicado por causa da dor e avaliado pelo psiquiatra, ficou internado por quase dois meses em uma clínica, sendo tratado como um suicida em potencial.

Com medo e sem saber o que fazer, confirmou a história que Jeffrey contara, e mais nenhuma palavra foi dita. O moreno se sentia dilacerado… Não apenas fisicamente, mas também na sua alma. A parte boa, era que os remédios o deixavam grogue a maior parte do tempo, e tornavam a dor mais suportável.

Às vezes sentia como se estivesse olhando através da vida de outra pessoa. Como em um pesadelo… Aquilo não podia ser real.

Mas quando os momentos de lucidez surgiam, tudo o que Jared conseguia pensar era em seu pequeno anjo… Ela era tudo o que lhe restara, o único motivo pelo qual queria viver. Não. Não iria deixá-la sozinha nas mãos de Jeffrey.

Precisava se recuperar rapídamente e agir com cautela, pois outra atitude precipitada poderia colocar tudo a perder novamente. Deixaria Jeffrey pensar que estava no controle, enquanto recuperaria suas forças e planejaria o seu futuro.

Depois de voltar para casa, Jared recebeu a visita de Matt Cohen e Charlie. O clima durante a visita foi estranho, sequer parecia que tinham trabalhado juntos por tanto tempo. Já não tinham mais assuntos em comum e as palavras eram comedidas; Jared quase não falou e logo Jeffrey conduziu a conversa, deixando-o em paz.

Num determinado sábado, Chad Murray e Stephen Amell também apareceram por ali, e como foram sem avisar, Jeffrey nada pode fazer para impedí-los de ver Jared.

O moreno ficou feliz em rever seus amigos, mas se sentiu péssimo por ter que mentir para eles, fingindo que estava feliz e que tudo estava bem, quando sua vontade era de gritar por socorro.

A babá estava sempre por perto, ouvindo a conversa, mas mesmo que estivessem sozinhos, o que diria a eles? Que só estava ali porque Jeffrey o estava ameaçado? Conhecia muito bem seus amigos, Chad seria o primeiro a querer enfrentar o homem e colocaria tudo a perder. Na verdade, nenhum deles poderia lhe ajudar, e Jared não queria envolver mais ninguém naquilo. Tinha cavado a sua própria cova, agora teria que sair dela sozinho.

\- Ela é mesmo uma princesa - Chad segurou Angel no colo, um pouco desajeitado.

\- Ei, você vai deixá-la cair - Stephen reclamou.

\- Eu tenho uma sobrinha, idiota. Acha que eu não sei como segurar um bebê? - Chad deu um tapa na mão do outro, fazendo Jared rir.

\- Eu acho que você é um desastrado, isso sim - Amell completou, e Jared olhava de um para o outro, emocionado.

\- Está tudo bem? - Chad perguntou, percebendo que Jared estava quieto demais.

\- Sim, eu estou bem - Jared confirmou.

\- Há um tempo, eu liguei pro seu celular pra saber quando o bebê nasceria e o Jeffrey atendeu. Ele me contou sobre o parto prematuro, sobre a depressão, e sobre… - Chad engoliu em seco, colocando Angel de volta no bercinho. - Eu queria ter vindo antes, mas ele disse que você estava internado e que era melhor não receber visitas, então esperei um pouco mais. Jared…

\- Eu estou bem agora, Chad. De verdade - Jared se sentiu péssimo por mentir. - Eu estou vendo um psiquiatra e tomando remédios, e… eu estou bem. Eu não irei tentar de novo, eu juro - Pelo menos essa parte era verdadeira.

\- É muito bom ouvir isso - Amell falou, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro de Jared.

\- Eu queria ter estado por perto, mas… você sabe - Chad tinha os olhos marejados.

\- Sim, eu sei - Jared engoliu o nó na garganta e pigarreou. - Venham, vamos deixar ela dormir, eu vou pegar cervejas pra vocês.

A conversa seguiu na sala de estar e Jared evitou falar sobre si mesmo. Contou algumas coisas sobre a sua filha e quis saber as novidades dos seus amigos. Amell reclamava sobre as manias de Colton, agora que estavam morando juntos, mas havia tanto amor em seus olhos… O mesmo tipo de amor que Jared via nos olhos de Jensen, quando estavam juntos.

Tentou não pensar no loiro e prestou atenção na conversa. Não era mais a mesma coisa, mas ver ambos ali, falando sobre suas vidas normais, fez Jared se sentir bem, depois de muito tempo.

Queria muito poder ter aquilo de volta. Uma vida normal, os momentos com os amigos. Mas no momento, sentia como se a sua liberdade fosse algo impossível de alcançar.

J2

Jensen sempre gostara muito do Texas, estivera ali várias vezes visitando amigos, e tinha que admitir que a cidade de Austin tinha uma energia muito boa.

Samantha Smith era uma mulher muito gentil e com um ótimo senso de humor. Já tinham conversado ao telefone, por intermédio de Mark Sheppard, mas ao conhecê-la pessoalmente, Jensen se encantou ainda mais.

Conheceu seus colegas de trabalho e percebeu que ela era uma espécie de mãezona para todos eles. Tinham uma equipe grande ali, Tahmoh Penikett era um sujeito bonito, mas um pouco reservado. David Ramsay era realmente sério o tempo todo, Osric Chau era o mais novo e, portanto, o alvo das piadas e pegadinhas no escritório. Emily Bett era uma loira muito divertida e Cindy Sampson era uma morena sem sal, que se achava a última bolacha do pacote, ao menos era a impressão de Jensen, depois de conversar com ela por dez minutos.

Levou algum tempo para que Jensen se adaptasse à cidade e a nova rotina, mas estava sendo muito bom respirar novos ares.

Para a sua surpresa, fora Tahmoh quem se ofereceu para lhe mostrar a vida noturna da cidade. Logo se tornaram amigos, saíam juntos para os bares e, depois de bêbados, às vezes apostavam quem seria a vítima da noite.

Jensen tinha decidido não se envolver com mais ninguém; nada de relacionamentos amorosos, nada de se apaixonar, já que a única vez que se apaixonara de verdade, tinha terminado de forma desastrosa. Um assunto que queria deixar no passado.

Então, por opção, dificilmente saía com o mesmo cara mais do que duas vezes. Sexo sem compromisso, tornava a vida bem mais fácil e divertida.

\- Osric - Tahmoh falou de repente e Emily rolou os olhos. Ter ido com ele e Jensen a um bar na quinta-feira à noite não tinha sido boa ideia. Era muita testosterona pro seu gosto. - Eu duvido que você pegue o Osric - Desafiou.

\- É, eu também duvido - Jensen deu risadas. - Em primeiro lugar, porque ele é hétero. O negócio dele são as Coreanas.

\- Ele é chinês - Emily corrigiu.

\- Chinês, coreano, japonês… - Jensen deu de ombros. - E em segundo, porque… anatomicamente… se eu meter bem fundo, literalmente vai sair pela boca - Jensen brincou, rindo da própria piada.

\- Vocês são uns idiotas - Emily bebeu o restante da sua cerveja e se levantou, rindo. - Eu não vou ficar aqui pra ver onde essa noite termina - Despediu-se de ambos e foi embora. Amava os seus colegas de trabalho, mas às vezes eles passavam do limite, principalmente quando já estavam bêbados, como agora.

\- Okay, então nada de Osric? - Tahmoh riu, olhando para o outro lado do bar, onde o chinês jogava sinuca com outro cara. - E o sujeito que está com ele?

\- Você o conhece? - Jensen perguntou, levemente interessado.

\- Conheço de vista. Ele é amigo de um amigo. Se chama Joseph. Joseph Morgan.

\- Hummm… Jensen ainda o analisava. E por que você acha que ele nã vai cair na minha? - Encarou Tahmoh, com o cenho franzido.

\- Por que você não me prova o contrário? - Tahmoh riu, tinha assistido Joseph dar um chega pra lá em um cara, há menos de uma hora.

\- Ookay! - Jensen bebeu mais um gole de cerveja e se levantou, indo até onde os dois homens jogavam sinuca.

Tahmoh deu risadas e continuou ali sentado, observando-os de longe.

\- Hey Osric - Jensen encostou-se na mesa, sorrindo e tentando paracer sexy, embora a bebida o fizesse parecer mais como um bobalhão. - Não vai me apresentar o seu amigo?

\- Oh, não - Osric resmungou ao ver o estado de Jensen, então pigarreou e os apresentou. - Joseph, esse é Jensen… e Jensen, esse é o meu amigo Joseph.

\- Como vai? - Joseph sorriu, simpático, e apertou a mão de Jensen.

Conversaram enquanto os dois continuaram a partida, que Jensen assistiu pacientemente até o fim, quando se ofereceu para jogar no lugar de Osric.

\- Tenho alguma escolha? - Osric bufou e foi se sentar na mesa, junto de Tahmoh.

Em meio à partida, Jensen chegava muito próximo, ajudando Joseph em algumas tacadas, se insinuando o tempo todo. Ao final da partida, que o loiro deixou o outro vencer, foram para o lado de fora do bar e Jensen o beijou, imprensando-o contra a parede de concreto do bar.

\- Por que não vamos para um lugar mais privado? - Jensen sussurrou no ouvido do outro, que o seguiu até o seu carro.

Jensen vivia em um apartamento pequeno, mas confortável, que havia alugado perto do centro de Austin, pois ainda não quis se desfazer do seu apartamento em Nova York. Apesar de bêbado, dirigiu até lá e entraram aos tropeços, arrancando as roupas um do outro pelo caminho até o quarto.

O loiro encostou-se com as costas apoiadas na parede e sorriu, fechando os olhos quando o outro ajoelhou-se à sua frente. Além de vencer a aposta, teria que se lembrar de agradecer Tahmoh no dia seguinte… Joseph era muito gostoso e aquela noite iria render.

Jensen acordou na manhã seguinte, com uma puta dor de cabeça e sua cama vazia. Ainda era uma sensação estranha, a qual provavelmente nunca se acostumaria, mas era a vida que tinha escolhido para si. Sem preocupações… sem drama, mas ao mesmo tempo, solitária.

J2

Jared observava a sua filha, agora com oito meses, engatinhando pela sala. Angel, ou Angie, que era como ele carinhosamente a chamava, se sentou e ficou olhando, esperando por ele.

O moreno sorriu e não pode resistir, então saiu engatinhando atrás dela, que gargalhava e dava gritinhos de felicidade ao ser perseguida pelo pai. Em momentos como aquele, de pura felicidade, Jared se esquecia que existia um mundo lá fora.

Era um lindo dia de sol, então o moreno a levou para fora, no quintal, e a deixou engatinhar pela grama. Não podia tirar o olho por um segundo, pois ela adorava levar qualquer coisa à boca, e às vezes Jared sentia que ela fazia aquilo para provocá-lo.

O moreno se deitou de costas no gramado, com as pernas dobradas, sentindo o calor do sol em sua pele. Angie engatinhou até ele, levando sua mãozinho gorducha até o rosto do pai, balbuciando palavras de bebê que Jared não conseguia entender.

\- Eu também te amo, minha princesa - Jared a ergueu, e girou seu corpinho no ar, fazendo-a gargalhar. Era revigorante, embora estivesse ciente o tempo todo do segurança parado na porta dos fundos, os observando de longe.

Sempre havia alguém por perto, seja dentro de casa, ou até mesmo quando Jared saía para ir à farmácia ou ao mercadinho da esquina. A babá, o motorista que Jeffrey contratara, o segurança da casa. Sentia-se vigiado, como se vivesse em uma prisão.

Mas o moreno já não se importava. Estava levando o seu tratamento a sério, tomando a medicação, que já tinha sido bastante reduzida, e vendo um psiquiatra a cada duas semanas. Exercitava-se diariamente na mini academia que Jeffrey possuía em casa e corria todas as manhãs. Já se sentia muito melhor, tinha recuperado sua força física e até alguns quilos.

Não via outra maneira de se ver livre de Morgan, a não ser fugir daquela casa. Podia não ser a coisa mais inteligente a fazer, mas no momento, não tinha mais a quem recorrer. Aos poucos, Jared foi juntando algum dinheiro, sem fazer nenhuma grande retirada da sua conta, para que Jeffrey não percebesse.

Ele vigiava cada passo seu, Jared tinha certeza que ele tinha também acesso aos seus bens e à sua conta bancária. Não podia ser impulsivo e meter os pés pelas mãos mais uma vez. Precisava agir com cautela, e sem pressa.

À noite, Jared brincava na sala com sua filha, quando Morgan chegou do trabalho.

\- Hey. O que é que a nossa menina aprontou hoje? – Jeffrey apareceu de repente e segurou Angel, a erguendo no ar e fazendo a menina rir.

Num impulso, Jared se levantou e foi até ele. Era impossível não se lembrar das ameaças, que não tinham sido feitas apenas uma vez, cada vez que Morgan a segurava no colo. Fez menção de pegá-la, mas Jeffrey entregou-a para Nancy, a babá.

\- Eu vou levá-la para o banho - Jared falou.

\- A Nancy pode fazer isso. Não é pra isso que pago uma babá? - Morgan falou e envolveu o moreno em seus braços, o beijando. - Como foi o seu dia?

\- Ótimo - Jared agia como se estivesse no piloto automático. A maioria de suas respostas eram monossilábicas.

\- Isso é bom - O homem mais velho sorriu. - Venha, o jantar já vai ser servido - Abraçou Jared pelo ombro e o conduziu até a mesa de jantar.

Jeffrey contou algumas coisas sobre o trabalho e Jared apenas o ouvia, concordando. Não era como se realmente estivesse interessado em sua conversa.

\- Eu sinto a sua falta, no escritório - Jeffrey falava entre um gole de vinho e outro. - Pensei que talvez você pudesse deixar a Angel com a Nancy durante o dia e voltar ao trabalho.

\- Eu prefiro ficar com ela, ao menos até ela completar um ano - Na verdade tudo o que Jared menos queria era passar o seu dia em um escritório junto de Morgan. Não se sentia livre em casa, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que ter que olhar para a cara daquele homem. Suas noites já eram ruins o suficiente.

\- É uma pena. Às vezes eu sinto que estou cercado por um bando de incompetentes, por lá - Jeffrey suspirou.

\- O Brandon não é bom o suficiente?

Jeffrey largou os talheres e sorriu. - O que é isso? Ciúmes?

Jared deu de ombros, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Fingir era o que fazia de melhor ultimamente.

\- Você sabe que é insubstituível pra mim - Jeffrey se aproximou e segurou o queixo de Jared, deslizando o polegar sobre seu lábios. - Tão perfeito…

Quando na cama, às vezes Jared pensava em Jensen e permitia-se sentir alguma coisa; outras vezes só esvaziava a sua mente e deixava-se usar, esperando que o outro acabasse logo.

Mas a sua tortura estava com os dias contados… Procurar por Chad ou algum dos seus outros amigos não era mais uma opção, pois seriam os primeiros lugares em que Jeffrey o procuraria. Então, em uma de suas saídas, Jared conseguiu disfarçadamente comprar um celular pré-pago e entrou em contato com um velho amigo, que cursou o primeiro ano da faculdade junto dele, mas acabou desistindo e voltou para o Texas. Esse seu amigo, Donald, mais conhecido como DJ Qualls, tinha certas habilidades que lhe seriam úteis.

Depois de entrar em contato com ele, secretamente, Jared conseguiu documentos falsos para si e para sua filha, e com o dinheiro que havia guardado, poderia viver por alguns meses escondido, até conseguir dar um rumo para a sua vida.

Quando Morgan tivera que viajar para Nova York, na quinta-feira, Jared percebeu que era a sua grande chance. Estava extremamente ansioso. Não podia levar muita coisa consigo, para não chamar a atenção, então separou algumas poucas roupas, além das coisas que sua filha precisaria, seus remédios, documentos e dinheiro em espécie, pois não poderia usar seus cartões de crédito ou acessar sua conta bancária por algum tempo. E, antes de fechar a mochila, pegou também o seu inseparável diário. Folheou as últimas páginas, se dando conta de que aquilo mais parecia um livro de horror. Mas também haviam muitas boas lembranças nele, não o deixaria para trás.

Sabia que Jeffrey tinha solicitado a atenção redobrada dos empregados e era informado de cada passo seu, mas também era observador, e sabia que o segurança da casa estava transando com a babá. Com certeza iriam aproveitar a noite, já que também estavam livres de Morgan. E foi neste momento, quando ambos entraram no quarto de Nancy, que Jared pegou sua filha, a mala que havia preparado e saiu, sem ser percebido.

Na rua, chamou um táxi e fez três paradas, trocando de automóvel, até pegar um último táxi até a estação de trem, na cidade vizinha. Usou um jogo de documentos falsos para comprar a passagem, e arranjaria outro, definitivo, quando se encontrasse com seu amigo no Texas.

Todo cuidado era pouco e Jared estava com muito medo. Precisava ser forte. Se não por si mesmo, mas pela sua filha.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Questionaram algumas coisas por MP (gente, podem me mandar mensagem privada à vontade, viu? Eu sempre respondo, só não dou spoilers... rs), e eu achei importante comentar aqui…

Nos capítulos anteriores, deu pra ver um pouquinho sobre como Jared se sentia em relação à gravidez, mas eu não entrei em detalhes, pra não ficar repetitivo, já que algumas coisas serão mostradas posteriormente, sob outra perspectiva, ok?

Mas espero que tenha ficado claro, que quando ele não conseguiu amar a filha crescendo em sua barriga, nem amar a si mesmo ou aceitar o próprio corpo durante a gravidez, era sinal que tinha algo errado, e que a depressão havia voltado, certo?

Então, só pra que fiquemos todos na mesma página… Sim, Jared fez escolhas erradas e está pagando bem caro pelos próprios erros, mas no que diz respeito à depressão, ela é uma doença, e não uma escolha.

 ****** Outra coisa (meus leitores habituais não precisam ler, não é para vocês): Recebi um review anônimo bem acalorado hoje (deletei, porque não quero ter que olhar pra ele cada vez que abrir a página de reviews, pois elas são uma preciosidade pra mim), então eu peço, se vocês não estiverem gostando do rumo da história, que por favor, abandonem a leitura. É mais saudável, tanto para vocês, quanto para mim.

Não me importo que xinguem meus personagens, eu me divirto, sou leitora também e sei bem como é, mas não vou aceitar desaforos quando as ofensas forem para mim. Respeito é bom e eu gosto.

Antes de escrever algo ofensivo, conte até dez e coloque-se no lugar do autor, pense se você gostaria de ler aquilo. Obrigada.

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Val:** Sim, a diferença entre Jensne e Jeffrey é gritante, a Jared sentiu isso (literalmente… rs) na pele, né? Eu fiquei bem receosa ao escrever as cenas de suicídio, mas faziam parte da história. Pois é, Jeffrey não vai abrir mão de Jared assim tão fácil, não é? Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Anaas:** Jeffrey tem um tipo de obsessão por Jared. E isso pode ser bem perigoso. Jensen está há centenas de quilômetros de distância, e como a mágoa sempre fala mais alto, sem querer saber de notícias de Jared ou do pai. Jeffrey será explicado só mais pro final. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Evysmin:** Sim, as cenas foram tensas e eu fiquei bem receosa em escrevê-las. Seu pequeno anjo (literalmente) o salvou, né? Realmente, essa obsessão do Jeffrey pelo Jared chega a ser doentia. E perigosa… Jared já mandou uma carta pro programa do Ratinho, mas estão demorando para chamá-lo… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Nicole:** Sim, muita dor e sofrimento. E o pior é que Jared está sozinho nessa, sem nenhum tipo de apoio. Também amei escrever a cena do primeiro contato do Jared com a filha. Ela é literalmente o seu pequeno anjo. Olha, não posso prometer que as coisas irão melhorar, mas comessa uma nova fase… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Sim, a Angel deu a Jared um motivo para lutar, para querer viver, depois de toda a desesperança. Jensen com certeza seria o melhor pai e melhor companheiro do mundo, e eu imagino que Jared saiba disso e que deve doer demais pensar nele e em como as coisas poderiam ter sido. Dizem que Austin é o ninho de amor de J2, né? Rs. vamos ver o que vem por aí… Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Guest:** Jeffrey tem mesmo uma amor doentio pelo Jared, uma obsessão. Jensen deixou Chris e está vivendo uma vida loka em Austin… rs. De certa maneira, isso é bom para ele. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	12. Capítulo 11

_**À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

Jeffrey estava em seu escritório da Stuart's Associated em Nova York, quando recebeu a ligação de Ty Olson, o segurança da sua casa em San Francisco, na manhã de sexta-feira.

Alguns objetos de cima da sua mesa foram empurrados para o chão com brutalidade, e o homem esbravejou, amaldiçoando a incompetência das pessoas que o rodeavam.

\- Eu o deixei sob os seus cuidados por uma única maldita noite, e você o deixou fugir? - Jeffrey urrou ao telefone.

\- Eu não sei o que houve, senhor. Eu pensei que ele estivesse no quarto, dormindo, e só percebi que não estava quando a Nancy foi levar a mamadeira da menina, e…

\- Cale-se! - Morgan socou a mesa. - Eu não quero ouvir desculpas.

\- O senhor quer que eu ligue pra polícia, ou…?

\- Não. Nada de envolver a polícia. Eu estarei aí dentro de algumas horas - Jeffrey desligou o telefone e ligou para um amigo, que também era detetive particular, e lhe devia alguns favores. Ele se encarregaria de encontrar Jared, sem envolver as autoridades e sem causar nenhum escândalo.

Ao chegar em San Francisco, Jeffrey conversou com o detetive Henricksen pessoalmente e lhe entregou todo o histórico de Jared, assim como uma lista com os nomes dos seus amigos. O apartamento que Jared possuía em Nova York estava alugado, ele não tinha para onde ir, e se fosse procurar abrigo com algum amigo, Jeffrey o encontraria.

Depois de uma semana, nenhuma pista do paradeiro do moreno fora encontrada. O taxista que o havia levado perto de casa o tinha deixado em um bairro de San Francisco, e depois dele, Henricksen não conseguiu encontrar uma direção. Era como se tivesse desaparecido do mapa.

Seus amigos haviam sido sondados e estavam sendo vigiados, sua conta bancária era rastreada diariamente, mas não havia nenhuma movimentação. Parecia que Jared havia planejado aquilo com antecedência e Morgan não conseguia aceitar. Sentia como se tivesse sido apunhalado pelas costas. Jared era seu, ele tinha tudo o que precisava e o que podia querer naquela casa. Por que havia fugido logo agora?

Na semana seguinte, Morgan teve que voltar ao trabalho, mas seu dia estava sendo um verdadeiro inferno. Disse aos amigos que o seu relacionamento com Jared estava em crise, e que o moreno tinha ido passar algum tempo com o seu pai, para não ter que dar maiores explicações. Afinal, todos iriam questionar o motivo de Jared ter fugido, e isso não seria bom para a sua reputação. Tinha uma empresa e um nome a zelar.

E, para piorar, teria que comparecer no tribunal para representar um cliente no dia seguinte, pois Matt Cohen estaria ocupado, e sequer estava com cabeça para se inteirar do caso.

Brandon Jones lhe entregou os arquivos e esperou pela sua orientação. Morgan leu tudo rapidamente e percebeu o quanto o seu assistente era outro incompetente. Jeffrey já não aguentava mais aquilo tudo.

\- Isso é o melhor que você conseguiu fazer? - Morgan jogou a pasta sobre a mesa, passando os dedos pela própria barba.

\- Eu… é… f-fiz algo errado, senhor? - Brandom gaguejou.

\- Esqueça… só me deixe sozinho - Jeffrey estava sem a menor paciência.

\- Tem certeza que o senhor… - Brandom passou a língua pelos lábios e se aproximou, sugestivamente. - não precisa de mais nada?

Jeffrey o encarou por algum tempo - O que você está sugerindo?

\- Eu… eu soube que Jared foi embora, e… Pensei que talvez o senhor…

\- Humm - Jeffrey se recostou na cadeira, um pouco mais à vontade. - E você estaria disposto a me pagar um boquete, agora mesmo?

\- Qualquer coisa que o senhor quiser - Brandom se aproximou ainda mais, enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos curtos de Jeffrey.

\- Então você acha que pode substituir o Jared? - Jeffrey falou com a voz rouca, o rosto dele há centímetros do seu.

\- Eu posso ser melhor do que ele - Brandom sussurrou, e sentiu Morgan agarrar seus cabelos com força, fazendo-o encará-lo.

\- Ninguém substitui o Jared. Ninguém - Jeffrey falou num tom calmo, e ao mesmo tempo ameaçador. - Nem no trabalho, e muito menos na minha cama - Morgan o empurrou para longe. - Agora suma da minha sala antes que eu te coloque pra fora da empresa de uma vez!

Morgan ficou olhando a porta se fechar e empurrou os papéis de cima da sua mesa, com raiva.

Sentia falta de quando Jared trabalhava ao seu lado, com sua total atenção aos detalhes, sua redação impecável…

Jared.

Seu coração sangrava só de pensar nele e no que estaria fazendo… Mas não desistiria de encontrá-lo e o traria de volta para casa, nem que tivesse que fazer isso pessoalmente.

J2

Jared preferiu utilizar trens e ônibus, do que pegar um avião, pois nos aeroportos a vigilância sempre era maior. Viajou de cidade em cidade, parando em motéis para descansar, pois sua filha ficava aborrecida ao viajar por muitas horas.

Embora tivesse tomado todo o cuidado, o medo de estar sendo seguido, ou de ser reconhecido por alguém, era constante.

Às vezes, ficava um ou dois dias em uma cidade, em outras só passava algumas horas para esticar as pernas, e depois de duas semanas, estava em Houston, onde se encontrou com seu amigo Donald.

\- Me chame de DJ, cara - O amigo reclamou, o abraçando.

\- Eu nunca irei me acostumar com isso - Jared riu e colocou Angel sentada no tapete da sala do amigo, enquanto ambos se sentaram no sofá.

\- Como foi a viagem?

\- Cansativa. Principalmente por causa dela - Jared sorriu. - Muitas fraldas pra trocar.

\- Ela é uma gracinha. Cara, eu ainda não acredito que você tem uma filha - Donald riu, pegando-a no colo.

\- É… muita coisa mudou. Mas ela é a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida - Jared falou com sinceridade.

\- E o que você vai fazer agora, senhor Jared Campbell? - DJ brincou.

\- Uau. Eu terei que me acostumar com isso - Jared olhou seus novos documentos, que pareciam mesmo verdadeiros.

\- Está tudo aí… identidade, carteira de motorista, passaporte, histórico escolar…

\- Eu não sei como agradecer, eu… - Jared ficou ligeiramente emocionado.

\- Não tem o que agradecer - Donald segurou em seu ombro. Você sempre esteve lá quando eu precisei. Foi o único que ficou do meu lado, depois do acidente…

\- Não foi culpa sua.

\- Eu sei, mas eu estava dirigindo o carro, e meus amigos morreram, enquanto eu sobrevivi. Indiretamente, todos me culpavam, até mesmo pelo fato de eu estar vivo, eu acho.

\- Você nunca mais voltou pra Nova York?

\- Não. E nem pretendo voltar. Eu fiz novos amigos aqui, alguns são como uma família.

\- Eles tem sorte em ter você - Jared sorriu, embora toda aquela história fosse triste. Donald dirigia o carro com mais dois amigos dentro e voltavam de uma festa, quando um carro se perdeu e invadiu a sua pista. Mesmo sem que ele fosse culpado, ainda podia se lembrar de como os colegas o olhavam na faculdade, e sabia que não tinha sido fácil para o amigo.

\- Bom, mas e você? - Donald logo mudou de assunto. - Vai ficar alguns dias por aqui? Eu tenho um quarto de hóspedes, vocês serão bem vindos.

\- Não, eu agradeço, mas não posso arriscar - Jared pegou suas coisas e se levantou. Era muito bom rever um rosto amigo, mas sabia que não poderia se demorar. Não queria colocar mais ninguém em risco.

\- Eu sei que você sabe o que está fazendo, mas… Tem certeza que esta é a melhor solução?

\- Eu não tenho certeza de nada. Mas é tudo o que eu posso fazer por ela e por mim mesmo, no momento. Obrigado por tudo, meu amigo - Jared o abraçou, se despedindo. - Foi muito bom rever você.

\- Ah, espere - DJ pegou algo em sua carteira. - Se por acaso você não conseguir um emprego, a Samantha é uma velha amiga e tem um escritório de advocacia em Austin. Tenho certeza que ela vai poder te ajudar, sem… você sabe, fazer muitas perguntas.

Jared pegou o cartão e o guardou. Talvez pudesse ser útil algum dia, afinal, não sabia o que lhe esperava dali para frente.

Ao sair de Houston, Jared ficou por dois meses em San Antônio. Durante este tempo, ficou em uma pousada e saía muito pouco, apenas para passear com sua filha. Precisava ter certeza que Jeffrey não havia acionado a polícia, antes de sair à procura de um emprego.

Acreditava que Jeffrey não ia querer expor o seu nome, afinal, era um advogado muito bem conceituado. Mas para ter certeza, Donald estava rastreando qualquer informação, e manteria Jared informado.

Ainda assim, sentia medo. Tinha convivido todo aquele tempo com Morgan, mas não fazia ideia do que ele era capaz. Depois do incidente com o ácido, do qual carregaria marcas para o resto da vida, achava que ele era capaz de qualquer coisa. Temia, não pela sua vida, mas pela de Angel.

No fundo, tinha esperanças de que Jeffrey o esquecesse e encontrasse outra pessoa para infernizar a vida, embora duvidasse que teria tanta sorte.

Mas como o seu dinheiro não duraria muito tempo, Jared decidiu que era hora de procurar por um trabalho. E como depois de duas semanas, não encontrou nada em San Antônio, lembrou-se do cartão que Donald havia lhe entregado.

Austin. Já tinha estado lá uma vez, em um festival de música, com alguns amigos e tinha gostado muito da cidade. Por que não?

J2

Jensen havia trabalhado muito nas últimas semanas, e finalmente poderia tirar alguns dias de folga. Sentia falta dos seus amigos, então resolveu aproveitar e ir até Nova York.

Chegou na cidade no início da tarde, deixou suas coisas em seu apartamento, e foi até o escritório onde trabalhara, para visitar Sebastian e Mark Sheppard.

\- Pensei que tivesse se esquecido dos amigos - Roché logo reclamou, mas lhe deu um abraço apertado.

Jensen gargalhou. - Eu também senti sua falta, Sebastian.

\- Eu te indiquei a Samantha, pra você quebrar um galho, e não pra ela roubá-lo de nós - Mark se fez de zangado, mas não conseguiu esconder a felicidade em rever o amigo.

\- Eu bem que voltaria, mas tem muitos homens bonitos no Texas - Jensen brincou. - Eu não resisto a um sotaque. O que eu posso fazer?

\- Você não vale nada - Roché deu risadas. - Mas é bom te ver assim animado, novamente. Então é definitivo? Você vai mesmo ficar por lá? - Perguntou sério, desta vez.

\- Sim. Eu não quero parecer ingrato, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas… Acho que ficarei lá por mais algum tempo, ainda.

\- E pretende ficar quanto tempo por aqui? - Mark perguntou.

\- Uma semana, talvez duas. Precisamos sair pra beber uma noite dessas.

Conversaram mais um pouco e Jensen logo voltou para o seu apartamento. Abriu as janelas e olhou ao redor, sendo grato pela equipe de limpeza que contratara ter feito um bom trabalho, pois o apartamento estivera fechado por muito tempo.

Foi para o chuveiro, tomou um banho quente e demorado e se deitou em sua cama, onde ficou zapeando os canais da televisão, tentando se distrair com algo e não pensar.

Aquele quarto ainda carregava muitas lembranças...

" _Hey dorminhoco… quer um gole de café? - Jared beijava seu pescoço e sua nuca, e Jensen pensava que não deveria existir maneira melhor de acordar pela manhã._

 _\- Só se você prometer que vai me deixar dormir um pouco mais, depois - O loiro falou com a voz sonolenta, mas ao mesmo tempo sorria._

 _Inclinou a cabeça e bebeu um gole da caneca que Jared segurava, fazendo uma careta. - Uau! Quanto açúcar coube dentro desta xícara? - Reclamou._

 _\- Quer que eu pegue um puro pra você? - Jared ofereceu. Sabia que Jensen não gostava de açúcar no seu café, mas sempre tentava persuadí-lo._

 _\- Não - Jensen pegou a caneca colocou-a sobre o criado mudo, ao lado da cama. - Eu prefiro sentir o sabor dele na sua boca - Segurou o rosto do moreno com as duas mãos e o beijou."_

\- Se eu tiver diabetes, a culpa será toda sua, Padalecki - Jensen falou para si mesmo, sorrindo, pois tomava o seu café muito doce desde então.

Afastou as lembranças, sabendo que aquilo só lhe traria sofrimento. Jared era passado e deveria permanecer no passado.

Pegou seu celular e ligou para Jason Manns. Queria muito rever seus amigos, então combinaram de se reunir ali mesmo, em seu apartamento, na noite seguinte.

Jason se encarregara de chamar Steve e Chris. Desde que fora embora, Jensen falara poucas vezes com Kane por telefone, e as conversas eram sempre muito estranhas e breves. Ter namorado com ele, era um dos piores arrependimentos de Jensen, pois sabia que sua amizade nunca mais seria a mesma.

J2

Como de costume, pediram pizzas e beberam muitas cervejas. Todos tinham novidades e queriam saber sobre a nova vida de Jensen, em Austin.

Jason logo percebeu a mudança no amigo, mas resolveu não comentar. O loiro tentava mostrar que estava tudo bem, que estava feliz, mas seus sorrisos não atingiam os olhos, e ele podia imaginar qual era o motivo.

Jensen também sempre fora romântico, de ter relacionamentos longos, e Jason sabia que aquela vida louca que ele estava tendo em Austin, era mais uma espécie de fuga, como tinha sido com Kane. Mas esperava que algum dia ele realmente conseguisse esquecer Jared e seguir em frente. Se aquele era o caminho, não seria ele quem iria discutir.

Christian estivera quieto ma maior parte do tempo, e mal conseguia olhar nos olhos de Jensen. Também tinha estranhado o comportamento do amigo, que já não parecia ser o mesmo. Jensen costumava beber socialmente, mas pelo que ele contara, agora a sua relação com o álcool era bem outra, e aquilo era preocupante. Não que ele fosse se tornar um alcólatra, mas as atitudes dele nada condiziam com quem Jensen realmente era. E Chris se sentia culpado, pois sabia que, de certa forma, tinha sido o pivô daquela decadência.

Infelizmente, nada tinha saído como gostaria. Não que tivesse alguma escolha, mas quando Jeffrey propôs, tinha parecido uma boa ideia. Pensou que se tirasse Jared do caminho, talvez Jensen o enxergasse, mas de nada havia adiantado.

Lembrou-se de cada momento, do quanto sofria cada vez que Jensen falava do seu aluno, com toda aquela empolgação. Desde a primeira vez que ouvira o nome de Jared numa roda de conversas, sabia que Jensen estava apaixonado. E aquilo doía como o inferno.

Por que Jared? Chris sempre estivera ali, desde a adolescência. Sempre dera o seu apoio, o seu ombro, sempre ouvira suas reclamações, seus problemas com o pai, sempre fora o seu confidente.

Estivera lá… esperando pelo dia em que Jensen percebesse que eram feitos um para o outro, que Jensen descobrisse que também o amava, mas isso nunca aconteceu. E vê-lo apaixonado por um garoto que era seu aluno, que não significava nada…

Lembrou-se do dia em que o conhecera, na festa em sua casa. Tinha que admitir que tinha algo de fascinante em Jared, além da beleza física. E ele e Jensen pareciam se entender tão bem… os olhares, a cumplicidade, até os sorrisos de Jensen eram diferentes. Era o que Chris queria para si, mas que nunca teria. E isso machucava tanto.

Então pensou que Jared podia ser um qualquer, que Jensen podia estar enganado quanto ao seu caráter, e deu em cima dele, pensando em mostrar para Jensen quem seu namorado realmente era. Mas, infelizmente, aquilo também não dera certo, pois Jared era tão apaixonado por Jensen, quanto o loiro era por ele.

Ainda assim, Christian o queria longe. Queria a atenção de Jensen para si, ainda que fossem apenas amigos. Mas então as noitadas entre amigos, que costumavam ser apenas deles, passaram a ter a presença de Jared também, e Chris já não podia mais suportar.

\- Cris! - A voz de Steve o tirou de seus devaneios. - Hey, você está bem?

\- Sim, eu… eu estou bem - Olhou para os seus três amigos, que também o olhavam, preocupados.

Mas então, sentindo o efeito do álcool em sua mente, somado à culpa e a todas aquelas lembranças, Christian começou a chorar. Soluços desesperados e cheios de dor.

\- Hey. O que está acontecendo? - Jensen se sentou no sofá ao lado do amigo, e o puxou em seus braços, deixando-o chorar. Algo estava muito errado.

\- Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, Jensen.

\- O quê? - O loiro franziu o cenho, sem entender.

\- Eu fui tão egoísta e eu… eu não fui um amigo verdadeiro.

\- Chis, do que você está falando? - Jensen se afastou para olhá-lo, preocupado.

Kane enxugou as próprias lágrimas na manga da camisa e respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

\- Você se lembra quando o meu irmão começou a andar com uma gangue barra pesada, e se meteu em um assalto, há alguns anos?

\- Aquele em que um homem foi assassinado? Claro que me lembro - Jensen falou, muito sério. - E você sabe os motivos pelos quais eu me recusei a pegar o caso.

\- Sim, eu sei. Mas eu não podia deixar o meu irmão apodrecer na cadeia, então… - Kane o olhou, envergonhado. - Eu pedi pro seu pai.

Jensen fez uma pausa, processando aquilo e tentando entender porque Christian nunca havia lhe contado. - Bom, pelo que conheço sobre o meu pai, isso não me surpreende - Concluiu.

\- Ele fez um ótimo trabalho. Conseguiu encobrir as provas, e… - Chris continuou. - Meu irmão conseguiu uma pena de apenas seis meses, em segurança mínima.

\- Eu soube sobre a pena. Que bom pra ele, não? - Jensen ironizou. Embora Chris fosse um dos seus melhores amigos, o que o irmão dele havia feito era grave demais. Não tinha sido um acidente, e Jensen jamais defenderia um bando de criminosos que mataram um homem, tentando obter dinheiro para comprar drogas.

\- Mas o seu pai deixou claro que lhe devíamos uma, e que algum dia ele iria cobrar. Então depois daquele dia em que nós todos estávamos no bar, no ano passado, ele me contatou e exigiu o pagamento.

\- Se você precisava de dinheiro, por que não falou comigo, Chris? - Jensen perguntou, sem entender.

\- Não se trata de dinheiro, Jensen. O Jeffrey guardou todas as provas contra o meu irmão, e deixou bem claro que se eu não o ajudasse, ele iria enviar as provas anonimamente e colocá-lo de volta na cadeia.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Ele queria afastar o Jared de você - Chris falou num fio de voz.

\- O quê? - Jensen se levantou, sentindo o sangue ferver em suas veias.

\- Só me ouça, por favor - Kane implorou. - Tudo o que ele me pediu era que indicasse alguém, de preferência algum aluno ou aluna sua, e que topasse fazer um serviço em troca de dinheiro. Eu não sabia pra que era exatamente, mas eu conhecia a Danneel, sabia de algumas histórias sobre ela, e que ela não tinha escrúpulos, então passei o contato dela pro seu pai. Então eu fiquei sabendo que ele a pagou para entrar no seu apartamento e fingir que estava tendo um caso com você.

\- Então quer dizer que o Jared estava falando a verdade? - Jensen não conseguia acreditar. - Ele realmente viu a Danneel no meu apartamento? Mas... como?

\- Seu pai conseguiu uma cópia da chave, então ele só esperou a hora certa, eu não sei exatamente, mas ele deve ter arranjado um jeito de fazer o Jared ir até lá no momento exato e flagrar a garota.

\- Eu… - Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. - Eu achei que ele tivesse inventado aquilo, para ter uma justificativa pra me trair com o meu pai… Achei que eles tivessem um caso - Jensen forçou uma risada, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Como você pode, Chris? - Olhou para aquele que sempre considerara um amigo, quase um irmão, mas só havia desprezo e decepção em seu olhar.

\- Eu sei que errei. Sei que traí você, mas você não pode defendê-lo. Jared não te amava de verdade, ele sequer esperou e já foi se atirar nos braços do Jeffrey.

\- Seu filho de uma puta! - Jensen não conseguiu controlar sua raiva e socou o rosto de Chris. Só não deu um segundo soco, porque Steve e Jason o seguraram. Os dois apenas ouviam a conversa, sem saber o que dizer. - Será que você não entende? Você acabou com a minha vida. Tudo podia ter sido diferente. Tudo…

\- Eu sinto muito - Chris realmente sentia, mas sabia que era tarde demais.

\- Sente muito? Ainda que você tivesse o rabo preso com o meu pai, você era meu amigo, era seu dever me contar a verdade, se tivesse um pingo de dignidade. Mas talvez você pensou que poderia ter uma chance, se tirasse o Jared do caminho, não é mesmo? - Jensen cuspia as palavras, a mágoa evidente em sua voz. Jared o alertara sobre Chris, e o loiro nunca realmente lhe deu ouvidos. - E o meu pai, ele… - Jensen riu, de uma maneira quase histérica. - Foi tudo planejado? Que tipo de pai faz uma coisa dessas? Eu vou tirar essa história a limpo, nem que eu tenha que socar a cara dele, até que me diga toda a verdade.

\- Você não pode. Jen... se você confrontá-lo, ele vai saber que fui eu quem falou, e vai colocar o meu irmão de volta na prisão. Jensen, por favor… - Kane implorou.

\- É muita cara de pau a sua, me pedir isso... Eu não sei como eu posso ter me enganado com você por tanto tempo. Saia da minha casa, Chris.

\- Mas… Jensen, eu… - Lágrimas de arrependimento escorriam pelo seu rosto. - Eu estava cego de amor por você, eu só queria uma chance...

\- Saia agora e não apareça na minha frente nunca mais! - Jensen deu as costas aos amigos e foi para o quarto.

\- É melhor você ir, Chris - Jason falou, abrindo a porta do apartamento.

\- Vocês também vão ficar contra mim? Eu não fiz por mal, eu só queria…

\- Você só pensou em si mesmo, Kane - Steve falou. - Jensen confiava em você. Nós todos confiávamos. Olhe para ele agora... Está feliz com o que causou?

\- Certo - Christian passou as mãos pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas. - Acho que eu mereço isso.

Depois que Kane saiu, Jason e Steve foram até o quarto. Jensen estava sentado na cama, com os olhos focados nas próprias mãos, mas a sua mente estava longe dali.

\- O que você pretende fazer agora? - Jason se sentou ao lado do amigo, colocando a mão em seu joelho.

\- Acho que de nada adianta eu ir atrás do meu pai agora, arranjar uma briga. Ele venceu - Jensen suspirou, derrotado. - Ele conseguiu o que queria; tirou o Jared de mim e eles são uma família, agora. Sinceramente, eu só espero que ele seja um pai melhor pra essa criança, do que foi para mim.

\- Não existe uma chance de você e o Jared…?

\- Na verdade, isso não muda nada. Eu não sei o que sentir, eu… Talvez fosse melhor se eu nunca tivesse sabido disso. Jared tem a própria família agora, e mesmo que não tivesse… Eu não quero dar razão ao Chris, mas em uma coisa ele estava certo… Jared não perdeu tempo, e foi correndo se atirar nos braços do meu pai. Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos...

\- Às vezes as pessoas fazem as piores coisas na hora da raiva. Por vingança, ou sei lá… - Jason falou. Não que quisesse justificar, mas de certa forma, podia entender.

\- Sim, eu entendo. Mas por que ele nunca me deu uma chance para explicar? Ele podia ter socado a minha cara, podia ter brigado, me mandado embora da sua vida, ou pro quinto dos infernos, mas ele sequer falou comigo - Apesar de todo o tempo que se passara, a dor e a mágoa ainda estavam presentes. - Então não, não existe uma chance. Tem coisas que não dá pra perdoar.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Acia cassimo:** Concordo que Jared não podia mais viver daquela maneira, sempre com medo e sendo forçado a estar com alguém que não suporta. Isso não é vida. Jensen está tentando seguir com a vida, né? Vamos ver no que isso vai dar... Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Val:** Acho que Jared não tinha muita opção, né? E envolver outras pessoas, podia acabar tornando as coisas mais difíceis. Olha, confesso que Joseph Morgan foi por acaso mesmo. Nem me ative ao sobrenome... rs. Fiz uma listinha de caras pegáveis pro Jensen. Olha como eu sou legal? Kkk. Jensen e Tahmoh não vai rolar. Ambos são Top!master... kkk. Acho que uma reconciliação não vai ser algo fácil, viu? Mas nada é impossível. Beijocas! Obrigada por comentar.

 **Sol Padackles:** Realmente, acho que essa obsessão do Jeffrey beira a loucura, né? Triste de ver. Jared não tem provas e Jeffrey não confessou, mas no fundo ele sabe (ou pelo menos desconfia) que o lance da Danneel foi armação. Jared tá precisando de um pouco de paz, né? Apesar de que o medo sempre vai estar presente. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Maria Aparecida:** A Obsessão do Jeffrey é mesmo doentia. Jared se agarrou no amor que sente pela filha para tentar se levantar e lutar, porque o que ele tinha na casa de Jeffrey não era vida e ele merece ser feliz. Quanto ao Jensen, ele se fechou para o amor, e essa vida loka que ele está levando até pode ser divertida no início, mas não creio que vá fazê-lo feliz. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Thais:** Ahh… obrigada! Bem feliz com seu review! Não sei explicar o que Morgan tem, mas é uma obsessão doentia. Está ansiosa pelo reencontro? Ai gente… Talvez as coisas não sejam como todos estão esperando… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjo

 **Nicole:** Quanto ao reencontro, dá pra ter uma ideia do que vem por aí, não? Coincidências demais, talvez, mas o que seria do mundo das fanfics sem as benditas coincidências? Kkk. Jeffrey é mesmo um monstro. E Jared fez bem em cuidar de si mesmo, se tratar e fugir daquela casa. Porque sabe-se lá do que esse homem é capaz, não? E Jared merece ser feliz. Que bom que está gostando, obrigada! Beijos!


	13. Capítulo 12

_**À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

Jared pegou um ônibus até Austin e se hospedou em um motel. Se conseguisse algum emprego, procuraria um lugar para morar, caso contrário, não permaneceria na cidade por muito tempo.

Procurou por uma babysitter nos anúncios e a contratou para ficar com Angel durante o dia, enquanto procurava por um trabalho. Quando, depois de alguns dias, não conseguiu nada, finalmente criou coragem e ligou para Samantha Smith, a senhora que Donald havia lhe indicado, na esperança de conseguir alguma coisa.

A pedido dela, Jared fora até o seu escritório e estava ligeiramente ansioso pela entrevista. Mentir nunca fora o seu forte e de repente precisava omitir grande parte da sua vida, até mesmo o seu verdadeiro nome. Aquilo não seria nada fácil.

O moreno gostou do ambiente, e Samantha se mostrou muito simpática, o que fez com que ele se sentisse mais à vontade. Donald já havia conversado com ela a seu respeito, o que tornou tudo mais fácil.

\- Então você se divorciou recentemente, tem uma filha de dez meses, não concluiu a faculdade, trabalhou em dois grandes escritórios… mas não gostaria de divulgar os nomes? - Samantha franziu o cenho. - Em que tipo de encrenca você está metido, Jared? Só espero que não tenha matado ninguém - Brincou.

\- Eu sei que isso é complicado - Jared suspirou. Por mais que ela parecesse uma pessoa de confiança, não queria mencionar o nome de Morgan, e qualquer um dos escritórios que trabalhara, remeteriam a ele. - Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia - Fez menção de pegar o seu currículo de volta e sair, mas Samantha o segurou.

\- Eu não sei do que, ou de quem você está fugindo, e não é problema meu. Se algum dia você quiser conversar, saiba que a minha porta está sempre aberta. Nós temos uma vaga em aberto, e ela é sua, se você quiser.

Jared a olhou, estranhando.

\- Um dia eu já estive em uma situação ruim, Jared. Muito ruim. E eu tive a sorte de que algumas pessoas me ajudaram, caso contrário, eu não sei o que teria sido de mim. Donald, ou DJ - Samantha riu - foi uma dessas pessoas que me ajudaram, sem questionar. E se ele me indicou você, isso é o suficiente para mim.

\- Obrigado - Jared quase não conseguia acreditar. Finalmente algo de bom estava acontecendo em sua vida, depois de muito tempo.

\- Você já tem algum lugar pra morar?

\- Em me instalei em um motel. Não sabia se iria conseguir um emprego por aqui, então… - Jared deu de ombros.

\- Eu conheço um casal que tem um apartamento pequeno pra alugar, fica em cima da casa deles, e não é longe daqui. Samantha anotou o nome e telefone em um papel e o entregou para Jared. - Não custa ir dar uma olhada. Se eu não me engano, ela cuida de crianças, também. Quanto ao trabalho, a vaga é sua, e você pode começar quando quiser.

No mesmo dia, Jared fora falar com o casal indicado por Samantha e acabou alugando o apartamento. Era um espaço pequeno, mas suficiente para ele e Angel, e melhor, já estava mobiliado.

No dia seguinte, ajeitou as poucas coisas que carregava consigo e foi às compras, pois precisavam de roupas, lençóis e toalhas, e também de comida.

Conforme Samantha havia comentado, a dona da casa, uma senhora simpática, na faixa dos 50 anos, também cuidava de crianças, e se encantou com Angel assim que a conheceu, o que facilitou as coisa para Jared.

Tudo parecia estar se encaixando e o moreno finalmente podia respirar aliviado. Não sabia por quanto tempo, mas não podia viver com medo, trancado dentro de casa. De alguma maneira, a vida precisava seguir.

O primeiro dia de trabalho foi mais tranquilo do que Jared esperava. Era sempre difícil lidar com a ansiedade, mas os remédios o ajudavam.

Foi muito bem recebido pelos colegas de trabalho, todos pareciam se dar muito bem e trabalhar bem em equipe, exceto a tal Cindy, que o olhara de cima a baixo, como se o estivesse avaliando. Jared se perguntou se era por causa do seu terno barato, mas percebeu que ela olhava da mesma maneira para os demais.

O trabalho era basicamente o mesmo que fizera nos escritórios de Jeffrey; montar planilhas, ligar para os clientes, avaliar e reunir provas e documentos, redigir processos e petições, entre outras coisas.

\- Quem trabalha na outra sala? - Jared estranhou o fato de terem uma sala vazia e perguntou a Tahmoh, enquanto avaliavam juntos um novo caso.

\- Ah, é a sala do Jen. Ele tirou uns dias de folga, mas deve voltar na semana que vem. Você vai gostar dele, só precisa proteger o seu traseiro - Tahmoh brincou, e como percebeu que Jared não gostava de falar sobre si mesmo, continuaram a conversar sobre o trabalho.

No dia seguinte, Jared precisou ficar um pouco além do seu horário, pois queria terminar um relatório. Somente Samantha ainda estava no escritório, além dele, e quando o moreno saiu da sala de Tahmoh, disposto a ir embora, acabou esbarrando em alguém.

\- Desculpe, eu… J-ensen? - Jared franziu o cenho, sentindo seus joelhos fraquejarem. Jensen era a última pessoa que esperava encontrar ali.

\- Jared? - Jensen ficou paralizado, tentando processar aquilo.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu trabalho aqui - O loiro respondeu, ligeiramente aborrecido. - Mas eu é que pergunto: O que você faz aqui?

\- Não, você… Espera, você é o Jen? - Jared não queria acreditar. Aquilo jamais teria passado pela sua vabeça. Logo agora que a sua vida estava entrando nos trilhos novamente… Não. Não podia ser.

\- Jensen! - Samantha saiu de sua sala e foi cumprimentar o loiro. - Você já está de volta? Eu o esperava só na semana que vem - A mulher estranhou.

\- Sim, eu… Espera… - Jensen ainda estava atordoado com a situação. - Vocês já arranjaram um substituto pra mim? - Olhou de Samantha para Jared.

\- O quê? Não. Esse é Jared, nosso novo assistente. Acho que vocês ainda não foram apresentados, certo? Jared, este é Jen. Ele é meio mau humorado, como você pode ver, mas… geralmente não morde - Samantha brincou.

\- Assistente? - Jensen o olhou; um misto de surpresa e raiva em seus olhos. - Desde quando nós precisamos de um novo assistente?

\- Nós sempre precisamos de pessoas neste escritório, Jen - Samantha usou sua melhor voz de mãe, e o loiro sabia que ela o estava repreendendo.

\- Bom, eu… - Jared só queria poder sumir naquele momento. - Eu já estava de saída - O moreno pegou seu casaco e foi saindo de fininho. - Até amanhã.

Sentia que o destino mais uma vez estava lhe pregando uma peça. Estava tentando deixar o passado para trás, mas ele parecia persegui-lo para onde quer que fosse.

Tinha escolhido o Texas, porque não havia a menor chance de ser reconhecido por ali e fora encontrar com Jensen justamente no seu local de trabalho? O quão irônico podia ser aquilo?

Seu primeiro pensamento fora largar tudo e sumir da cidade o mais rapidamente possível. Mas não podia fazer isso. Tinha um emprego ali, e o dinheiro que havia juntado não duraria para sempre. Precisava ter alguma reserva, por precaução.

Tinha um bom lugar para morar e Angie estava se adaptando bem à senhora que tomava conta dela durante o dia. Sua filha precisava de alguma estabilidade, de alguma segurança, não podia simplesmente sair correndo com ela pelo mundo.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, o medo era latente... E se Jensen tivesse algum contato com Jeffrey e o homem acabasse descobrindo o seu paradeiro? Precisava descobrir o quanto Jensen sabia.

Jensen...

Era incrível como, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, pensar nele ainda doía. E estar perto dele novamente, só tornava tudo ainda mais difícil de suportar. O fazia pensar no quanto a sua vida podia ter sido diferente...

Mas ficar se lamentando não iria mudar o passado, nem tornar o presente mais suportável. Um coração partido não o havia matado uma vez e não iria matar agora. Não podia deixar que aquilo o afetasse, precisava ser forte e manter a sua filha segura. O restante, já não importava mais.

J2

\- Eu estou preocupada com você - Samantha entrou na sala de Jensen, enquanto este organizava suas coisas e checava seus e-mails, já que estivera fora da empresa por muitos dias.

\- Só por que eu não gostei do seu novo assistente?

\- Por que essa implicância com o garoto? - A mulher queria entender.

\- Não é implicância. E ele não é um garoto.

\- Ele tem 25 anos, Jensen. E você o está julgando sem sequer conhecê-lo. O que está havendo com você?

\- Nada - Jensen fechou os olhos, tentando manter a calma. Samantha era uma grande amiga, mas aquele era um assunto que queria deixar enterrado. Não estava pronto para falar. Ainda estava tentando processar tudo o que Chris revelara, e não estava pronto para lidar com a presença de Jared novamente. Provavelmente nunca estaria.

\- Nada? Eu sinto que você está se tornando cada dia mais frio, mais distante... E eu nunca toquei no assunto antes, mas… essa bebedeira quase todas as noites, eu não acho que...

\- Você quer que eu vá embora? É isso? – Jensen a interrompeu. O que menos precisava agora era ficar ouvindo sermões. Ela não era a sua mãe, afinal.

\- Não. Eu não vou abrir mão de você. Você é um dos nossos melhores advogados, sem dúvida alguma, e eu o considero um amigo. Mas não posso fechar os olhos para certas coisas. Tenho medo que essa vida que você está levando, vá acabar prejudicando o seu trabalho e, principalmente, o seu futuro.

\- Isso não vai acontecer. Eu voltei de viagem revigorado - Jensen forçou um sorriso.

\- Okay. Se você está dizendo… - Samantha fez menção de sair da sala. Sabia quando não valia à pena entrar em uma discussão.

\- Você está vendendo a empresa? Ou tem mais um sócio que eu não estou sabendo? - Jensen perguntou, quando ela já estava na porta. Precisava saber.

\- Claro que não. Por que essa pergunta?

\- Você sabe quem ele é?

\- Jared? - Samantha ficou curiosa.

\- É marido do Jeffrey Dean Morgan. O sócio da Stuart's Associated em Nova York, e da Cohen & Morgan em San Francisco. Por que ele iria querer trabalhar como assistente, logo aqui?

\- Ele me pediu um emprego, eu o contratei - Samantha respondeu, simplesmente. - Sua vida pessoal, é problema só dele, eu não questiono.

\- E se ele estiver aqui como um espião?

\- Você parece conhecê-lo muito melhor do que eu, então me diga, você acha que ele pode estar aqui como um espião?

Jensen não respondeu, mas por mais que quisesse odiar Jared, a ideia era ridícula, sabia que ele jamais faria algo assim.

\- E por que alguém tão importante quanto Jeffrey Dean, estaria de olho no meu escritório? Isso sequer faz sentido, Jensen – Samantha sorriu. – Eu entendo que você possa ter problemas com Jared, mas isso não vem ao caso. Se vocês quiserem se matar lá fora, o problema é de vocês, mas aqui, dentro deste escritório, você vai tratá-lo com respeito, como qualquer outro colega de trabalho.

\- Sim, senhora – Jensen respondeu, irônico.

\- Ótimo – Samantha sorriu, satisfeita.

\- Posso perguntar só mais uma coisa? Por que você o contratou, afinal?

\- Foi a pedido de um amigo. Eu nunca viro as costas para os meus amigos. E nós estávamos mesmo precisando de alguém, o Tahmoh já vinha reclamando há algum tempo – Samantha explicou. – Agora venha cá... desfaça esse bico e me dê um abraço. Eu senti sua falta.

Jensen fez uma cara feia, mas se levantou e a abraçou. Também sentira sua falta.

Assim que Samantha deixou a sala, o loiro arrumou suas coisas e foi para casa, mas ainda estava cheio de dúvidas.

Por que Jared precisaria de um emprego ali, era uma delas. E por que Austin? Jeffrey estaria vivendo por ali também? Jared não tinha nenhum parente, sequer tinha amigos no Texas, nada daquilo fazia sentido.

Jensen não podia se conformar. Tinha saído de Nova York justamente para não correr o risco de encontrar Jared, e agora o moreno aparecia ali, justamente no seu trabalho? Parecia que o universo estava conspirando contra ele.

E ainda existia aquele sentimento que, embora Jensen quisesse ignorar, estava presente desde que o vira. Aquilo que fazia o seu coração bater mais rápido pelo simples fato de ouvir o som da sua voz. Era patético. Depois de tudo o que Jared havia feito, Jensen ainda se sentia assim. Como poderia conviver com ele trabalhando ali?

J2

\- Hey minha princesa - Jared pegou sua filha no colo, beijando sua testa e cheirando seus cabelos, ao chegar em casa. - Você se comportou hoje?

\- Ela é um doce de criança. Ainda pede pelo papai o tempo todo, mas já não chora mais. Só fez manha na hora de dormir, mas o restante do dia ela brincou e se comportou direitinho - A senhora que tomava conta dela falou, sorrindo e acariciando os fios de cabelos loirinhos de Angel. - Ah, e eu acho que não vai demorar pra ela dar seus primeiros passinhos, pois já está se agarrando por todos os lugares e tentando se levantar.

Jared conversou um pouco com a mulher, então pegou a bolsa de roupas, e subiu pela escada lateral para o andar de cima da casa, onde morava.

Brincou com sua filha por algum tempo, depois lhe deu banho e preparou sopinha e purê de legumes para o seu jantar.

\- Não ouse dar seus primeiros passos quando eu não estiver por perto, entendeu, mocinha? - Brincou, enquanto lhe dava a comida. Era muito bom estar trabalhando novamente, se sentir útil, ter contato com as pessoas, mas sentia falta de estar com sua filha o tempo todo. A única lembrança boa que tinha dos últimos meses.

\- Você gosta mesmo disso, não? - Sorriu ao ver a menina comer com gosto. - Acho que eu não perdi a mão pra cozinhar.

Jared estava tentando retomar seu velho hábito, que havia abandonado completamente depois que se mudara para San Francisco. Lembrou-se do quanto amava cozinhar para Jensen, e agora, igualmente, amava cozinhar para a sua filha.

Quando Angie terminou sua refeição, Jared limpou sua boquinha com o guardanapo, e tentou limpar uma sujeirinha que havia sobre o seu nariz.

\- Sardas - Jared falou quando percebeu que não era sujeira. - Como eu ainda não tinha percebido? - Sua vida estava tão tumultuada ultimamente, que Jared sequer tinha notado essas pequenas mudanças.

\- Sardas - Repetiu, sem saber se ria ou se chorava. - Você é tão parecida com ele que chega a ser assustador, sabia? - Falou, acariciando o rostinho de sua filha, enquanto a sua mente era tomada pelas lembranças...

" _O que você está fazendo? - Jensen perguntou, levemente constrangido com a maneira que o moreno o olhava, muito de perto. Ambos estavam deitados lado a lado na cama do loiro, numa tarde de sábado, logo no início do namoro._

 _\- Sardas._

 _\- O quê?_

 _\- Você tem sardas - O sorriso de Jared era todo covinhas._

 _\- É claro que eu tenho sardas. Eu fui zoado a minha infância inteira por causa delas. Você acha que eu me esqueceria? - Jensen fez bico, sem perceber._

 _\- Zoado por quê? São lindas. Um conjunto perfeito. Ainda mais quando você fica assim, corado de vergonha e fazendo esse biquinho… - Jared sentiu sua calça jeans ficar apertada, de repente._

 _\- Eu não estou fazendo bico. Pare de zoar com a minha cara. Eu sou seu professor, exijo respeito - Jensen tentou usar um tom autoritário, mas falhou terrivelmente. Sua voz saiu mais rouca do que pretendia, o jeito que o moreno lhe olhava o estava deixando cheio de tesão._

 _\- Okay, Senhor Ackles - Jared sorriu e tocou o rosto do loiro com seus dedos longos, contornando desde as sardas sobre o seu nariz, até chegar em seus lábios carnudos. - Tão perfeito. Queria que você fosse meu. Oh, espera… Você já é meu - O moreno sorriu e venceu o espaço entre os seus rostos, tomando a boca do loiro em um beijo nada inocente..."_

\- Você tem que ser filha dele - Jared não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de Angie não ser filha de Jensen.

Passou as mãos pelo próprio rosto, lembrando-se do reencontro com o loiro, no escritório de Samantha.

\- Ele me odeia. Eu pude ver em seu olhos. Mas eu já esperava por isso, só não esperava reencontrá-lo aqui, nessas condições. E sequer posso pedir que ele faça o exame de DNA, porque não sei como ele vai reagir a isso… E se ele quiser tirar você de mim? Ele conseguiria isso facilmente - Jared tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu sei que ele provavelmente seria um pai muito melhor do que eu. Que você poderia ter uma vida muito mais digna com ele, sem precisar fugir de ninguém, nem se esconder, mas… Eu não quero que ele queira ficar com você por vingança, ou por estar com raiva de mim… Eu só quero que ele te ame, do mesmo jeito que eu amo. E eu não estou pronto pra abrir mão de você, meu pequeno anjo. Eu não estou - Jared segurou sua filha no colo, abraçando-a e deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

J2

Jensen entrou no escritório, dando um mau humorado bom dia para todos e foi diretamente para a sua sala.

\- Vixi! Hoje ele está naqueles dias - Cindy reclamou e foi até a cozinha, pegar café.

Jared tirava cópias de alguns documentos e voltou para a sala de Tahmoh. Tinha consciência de que era o culpado pelo mau humor de Jensen, mas realmente não sabia o que fazer para remediar aquela situação.

Estava sozinho na sala de Tahmoh, organizando alguns arquivos, quando o loiro entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

\- O que você faz aqui, Jared? - Jensen foi direto ao ponto. Parou encostado na porta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, esperando por uma explicação.

\- Eu trabalho aqui - Jared não sabia o que dizer. Não podia contar a verdade, pelo menos não por enquanto.

\- O Jeffrey está pensando em comprar esse escritório também, ou o quê? - O loiro precisava saber. Se fosse o caso, pediria demissão e sumiria da cidade.

\- O quê? - Jared não estava entendendo.

\- O Jeffrey está aqui em Austin também? - Tudo o que Jensen menos queria era acabar cruzando com aquele que diziam ser seu pai.

\- Não - Jared ficou um tanto aliviado, pois pelo jeito, Jensen não sabia de nada e não tinha contato com ele. - Nós estamos separados.

\- Oh - Jensen deu um sorrisinho irônico.

\- Jensen… eu sinto muito - Jared falou e se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Era cedo demais para aquele tipo de conversa.

\- Sente muito? - O olhar do loiro era frio, e Jared pensou que já não o reconhecia mais. - Pelo quê?

\- O jeito que as coisas aconteceram, eu… Eu soube que você nunca me traiu - As palavras foram saindo, sem nem mesmo pensar.

\- Você soube? - Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior e deu uma risadinha. - E mesmo sabendo que Jeffrey armou aquilo tudo, você ainda continuou a viver com ele?

\- Não exatamente - Jared pensou em tudo o que aconteceu depois de descobrir a verdade. Não era como se tivesse alguma escolha. Mas ainda assim, sabia que tinha magoado Jensen demais e que não havia perdão para o que fizera.

\- Você nunca me deu uma chance de explicar. E não perdeu tempo em correr para os braços dele, não é? Ou será que já eram amantes e eu fui o último a saber? - Jensen queria machucar. Velhas feridas nunca deviam ser cutucadas.

\- Não seja ridículo - Jared balançou a cabeça. - Eu nunca tive nada com o Jeffrey. Não enquanto estava com você.

O loiro gargalhou.

\- E você fala sobre dar uma chance de se explicar - Jared continuou -, mas quando me viu no escritório do seu pai aquele dia, também deduziu que eu estivesse transando com ele, ao invés de procurar saber o que estava acontecendo.

\- E o que estava acontecendo? Você estava nu no escritório dele, isso era tão óbvio quanto…

\- Quanto eu encontrar a Danneel seminua no seu apartamento? Quanto ela me dizer pra não contar sobre aquilo pra ninguém, porque ela era sua aluna, e não seria ético? - Desta vez foi Jared quem ironizou. - Como você acha que eu fiquei depois de presenciar aquilo? Eu saí de lá arrasado, saí caminhando pela chuva e esse era o motivo de eu estar no escritório do seu pai sem as minhas roupas que estavam molhadas. Mas você deduziu que eu estava te traindo, assim como eu também deduzi sobre você e a Danneel. Se eu errei, você também errou - Jared falou com raiva.

\- Você foi embora com ele.

\- Sim, eu fui. Ele me ofereceu um emprego em San Francisco e tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era sumir de Nova York, então… - Jared engoliu o nó na garganta. Aquele tinha sido o maior erro da sua vida, e por mais que quisesse, não poderia voltar no tempo e corrigir as coisas.

\- Vocês se merecem - Jensen falou com certo desprezo. - Mas nada disso explica o que você faz aqui… nesse escritório. Está me perseguindo, por acaso?

\- O quê? - Jared o olhou, incrédulo. - Eu jamais teria aceitado esse emprego se soubesse que você trabalhava aqui.

\- Qual é? O Jeffrey é rico, você não precisa desse emprego. O que você quer aqui, afinal?

\- Eu vim pra cá tentando recomeçar, não quero o dinheiro dele - Jared mentiu. Não podia revelar que estava fugindo.

\- Pelo visto, o conto de fadas não durou muito, não é? - Jensen riu.

\- E o que você faz em Austin? - Jared ignorou a piada.

\- Eu vim pro Texas, justamente pra não correr o risco de encontrar vocês em Nova York. Mas pelo visto, não dei muita sorte.

\- Eu não pretendo ficar muito tempo por aqui. Só até encontrar outro emprego, ou… - Jared não sabia por que estava se justificando.

\- Espero que isso aconteça logo, mas enquanto tivermos que conviver por aqui… - Jensen abriu a porta para sair da sala. - Fique fora do meu caminho.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Sardas, sardas, sardas… Falaram tanto sobre elas no twitter, que me deram ideias e acabei incluindo o flashback, escrito de última hora. Estão vendo como não sou tão má? kkk. Beijos!

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Helena Candido:** É muito bom saber que a história está te prendendo. Espero não decepcionar. Obrigada! Beijos!

 **Val:** Pois é, menina… Achei que só o Jensen estava pegando o Joseph, e aí me aparece aquela foto com Jared… hahaha. Humm, sobre o reencontro:Cuidado com aquilo que deseja. Sempre digo! Kkk. Não queriam que o Jared sofresse? E agora pedem pra parar, né? rs. Reconciliação? O que é isso? *corre* Obrigada por comentar, linda! Bjos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Kane jogou no lixo uma grande amizade, mas que ele não soube dar valor. Quem quer demais, às vezes acaba sem nada. Vai ser difícil ele reconquistar a amizade e a confiança de Jensen. O reencontro pode ser algo doloroso, e talvez os Js não estejam preparados pra isso. A mágoa ainda está presente. Obrigada por comentar, xuxu! Beijos!

 **Maria Aparecida:** Chris não se contentou com a amizade e acabou sem nada. Saber a verdade só serviu para reabrir velhas feridas, mas também serviu para Jensen saber (ainda que uma mínima parte) quem seu pai realmente é. O comportamento do Jensen é destrutivo, eu não consigo ver algo de bom nisso. Sinto que você não vai gostar do rumo da história… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Acia cassimo:** Contar a verdade não diminui a culpa do Chris, não é? Acho que ele acabou de perder uma grande amizade. E sim, uma reconciliação entre os Js não é algo fácil. Apesar de ter se passado muito tempo, a mágoa ainda está lá. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Nicole:** Kane se arrependeu um pouco tarde demais, né? Talvez algum dia Jensen consiga perdoá-lo, mas a amizade nunca será a mesma. (Sim, na minha fic só o Jared pode ser perdoado… hahaha). Jeffrey realmente não merece perdão. E isso que nem tudo foi mostrado ainda (sorry… rs). Que bom que está gostando. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	14. Capítulo 13

_**À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

A primeira semana tinha sido bastante difícil. Olhar para o homem com quem um dia tivera tanta intimidade, e ver um completo estranho, era algo com o que Jared jamais iria se acostumar.

Jensen o ignorava sempre que podia, e como Jared estava trabalhando junto de Tahmoh, e ele e Jensen eram muito amigos, o loiro só ia até a sala dele quando o moreno não estava. A situação era bastante desconfortável, mas Jared estava tentando lidar com aquilo da melhor maneira.

O loiro havia mudado muito. Parecia sempre cansado e com ressaca, um comportamento que nunca vira nele antes, a não ser nos finais de semana, quando costumavam sair com os amigos e beber juntos.

Doía assistir àquilo e não poder fazer nada. Sabia que se dissesse qualquer coisa, Jensen não o ouviria e o mandaria se foder, com toda a razão. Jared pensava no quanto daquela mudança era culpa sua, de Jeffrey, ou de ambos. Às vezes a culpa pesava tanto, que era difícil olhar nos olhos de Jensen, então não era só ele que o evitava, Jared fazia o mesmo.

O moreno tinha saído para conversar com Samantha, e quando voltou para a sala de Tahmoh, Jensen estava lá, mas sequer desviou o olhar, quando Jared entrou.

\- Quem era? - Tahmoh perguntou, curioso, continuando a conversa.

\- Joseph Morgan - Jensen respondeu, mostrando a mensagem no celular.

\- Outra vez? Isso seria o que... o terceiro encontro? Será que eu já posso considerar um namoro? Você está doente, ou o quê? - Tahmoh se inclinou e colocou a mão na testa do loiro.

\- Idiota! - Jensen deu um tapa em sua mão. - O cara é gostoso, o que eu posso fazer?

Jared continuou a fazer o seu trabalho, fingindo que não estava prestando atenção na conversa, mas ouvia cada palavra. No fundo, estava curioso para saber quem era esse tal de Joseph, por quem Jensen parecia tão interessado. Sabia que sequer tinha o direito de sentir ciúmes, mas algumas coisas eram simplesmente impossíveis de controlar.

J2

Na semana seguinte, Osric teve que se ausentar alguns dias do trabalho, pois estava com uma gripe forte e Samantha designou Jared para que trabalhasse com Jensen em um caso.

Foi totalmente inesperado, mas o moreno precisava realmente do emprego, não poderia negar. E Jensen realmente não parecia disposto a facilitar as coisas, ou torná-las menos desagradáveis.

\- Só pra deixar claro, eu não quero você me acompanhando amanhã, no tribunal.

\- Eu não iria de qualquer maneira, não tenho licença pra isso - Jared respondeu, sem se abalar.

\- Abandonou mesmo a faculdade? Estava ocupado demais sendo pai? - Jensen ironizou, mas ao mesmo tempo estava curioso.

\- Basicamente.

\- Pra quem nem sabia se era portador, e sequer pensava no assunto, você mudou de ideia bem rápido, não foi?

\- Não foi planejado - Jared respondeu, sem entrar em detalhes.

\- Não? - Jensen deu uma risadinha - Existe uma coisa chamada camisinha. Já ouviu falar?

\- Falando desse jeito, até parece que você nunca transou sem - Jared quis dizer que se não fosse por Jensen não ter usado, ele nunca teria ficado grávido, mas se calou. Não era hora para aquilo.

\- Nunca. Eu sempre zelei pela minha saúde, e dos meus parceiros - Jensen falou e Jared não podia contestar. O loiro sempre fora extremamente cuidadoso com essas coisas e naquela noite ele estava bêbado, provavelmente nem se lembrava de terem transado sem proteção.

\- Hey - Tahmoh entrou na sala de Jensen, os interrompendo - Eu já estou saindo pra encontrar um cliente. Te vejo no HandleBar hoje à noite?

\- Pode ser. Me manda um whats mais tarde - Jensen respondeu.

\- Você tem uma audiência amanhã, Jensen - Jared falou, indignado.

\- E o que tem isso?

\- O que tem? Você tem um discurso pra preparar e não pode chegar no tribunal com essa cara de ressaca que vem trabalhar todos os dias.

\- Vem cá - Jensen riu com sarcasmo. - Você é o quê? A minha mãe, por acaso? Eu não me lembro de ter te dado a liberdade de cuidar da minha vida.

\- Uau! - Tahmoh ergueu as sobrancelhas, sentindo o clima pesado. - Eu já vou indo. Me avise se for aparecer, o Joseph vai estar lá - Falou enquanto saía, deixando Jared e Jensen a sós novamente.

\- Só cuide da sua própria vida, okay? - Jensen falou, puto, e saiu da própria sala, deixando Jared sozinho.

\- Que porra você está fazendo? - Jared resmungou consigo mesmo, depois que Jensen saiu.

Precisava controlar seus impulsos, mas era difícil ver Jensen agindo daquela maneira, e não poder fazer nada.

Jensen só voltou para a sua sala no final da tarde, quando Jared já havia ido embora. Verificou os papéis e viu que Jared não apenas tinha escrito todo o seu discurso sobre o caso, como tinha destacado os pontos principais que Jensen deveria levantar no tribunal.

\- Idiota! Acha que eu não posso escrever meu próprio discurso? - Jensen xingou baixinho e começou a digitá-lo.

Escreveu duas páginas e viu que estava tudo uma droga, então pegou o discurso que Jared havia escrito, e viu que era muito melhor.

À noite, passou em seu apartamento apenas para tomar um banho e trocar de roupas, então foi encontrar com Tahmoh e seus outros amigos no HandleBar.

O loiro bebeu e se divertiu, sem se preocupar com mais nada. Por mais que o cara fosse interessante, deixou Joseph de lado, pois não estava a fim de entrar em um relacionamento agora, e terminou a noite com um moreno muito bonito, chamado Colin Donnell.

Quando acordou pela manhã, percebeu que Colin ainda estava em sua cama, então o acordou e pediu que fosse embora. Tomou um banho, e o arrependimento veio rapidamente, ao sentiu sua cabeça latejar de dor. Não tinha sido mesmo uma boa ideia.

\- Só pode ter sido praga sua, seu filho da puta - Jensen xingou ao se lembrar do que Jared dissera no dia anterior.

Vestiu um terno caro, tentando parecer decente, mas a sua vontade era de voltar para a cama e dormir o restante do dia. Seu estômago estava embrulhado e os analgésicos que tomara para a dor de cabeça não haviam surtido nenhum efeito.

Entrou no escritório e ficou feliz ao saber que Samantha não estava. Sabia que a mulher já vinha tolerando as suas mancadas por algum tempo.

Para completar, Jared estava trabalhando em sua sala. Jensen se sentou atrás de sua mesa e esperou pacientemente por um novo sermão, que não veio.

\- Você parece uma merda - Jared de repente riu, olhando para o rosto do loiro.

\- Eu me sinto uma - Jensen concordou.

\- Espere um pouco.

Jared saiu por alguns minutos, e quando voltou, tinha uma embalagem de algo que parecia maquiagem em suas mãos.

O moreno tirou a tampa do frasco, colocou um pouquinho em seus dedos e esfregou debaixo dos olhos de Jensen.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo? Eu não vou pro tribunal feito uma vadia maquiada - Jensen reclamou, mas não saberia dizer o que incomodava mais, a maquiagem ou a proximidade de Jared.

\- É corretivo. Vai esconder essas olheiras horríveis - Jared continuou, ignorando as reclamações do outro. - Use os seus óculos de leitura, vai ajudar a disfarçar - Falou ao terminar.

\- Onde você conseguiu isso? Não vai me dizer que tem na sua bolsa? - Jensen debochou.

\- Tem um salão de beleza aqui do lado do escritório, caso você não tenha notado. Engraçadinho - Jared fez uma careta.

\- É ali que você escova seus cabelos, antes de vir pro trabalho? - Jensen zoou.

\- Não é má ideia. O Aldis cortou o meu cabelo na semana passada e ele tem mãos incríveis - Jared sorriu e Jensen não gostou nada daquilo. Quem era Aldis, afinal?

\- Espera… O que é isso? - Jensen segurou a mão de Jared, percebendo as cicatrizes em dois dos seus dedos.

\- Ah… - O sorriso de Jared morreu. - Nada. Foi só… um acidente doméstico - Puxou sua mão e saiu da sala, indo devolver o corretivo para Lauren, a moça simpática que o havia atendido no salão.

Perto do intervalo do almoço, quando Jensen e Cindy voltaram do tribunal, seus ânimos estavam exaltados.

\- Eu nunca pedi que você me acompanhasse. E por falar nisso, não vejo a hora do Osric voltar - Jensen reclamou.

\- Só porque ele fecha os olhos pras merdas que você faz? Você deu sorte porque tinha um discurso pronto, e era uma causa ganha, porque sequer sabia do que estava falando - Cindy respondeu e foi para a sua mesa, aborrecida.

Jensen não disse mais nada, apenas entrou em sua sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Tahmoh esperou algum tempo, para que o loiro esfriasse a cabeça, e então foi até lá falar com ele.

Se sentou na poltrona em frente à mesa de Jensen, que estava com os cotovelos apoiados sobre ela, e o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

\- O que houve? - Tahmoh arriscou perguntar.

\- Eu pisei na bola. A Cindy tem razão, eu… Eu li todo o discurso, que a propósito foi Jared quem escreveu, e não… Não consegui me concentrar, foi um fiasco - Suspirou.

\- Você estava bem quando eu saí do bar ontem, o que aconteceu pra te deixar assim?

\- Colin Donnell aconteceu - Jensen riu, sem humor. - Nós fomos pra minha casa, tomamos mais uma dúzia de cervejas, e… Foi irresponsável, eu sei. A Samantha vai querer o meu couro. Às vezes nem eu mesmo sei por que faço essas coisas.

\- Ela não está no escritório hoje. E a Cindy pode ser um porre, mas ela não faz o tipo dedo-duro.

\- Não? Ela entrou aqui gritando que eu sou um incompetente - Jensen bufou.

\- Estávamos só eu e o Jared aqui, o resto do pessoal já saiu pra almoçar.

\- Certo - Jared era justamente quem menos Jensen queria que presenciasse aquilo. Não que se importasse com o que o seu ex pensasse à seu respeito, mas não queria que ele o visse como um fracassado.

J2

Uma imagem muito ruim de uma câmera na rodoviária de Modesto era tudo o que Jeffrey conseguira até o momento. E também a certeza de que Jared obtivera ajuda e provavelmente estava utilizando um nome falso, pois seu nome não constava em nenhuma lista de passageiros. Mas ajuda de quem? Todos os seus amigos estavam sendo monitorados, não tinha como ser algum deles.

Chad Murray e Stephen Amell, que eram os amigos mais próximos, já haviam ligado para Jeffrey, querendo notícias de Jared, já que não conseguiram contatá-lo pelo celular.

Morgan usou a mesma desculpa que dera para Matt e seus amigos, de que o casamento estava em crise e Jared tinha ido passar algum tempo com o pai.

Ambos estranharam o fato de Jared nunca ter mencionado o pai antes, mas Jeffrey garantiu que o moreno estava bem e que pediria para ele entrar em contato com os amigos, assim que possível.

O que Morgan não contava, era que fosse demorar tanto para encontrá-lo. Já faziam mais de três meses e cada dia longe do moreno era uma tortura. Jeffrey já não dormia sem remédios, e não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho.

Sentia a sua falta... Falta de tê-lo em sua cama, de tocá-lo, dos seus beijos e até mesmo das pequenas coisas, como ouvir a sua voz, o cheiro do seu xampu, ou o fato de vê-lo secando seus cabelos, depois do banho.

Sentia falta de voltar para casa na hora do almoço, ou depois do trabalho, e saber que ele estava lá, lhe esperando. Agora seus dias e noites eram vazios. Tudo o que queria era encontrá-lo e trazê-lo de volta ao lugar onde ele pertencia.

Jeffrey pensou que poderia enlouquecer, só de imaginar o que Jared estaria fazendo longe dali. Não queria sequer pensar na possibilidade de ter algum outro homem junto dele. Seria capaz de matar qualquer um que ousasse tocá-lo.

Sim, porque Jared era seu, e precisava entender, a qualquer custo, que o seu lugar era naquela casa, junto de Jeffrey.

J2

Por mais que as coisas tivessem dado errado entre eles, e que ainda sentisse raiva, Jensen não podia deixar de admirar algumas coisas sobre Jared.

Ele estava ali há apenas algumas semanas e já havia conquistado todos os colegas de trabalho. David Ramsey, que dificilmente se entrosava com o pessoal, passava muito tempo conversando com ele. Talvez porque ele também tinha um filho pequeno e tivessem assuntos em comum, mas até mesmo a rabugenta da Cindy, que costumava ser esnobe com todo mundo, tinha uma ligação diferente com Jared.

Mas no fundo, não era nenhuma surpresa, Jensen podia entender. O mesmo tinha acontecido com ele, quando o conhecera na faculdade e se apaixonara quase que imediatamente. Embora Jared já não fosse mais o mesmo que conhecera, sua essência continuava a mesma.

Às vezes Jensen o observava, de longe. Muita coisa havia mudado. Seu sorriso já não era mais o mesmo, já não via nele aquele entusiasmo pela vida, que tinha enquanto namoravam. Era estranho observar que em um momento ele estava conversando e sorrindo animadamente, e no momento seguinte parecia estar com a mente distante dali, com os olhos tão tristes que chegava a doer.

Mas aí Jensen se dava conta que já tinham se passado dois anos, que Jared havia amadurecido, e que já não o conhecia mais. Eram como dois estranhos agora e isso era algo difícil para Jensen aceitar.

Algum tempo depois do final do expediente, ao voltar de carro para o seu apartamento, Jensen fez o caminho de sempre, mas provavelmente nunca tinha parado para observar o parque que havia há algumas quadras dali.

Era um bonito lugar, com árvores, bancos de madeira onde algumas pessoas se sentavam para ler ou observar seus filhos brincarem, escorregadores e balanços… Mas o que tinha lhe chamado a atenção era o homem com um bebê de quase um ano no colo.

Jensen estacionou o carro no acostamento e ficou os observando, de longe. Ele estava de costas, mas Jared se destacava pela altura, e a bebê de cabelos loirinhos em seu colo dava risadas cada vez que ele a jogava para o alto e a agarrava de volta. Ela não tinha medo, dava para perceber que se sentia completamente segura em seus braços. Jensen sempre gostara de crianças e o som daquelas risadas o fez sorrir.

Jared se virou de frente para onde Jensen estava quando colocou a menina em um dos balanços para bebês. O moreno a balançava e ela dava mais e mais risadas. Neste momento Jensen reconheceu o sorriso que Jared costumava ter, aquele sorriso puro, que lhe alcançava os olhos, e que Jensen não tinha visto desde que se reencontraram.

Algumas vezes, como agora, Jensen sentia vontade de se aproximar, de conhecer a pequena Angel. Não saberia dizer por que, mas tinha gostado do nome. Às vezes podia ouvir Jared e Samantha conversando, no escritório, e por mais que quisesse ficar alheio àquilo, gostava de ver o jeito que Jared falava dela, com tanto amor e tanto orgulho.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, aquilo feria bem lá no fundo da sua alma. Cada vez que se lembrava que Angie não era apenas filha de Jared, mas também de Jeffrey… Provavelmente nunca conseguiria superar.

Jensen olhou mais uma vez para ambos, com um sorriso triste no rosto, ligou o carro e foi embora. Não. Não estava pronto para lidar com aquilo no momento.

J2

Enquanto Osric não voltava, Jared continuava trabalhando com Jensen, e o loiro tinha a sensação de que Samantha estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, pelo fato de Jensen ter implicado com ele.

Não era de todo ruim, Jared era um assistente muito melhor do que Osric, o único problema é que ele era Jared. E conviver com ele dentro de um escritório o dia inteiro, não fazia bem para a sanidade de Jensen.

Às vezes o olhava, e sentia curiosidade de saber se os seus cabelos, agora um tanto mais longos, ainda eram tão sedosos - embora aquele pensamento fosse gay demais até para si mesmo -, e se os seus lábios ainda eram tão macios e gostosos de beijar.

\- A sua mãe também tem sardas? - A voz de Jared tirou-o de seus devaneios.

\- O quê? - Jensen girou a cadeira para olhá-lo de frente.

\- Eu… é… - Jared corou de repente. Estava pensando sobre aquilo e acabou falando em voz alta, sem querer. - Eu só estava pensando se você herdou as sardas da sua mãe, ou…?

\- Sim, Jared. A minha mãe é loira, e embora use quilos de maquiagem pra esconder, ela tem sardas. Porque se o meu pai as tivesse, você saberia melhor do que eu, não? - Jensen ironizou e Jared se calou, voltando a se concentrar no trabalho.

Não devia ter tocado no assunto, mas ao mesmo tempo, se sentia aliviado. Claro que poderia acabar com sua agonia, não seria difícil conseguir um fio de cabelo de Jensen, ou algo com o seu DNA. Mas no fundo, não queria que fosse daquela maneira. Agora que estavam tão próximos, pelo menos fisicamente, talvez algum dia aquela raiva toda passasse e pudesse conversar abertamente com Jensen sobre o assunto. Jared ainda tinha esperanças.

J2

Depois de muita insistência de Tahmoh e Emily, Jared aceitou ir com eles a um happy hour, na quinta-feira, depois do trabalho. Não queria criar vínculos, porque não pretendia ficar muito tempo em Austin, e também tinha medo de se expor, para não facilitar o trabalho de Jeffrey em localizá-lo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, precisava se distrair um pouco, senão acabaria enlouquecendo.

Carol, a senhora que cuidava de Angie, já havia se oferecido para ficar com ela à noite, ou nos finais de semana, caso Jared quisesse sair, então isso também não foi um problema.

À noite, Jared até conseguiu se divertir por algum tempo. A música era boa, e o pessoal estava bastante animado. As conversas giravam em torno dos acontecimentos cotidianos, nada muito pessoal - o que Jared temia -, basicamente, todos riam de si mesmos.

Então um cara moreno e muito bonito, chamado Colin apareceu e Jensen deixou a mesa. De onde estava, Jared podia vê-los aos beijos, e de repente, tudo o que queria era sumir dali.

Uma coisa, era saber que Jensen estava saindo com alguém, outra bem diferente era presenciar aquilo. Jared não pensou que, depois de tanto tempo, ainda fosse machucar tanto.

Já tinha sido doloroso vê-lo meses atrás com Chris - que felizmente, Jensen parecia tê-lo deixado -, e embora uma parte de Jared quisesse ver Jensen feliz, ainda que fosse com outro, tinha um lado egoísta que estava morrendo de ciúmes. E lidar com ele, nunca era fácil.

\- O que é isso que você está bebendo? - Por sorte, Tahmoh tirou Jared dos seus devaneios. Ficar observando Jensen com Colin já estava ficando patético. - Coca?

\- Sim - Jared riu da cara de surpresa do outro.

\- Bom, eu não estou bebendo porque tenho uma audiência amanhã. Mas sério que você não vai tomar nem uma cerveja?

\- Não. Não é que eu não goste, mas… - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior. - Eu tomo antidepressivos, então… Melhor não misturar.

\- Oh. Eu não fazia ideia, me desculpe - Tahmoh falou com sinceridade.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Bom, pelo menos eu sei que você não vai sair daqui carregado, como o Jensen e a Emily costumam fazer - Tahmoh brincou.

\- Ei! - Emily se fez de ofendida. - Eu só tomei três cervejas. Ou seriam quatro? - Brincou, fazendo os outros rirem.

\- Se perdeu a contagem, é hora de parar - Tahmoh zoou e Emily jogou um guardanapo amassado em sua direção.

\- Eu preciso ir - Jared falou, depois de alguns minutos.

\- Eu estava pensando se você… Quer companhia? - Tahmoh falou perto do ouvido do moreno, sugestivamente.

Jared sorriu. - Não, eu… acabei de passar por um divórcio e acho que ainda não estou no clima pra isso.

\- Nem mesmo por diversão? - O outro insistiu, colocando uma mão sobre a coxa do moreno.

Jared o olhou por um instante. Tahmoh era lindo e fisicamente o seu tipo, mas trabalhavam juntos, e misturar sexo e trabalho não era boa ideia. Além do que, Jared não sabia se estava pronto para isso.

\- Não, nem por diversão.

\- Okay. Não me leve a mal, eu só... Tinha que tentar - Tahmoh tirou a mão da sua coxa e sorriu, não queria que ficasse um clima estranho entre eles.

\- Está tudo bem - Jared olhou em seus olhos e sorriu, levando numa boa.

\- Bom, eu também já estou indo, será que eu posso te oferecer uma carona até a sua casa, então? Fica no meu caminho.

\- Sim, a carona é bem vinda - Jared pagou a sua parte da conta, se despediu de Emily e dos outros e seguiu com Tahmoh até o estacionamento.

Colin tinha ido comprar cervejas e Jensen ficou ali, observando quando Tahmoh se aproximou, falando algo no ouvido de Jared. Não gostou nada de ver a interação de ambos, íntima demais, e menos ainda quando os dois foram embora juntos.

Embora não tivesse mais nada a ver com a vida de Jared, era difícil imaginá-lo nos braços de outro. Ainda mais se tratando do seu amigo. Jensen sentia-se patético, mas não conseguia deixar de sentiu ciúmes.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Só deixando claro… Não esperem nada muito realista nesta fanfic. Eu escolhi a advocacia, porque achei que combinava com meus personagens, mas não entendo bulufas do assunto (a não ser uma coisa e outra que tenha visto em filmes ou séries) e não tenho tempo para pesquisar. Na verdade, tenho pouquíssimo tempo para me dedicar a isso e escrevo apenas por diversão (ou pra fazer vocês sofrerem, que também é divertido... rs). Se acharem que é viagem demais, tem autores que posso indicar, que escrevem com base na realidade e fazem pesquisas. Embora falar em realidade numa fanfic Mpreg é quase uma piada, né? rs

 ****** Quero aproveitar para recomendar o novo livro de uma das antigas autoras Padackles deste fandom, a EmptySpaces11. O título do livro é "Promessa de Liberdade", uma realidade altenativa onde existe a escravidão nos dias de hoje, e há um relacionamento entre um músico e um escravo fugitivo. Uma história emocionante e triste, pra quem gosta de sofrer… (sei que vocês gostam, já que leem minhas fics… kkk). Quem tiver interesse pode procurar o ebook na loja da Amazon, ou a versão física no Clube dos Autores, ok? Não vou colocar o link porque o site bloqueia. Bjos!

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Val:** Benditas sardas, não? rs. Reconciliação? Onde? Quando? Kkk. Não foi desta vez, acho que eles tem muita estrada pra caminhar ainda. E sim, nas minhas fics Jared sempre será "o moreno" e Jensen sempre será "o loiro". Não importa o que digam… hehe. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Sim, eu acho que o amor ainda está lá, guardado num cantinho do coração, embora seja difícil eles encontrarem um caminho e se entenderem. O reencontro foi frio, mas eu não consegui ver de outro jeito. Eles são humanos, estão magoados, e o perdão não vem assim de uma hora pra outra, né? E sim, eles precisam conversar. Desde o início este foi o maior problema, a falta de comunicação. Obrigada pelo review, xuxu! Que bom que gostou, apesar de tudo… rs. Bjos!

 **Nicole:** Eu sempre sou boazinha, não entendo do que vocês reclamam… rs. A convivência entre eles não vai ser fácil. Mas quem sabe eles não encontrem um caminho? Acho que neste momento, eles precisam conhecer um ao outro novamente. A mágoa ainda está lá, mas o amor também, ainda que seja lá num cantinho do coração… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Maria Aparecida:** Pois é, já tive até a vida ameaçada se a menina não tivesse sardas… kkk. Eu disse que achava que você não ia gostar do rumo da fic, justamente por não torcer pelo casal principal. Jensen feliz sem Jared, ou Jared feliz sem Jensen, é algo que você não vai ver por aqui… rs. Sobre Tahmoh, ele até pode estar de olho comprido pra cima do Jay, mas acho que o que menos Jared precisa agora é de um relacionamento, né? A não ser que um certo loiro estivesse a fim, o que está difícil… kkk. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	15. Capítulo 14

_**À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

Jensen geralmente era uma pessoa gentil e divertida, e todos no escritório o amavam, mas nos últimos dias ele havia se fechado e andava sempre de mau humor. Naquela manhã, foi diretamente para a sua sala, sem nem mesmo cumprimentar Tahmoh, que era o seu melhor amigo, ali no trabalho.

\- O que há de errado, Jen? - Tahmoh perguntou, indo até a sala do loiro, depois de perceber que ele o estava tratando com certa frieza, durante todo o dia.

\- Nada. Eu só não estou num bom dia - Jensen respondeu, mau humorado.

\- Não está num bom dia, comigo? Porque você parecia bem quando conversou com o Osric mais cedo. - Tahmoh comentou. - E por falar em Osric, foi você quem solicitou essa troca? Nada contra o chinesinho, mas eu preferia o Jared trabalhando comigo. Nós formamos uma boa dupla.

\- Uma boa dupla - Jensen deu-lhe um olhar mortal, mas Tahmoh estava olhando em outra direção e não percebeu. - Foi coisa da Samantha, não minha - Jensen bufou. - Óbvio que você preferia o Jared não? - Ironizou.

\- O que você está insinuando?

\- Foi mais fácil do que você pensava, hã?

\- O quê? - Tahmoh franziu o cenho, não entendendo onde o loiro queria chegar.

\- Entrar nas calças dele. Eu vi vocês ontem à noite. Ainda bem que não apostamos, ou eu teria perdido dinheiro - Jensen forçou uma risada, mas no fundo, estava puto. Depois que vira Jared e Tahmoh saindo juntos do bar, tinha deixado Colin lá, sem dar-lhe nenhuma explicação, e ido para casa. Sua noite tinha sido uma merda e sequer conseguira dormir.

\- E você está puto por isso? Eu não estou entendendo. Eu não… - Tahmoh interrompeu a conversa, quando Jared voltou a entrar na sala de Jensen. - Eu preciso ir, converso com você mais tarde. - Se despediu de ambos e saiu, deixando-os a sós.

\- Acho que cheguei em hora errada, não? - Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Possivelmente - Jensen concordou.

\- Quando eu era calouro na faculdade, os rapazes costumavam fazer isso - Jared comentou, irônico. - Não sabia que caras de trinta anos ainda faziam.

\- Faziam o quê?

\- Essas apostas ridículas, sobre quem pega quem. É engraçado, acho que eu nunca vou me acostumar com você desse jeito - Jared balançou a cabeça, inconformado.

\- Que jeito?

\- Assim, se comportando feito um... adolescente.

\- Adolescente? - O loiro o encarou, sem entender.

\- Fazendo apostas, farra todas as noites, bebida…

\- Oh... E isso te incomoda? - Jensen franziu o cenho, querendo saber.

\- Eu sei que eu não tenho mais nada a ver com a sua vida, só não me parece… Não parece você - Jared falou com uma pontada de tristeza.

\- Como assim?

\- Você nunca gostou de baladas, sempre foi muito certinho, profissional e responsável, amava dar aulas, e…

\- As pessoas mudam - Jensen o interrompeu.

\- É. Eu sei - Jared suspirou. - Por que você deixou de dar aulas, afinal?

\- Porque cada vez que eu pisava em sala de aula, eu me lembrava… - Jensen engoliu em seco. - De repente não fazia mais sentido. Deixou de ser algo que me dava prazer, assim como muitas outras coisas.

\- Por minha causa? - Jared se arrependeu de perguntar, não sabia se realmente queria ouvir a resposta.

\- Você não faz ideia do que foi pra mim, saber que você foi embora com ele - Jensen não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas as palavras saíram de repente, não conseguiu segurar. - Do quanto foi difícil me levantar e tentar seguir em frente.

\- Você acha que foi fácil pra mim? - Jared falou com a voz embargada.

\- Eu não sei. Mas a escolha foi sua, não foi?

\- Eu sinto muito, de verdade. E eu sei que fiz você sofrer, além de… - Destruir a minha própria vida, era o que Jared iria dizer, mas se calou. - Sei que sou responsável por tudo e você não imagina o quanto eu me arrependo por isso. Mas o que você está fazendo da sua vida agora, Jensen, depois de tanto tempo, disso você não pode me culpar. Isso foi escolha sua.

Embora não quisesse admitir, Jensen tinha plena consciência daquilo. Mas a bebida o ajudava a esquecer o quanto a sua vida era vazia, e o fato de não querer se envolver emocionalmente com ninguém, nada mais era do que uma proteção. O amor machucava demais.

\- O que deu errado? - Jensen resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade, precisava saber. - Entre você e o Jeffrey, o que deu errado, pra você vir pra tão longe?

\- Muitas coisas - Jared não queria pensar naquilo. - Eu achei que o conhecia, mas… Não era nada do que eu pensei que fosse.

Jensen suspirou e não perguntou mais nada. Realmente o que menos precisava agora, era saber da vida de Jared com seu pai.

\- Você não foi uma aposta - Falou, de repente.

\- O quê?

\- Se o Tahmoh levou você pra cama… não houve uma aposta. Eu posso ser cretino, mas não chegaria a tanto.

\- É bom saber - Jared sorriu. - Mas por que você acha que eu e o Tahmoh…?

\- Eu vi vocês saindo juntos, depois dele… - Jensen pigarreou. - Bom, vocês pareciam bem íntimos, lá no bar. O que eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia, uma vez que vocês trabalham juntos, e… Não é uma atitude muito profissional, eu quero dizer.

\- Humm - Jared o olhou, sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

\- O que foi?

\- É só que… se você não me odiasse tanto, eu diria que está com ciúmes - Jared se lembrou do ciúme que Jensen sentia do seu amigo Stephen, e às vezes até mesmo de Chad. Mas era algo saudável, que no fundo, Jared até mesmo gostava, não era possessivo e doentio como o que Jeffrey sentia.

\- Ciúmes? - Jensen deu uma risada. - Não, eu não me importo com quem você anda fodendo, Padalecki - Sim, no fundo se importava e muito, mas não iria admitir. - Só espero que isso não interfira no relacionamento profissional de vocês.

O assunto foi encerrado quando o telefone de Jensen tocou e o loiro o atendeu, iniciando uma conversa com um cliente.

Jared segurou a vontade de rir. Podia ver que Jensen estava puto, o loiro não sabia disfarçar.

Padalecki. Jensen nunca o chamara pelo sobrenome antes, a não ser por brincadeira. E agora, era estranho… Jared nunca pensou que sentiria falta de ouvir o seu próprio sobrenome. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de saber o que Jensen iria pensar quando descobrisse que estava utilizando um nome falso. Por sorte, ali no escritório todos eram muito amigos e se chamavam pelo primeiro nome. E também, Jensen não estivera presente no primeiro dia, quando Jared fora apresentado formalmente. Mas com certeza ele acabaria descobrindo, cedo ou tarde. Jared só esperava ter mais algum tempo, ainda não era hora de contar a ele a verdade.

J2

Jensen ignorou as mensagens de Colin e os convites dos amigos para saírem naquela noite. Não queria dar razão para Jared, mas a conversa com ele o fizera pensar… O que estava fazendo da sua vida, afinal?

Precisava dar um rumo para a sua vida, caso fosse permanecer em Austin por mais tempo.

Sempre fora muito profissional e responsável, não podia estragar a sua carreira, e uma posição que havia batalhado tanto para alcançar.

Ninguém precisava lhe dizer, Jensen mesmo sabia que as suas atitudes o estavam levando para o fundo do poço. Era hora de repensar a sua vida.

Há alguns meses, tinha conversado com um amigo que trabalhava na Universidade do Texas, em Austin, e este havia lhe deixado um contato, caso Jensen tivesse vontade de voltar a lecionar.

Na época não se interessara, mas de repente, não lhe parecia má ideia. Lembrou-se do quanto gostava de preparar as aulas, da sensação de estar lá, diante dos alunos, de repassar seus conhecimentos, da interação que tinha com eles… Definitivamente, era algo que lhe fazia bem, e podia manter a sua mente ocupada.

Ao se ver sozinho em sua sala, ligou para o número no cartão e marcou uma entrevista para a semana seguinte. Não iria descartar a possibilidade, não sem ao menos tentar.

J2

No final da tarde, Jensen saiu para comprar algo para comer, já que pretendia ficar trabalhando até mais tarde naquela noite, e quando retornou, apenas Jared ainda estava no escritório.

\- Eu fiquei com ciúmes. Foda-se! Eu fiquei - Jensen entrou em seu escritório e fechou a porta atrás de si. Não podia mais ficar calado, não podia mais controlar a avalanche de sentimentos que havia em seu peito.

\- O quê? - Jared estava de pé em frente ao arquivo, procurando a pasta de um cliente.

\- Quando eu vi vocês saindo juntos do bar ontem, eu… Eu não consegui parar de pensar que… Eu sei que não tenho direito algum. Que já faz dois anos e eu não tenho nada mais a ver com a sua vida - Jensen suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos curtos. - Cara… eu te odiei por tanto tempo, e… É sempre mais fácil achar um culpado, não é? Quando eu me vi sem chão depois que você me deixou, e a minha vida perdeu totalmente o sentido, eu… Bom, por um tempo eu achei que o Chris pudesse me ajudar a esquecê-lo, mas foi tudo em vão. Então eu… eu achei que só curtir a vida, sexo sem compromisso… Eu achei que podia só me divertir, sabe? Já que nada mais era capaz de fechar o buraco que havia em meu peito, pelo menos por algum tempo, a bebida me fazia esquecer o quanto a minha vida era vazia e miserável. Mas você está certo. Este não sou eu. E o que eu me tornei não é culpa sua, nem de ninguém, eu apenas…

\- Jensen…

\- E então você apareceu novamente e eu não sei como lidar com esse turbilhão de sentimentos dentro do meu peito. Eu nunca acreditei em destino, mas… Por que logo aqui? Por que agora? E eu não consigo deixar de pensar que se Jeffrey nunca tivesse interferido, nós estaríamos juntos agora, e felizes, e... A pequena Angel seria minha filha, não é? - Uma lágrima escorreu pelos olhos de Jensen.

Jared não conseguiu dizer nada. Doía demais. Seu coração batia forte dentro do peito e seus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas.

\- Quando eu tento encontrar uma explicação, só consigo pensar que nós éramos apaixonados demais e era tudo tão perfeito... E quando as coisas desabaram, nós simplesmente não conseguimos lidar com aquilo. Eu guardei muita mágoa e sei que você também, mas apesar de tudo, eu ainda…

Jensen deu dois passos e alcançou Jared, tomando sua boca em um beijo desesperado. O moreno tentou resistir, mas a sua cabeça era pura confusão. Ao sentir a boca do outro contra a sua, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

Jared se viu imprensado entre a mesa do escritório e o corpo de Jensen. A boca do loiro em seu pescoço fazia sua pele arrepiar, e ao mesmo tempo trazia uma sensação tão familiar...

O beijo nada tinha de doçura... Era todo dentes e línguas e respirações ofegantes. As mãos do loiro, apertando as laterais do seu quadril, também não tinham nenhuma suavidade; Jared tinha certeza que a sua pele ficaria marcada e aquilo o deixava ainda mais excitado.

Com pressa, Jared arrancou a camisa e camiseta do loiro, apertando os músculos de suas costas, enquanto sua língua, molhada e quente, explorava seus ombros e peitoral.

Jensen podia sentir sua pele derretendo sob os toques do moreno. Empurrou os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa para o lado, fazendo com que Jared se sentasse sobre ela, colocando-se entre suas longas pernas.

As mãos do moreno agarraram o quadril de Jensen, trazendo-o mais próximo, e abriram o cinto, botão e zíper da sua calça, deixando-a escorregar pelas pernas do loiro.

Jensen gemeu entre o beijo, ao sentir a mão do outro entrar pelo cós da sua boxer e tocar seu membro, massageando-o sem pressa, numa carícia deliciosa e torturante.

Uma das mãos de Jensen segurou Jared pelos cabelos e inclinou sua cabeça para trás, para ter mais acesso ao seu pescoço. O cheiro e o gosto do moreno eram viciantes, o toque das suas mãos, os gemidos… Jensen queria mais. Precisava de mais.

Fez menção de tirar a camisa de Jared, mas o mais novo segurou suas mãos.

\- Não - Todo o corpo de Jared ficou tenso de repente. Suas mãos tremiam e seu rosto era puro pânico. - Eu não posso, eu… - Jared empurrou Jensen da sua frente, para poder descer da mesa.

\- Jay, eu… - Jensen não estava entendendo nada. Num momento Jared estava arrancando suas roupas e com a mão no seu pau, e no instante seguinte tinha travado como se tivesse acabado de descobrir que Jensen tinha uma doença contagiosa. - O loiro o puxou para perto novamente e tocou seu rosto, tentando beijá-lo, mas Jared se esquivou, fazendo-o se sentir como se tivesse levado uma bofetada.

\- Eu não posso - Jared falou com a voz quebrada e se afastou, de repente se dando conta do erro que havia cometido, mais uma vez. Por sorte, havia se lembrado da cicatriz e parado a tempo.

\- O quê? - Jensen o olhou, querendo entender, então percebeu que as mãos de Jared tremiam.

\- Eu sei que você ainda está magoado, Jensen. Sei que agiu movido pelo ciúme, mas de qualquer maneira… eu não posso.

\- Eu não entendo. Pensei que… Sim, eu não posso dizer que não estou magoado, mas nós podemos trabalhar isso, Jay. Podemos tentar consertar as coisas, deixar o passado para trás… Mas acho que você não quer o mesmo, não é? - Sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro.

Jared queria gritar. Como dizer a ele que ainda o amava, que era tudo o que mais queria, mas que não podia fazê-lo? Sentia-se quebrado. Não apenas o seu corpo cheio de cicatrizes, mas também a sua alma. E se não bastasse, Jeffrey havia ameaçado sua filhinha por muito menos, o que seria capaz de fazer sobre Jensen? Jared não iria pagar para ver. Precisava manter o loiro longe da sua vida maldita. Devia ter ouvido a voz da razão, quando viu Jensen ali pela primeira vez e pensou que deveria ir embora. Agora era quase tarde demais.

\- É, eu acho que não - Jensen respondeu a própria pergunta e tentou sorrir, mas tudo o que saiu foi um entortar de boca. A tristeza nitidamente estampada em seu rosto bonito.

\- Jensen, eu… - Jared baixou os olhos e parou diante dele. - Eu não posso fazer isso. Não outra vez. - As palavras saíam com dificuldade. Jared estava se segurando para não se atirar nos braços do loiro e chorar feito uma criança desesperada. - A minha vida está… é complicada demais. Eu nem mesmo pretendo ficar por aqui, já estou procurando outro emprego, e… É só uma questão de tempo - Jared suspirou, sentindo seu coração tão apertado que era quase difícil respirar. - Então, é… é melhor deixar as coisas como estão. Eu sinto muito.

\- Sente muito? - Jensen fechou os olhos por um instante e respirou fundo. - Do que você está fugindo, Jared?

\- O quê?

\- Sair por aí… pelo mundo, com um bebê, isso… Eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar, mas isso definitivamente não parece você - Jensen utilizou as mesmas palavras que o moreno havia usado.

\- Eu não estou fugindo de nada, eu só estou tentando…

\- Recomeçar. Entendi - Jensen forçou um sorriso. Sabia que Jared estava escondendo algo, mas não podia forçá-lo a falar. Embora, de um jeito ou de outro, iria descobrir.

\- Eu preciso ir - Jared pegou seu casaco e saiu quase correndo do escritório. Ao alcançar a rua, caminhou o mais rapidamente possível até a sua casa.

Tentou se recompor e, ao chegar em casa, cuidou das necessidades da sua filha primeiro, e só mais tarde, depois que ela dormiu, se permitiu chorar toda a sua dor.

Cada vez que pensava no olhar de Jensen, tão destruído… Só fazia com que se sentisse um monstro. Já o havia machucado uma vez, não podia fazer isso novamente.

Tomou um banho quente, tentando se acalmar e, ainda nu, parou diante do espelho.

A cicatriz estava lá… para não deixá-lo esquecer.

 _"- Tão lindo - Jared saíra do banho, com uma toalha em volta da cintura e entrou no closet para pegar suas roupas, quando Jeffrey o abraçou por trás, beijando seu pesçoço de leve, olhando por sobre o seu ombro, para a sua imagem no espelho._

 _Morgan passou então seus dedos sobre a cicatriz em seu abdômen, fazendo Jared se encolher, involuntariamente. Não sentia dor, mas o local era mais sensível e lhe causava uma sensação estranha, de desconforto, quando tocado._

 _\- O cirurgião plástico disse que com mais algumas cirurgias, ela pode ser removida completamente - Jared falou._

 _\- Você não irá removê-la. Eu quero que ela fique aqui, pra você nunca mais se esquecer a quem pertence, e não tentar mais nenhuma bobagem - Jeffrey falava e depositava beijos suaves em seu ombro, fazendo Jared sentir nojo._

 _\- Eu não vou…_

 _\- Shhh - Morgan tocou os lábios do moreno. - Eu sei que você não faria, mas ainda assim, não há necessidade de removê-la. Eu amo você, de qualquer maneira. Não importa quantas cicatrizes você carregue - Jeffrey passou os dedos sobre o pulso esquerdo de Jared, onde ele havia se cortado. - Provavelmente outros olhariam pra você com repulsa… Talvez muitos perderiam o tesão de foder você… Mas não eu. Você é tudo o que eu mais desejo nesse mundo. Tão perfeito… - Jeffrey removeu a toalha da cintura de Jared, e o virou de frente, para poder beijá-lo…"_

Jared só teve tempo de alcançar o vaso sanitário, e vomitou o pouco que havia conseguido comer no jantar. Escovou os dentes e sentiu as lágrimas queimando seus olhos. Será que a vida nunca lhe daria uma trégua? Quanto mais teria que pagar pelos seus erros?

Sentou-se na cama, sabendo que aquela seria mais uma noite sem dormir. Fechou os olhos, se lembrando de momentos atrás, quando estava nos braços de Jensen. Queria poder se perder naquelas sensações para sempre…

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 _ ****** Só pra avisar, acabei de contratar a Ana Ackles como minha beta (ou como conselheira pras minhas inseguranças, sei lá... rs). Então, qualquer sofrimento que Jared ou Jensen venham a ter nesta fanfic daqui pra frente, a responsabilidade é toda dela, tá? Hahaha! Beijocas Aninha! Love you!_

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Sol Padackles:** Ah, deixa o Jensen ser vadia, vai? Kkk. Não, acho que ele escolheu uma péssima maneira de tentar amenizar a dor, né? Às vezes é preciso um puxão de orelha pra ver a burrada que está fazendo. Mesmo vendo a menina, não sei se Jensen ia ligar uma coisa à outra de imediato. Eles transaram 1 vez apenas e ele estava bêbado. Quais as chances de isso acontecer? (em fanfic, 50%. kkk). Sim, eles precisam conversar, mas parece que só conseguem se machucar ainda mais, né? Beijos minha linda! Obrigada!

 **Nicole:** Pois é, Jensen estava completamente perdido, mas ele ainda tem salvação. Estava precisando de um puxão de orelha, né? Tadinho. É realmente complicado pra ele se aproximar da menina, pensando ser filha do Jeffrey, uma vez que tudo o que ele mais quer é esquecer que o pai existe. Obrigadinha por comentar. Bjos!

 **Maria Aparecida:** Sobre Jared se culpar, o tópico foi levantado neste capítulo. Jensen escolheu a pior maneira de lidar com a dor, mas ele mesmo percebeu que isso não estava funcionando. Depois de levar um puxão de orelha, claro… rs. Sério que ficou com pena do Jeff? Antes eu até dava algum crédito a ele, mas não depois do que ele fez com Jared, e de ter ameaçado o bebê. Mas vai entender uma mente doentia como essa, né? Pra ele, isso é amor. Sei que não é engraçado, mas eu ri do Jared perguntando das sardas, todo inocente e levando uma patada do Jensen. Kkk. Acho que a maldade do Jeffrey está me contagiando… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Acia cassimo:** Não posso afirmar que o clima entre eles está melhorando, mas entre uma alfinetada e outra, verdades foram ditas, né? E por mais que a mágoa esteja presente, o amor também está lá, guardado num cantinho… rs. Jensen tava precisando de uns puxões de orelha, não. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Evelyn:** Não sei dizer quantos capítulos. Eu vou escrevendo e postando, não tenho a história pronta ainda, apenas na minha mente, e sempre vão surgindo ideias novas no decorrer da escrita. Mas penso que serão no mínimo 20 capítulos.


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Beta: Ana Ackles :)**_

 _ **À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

Jensen bufou e puxou o cobertor sobre a cabeça, querendo dormir um pouco mais, afinal era sábado, e sábados eram feitos para dormir.

Mas aquela maldita fresta na cortina, insistia em trazer a luz do sol para dentro do seu quarto, e pior, uma faixa refletia exatamente sobre a sua cama.

O loiro atirou um travesseiro em direção à cortina, sem sucesso. Teria mesmo que se levantar para resolver aquilo.

Colocou o edredom em volta dos seus ombros nus, e se levantou, indo até porta janela que dava para a sacada, mas ao invés de fechar a fresta da cortina, Jensen acabou abrindo-a de vez, deixando o sol invadir o quarto, e tocar a sua pele.

Apertou os olhos, devido à claridade, mas a sensação era boa. Nunca fora muito amigo do sol, e de repente as lembranças encheram sua mente…

" _\- O que você está fazendo?_

 _\- Passando protetor solar, fique quieto - Jared riu, enquanto espalhava o creme pelo nariz e rosto do loiro, ajoelhado ao lado dele na beira da praia._

 _\- Você está me melecando todo! - reclamou, tentando afastar a mão de Jared._

 _\- Você tem a pele branquinha, vai ficar vermelho feito um camarão, se não passar._

 _\- Lembra do que eu falei sobre odiar o sol? Você devia ter me escutado. Além de vermelho, eu fico ainda mais cheio de sardas. O sol é uma coisa terrível, eu quero voltar pro hotel e ficar trancado dentro do quarto, com você, o final de semana inteiro._

 _\- Se estes eram os seus planos, por que me convidou pra vir à praia? - Jared fez uma careta. - Isso nós podíamos ter feito dentro do meu apartamento, ou do seu. Não precisávamos ter viajado até_ _Fort Lauderdale*_ _\- suspirou, levemente frustrado._

 _\- Eu convidei porque sei que você gosta, e isso é o suficiente pra mim._

 _\- Sério? - Jared sorriu, todo covinhas._

 _\- Claro que também tem o fato de que aqui ninguém nos conhece, então não precisamos esconder nada, nem nos preocupar com a porra da ética, e também… o lugar está cheio de caras de sunga - Jensen ergueu uma sobrancelha, brincando._

 _\- Idiota! - Jared riu e sacudiu seus cabelos molhados, respingando a água salgada sobre o loiro._

 _\- Pare! Você está todo molhado, grudento, e cheio de areia… - Jensen resmungou quando o moreno o abraçou e beijou._

 _Jared gargalhou e derrubou o loiro de costas na areia, rolando sobre ele._

 _\- Eu te odeio - Jensen conseguiu xingar, entre os beijos._

 _\- Não… você me ama."_

Sim, o amava… Jensen fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou.

Depois disso, não conseguiu voltar para a cama. Já passava das dez da manhã, então tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e foi para a cozinha, onde preparou seu café.

Minutos depois, a campainha do apartamento tocou.

\- O que você quer, Tahmoh? - Jensen foi um tanto grosseiro ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com ele.

\- O que eu quero? - Tahmoh cruzou os braços sobre o peito. - Eu vim para esclarecer algumas coisas, mas… - Balançou a cabeça, sem entender o porquê daquela reação. - Eu pensei que nós fôssemos amigos, Jen, mas parece que… Deixa pra lá - Tahmoh lhe deu as costas, fazendo menção de ir embora.

\- Espera! - Jensen o chamou de volta, arrependido. - Entre, vamos conversar.

Depois de um momento em um silêncio constrangedor, Jensen foi até a cozinha pegar cervejas, e ambos se sentaram no sofá da sala.

\- Jensen, eu só queria entender… Por que você de repente mudou seu comportamento comigo? É por causa do Jared? Se você estava a fim dele, por que não me falou? Eu sequer teria tentado qualquer coisa, se soubesse.

\- Vocês…?

\- Não. Confesso que eu até tentei, mas ele disse que tinha acabado de passar por um divórcio e que não estava no clima. Nem por diversão - Tahmoh deu de ombros. - Eu não sei se é verdade, ou se foi só uma maneira de me dispensar sem parecer rude - sorriu.

Jensen respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelo rosto, de repente envergonhado pela cena de ciúmes que fizera.

\- Me desculpe, eu… Eu fui um idiota.

\- Tudo bem. Disso eu já sabia - brincou. - O que há entre vocês, Jen? Eu posso sentir a tensão, só de ficar na mesma sala com ambos - Tahmoh perguntou.

\- Na verdade não há nada entre nós. Mas já houve.

\- Como assim? Eu pensei que vocês não se conhecessem - estranhou.

\- Foi em Nova York, há mais de dois anos. Eu era seu professor de direito penal, e nós… - Jensen sorriu. - Acabamos nos apaixonando. Então começamos a namorar, mas mantivemos em segredo, por causa da ética da faculdade, e tal…

\- E o que aconteceu? Por que se separaram, afinal?

\- A vida aconteceu. Armaram pra nos separar e o outro cara acabou levando a melhor. Então Jared foi embora e teve uma vida com ele, engravidou, e... E é isso - Jensen não queria entrar em detalhes. Era doloroso demais.

\- Então ele partiu o seu coração. Quem diria, hã?

\- Não foi culpa dele, mas… Foi difícil superar. Droga, eu nem sei se algum dia eu realmente quis superar. Eu fiquei vivendo essa vida, achando que algum dia iria acordar e o teria esquecido. Mas eu nunca o esqueci e de repente ele apareceu aqui, em Austin, e justamente onde eu trabalho, e… Eu estou a ponto de surtar.

\- Uau!

\- É. Uau - Jensen repetiu. - Quando eu vi vocês dois lá no bar, eu fiquei morrendo de ciúmes, e ontem, no final da tarde, quando estávamos só eu e ele no escritório, eu… Eu fiz uma besteira.

\- Que tipo de besteira? - Tahmoh ficou curioso.

\- Eu enlouqueço quando fico perto dele, e… nós quase…

\- Quase? - Tahmoh ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Teria acontecido, mas ele travou de repente. Foi muito estranho e então ele veio com aquela conversa de que não podia, e… Eu não sei. Ele queria e ao mesmo tempo não queria, e eu confesso que senti vontade de socar a cara dele, por me deixar lá, de pau duro, mas ao mesmo tempo ele me pareceu tão… quebrado, tão… - Jensen suspirou, se lembrando de como as mãos do moreno tremiam e como ele parecia desesperado.

\- Você acha que… Que vocês tem uma chance? Quero dizer, ele está divorciado, não é? Sinal que o cara não levou a melhor.

\- É… parece. O problema é que esse cara é o meu pai.

\- O quê? - Tahmoh engasgou com a cerveja.

\- Foi o meu pai quem armou tudo. Agora eles tem uma filha juntos, e por mais que eu queira aceitar isso, eu… De certa forma eu ainda o amo e acho que nós podíamos superar o passado se ele quisesse, mas… Não acho que ele quer o mesmo. E ao mesmo tempo eu também acho que cada vez que eu olhar pra sua filha, eu vou me lembrar do meu pai, e… Isso não daria certo, entende?

\- Deus, Jensen… - Tahmoh coçou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.

\- Pois é… Mas tem algo que eu preciso te perguntar. Você que passou mais tempo com ele, enquanto trabalharam juntos… Nunca notou algo estranho?

\- Estranho como?

\- Eu não sei explicar, mas eu tenho a sensação de que tem algo muito errado acontecendo.

\- Não sei. Ele é bastante fechado, não fala de si mesmo, ou sobre o seu passado. É um pouco antissocial também, pois nunca tinha aceitado sair com a gente, antes de quinta-feira passada. Mas ele é muito bom no que faz. No trabalho, eu quero dizer - Tahmoh justificou rapidamente. - Ele é muito inteligente, e… Bom, algumas vezes ele parece que está com a mente em outro lugar. Isso pode ser considerado entranho, não é? Quero dizer, não é como quando você fica sonhando por um segundo, ele parece… Quando eu chamei sua atenção uma vez, ele parecia assustado, sei lá.

\- Jared não é assim. Ele nunca foi fechado ou antissocial. Ele vivia rodeado de amigos, e… - Os olhos de Jensen brilharam ao falar dele. - Eu preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo, mas confesso que não sei por onde começar.

\- Talvez a Samantha saiba de algo.

\- Eu não sei se ela sabe muita coisa sobre ele. Mas mesmo que soubesse, ela não iria me dizer. A Sam é muito fiel aos seus amigos, e pelo jeito que ela é superprotetora com Jared, ela já o considera um amigo.

\- Ela é assim com todo mundo, não é? - Tahmoh sorriu.

\- É. E pra aguentar um bando de loucos e desajustados feito nós, ele deve ser considerada uma santa - Jensen riu.

Depois de alguma conversa, saíram para almoçar juntos e à tarde, depois de Tahmoh ir embora, Jensen saiu para uma caminhada. Quando voltou para casa, percebeu o quanto o seu apartamento era solitário. Já tinha pensado em adotar um cãozinho, mas só de imaginar ter que deixar o bicho ali sozinho durante o tempo em que estava no trabalho, lhe cortava o coração.

O loiro pegou seu celular e verificou as mensagens. Se sentiu um idiota ao perceber que estava esperando por algo que não aconteceria. Não, não havia nenhuma mensagem de Jared, mas havia algumas de Colin.

Jensen pensou que estava na hora de ser honesto e colocar um fim naquilo tudo. Não conseguia se ver em um relacionamento com Colin, e não era justo deixá-lo acreditar que sim. O garoto precisava saber onde estava se metendo. Foi sincero ao responder suas mensagens e por fim, se sentiu aliviado.

Sem vontade de sair, acessou o catálogo do Netflix, procurando por algo para assistir. Há meses não tirava um tempo para si mesmo, para colocar a cabeça em ordem e relaxar. Talvez fosse uma boa hora para tentar.

J2

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, Jared foi primeiramente se consultar com um psiquiatra da cidade, já que a sua medicação estava quase terminando, e só depois foi para o trabalho.

Por sorte, Jensen tinha ido a uma reunião com um cliente, assim Jared não teria que encará-lo logo cedo. Sabia que a situação estava ficando cada vez pior, mas precisava aguentar por mais algum tempo, pelo menos até que conseguisse outro trabalho.

Aproveitou o tempo livre para ligar para uma agência de empregos, na qual havia se candidatado a uma vaga, e conversava com a pessoa responsável, quando Jensen entrou na sala.

\- Então a vaga já foi preenchida? Ah… Okay, obrigado - respondeu ao telefone, encerrando a ligação, e só então se deu conta da presença de Jensen.

\- Você podia bater na porta, ao invés de pegar as pessoas de surpresa. É mais educado - reclamou.

\- Este já era o meu escritório muito antes de você chegar, então… Acho que eu estou no direito - Jensen piscou e se sentou em sua cadeira, girando-a para poder encarar o moreno. - Você não precisa deixar o emprego por minha causa.

\- Eu sei - Jared sequer levantou os olhos.

\- Nós somos adultos, não somos? Podemos lidar com isso... como pessoas adultas.

Jared deu um meio sorriso, finalmente olhando em seus olhos. - É, eu acho que sim.

\- Como foi o seu final de semana? - Jensen achou melhor não falar sobre o que havia acontecido na sexta-feira. Sabia que tocar no assunto só deixaria Jared ainda mais desconfortável, assim como a situação entre ambos.

\- O de sempre... - Jared deu de ombros - levei a Angel ao parque para brincar com as outras crianças, assisti a alguns filmes…

\- Aqueles filmes de terror bizarros que você costumava assistir? - Jensen brincou.

\- Às vezes. Mas agora eu tenho visto muitos filmes da Disney também. Sabe aquelas musiquinhas ridículas de Frozen? Eu já sei todas de cor. A Angel é fascinada por elas, e ela grita de felicidade cada vez que vê a princesa Elsa na TV. É terrível - Jared fez uma careta.

Jensen deu risadas. Jared estava finalmente compartilhando algo, mesmo que fosse sobre a filha.

\- O Jeffrey é um bom pai?

\- O quê? - Jared se sobressaltou e Jensen percebeu que fez burrada.

\- É só curiosidade… eu não me lembro de ele ter sido presente na minha infância. Talvez com ela seja diferente, não? Ele tem vindo visitá-la?

\- Ele… - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior. - Ele também não é muito presente na vida dela.

\- Bom, isso não me surpreende - Jensen sorriu torto. - E como vai o Murray? Vocês ainda são amigos? - Resolveu mudar de assunto.

\- O Chad, ele… - Jared sentiu um aperto muito grande no peito. Por medo de envolvê-lo e de que Jeffrey descobrisse o seu paradeiro, sequer tinha entrado em contato com seu grande amigo. Precisava arranjar um jeito de deixá-lo saber que estava bem. Pelo que conhecia de Chad, ele devia estar enlouquecendo, sem notícias suas.

\- Jay? - Jensen o chamou, ao perceber que sua mente estava longe dali.

\- Desculpe, é… Eu não o tenho visto há algum tempo. A vida estava tão corrida e eu acabei… - Jared deu de ombros. - Acho que eu sou um péssimo amigo - sorriu, sem graça.

\- Não, isso definitivamente você não é - Jensen falou com sinceridade, olhando em seus olhos.

\- Jensen, eu… é… Sobre a Angel, eu… - Jared estava prestes a entrar no assunto da paternidade, quando Samantha bateu levemente na porta e entrou.

\- Hey rapazes - sorriu, olhando de um para o outro. - Interrompi alguma coisa?

\- Não. Claro que não - Jared deu um sorriso forçado e se levantou. Seu coração batia tão forte no peito que estava com medo de ter uma crise de ansiedade.

\- Bom. Só vim pra ter certeza de que ainda estavam vivos - brincou. - Jensen, você pode vir até o meus escritório? Preciso discutir o processo do senhor Parker com você.

\- Sim, estarei lá em um minuto.

Quando Samantha saiu, Jensen pensou em perguntar o que Jared queria lhe dizer a respeito de sua filha, mas quando viu, ele já tinha sumido da sala. Mesmo frustrado, foi conversar com Samantha, afinal, tinha um emprego a zelar.

J2

Na tarde seguinte, Jared entrou no escritório logo depois do almoço e deu de cara com Jensen, falando ao telefone e tentando tirar a própria camiseta, sem tirar o aparelho do ouvido.

Ele estava todo enrolado com a camiseta sobre o rosto e Jared pode ter uma boa visão primeiro das suas costas, e quando ele se virou, dos seus bíceps e peitoral. Uma visão dos deuses...

O loiro finalmente desligou o telefone e conseguiu se livrar da camiseta, só então percebendo a presença de Jared.

\- Desculpe, você queria alguma coisa?

\- Jared? - Perguntou novamente, ao ver que o moreno o olhava, com a boca aberta, sem dizer nada.

\- Ah… eu… Provavelmente. Mas eu não sei o que era - Jared sentiu seu rosto corar, deu meia volta e saiu da sala.

Jensen deu risadas e vestiu sua camisa de botões. Amava Austin, mas sair nas ruas com aquele calor, podia ser bastante insuportável.

Quando Jared voltou, Jensen já estava novamente com seu terno, e concentrado no trabalho, o que era um alívio. Depois de algum tempo, o loiro sentou-se ao seu lado para discutirem o processo de um cliente.

Jensen chegou bem próximo, para poder ler o arquivo na tela do notebook de Jared, e quando a coxa do loiro encostou na sua, era como se uma descarga elétrica tivesse percorrido o seu corpo. Era difícil se concentrar, tendo Jensen assim tão próximo, sentindo o seu perfume, e podendo ouvir até mesmo o som da sua respiração.

\- O que você acha? - Jensen de repente perguntou e a mente de Jared estava longe dali. Maldita hora em que fora olhar para a boca do loiro.

\- Eu… é… - Jared suspirou, tentando voltar a se concentrar no trabalho.

\- Você sabe que pode ter tudo isso, a hora que você quiser… - Jensen falou bem próximo ao ouvido do moreno, lhe causando arrepios.

\- O quê? - Jared o olhou, sentindo seu rosto corar.

\- Nós costumávamos ser bons nisso. Desde a primeira vez, no sofá da sua sala, lembra? - Jensen falava baixinho, e passou a língua pelos lábios. - Foi pura química.

Jared engoliu em seco, olhando para os lábios do loiro, ali, tão perto… Estavam há poucos centímetros de se tocarem quando o telefone tocou, fazendo ambos se sobressaltarem.

Jensen bufou, mas atendeu, amaldiçoando o cliente mentalmente.

\- Então… onde tinhamos parado? - Jensen sorriu de lado, mas sabia que o clima já tinha esfriado. Jared tinha voltado a digitar a petição e sequer olhou para o lado, quando o loiro se aproximou novamente.

\- Eu não sou mais o mesmo cara, Jensen. Não acho que você iria gostar do que tem pra ver. - Jared se levantou, querendo fugir dali. - Eu vou… pegar um café.

J2

Duas semanas se passaram e cada vez mais, Jensen se dava conta do porque havia se apaixonado por Jared algum dia. O clima entre ambos estava se tornando mais leve, o moreno parecia estar se soltando mais, embora as barreiras ainda estivessem ali.

Jensen havia entrado em contato com Jason Manns, pois sabia que ele tinha um amigo que conhecia Jeffrey, e pediu que ele descobrisse informações sobre seu divórcio com Jared. Confiava plenamente em Jason, e sabia que ele seria discreto, embora tivesse ficado curioso sobre o motivo de Jensen estar querendo aquelas informações, depois de tanto tempo.

Na quarta-feira, além de estarem atolados de trabalho, pois Samantha havia lhes designado mais um cliente, Jared tinha voltado a ligar o modo profissional, além do seu semblante preocupado.

\- Você está com uma cara péssima - Jensen comentou quando viu o moreno tomando a terceira xícara de café, apenas durante a tarde. - Noite difícil?

\- A Angel está um pouco gripada, eu não consegui dormir quase nada. - Jared confessou.

\- E por que não tirou o dia de folga? Tenho certeza que a Samantha iria entender.

\- Ela sim, mas os clientes não - Jared olhou para a pilha de processos sobre a mesa de Jensen.

Neste instante o seu celular tocou, e Jensen observava quando as feições de Jared passaram de cansaço para pura preocupação, em segundos.

\- Febre? Desde quando? - Jared perguntou, com a voz tensa. - Okay, eu já estou indo pra casa - O moreno desligou o celular, e foi pegar seu casaco e carteira.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- A Angel está com febre, e… parece que os remédios não estão fazendo efeito. - As mãos de Jared tremiam. - Eu vou levá-la ao hospital.

\- Eu levo vocês - Jensen se levantou e apanhou as chaves do carro. - E nem tente negar - O loiro falou quando o moreno o olhou. - Vamos, você liga pra Samantha no caminho.

Jared fez o que Jensen pedira, e depois de ligar para a sua chefe, foram em silêncio até a sua casa.

Jensen ficou na porta, quando Jared entrou e conversou com Carol, então pegou a menina em seus braços, e voltou a entrar no carro, se sentando com ela no banco de trás.

Ao chegarem ao hospital, o loiro observou a maneira carinhosa com que Jared falava com ela, que estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do pai, e resmungava baixinho.

Jared começou a conversar com a recepcionista, e lhe entregou seus documentos, enquanto ela preenchia a ficha.

\- Será que você pode… segurá-la por um momento? - Jared pediu, e percebeu que Jensen ficara receoso por um instante, antes de concordar.

\- Claro - Jensen a tomou dos braços do moreno, e ficou surpreso quando ela envolveu seus bracinhos em torno do seu pescoço, descansando a cabecinha sobre o seu ombro. Era uma sensação incrível. - Tudo bem, o papai já vai pegar você - O loiro disse quando Angel fez menção de chorar, acariciando os cabelos dela.

Logo que Jared terminou de preencher a papelada, ele a pegou de volta e se dirigiu para o consultório do pediatra de plantão. Não passou despercebido por Jensen que Jared estava prestes a desmoronar, mas que estava lutando para ser forte, por ela.

\- Você não precisa esperar, eu… acho que vai demorar - falou quando viu que Jensen o seguia.

\- Eu vou esperar. Não se preocupe comigo - Jensen esperou no corredor, enquanto Jared e Angel entraram no consulório. Foram longos vinte minutos de espera, o loiro já estava enlouquecendo de preocupação, quando eles finalmente sairam.

\- É só uma gripe, e… ela está com a garganta inflamada, vai ter que ficar aqui tomando soro e antibióticos - Jared segurava a menina em seus braços, como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, e Jensen só queria poder abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

Angel foi colocada em uma cama, na sala de recuperação, e Jared ficou ali, acariciando seus cabelos e segurando a mãozinha dela, enquanto tomava a medicação.

\- Por sorte ela dormiu, senão não ia parar quieta - Jared sorriu, embora a tristeza fosse aparente em seus olhos.

\- Ela vai ficar bem - Jensen segurou no ombro do moreno e, automaticamente, sem saber quem deu o primeiro passo, o estava abraçando. Jared sempre fora o mais alto, mas de repente parecia tão pequeno em seus braços… Jensen só queria poder protegê-lo de todo aquele sofrimento, mas nada podia fazer.

\- Senhor Campbell? - Uma enfermeira entrou no local, com uma prancheta na mão. - Senhor Campbell? - Ela repetiu, quando ambos permaneceram abraçados, e só então Jared se deu conta de que era com ele que ela estava falando.

Se desvencilhou rapidamente dos braços de Jensen e se virou para a mulher.

\- Desculpe. - Ela sorriu um tanto sem graça. - Eu preciso que o senhor assine aqui - estendeu-lhe a prancheta, e Jared podia sentir o olhar confuso de Jensen sobre si.

O loiro foi imediatamente olhar na cabeceira da cama onde Angel estava deitada, verificando a ficha da menina.

\- Campbell? - Jensen o olhou, assim que a enfermeira saiu.

\- Eu posso explicar - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, amaldiçoando a si mesmo. Não queria que Jensen descobrisse as coisas daquela maneira. - Eu posso explicar, eu...

\- É bom mesmo que você tenha uma explicação, porque quanto mais eu tento entender alguma coisa, mais perdido eu fico. Quer dizer, eu já não sei mais se eu ainda conheço algo sobre você, Jared! - Jensen falou com tanta mágoa na voz, que fez o coração de Jared doer.

\- Com licença… O doutor Simon quer falar com o senhor - A enfermeira entrou no quarto novamente, chamando por Jared.

\- Você… - Jared mal conseguiu encarar os olhos de Jensen. - Pode ficar um minuto com ela? - Olhou em direção à sua filhinha, que ainda dormia.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça, e esperou até Jared sair do quarto, para se aproximar da menina.

\- Você é mesmo um pequeno anjo, não é? - De repente toda a sua raiva parecia ter se esvaído.

A menina dormia, abraçada com seu ursinho de pelúcia. Era a primeira vez que o loiro a observava tão atentamente… ela era linda.

\- Papa? - A pequena abriu os olhos e estranhou ao ver Jensen, então pediu pelo seu papai.

\- Hey! - Jensen abriu um largo sorriso. - O papai logo, logo vai estar de volta, okay? Você pode descansar mais um pouquinho.

\- Papa! - Angel repetiu, querendo chorar.

\- Eu sou o tio Jensen - afastou os fios de cabelo da testa da menina. - Eu gostei muito do seu ursinho. Você quer dar ele pra mim? - Jensen fez menção de pegá-lo, sorrindo.

\- Não - Angel abraçou o bichinho ainda mais apertado, e Jensen praticamente derreteu ao ouvir a sua voz. - Papa.

Jared voltou para o quarto e ficou parado na porta, observando a interação de Jensen com a menina. Seu coração se encheu de amor ao ver a cena. Jensen tinha um sorriso tão lindo no rosto… Jared não conseguia imaginar um pai melhor para a sua filha e, no fundo, sentia-se culpado por estar sendo egoísta e negando este direito a ambos. Jensen merecia saber, não importava qual fosse a sua reação.

\- Então, senhor Campbell... - Jensen brincou, olhando para Jared, mas havia amargura em seu tom de voz. - Acho que ela não foi com a minha cara. Não é mesmo, Angie? - usou o apelido carinhoso que Jared costumava usar e sorriu novamente, segurando a mãozinha da menina.

\- Sully - Angel estendeu o ursinho na direção do loiro, o surpreendendo.

\- Oh, o nome dele é Sully? É um lindo nome, assim como o seu. - Jensen apanhou o ursinho, mas logo o devolveu.

\- Papa! - A menina estendeu os bracinhos, assim que viu Jared se aproximar da cama.

\- Hey meu docinho… está tudo bem. O papai já está de volta - Jared se inclinou e beijou a testa da menina. - Jensen, eu…

O loiro o olhou, percebendo o quanto Jared parecia cansado.

\- E se eu te disser que… - O moreno engoliu em seco e seus olhos marejaram. Não conseguiu mais controlar suas emoções e as palavras saíram sem pensar. - Se eu te disser que existe uma possibilidade de ela ser sua filha? - Jared levantou os olhos, percebendo o choque no rosto de Jensen.

\- O quê? Espera… - Jensen forçou uma risada. - Eu não sei o que você quer com isso, mas… Se quer tirar uma com a minha cara, saiba que é uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto, Jared. Até mesmo pra você - Jensen falou com raiva, e saiu, batendo a porta do quarto.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

*Fort Lauderdale é uma praia que fica no Estado da Flórida e o lugar também é gay friendly.

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Sol Padackles:** Acho que depois de tudo o que passou, é difícil pro Jared confiar e se entregar, ainda que seja com Jensen. E a cicatriz está lá para lembrá-lo dos seus fantasmas e medos. Fora que o Jeffrey lhe tirou quase tudo, inclusive a autoestima, né? Mas Jensen finalmente deixou a raiva de lado e percebeu que tem algo errado. Ele não vai sossegar até saber. Pode deixar, eu faço eles ficarem felizes no penúltimo. Kkk. Beijos, minha linda! Obrigada.

 **Maria Aparecida:** Jared se lembrou da cicatriz bem naquela hora e isso trouxe de volta todos os seus fantasmas e medos. Jensen precisou de uma sacudida pra tomar rumo novamente. Acabou a farra. Vai ter Jensen celibatário sim! Pra quem quer e gosta. kkk. Sobre a rejeição, acho que não irá afetá-lo, porque Jensen finalmente deixou a raiva de lado e percebeu que tem algo errado com Jared. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Nicole:** Acho que todos amam Jensen com ciúmes, né? É tudo de bom. E ele finalmente deixou a raiva de lado e percebeu que tem algo errado com Jared. Já é um começo. Que péssima hora pro Jared se lembrar da cicatriz e ter uma crise de consciência, né? Mas acho que eles ainda não estavam prontos pra uma reconciliação. Vamos ver o que vem por aí… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Beta: Ana Ackles :)**_

 _ **À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

Assim que tomou o soro com a medicação, Angel foi liberada para ir para casa. Jared fez o pagamento em dinheiro, pois não podia utilizar seu seguro de saúde, nem mesmo seus cartões de crédito, e então chamou um táxi para levá-los para casa.

Tentou não pensar em Jensen e na reação que o loiro tivera, mas era difícil demais. Sentia-se quebrado por dentro. Não que esperasse qualquer outro tipo de reação dele, afinal, a ideia podia parecer bastante absurda aos olhos de qualquer pessoa. Por que ele acreditaria?

Mas de qualquer forma, aquilo machucava como o inferno. Jared sentia-se esgotado física e emocionalmente quando entrou em casa.

\- Foi uma péssima ideia, não foi? - Jared falou enquanto dava banho em sua filha, que brincava com um patinho de borracha dentro da banheira, espirrando água para todos os lados. - Falar pra ele daquela maneira? - Jared riu de si mesmo, sem humor. - Só mais um item pra lista de coisas estúpidas que eu venho fazendo ultimamente - suspirou e tirou a menina da água, sob o protesto da mesma. - Mas eu tenho certeza que, até pode demorar um pouco, mas pra acabar com a dúvida, ele vai fazer o exame. E quando comprovar, você vai ter um segundo pai muito babão, sabia? - Jared tentou sorrir, mas seus olhos marejaram.

Vestiu o pijama em Angel e lhe deu uma mamadeira, já que ela se recusou a comer comida sólida, e bastaram alguns minutos para que ela pegasse no sono.

Depois de se certificar que ela dormia a sono profundo, Jared foi para o chuveiro. Deixou a água quente cair por sobre os ombros por alguns minutos, tentando relaxar, mas foi em vão. Sentia-se prestes a desabar, mas mais uma vez engoliu as lágrimas, tentando ser forte, pois sentir pena de si mesmo não ajudaria em nada no momento.

Vestiu uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta e foi até a cozinha, pegar um copo d'água, quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

Foi atender, pensando ser Carol, mas se surpreendeu ao dar de cara com Jensen.

\- Hey. Será que eu posso…? - Jensen apontou para dentro, quando o moreno ficou ali parado, sem dizer nada por um momento.

Jared não respondeu, mas se afastou, lhe dando passagem e fechou a porta atrás de si.

\- Eu, é… - Jensen suspirou e se sentou no braço do sofá, enquanto Jared ficou de pé a uma certa distância. - Eu confesso que não sei o que pensar. Fiquei tentando me lembrar daquela noite, na casa do Colton, e… Eu tinha bebido demais pra lembrar se usei camisinha, ou não, e… E também tem as datas. Pelo dia em que a Angel nasceu, eu cheguei à conclusão de que você já estava grávido naquele dia, então…

\- Eu sei o quanto parece absurdo, Jensen, eu…

\- Espere. Só me deixe terminar, por favor.

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar suas emoções.

\- É absurdo demais, sabe? Eu sempre fui louco por crianças e confesso que enquanto namorávamos eu sempre sonhei… sonhei em ter uma família com você. Sabe, uma casa com cerca branca, filhos, cachorros… - Jensen riu de si mesmo, com lágrimas nos olhos. - E então, no dia em que eu vi você grávido, naquele shopping, o meu sonho se tornou um pesadelo. Doeu demais saber que você estava grávido do meu pai, ou de quem quer que fosse, e saber que eu não fazia parte daquilo. Foi como um tiro no peito. Tudo o que consegui pensar, por muito tempo, era que tudo estava errado, que aquela criança tinha que ser minha, e não do meu pai. E depois de tanto tempo, quando eu finalmente estava tentando aceitar a ideia, você aparece aqui, e… Eu só quero entender, Jared. Eu preciso.

\- Jensen…

\- Confesso que o primeiro pensamento que me veio, lá no hospital, era que você podia estar falando aquilo pra me machucar. Foi um choque, eu não vou negar. Ainda mais depois de acabar de saber que você estava mentindo, usando um nome falso, eu… - Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso. - Mas então eu me lembrei do passado, e de como tudo podia ter sido diferente, se nós dois tivéssemos simplesmente… conversado. Se eu tivesse te ouvido, e se você tivesse me ouvido, nenhum de nós teria passado pelo que passamos e por isso eu estou aqui, de peito aberto desta vez. Eu não vou deixar que as dúvidas ou as desconfianças, ou que qualquer outra coisa fique entre nós novamente. Se você diz que existe uma possibilidade, então por mais que a ideia possa parecer absurda, eu vou ouví-la.

Jared engoliu o nó na garganta e tentou manter a voz firme. - A Angel nasceu prematura, Jensen. Com sete meses e meio. Mas embora eu sempre cogitasse essa possibilidade, isso nunca ficou evidente até ela crescer, e… Ela não tem nenhum traço do Jeffrey, ela… Ela se parece tanto com você que chega a ser assustador - Jared secou uma lágrima que insistiu em cair, com as costas da mão.

\- Oh meu deus! - Jensen fechou os olhos por um momento, absorvendo aquela informação. - Você está me dizendo que… - Jensen riu, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

\- Eu não espero que você acredite em mim, eu só… Tem um jeito de comprovar, não é? Basta você fazer o exame, e acabar com a dúvida de uma vez - Jared o olhou, esperançoso.

Jensen balançou a cabeça, concordando. - Quando você quiser.

\- Obrigado.

\- Será que eu posso… Posso dar uma olhadinha nela?

\- Ela está dormindo, mas… claro - Jared caminhou até o quarto da menina, com Jensen o seguindo.

O loiro se aproximou do berço em que ela dormia, abraçada com seu ursinho de pelúcia.

\- Ela está melhor? - Perguntou, preocupado, enquanto acariciava os fios de cabelos loiros. Queria poder vê-la melhor, observar suas feições, mas apenas a luz do abajur estava acesa, e ela dormia com o ursinho muito próximo ao rosto.

\- Um pouco manhosa ainda, e não quis comer, por causa da garganta, mas sim, já está bem melhor e sem febre.

\- Ela é mesmo um anjinho, não é? - Jensen segurou sua mãozinha e a beijou, com carinho.

\- Sim, ela é - Os olhos de Jared se encheram de lágrimas ao observar a cena.

\- Isso é tão… Inacreditável - sorriu, emocionado. - Jared, eu não quero brigar, mas… Se você desconfiava, por que nunca me disse isso antes? Por que não me procurou?

\- Eu não sei. Por medo, eu acho.

\- Medo?

\- Eu tive medo que você tentasse tirá-la de mim - Jared confessou.

\- Você acha que eu faria isso?

\- Eu não sei. As pessoas são capazes de qualquer coisa quando estão com raiva.

Jensen o olhou, tentando entender de onde vinha toda aquela mágoa.

\- O que fizeram com você, Jay?

\- Melhor deixá-la dormir - Jared saiu do quarto da filha, com Jensen o seguindo até a sala.

Jensen queria perguntar sobre o que acontecera, sobre o nome falso, mas ao olhar para o moreno, percebeu que ele parecia realmente exausto.

\- Jensen, sobre o meu nome, eu… - Jared parecia ter lido seus pensamentos.

\- Tudo bem se você não quiser falar sobre isso agora. Eu sei que teve um dia difícil, e… eu posso esperar. Na verdade eu sei que você não me deve nenhuma satisfação da sua vida, mas... Eu não consigo deixar de me preocupar, e pra você estar aqui em Austin, usando um nome falso, eu só posso imaginar que algo muito ruim aconteceu.

\- Eu vim pro Texas usando um nome falso porque… Porque eu não queria que o Jeffrey me encontrasse.

\- O quê?

Jared suspirou. - Ter confiado nele foi o maior erro que eu cometi na minha vida. Eu nunca o amei, eu só estava tentando fugir de você… E de repente eu estava grávido, e não podia lidar com isso sozinho - Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. - Claro que eu não imaginava que… É uma longa história, Jensen, e eu não sei se posso lidar com isso agora. Mas o Jeffrey não queria de jeito nenhum que eu deixasse aquela casa, e eu já não podia mais viver lá.

\- Você está me dizendo que fugiu de lá e o Jeffrey não sabe onde você está? - Jensen estava tentando processar a informação. - Mas… Como? E a Angel? Ele não está procurando pela filha? Jared…

\- Ele nunca se importou realmente com ela, Jensen.

\- Mas por que você simplesmente não pediu a separação? Eu não entendo…?

\- Eu tentei, logo que Angel nasceu. Mas ele ameaçou tirá-la de mim, e eu acabei ficando.

\- Jared - Jensen começou a andar de um lado para o outro. - Você conhece as leis, sabe que não é bem assim, ele até poderia conseguir a guarda compartilhada, mas não tirá-la de você.

\- Eu não estava… exatamente… - Jared não sabia como explicar. - Eu não estava mentalmente estável naquela época. E o Jeffrey tem contatos, ele sempre consegue tudo o que quer, Jensen.

\- O que você quer dizer com não estar mentalmente estável?

\- Eu tive depressão e eu... uh… - Jared não conseguia olhar nos olhos do loiro. - Eu fiz isso - Puxou a manga da camisa e mostrou a cicatriz.

\- Você… - Jensen segurou seu pulso e passou os dedos pelo local, horrorizado. - Por quê?

\- Porque eu… você não faz ideia das coisas que eu fiz. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, Jensen. Eu não consegui amar a minha filha quando ela estava na minha barriga, e nem quando ela nasceu. Eu tentei me suicidar, e... eu só queria que tudo acabasse, mas em nenhum momento eu pensei nela. Eu ia deixa-la sozinha com o Jeffrey... Que tipo de pai faz uma coisa dessas? Eu sou o pior pai do mundo, Jensen. A Angie merece muito mais do que isso, ela merece um pai melhor, e… Você deveria ficar longe de mim - Jared estava à beira das lágrimas e suas mãos tremiam, era difícil controlar suas emoções.

\- Jay… Eu tenho certeza que existe uma explicação pra tudo isso, mas agora você só precisa se acalmar, okay? - Jensen estava realmente preocupado, nunca vira Jared assim antes. Conduziu-o até o sofá, fazendo com que se sentasse. - Você teve um dia difícil, me desculpe se eu forcei a barra, eu… essa conversa pode ficar pra outra hora. A Angel precisa de você. - Jensen quis acrescentar: "Eu preciso de você", mas não era hora para isso, Jared estava sob pressão demais.

\- Tudo bem - respirou fundo, precisava ser forte. - Eu vou ficar bem - Jared não conseguiu convencer nem a si mesmo.

\- Eu posso ficar, se você quiser.

\- O quê?

\- Eu posso ficar e tomar conta da Angel, assim você pode descansar um pouco. Eu fico no sofá, não tem problema algum.

\- Não precisa, Jensen. Está tudo bem, eu posso tomar conta dela.

\- Eu sei que você pode, Jared. Mas você não está bem, e não precisa fazer isso sozinho.

\- Jensen, você tem que ir trabalhar amanhã, a Samantha me dispensou, então…

\- Não será a primeira vez que eu vou trabalhar depois de uma noite sem dormir - Jensen sorriu. - Eu fico com isso - tomou a babá eletrônica das mãos de Jared. - Agora só me diga qual a dose e o horário em que ela precisa tomar seus remédios, e com o resto eu me viro.

\- Jen…

\- Você terá que chamar a polícia se quiser me tirar daqui, Jay - Se Jared podia ser teimoso, Jensen podia ser mais ainda. - Se eu não der conta, eu bato na sua porta. Eu prometo.

Jared suspirou, cansado. Sabia que não tinha alternativa, senão aceitar. Foi até o armário, pegou os remédios, e explicou tudo detalhadamente para Jensen, que agendou o horário em seu celular.

\- Não é muito confortável - Jared parecia constrangido, quando entregou um travesseiro e uma manta para Jensen, para que ele pudesse se acomodar no sofá.

\- Eu vou ficar bem. Obrigado por isso.

Jared tentou não pensar no quão estranho era ter Jensen passando a noite ali, na sua casa. Tentando agir normalmente, foi até o quarto de Angel e lhe deu um beijo de boa noite, embora ela estivesse dormindo profundamente, e então foi se deitar.

J2

Quando Jared acordou, o dia já estava amanhecendo. Não se lembrava da última vez que tivera uma noite de sono ininterrupta, sem a ajuda de remédios para dormir. Provavelmente tinha conseguido dormir, devido à sensação de segurança que Jensen lhe passava. Se espreguiçou na cama, sentindo-se renovado.

Enquanto se vestia, lembrou-se da conversa com o loiro na noite anterior, e de repente sentiu medo que Jensen o estivesse julgando por isso.

Ainda era muito cedo, mas quando foi até a cozinha, encontrou Jensen em frente ao fogão, preparando panquecas, enquanto Angel estava dentro do cercadinho, brincando com alguns blocos coloridos.

\- Não são tão boas quanto as suas, mas dá pra quebrar um galho – Jensen olhou para o moreno e sorriu. Aquele sorriso encantador, que fazia as pernas de Jared virarem gelatina.

\- Não precisava se incomodar, Jensen - Jared foi até o cercadinho e pegou sua filha no colo. - Hey minha bonequinha. Você já está melhor?

\- Ela acordou algumas vezes durante a noite. Choramingou, mas eu a embalei um pouquinho e ela voltou a dormir. Não teve febre, tomou os remédios na hora certinha… e acordou às cinco da manhã, querendo brincar. Eu não consegui convencê-la do contrário, então troquei sua fralda e a trouxe pra cá. Acho que eu passei no teste, hã? - Jensen sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Jared teve que rir. - Você trocou a fralda?

\- Pois é - Jensen fez uma careta. - Ela não estava cheirando muito bem e eu não quis te acordar, então… Mas vou te dizer, hein? Nunca pensei que uma criaturinha tão fofa fosse capaz de fazer aquilo - O loiro balançou a cabeça e Jared gargalhou.

\- Bem vindo ao meu mundo.

Jared aqueceu o leite e deu a mamadeira para Angel. Jensen ficou observando a maneira que ela se acomodava e como ela parecia pequenininha nos braços de Jared. Percebeu que poderia passar o dia observando a ambos, sem se cansar.

Quando as panquecas ficaram prontas, os dois tomaram café, em silêncio. Apenas Angel tagarelava palavras de bebê, dentro do cercadinho, como se estivesse realmente conversando com alguém.

Depois do café, se despediram e Jensen foi embora, com o coração na mão. Não quis tocar no assunto, para não quebrar o momento, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no que Jared lhe dissera na noite anterior.

Saber sobre a tentativa de suicídio, tinha realmente abalado suas estruturas. A que ponto tinha chegado o seu desespero, para que ele fizesse isso justamente quando sua filha nasceu? E por quê?

Jensen sabia que a depressão era uma doença, mas Jared era um pai maravilhoso, tinha visto com seus próprios olhos, o jeito com que ele cuidara da menina lá no hospital. Era difícil demais vê-lo se culpando por algo que certamente não tinha sido sua escolha.

Jensen só queria saber onde estava Jeffrey nestas horas, e como ele permitiu que Jared chegasse a esse ponto. Com certeza, havia mais coisas que Jared não tinha lhe contado.

Depois de passar em seu apartamento e tomar um banho, Jensen foi para o escritório e tentou focar no trabalho, mas a sua mente lhe traía o tempo todo. Sem conseguir se concentrar, foi até a sala de Samantha.

\- Como estão as coisas? - Samantha perguntou, quando o loiro se sentou na poltrona e ficou em silêncio. - Se você precisar de ajuda, na falta do Jared, eu posso pedir pra Cindy…

\- Não. Eu estou bem, é só… - O loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

\- Jensen, o que está acontecendo?

\- Nada. Eu vou voltar pro trabalho- O loiro se levantou para sair.

\- Sente-se aí. Por favor - Samantha insistiu.

Jensen voltou a se sentar e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa da sua chefe, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. - Acho que eu estou enlouquecendo, Sam.

\- Tem a ver com o Jared? - Samantha podia sentir a tensão entre os dois.

\- Sam, o que você sabe sobre ele? Você sabia que ele está usando um nome falso?

\- Eu suspeitei.

\- E por que não me disse nada? - Jensen se sentiu um pouco traído, já que tinha contado uma parte do seu passado com Jared para ela. Samatha deveria saber que isso era do seu interesse.

\- Jensen, eu sei como se sente, mas…

\- Sabe? - Jensen a olhou, transparecendo toda a dor em seus olhos.

\- Eu não sei mais do que você, querido. E eu não posso forçá-lo a falar, eu não posso ajudá-lo, se ele não quer a minha ajuda.

\- Tem algo muito errado, Sam. Algo que ele não quis me contar.

\- Eu não sei se deveria te dizer isso, mas pela minha experiência, eu já vi esse comportamento em vítimas de abuso. Eles se fecham em uma concha, por medo, ou por culpa, ou somente por não conseguirem confiar em mais ninguém. E se tem alguém que pode ajudá-lo, eu penso que esse alguém pode ser você, Jen.

\- Eu estou tão ferrado, Sam. E pior, eu sinto que isso tudo tem a ver com aquele sujeito que se diz meu pai. Jared saiu praticamente fugido da casa deles e eu preciso saber por quê. Eu quero ajudá-lo, mas não sei o que fazer. Eu sinto que ele não confia mais em mim, e eu até entendo, mas é tão difícil…

\- Você vai encontrar uma maneira de chegar até ele, eu tenho certeza. Só precisa ter paciência.

\- Ele me disse que… Que existe uma possibilidade de eu ser o pai da Angel - Jensen por fim desabafou. Precisava falar sobre aquilo com alguém.

\- O quê?

\- Pois é. Nós tivemos uma recaída, alguns meses depois da separação, eu só nunca imaginei que... - O loiro forçou um sorriso. - Agora eu não sei exatamente como agir. Quero dizer, eu quero estar lá, eu quero conhecê-la, mas eu não posso simplesmente impor a minha presença. E eu não tenho certeza que ele me quer por perto - suspirou. E Sam, ele não me contou antes, porque teve medo que eu tentasse tirá-la dele. Dá pra acreditar? E ouvir isso foi como… Eu jamais faria algo assim, ele deveria saber disso.

\- Tenha paciência com ele, Jensen. Pelo menos até saber o que está acontecendo.

\- Eu tenho. Você sabe o quanto eu posso ser impulsivo e não imagina o quanto eu estou me segurando. A minha cabeça está uma bagunça, Sam. Primeiro o fato do Jared aparecer aqui, e agora a ideia de ser pai. Deus, eu acho que já amo aquela criança, sem nem mesmo comprovar que ela é mesmo minha filha.

\- De qualquer maneira, tenho que admitir que ela se parece muito com você. Eu a vi apenas uma vez quando os encontrei na rua, mas os olhos, o cabelo loirinho, as sardas… - Samantha sorriu.

Sardas. Tinha sido a primeira coisa que Jensen notara em seu rostinho, quando a viu pela manhã. De repente se lembrou de Jared perguntando sobre a origem delas, e tudo começou a fazer sentido. Como não tinha percebido os sinais?

\- Eu estou muito animado com a ideia, sabe? Acho que se o resultado do exame der negativo, vai ser uma decepção muito grande. Mas deixando essa história de paternidade de lado, eu ainda preciso saber o que aconteceu com Jared, e por que ele está fugindo. Eu sempre achei o Jeffrey um cara estranho, mas ele não é um psicopata. Ele não faria nada pra machucar o Jared, ou…? Não. Eu não consigo imaginar algo assim. Mas por que ele usaria um nome falso e viria pro Texas, onde ele não tinha nenhum amigo, nem ninguém? Quero dizer, ele podia ter procurado o Chad, ou o Stephen… Não, o Stephen, não - O lado ciumento de Jensen falou mais alto.

\- Jensen… Não adianta você ficar quebrando a cabeça e sofrendo por antecipação. Dê um tempo a ele, e então tente conversar.

\- Dar um tempo? - Jensen riu, sem humor. - É tão fácil falar… você não faz ideia de como está a minha cabeça.

\- Eu faço, acredite. Mas eu também posso fazer ideia de como está a dele. Além de todos os problemas, ele está com uma filha doente. Acho que isso já é o suficiente pra lidar no momento.

Jensen ponderou, se lembrando do quanto o moreno parecia cansado na noite anterior. - É… talvez você tenha razão.

Jensen voltou ao trabalho, e logo recebeu a ligação de Jason, que tanto esperava, mas que não ajudou em muita coisa. As notícias eram de que o casamento de Jared com Jeffrey estava em crise, e Jared tinha viajado para passar um tempo com seu pai. Era ridículo, porque Jensen sabia que o moreno não tinha contato com o pai desde os treze anos. E isso era mais uma prova de que havia algo muito errado.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Irene:** Fico feliz em saber que está gostando, e obrigada por comentar desta vez. Seja bem vinda! Parar de te torturar? Kkkk. Olha que esta eu estou postando rápido, hein? As outras costumam demorar mais de um mês. Abraços!

 **Nadine:** Ownn... obrigada! Escrever livro? Eu passo... kkk. Acho que a realidade dos autores brasileiros é bem complicada, viu? Fora que demanda um tempo, dedicação e paciência que eu não tenho. Mas eu me divirto escrevendo fanfics, e enquanto tiver alguém lendo, estarei por aqui. Tá difícil do Jared confiar realmente em alguém, depois do que ele passou, mas acho que aos poucos, eles vão se entendendo. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **Acia cassimo:** Foi realmente uma surpresa pro Jensen, e acho natural que ele tenha reagido daquela forma, mas que bom que ele pensou melhor e deu uma chance pro Jared explicar, né? Talvez seja um primeiro passo pra um entendimento. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **Guest:** Sim, também quero ver Jensen lutando por este amor, mas acho que não desta maneira. Jared está tratando a depressão, e ele ama demais a Angel, acho que ele jamais tentaria suicídio neste momento. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Maria Aparecida:** Pois é, Jensen foi pego de surpresa, mas com certeza ele será um grande pai. Acho que o primeiro passo já foi dado, né? Eles precisavam (e ainda precisam) conversar. Obrigada! Bjos!

 **Talyta:** Hahaha! Eu ri do "rala e não rola". Que bom que está gostando. Obrigada! Bjos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Bom, não foi bem como você queria, mas quase… rs. Talvez Jared não tenha escolhido o melhor momento pra falar sobre a possível paternidade, mas acho que ele se empolgou ao ver Jensen com a filha. E o Jensen foi impulsivo, como sempre, mas como você viu agora, ele voltou atrás. Eu amo escrever os flashbacks, pra relembrar o quanto o amor deles era lindo. Obrigada, linda! Bjos!

 **Nicole:** Dói pensar nisso, né? No quanto eles já foram felizes juntos… Bom, o Jensen agiu impulsivamente, mas ele realmente foi pego de surpresa. Acho que eles tem muito o que trabalhar nesse "relacionamento" ainda, mas um primeiro passo já foi dado, né? E não acho que Jensen vá desistir assim tão facilmente. Obrigada! Bjos!


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Beta: Ana Ackles :)**_

 _ **À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

Jensen tinha ligado para Jared durante o dia, para verificar como Angel estava. Mas apesar de o moreno ter dito que ela estava melhor, à noite, depois de sair do trabalho, o loiro passou em um restaurante de comida chinesa pelo caminho, e então foi até a casa dele.

Ao apertar a campainha, de repente se sentiu ridículo e quis voltar atrás, mas já era tarde.

Jared parecia surpreso ao abrir a porta, e de repente Jensen sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ele vestia uma calça jeans e camiseta preta, estava descalço, e seus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos pelo banho. Ainda haviam olheiras em seu rosto, mas ainda assim, Jared era o homem mais bonito que conhecia.

Então Jensen olhou para baixo e viu um toquinho de gente agarrada às pernas do moreno, lhe encarando, timidamente. Seu coração derreteu e de repente Jensen não sabia o que dizer.

\- Hey! Não precisa fugir de mim - Brincou, quando a menina largou das pernas do pai e saiu cambaleando para dentro do apartamento.

\- Entre - Jared sorriu e Jensen se sentiu um tanto aliviado.

\- Eu pensei que você provavelmente não deve estar com muito tempo para cozinhar, então… Tem esse restaurante que eu conheci há algum tempo, e a comida deles é quase tão boa quanto daquele restaurante chinês em Nova York, e… - Jensen voltou a se sentir patético, mas ao ver o sorriso genuíno no rosto de Jared, toda a tensão se dissipou.

\- Você lembrou - Jared tentou não demonstrar emoção demais em sua voz, mas Jensen não fazia ideia do quanto aquele simples gesto significava.

\- Algumas coisas a gente nunca esquece, não é? Outro dia eu estava me lembrando daquele final de semana que passamos em Fort Lauderdale - Ambos se sentaram à mesa e começaram a comer.

\- No sábado de lua cheia? - Jared sorriu abertamente, e as lembranças invadiram a mente de ambos, fazendo-os se olharem de um jeito apaixonado...

" _Jensen, o que você está fazendo? - Jared ria muito quando saíram do carro e o loiro segurou sua mão e saiu correndo em direção ao mar. - Você já está cheio de alergias por causa da areia, por que quis vir aqui à noite? - Perguntou enquanto subiram a duna de areia e pararam sobre ela._

 _\- Chegamos bem na hora - Jensen sorriu. - Hoje é lua cheia._

 _\- E o que tem isso? Você vai virar lobisomem? - O moreno brincou. - Jen… tá ficando frio aqui - Reclamou, esfregando os próprios braços._

 _\- Depois eu é que sou o fresco - Jensen brincou, divertido. - Olha… - Apontou em direção ao mar, onde a lua começou a surgir… apenas um brilho sobre a água, e foi crescendo, dando a sensação de estar flutuando sobre ela._

 _\- Uau! - Jared abriu a boca, impressionado. - É incrível._

 _\- Não é? - Jensen concordou, sorrindo, mas ele não olhava para o mar, e sim para o homem ao seu lado. Os cabelos de Jared esvoaçavam com o vento, a boca entreaberta, formando um leve sorriso, e o brilho da lua refletido em seus olhos... Sem dúvida, a imagem mais linda e perfeita que já tinha visto._

 _Foram apenas alguns instantes e logo a lua brilhava alto no céu, esplendorosa…_

 _\- Obrigado por isso, Jen - Jared envolveu seus longos braços em torno do seu namorado e o beijou, apaixonado. Jensen nunca deixaria de lhe surpreender."_

\- Sim - Jensen por fim respondeu.

Jared riu. - Você voltou pra casa com as costas queimadas do sol e cheio de alergias – Jared franziu o cenho, sorrindo. – Por que você se lembrou disso?

\- O sol estava me perturbando pela manhã e eu abri a cortina, e... – Deixa pra lá – Jensen achou que poderia ser meio estranho dizer que até mesmo a luz do sol o fazia se lembrar de Jared. – Mas mesmo que eu tenha passado quase uma semana inteira me coçando, é uma das melhores lembranças que eu tenho de nós dois. Foi a primeira vez que pudemos andar pelas ruas, como um verdadeiro casal de namorados, sem nos preocuparmos com a maldita ética, ou qualquer outra coisa. Era muito difícil pra mim, ter que manter o nosso relacionamento em segredo. E eu sei que você provavelmente esperava outra atitude de mim, e...

\- Não realmente. Claro que eu também gostaria de não ter que esconder, mas isso nunca foi um problema pra mim. O Chad ficava muito puto com isso - Jared deu um meio sorriso ao se lembrar do amigo. - E o Jeffrey mencionou isso algumas vezes, provavelmente tentando me envenenar. Eu fui inocente demais. Ou burro - Forçou um sorriso, com vergonha de si mesmo. - Eu devia ter percebido as intenções dele. Agora, quando eu olho pra trás, eu vejo que ele esteve tentando me manipular o tempo todo.

\- Por que você diz isso?

\- Teve um dia, lá na Stuart's, em que estávamos comemorando um processo grande que o Jeffrey ganhou, e… Ele me beijou. Quando eu não reagi e quis ir embora, ele pediu desculpas, disse que tinha agido por impulso e que era apaixonado por mim, mas sabia que era errado, que tinha vergonha de si mesmo e que não queria fazer nada pra magoar a mim ou a você.

\- Que filho de uma… - Jensen se calou, ao se lembrar que Angel estava brincando no chão, ali do seu lado. - Por que você não me contou?

\- Era a minha intenção, quando você veio até o meu apartamento naquela noite. Mas então você… Você estava todo feliz, porque o Jeffrey te convidou pra assumir a empresa dele, já que ele iria voltar para San Francisco. Então eu pensei que ele iria embora de qualquer maneira, não tinha por que eu estragar o relacionamento de vocês.

\- Ele fez tudo de caso pensado - Jensen concluiu.

\- Provavelmente. Você tem razão, essa comida é quase tão boa quanto a daquele restaurante em Nova York - Jared achou melhor mudar de assunto.

\- Eu… - Jensen foi interrompido quando Angel andou até ele e se agarrou à sua coxa. - Oh meu deus, você já anda de um lado pro outro, feito um foguete - brincou, pegando a pequena e sentando-a no seu colo. - E eu perdi isso…

\- Eu também, pra falar a verdade - Jared falou enquanto comia. - A traidora deu os primeiros passos com a Carol. Eu estava no trabalho.

\- Pelo menos eu não estou sozinho nessa - Jensen sorriu, brincando com a menina. - Ela vai logo fazer um ano, não é? Você pretende fazer uma festa?

\- Eu… é… - Jared ficou sério de repente. - Não sei se eu estou com cabeça pra planejar uma festa, agora.

\- Entendo - Jensen concordou e continuou a brincar com Angel. Não queria estragar o clima. Tudo o que menos queria no momento, era ver Jared perturbado novamente.

Terminaram de comer e Jared foi colocar Angel na cama. Jensen sentiu vontade de ir junto, mas não queria abusar da boa vontade do moreno. Precisava ir devagar, afinal, nem mesmo tinha certeza sobre a paternidade ainda. Talvez devesse fazer o exame o quanto antes.

A campainha tocou e Jensen foi atender, enquanto Jared estava no quarto da menina.

\- Jensen? - Tahmoh ficou surpreso quando o loiro abriu a porta.

\- Tahmoh? O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu vim… visitar o Jared? - Gesticulou, tentando mostrar que aquilo era óbvio.

\- Isso eu podia adivinhar - Jensen rolou os olhos. - Mas o que você…?

\- Hey Tahmoh. Entre! - Jared apareceu na porta, estranhando o comportamento de Jensen.

\- Hey - Tahmoh cumprimentou Jared e entrou, tendo quase que empurrar Jensen para que saísse do caminho. - Como é que está o nosso anjinho?

\- Nosso? - Jensen franziu o cenho e Jared gargalhou.

\- Ela está bem melhor. Acabou de pegar no sono. Você quer vê-la? - Jared convidou, sendo simpático.

\- Claro - Tahmoh sempre gostou de crianças, e de tanto ouvir Jared falar em Angel, já sentia um enorme carinho por ela.

\- Eu não acho que seja boa ideia, atrapalhar o sono da menina.

\- Jensen! - Jared o olhou de cara feia e o loiro se calou.

\- Ela é muito linda - Tahmoh a olhava, sorrindo. - Eu tenho uma sobrinha com essa idade. Ela me adora. Talvez porque eu seja o único que sai engatinhando atrás dela pela casa, mas ainda assim… Ela tem sardas? - Tahmoh a olhou mais de perto.

\- É… - Jared pigarreou, e foi saindo do quarto. - Acho que ela tem tomado muito sol. Eu vou pegar o pen drive pra você.

Enquanto Jared foi até o seu quarto, Tahmoh ficou na sala sozinho com Jensen.

\- Jared está me ajudando com um caso - justificou, tentando dissipar o clima estranho entre eles. - Eu tinha umas gravações e ele fez um resumo pra mim. Eu não achei seguro enviar por e-mail, é um caso confidencial, envolve um político, e… por isso vim buscar pessoalmente.

\- Você deu trabalho a ele, enquanto ele está com a filha doente em casa? - Jensen falava baixo, para que Jared não os ouvisse.

\- Não, isso foi antes da Angel adoecer. E foi ele quem ofereceu ajuda, então eu aceitei. Você roubou o meu assistente, afinal - Tahmoh reclamou.

\- Assim você tem mais tempo pra ir pra balada? - Jensen sabia que estava sendo maldoso, mas era o seu lado ciumento falando mais alto. Não podia controlar.

\- Eu estou trabalhando até as onze da noite, a semana toda, Jensen. Caso você não saiba.

\- Certo - o loiro rolou os olhos.

\- Ela se parece com você.

\- O quê?

\- A Angel. Eu sempre fui bom com detalhes. Eu não conheço o seu pa… o Jeffrey - se corrigiu. - Mas ela se parece muito com você. Até mais do que com o Jared.

\- Você acha? - Jensen sorriu, orgulhoso.

\- Por que esse sorriso idiota? Existe alguma chance…? - Tahmoh parou de falar quando Jared voltou para a sala.

\- Aqui - o moreno lhe entregou o pen drive. - Eu interrompi alguma coisa? - Perguntou, ao perceber que ambos se calaram de repente.

\- Não, claro que não - Tahmoh tentou disfarçar, inutilmente. - Obrigado pela ajuda, Jared, eu… Eu ligo, se tiver alguma dúvida. É… eu já vou indo, então. Tenham uma boa noite.

\- Isso foi no mínimo esquisito - Jared falou quando Tahmoh saiu.

\- Ele só… ele estava dizendo que a Angel se parece comigo, e… Perguntou se havia alguma chance… Quando você voltou - Jensen achou melhor ser honesto com Jared, não queria dar nenhuma margem para qualquer tipo de desconfiança.

\- Oh. Ele sabe…?

\- Eu contei a ele que nós tivemos um relacionamento no passado. O Tahmoh é um grande amigo, Jared. Ele é da minha inteira confiança.

\- Mais alguém sabe?

\- A Sam.

\- Okay…

\- Jared, eu sinto muito, mas eu estava a ponto de enlouquecer, e precisava falar com alguém.

\- Está tudo bem, Jensen. A Sam sempre me deu abertura e muitas vezes eu quis conversar com ela, mas é muito difícil falar sobre isso…

\- Eu entendo - Jensen segurou a mão do moreno. - Mas quando você estiver pronto pra falar, saiba que tem pessoas que te amam por perto. Você não está mais sozinho.

J2

Na sexta-feira, Jensen se deu conta de que precisava de ajuda. Queria poder ir até San Francisco, tirar toda aquela história a limpo com Jeffrey, queria investigar a fundo a vida dele e descobrir quem ele realmente era. Mas não podia fazer isso e estar ao lado de Jared ao mesmo tempo. E queria estar ali. Porque ainda o amava e sabia que ele precisava do seu apoio, e também porque queria estar perto da sua filha. Sim, parecia loucura, mas já a considerava sua filha.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ligou para Sebastian, em Nova York.

\- Por favor, me diga que você está voltando pra Nova York - Roché falou assim que atendeu a ligação. - Nós estamos atolados de trabalho aqui, e eu não acho ninguém competente o suficiente pra te substituir.

\- Isso é um elogio? - Jensen sorriu. - Como você está, meu amigo?

\- Estou bem. E quais são as novidades de Austin? Algum texano já conseguiu fisgar o seu coração, ou ele ainda é feito de pedra? - Brincou.

\- Se você imaginasse - Jensen riu. - Mas não foi pra isso que eu liguei. - O Sheppard está por aí?

\- Sim, ele está aqui do meu lado. Eu estou aguentando o seu mau humor matinal.

\- Vocês estão sozinhos? Se sim, coloque no viva-voz, por favor - Jensen pediu.

\- Hey Jensen. Como vai? - Mark Sheppard falou.

\- Hey Mark. Eu preciso de um grande favor de vocês. Mas é algo extremamente confidencial, e eu preciso que sejam discretos.

\- O que é? - Rochê perguntou, curioso.

\- Eu preciso que investiguem o meu pai. Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Você ainda tem contato com aquele seu amigo investigador, Sebastian?

\- Aquele ex agente do FBI? Tenho, mas… Jensen, por que você quer que investiguemos o seu pai? - Estranhou.

\- Ele… eu não posso dar detalhes agora, mas eu preciso saber tudo sobre o seu passado. Eu sei que ele tem a ficha limpa, mas sempre pode haver algo, não é? Alguma denúncia que foi abafada, qualquer coisa que possa… mostrar que ele não é o bom samaritano que aparenta ser, ou qualquer outro detalhe sórdido que vocês puderem descobrir sobre ele.

\- Ele é peixe grande, Jensen. Você sabe no que está se metendo? - Sheppard falou, preocupado.

\- Eu sei. Por isso estou pedindo isso a vocês.

J2

Era aniversário de Samantha no sábado, e a advogada convidou a todos para um churrasco em sua própria casa. Como Angel já estava bem melhor, Jared deixou-a com Carol, que tomaria conta dela até que ele voltasse.

Carol era uma mulher incrível, sempre muito dedicada e gentil, e Angel a amava. Mais uma das coisas que faziam Jared relutar tanto em deixar Austin. Talvez viesse a se arrepender algum dia, mas depois de muito tempo, sentia como se tivesse uma família ali.

Carol e o marido, Samantha e o pessoal do trabalho… Jared se sentia querido novamente e era uma sensação muito boa. Sabia que não devia criar vínculos, que não deveria se apegar a ninguém, mas era humano, afinal, e a solidão machucava demais.

E agora também tinha Jensen. A proximidade com ele era perigosa demais, e o deixava confuso. Jared já não sabia o que esperar. Cada vez mais, tinha certeza que ainda o amava, cada vez mais o admirava por suas atitudes, pelo homem incrível que ele era, mas sabia que deveria manter-se longe. Jensen já tinha sofrido demais por sua causa, não era justo fazer isso com ele novamente.

E o medo ainda estava lá… Precisava provar a paternidade de Angel para tirar o direito de Morgan sobre a sua filha. Tinha certeza que isso não o livraria das loucuras dele, mas já era um começo. Só esperava não estar enganado, e que Jensen fosse realmente o pai dela.

Jared chegou mais tarde na festa, pois não pretendia se demorar, e percebeu que Tahmoh, David, Osric e Emily, já estavam bastante bêbados. Jensen conversava com Samantha e Jared foi até ela para lhe dar um abraço.

Os três conversaram por um tempo, mas como era a anfitriã, logo Samantha foi falar com seus outros convidados. Jared e Jensen apenas olhavam, enquanto os outros brincavam na piscina e Jensen não deixou de observar que Jared usava uma munhequeira em seu pulso esquerdo. Provavelmente para esconder a cicatriz, já que era um dia muito quente, e não podia usar as camisas de manga comprida que sempre usava no escritório.

\- Você não deveria esconder - Jensen comentou, olhando para o pulso do outro. - É uma parte de você, e ninguém tem nada com isso.

\- Eu prefiro assim - Jared deu de ombros. - Isso evita perguntas que eu não vou querer responder.

\- Hey Jared - Cindy se esticou para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. - Que bom que você veio. A Angel já está melhor?

\- Sim, ela já está bem. A Carol ficou tomando conta dela.

\- Que ótima notícia. Se precisar de ajuda, é só me chamar. Eu sou boa com crianças.

\- Eu já tive bastante ajuda - Jared olhou discretamente para Jensen. - Mas obrigado por oferecer.

\- Ei seus bastardos, vocês não vão entrar na piscina? - David Ramsey se aproximou e passou um braço em torno do ombro de Jensen, molhando sua camiseta.

\- Não, eu não sou muito amigo de água com cloro - Jensen fez uma careta e Jared riu.

\- Okay, mas o Jared não tem desculpa. Ele precisa ser batizado, não é Tahmoh?

\- Não, David, eu não… - Jared tentou se esquivar, mas logo estava sendo segurado por David, Tahmoh e Osric.

\- Hey! Parem com isso - Jensen tentou impedí-los, mas como estavam bêbados, o loiro foi empurrado para longe.

Jared pediu para pararem, esperneou, gritou, mas ninguém lhe deu ouvidos. Era apenas uma brincadeira, afinal.

\- Tire a camisa dele, ele não vai querer voltar pra casa molhado - Tahmoh falou e David tentou puxar a camiseta que Jared vestia, revelando a cicatriz no seu abdômen.

Mas o que chocou Jensen não foi a cicatriz, e sim o pânico no rosto de Jared.

\- Parem! - O loiro empurrou David para longe e eles finalmente o soltaram. Então abraçou Jared pela cintura e o levou para dentro de casa.

\- Sente no sofá, Jensen - Cindy observava a tudo e veio correndo atrás deles, falando com voz autoritária. - É uma crise de pânico. Segure-o contra o seu peito, e o ajude a respirar. E vocês, lá pra fora - Falou para os curiosos. - Ele precisa de espaço, aqui.

Jensen estranhou no início, mas fez o que ela pediu.

\- Está tudo bem, Jay. Só respira comigo - Jensen falava próximo do seu ouvido, tentando acalmá-lo. - Respira… devagar… assim… - Jensen sentiu as mãos de Jared tremendo, e entrelaçou seus dedos, a outra mão sobre o peito do moreno, controlando a sua respiração.

\- Hey - Samantha se ajoelhou na frente de ambos, segurando o rosto de Jared. - Como você está se sentindo?

\- Eu… já estou melhor - Jared ainda respirava fundo e tremia.

\- Nós vamos levá-lo pra um hospital - Samantha falou, preocupada.

\- Não. Nada de hospitais - Jared se desencostou do peito de Jensen, passando as mãos pelo próprio rosto. - Eu já estou bem. Eu só… - Olhou ao redor, se sentindo envergonhado. - Eu só quero ir pra casa.

\- Eu vou levá-lo - Jensen se levantou e ajudou Jared a se levantar também.

\- Me desculpe por estragar a sua festa - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para Samantha.

\- Não se desculpe, querido. Só me importa que você fique bem - Samantha segurou sua mão, com carinho. - E você, cuide bem dele. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só me ligar - Falou, se dirigindo a Jensen. - E dê notícias, sim?

Foram saindo e Jensen agradeceu ao passar por Cindy. Sem ela, ele não saberia o que fazer. Estava quase tendo um ataque de pânico junto com Jared.

\- Hey - Tahmoh e David o alcançaram, quando Jensen fechou a porta do caroneiro, depois de Jared entrar no carro. - Desculpe por aquilo. Eu não quis… eu não pensei…

\- Está tudo bem, caras. - Jensen deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Tahmoh. - O Jared sabe disso. E ele vai ficar bem, ele só precisa… Eu vou levá-lo para casa.

Jensen dirigia devagar, prestando atenção em Jared, que ficou calado durante todo o caminho.

Ao entrarem em seu apartamento, Jared se sentou no sofá, sentindo-se esgotado.

\- Eu não devia ter ido, eu… - Jared suspirou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

\- Jared, está tudo bem. Eu vou lá falar com a Carol, e nós tomaremos conta da Angie… Agora você vai tomar algum remédio e descansar. Quero dizer, você deve ter algum calmante, ou alguma coisa pra isso, certo?

\- Sim.

\- Isso já aconteceu antes? Você já teve alguma crise assim? - Jensen precisava saber.

\- Eu… já… - Jensen se arrependeu por perguntar, porque Jared ficara branco de repente, perdido em suas lembranças.

" _Depois de ficar internado em uma clínica por dois meses e ter que voltar para a casa de Morgan, Jared só queria ficar perto da sua filha. Sentia medo o tempo todo._

 _\- Ela já dormiu. Você não vem pra cama? - Jeffrey perguntou ao entrar no quarto de Angel, e ver Jared deitado na cama de solteiro que havia ali._

 _\- Ela pode acordar a qualquer momento._

 _\- Pra isso eu pago uma babá, Jared. Vamos. Levante-se! Eu senti a sua falta - Jeffrey insistiu._

 _\- Eu não quero dormir com você, será que não dá pra entender? - Jared levantou a voz, sem conseguir controlar suas emoções._

 _Jeffrey gargalhou e se aproximou do berço onde Angel dormia, fazendo Jared se sobressaltar._

 _\- Você já ouviu falar na síndrome da morte súbita em bebês?_

 _\- Jeff… - Jared se aproximou, com medo, sentindo tremores por todo o seu corpo._

 _\- Dizem que é terrível - Sua voz era em um tom baixo e ameaçador. - A criança simplesmente para de respirar durante a noite. Assim… do nada… - Jeffrey pegou Angel no colo e colocou sua mão direita sobre o rostinho dela._

 _\- Não! - Jared gritou e arrancou a pequena dos braços dele, colocando-a de volta no bercinho, pois mal conseguia segurá-la, de tanto que suas mãos tremiam. - Eu vou dormir com você. Eu faço tudo o que você quiser - Jared se sentou na cama, em pânico, mal podendo respirar._

 _\- Ótimo - Jeffrey passou as mãos pelos cabelos do moreno, fazendo carinho, e se inclinou para beijar seus lábios. - Será melhor assim - sorriu e saiu do quarto."_

\- Tudo bem - Jensen achou melhor não forçá-lo a falar. Onde está o remédio? Eu pego pra você.

\- No… banheiro.

\- Certo - Jensen foi até o banheiro e abriu o armário, ficando ligeiramente surpreso com o que encontrou ali. Remédios para ansiedade, antidepressivos, calmantes... - Pegou todos os frascos e os levou até Jared, passando antes na cozinha para pegar um copo d'água. - Qual deles?

Jared pegou o frasco de calmantes e tomou dois comprimidos dele.

\- Agora vá se deitar e não se preocupe com mais nada. A Angel precisa do pai dela inteiro. Você precisa cuidar de si mesmo, okay? - Jensen colocou um braço em torno do seu ombro e beijou sua testa.

Jared concordou, e foi se deitar, pois sentia que não tinha energia para mais nada.

J2

Quando Jensen falou que Jared estava indisposto, Carol se encarregou de levar Angel para um passeio, e já passava das oito horas da noite quando ela bateu na porta, trazendo a menina de volta, vestindo um pijaminha rosa.

\- Jared já está melhor?

\- Sim, ele está tomando banho, no momento. Eu ficarei com ela até ele estar pronto - Jensen mentiu. Não queria que Carol se preocupasse, e também não estava disposto a dar maiores explicações. Já tinha o suficiente para lidar no momento.

\- Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, é só bater na minha porta - a mulher sorriu. - A Angel já está de banho tomado, já jantou e está pronta pra dormir. Assim Jared não vai ter muito trabalho, e pode cuidar de si mesmo.

\- Muito obrigado por isso - Jensen sorriu, realmente agradecido.

\- Tenham uma boa noite - Carol se despediu de Angel e foi embora.

Depois que a mulher se foi, o loiro sentou Angel no tapete da sala, pegou alguns brinquedos e sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Papa - a menina o olhou, muito séria, fazendo beicinho.

\- O seu papa precisa descansar um pouco, mas eu vou ficar com você, está bem? Você quer brincar com isso? - Jensen apertou os botões coloridos do telefone de brinquedo. Eles acendiam e faziam barulhinhos engraçados. - Não? - falou ao ver Angel ignorá-lo, se levantar do tapete e sair andando em direção ao quarto de Jared.

\- Papa.

\- Hey... hey… - Jensen correu atrás dela, e a alcançou antes que ela chegasse na porta. Tudo bem, você não quer brincar com os brinquedos, e pelo visto também não quer dormir, certo? Espera… - Jensen se lembrou que Jared falou que ela gostava das músicas de Frozen e usou seu celular para procurar no google. Quando colocou Let It Go para tocar, os olhinhos da menina brilharam.

Jensen a ergueu e a rodopiou no alto, percebendo que o som da risada dela era a coisa mais maravilhosa que já tinha ouvido. Cantou junto com a música e dançou com ela, percebendo que Angel tinha covinhas, assim como Jared.

Estava completamente encantado com aquela criaturinha de olhos verdes. Talvez o resultado do exame de DNA já nem fosse tão importante assim. Ela era sua filha, e ponto final.

Aos poucos, Angel foi ficando cansada e sonolenta. Jensen trocou sua fralda mais uma vez e a pegou no colo. Com uma mãozinha ela segurava o seu ursinho Sully, e a outra segurava o rosto de Jensen. O loiro sorriu, emocionado, e a embalou, cantando uma canção de ninar, até que ela adormeceu em seus braços.

Quando Jared acordou, era madrugada, e Jensen ainda estava acordado, sentado no sofá da sala, assistindo a um programa qualquer na TV.

\- Que sábado maravilhoso você teve, hã? - Jared tentou brincar, mas estava se sentindo péssimo pelo acontecido.

\- Já tive piores - Jensen sorriu. - Eu nunca fui muito de festas, mesmo. Como você está se sentindo?

\- Uma droga. Eu estraguei tudo... - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior e se sentou no sofá.

\- Não se culpe. A maioria deles estava bêbado, eles sequer vão se lembrar disso amanhã - Jensen falou, tentando amenizar as coisas. - Jay, eu… Eu posso perguntar uma coisa? Você não precisa responder, se não quiser.

\- Você não precisa pisar em ovos pra falar comigo, Jensen. Vamos lá, pergunte o que você quiser.

\- Naquele dia lá no escritório… quando nós quase… - Jensen gesticulou, sem fazer muito sentido. - Eu tentei tirar a sua camisa, e você travou. Foi por causa disso? Por causa da cicatriz, não foi?

\- Eu… uh… eu acho que sim.

\- Por que, Jared? Você me conhece, nós tivemos uma história juntos, devia saber que eu jamais me importaria com algo assim. Não ia mudar nada, eu não iria te desejar menos por isso... É só uma cicatriz.

\- Não é só uma cicatriz - Jared se levantou e começou a andar pela sala. - Ela traz muitas lembranças ruins, e… É difícil. Toda vez que eu me olho, eu…

\- Não foi um acidente doméstico, não é? Em seus dedos…

Jared respirou fundo e voltou a se sentar, antes de começar a falar. - Sabe, eu só descobri quem o Jeffrey era realmente, na noite em que a Angel nasceu. Eu por acaso vi o contato da Danneel no celular dele e liguei os pontos. Ele tentou me convencer do contrário, eu fiquei confuso, mas estava decidido a ir embora. Então quando ele saiu para um jantar, eu comecei a arrumar minhas coisas, e… Eu comecei a sentir as dores, e eu estava lá sozinho… Era muito cedo pra ela nascer, e… - Jared fechou os olhos, se lembrando daquele momento. - Então, depois de ela nascer e de eu ter tentado suicídio lá no hospital, eu fiquei internado por duas semanas, e quando voltei pra casa, eu tentei novamente.

Jensen estava chocado, mas não disse nada.

\- Mas desta vez o Jeffrey não soube, ninguém soube. Foi a Angel que me salvou - Jared secou as lágrimas nas costas das mãos. - Eu apontei a arma do Jeffrey pra minha cabeça e então eu ouvi ela chorando e chorando, e… eu simplesmente larguei tudo e fui até ela. Foi a primeira vez que eu tive coragem de olhar pra minha filha, Jensen. Foi quando eu me apaixonei por ela - sorriu, embora as lágrimas continuassem a cair. - Depois disso, eu só queria ir embora daquela casa, e… tentar recomeçar, sabe? Eu sabia que não estava em condições psicológicas pra cuidar dela sozinho, mas eu ia procurar pelo Chad, ele já tinha me oferecido ajuda, caso as coisas não dessem certo. Então o Jeff ficou furioso… Primeiro ele ameaçou tirar a guarda dela, mas ainda assim eu decidi ir embora e ia lutar pelos meus direitos. Mas quando ele me viu fazendo as malas, e percebeu que eu iria mesmo embora, ele… ele fez isso - Jared levantou a camisa, onde estava a cicatriz.

\- Ácido? - Jensen fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelo rosto, horrorizado. Não podia acreditar que o seu pai seria capaz de uma barbaridade daquela. - Você não o denunciou? - Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Precisava entender.

\- Enquanto eu agonizava de dor, deitado no chão, ele… Ele ameaçou fazer o mesmo com a Angel, seu abrisse a minha boca. Então ele se passou por herói, dizendo que eu tinha tentado suicídio mais uma vez, e que ele me salvou. Eu confirmei tudo, com medo que ele fizesse mal à Angel. Depois disso eu fiquei internado em uma clínica por dois meses, e quando voltei pra casa, eu só… Eu fiquei ali, vivendo praticamente como um prisioneiro, sendo vigiado o tempo todo, e fiz tudo o que ele queria, até juntar dinheiro o suficiente e ter uma oportunidade de fugir de lá. Talvez não tenha sido a coisa mais inteligente a fazer, eu sei, mas eu não podia mais… Não podia mais viver daquele jeito. Cada vez que ele me tocava, eu… - Jared fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela face.

\- Eu não… - Jensen se levantou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso.

\- Eu sei o quanto essa história parece absurda, e… eu vou entender se você não acreditar.

\- Eu não estou dizendo que não acredito, eu só… É difícil imaginar. Quero dizer, o cara nunca foi o pai do ano, mas pensar que ele foi capaz disso, que ele machucou você, eu… Eu tenho vontade de matá-lo - Então Jensen olhou bem para Jared, e tudo o que conseguia ver era medo e desespero. Se já odiara Jeffrey por ele ter armado para separá-los, agora a sua vontade era de ir até ele e fazê-lo pagar por todo o mal que causara.

Nunca sentira tanta raiva de alguém em sua vida, e precisava extravasar seus sentimentos, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que precisava se controlar, que Jared precisava do seu suporte naquele momento, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Jay… - Jensen se ajoelhou diante do sofá, entre as pernas do moreno e segurou o seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas e o fazendo olhá-lo. - Nós vamos resolver isso juntos, okay? Eu estou aqui, e eu entendo o seu medo, mas você não está mais sozinho. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso...

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 _ ****Kinhaneck:**_ Gostaria de te dedicar todo o capítulo como presente, mas ele está muito sofrido, então vou dedicar apenas as cenas fofas do Jensen com a filha, e eu escrevi o flashback sobre a noite de lua cheia pra você. É curtinho, mas foi escrito com muito amor. Feliz aniversário, querida! Obrigada por estar sempre por aqui, significa muito pra mim. Abraços!

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Anaas:** Jensen realmente precisa de muita calma e muita sensibilidade neste momento. Jared precisa muito do seu apoio. Obrigada por todos os reviews. Abraços!

 **Maria Aparecida:** Acho que o coração do Jensen amoleceu com a ideia de ser pai. Ele finalmente parou pra analisar a situação e percebeu que há algo errado com Jared. Quem sabe agora ele consiga, aos poucos, reconquistar sua confiança. Eles tem um longo caminho ainda, mas o primeiro passo foi dado. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **Nicole:** Pois é, Jensen agiu por impulso, mas finalmente parou para analisar a situação. E sim, faltou maturidade no passado e ele não quer repetir os mesmo erros, já que o destino tratou de aproximá-los novamente. (autora = destino. Hahaha!). Jared foi muito machucado pela vida, e acho que vai precisar de muita terapia algum dia, para poder voltar a ser quem ele era, ou próximo disso. Mas aos poucos, Jensen vai reconquistando a sua confiança. O loiro sendo pai é uma coisa fofa, não? Ele leva muito jeito. Acho que felicidade ainda é uma palavra distante, mas pelo menos Jared não está mais sozinho, não é? Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **Sol Padackles:** Que linda você! Saber que gostaram me deixa muito feliz. Jensen arrasou, né? E ele leva todo o jeito como paizão. Acho que aos poucos, Jensen vai conseguir reconquistar sua confiança. Ele não vai desitir de Jared, ou da suposta filha, tão cedo. Obrigada por comentar, linda! Beijos!


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Beta: Ana Ackles :)**_

 _ **À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

Pela manhã, quando Jared já estava mais calmo, o loiro resolveu ir até o seu próprio apartamento, a fim de tomar um banho e trocar de roupas. Ao entrar e trancar a porta, todas as lembranças e emoções voltaram; Jensen socou a parede da cozinha, machucando a própria mão e então derrubou os objetos que estavam sobre o balcão, extravasando toda a sua raiva. Estivera se se segurando desde a casa de Jared. Usara todo o seu autocontrole para se manter forte por ele, embora o seu coração estivesse gritando. Era tudo surreal demais, doloroso demais.

Ouviu o vizinho do andar de baixo gritar algo, reclamando pelo barulho, e então simplesmente deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão da cozinha, chorando toda a sua dor e sua raiva.

Nunca se sentira tão inútil em toda a sua vida. Sabia que nada do que fizesse agora iria apagar a dor de Jared. Nada faria o tempo voltar atrás, para arrancar as cicatrizes do corpo e da alma do seu amor…

Jamais iria se perdoar por não estar lá quando Jared mais precisara. Por ter deixado ele e sua filhinha à mercê de um maníaco, que ele mesmo o havia apresentado.

Sabia que culpar a si mesmo não ajudaria em nada no momento, mas de repente se viu de mãos atadas. Teria que esperar pelas investigações e nada parecia ser o suficiente. Não queria nem pensar no que seria capaz se encontrasse Jeffrey na sua frente agora. Mas prometera a Jared… Depois de revelar tudo, Jared o fizera prometer que não iria procurar por Jeffrey, e que não iria tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada. E talvez Jared estivesse certo. Precisava esfriar a cabeça e conseguir todo o tipo de ajuda que pudesse.

"Mãe" Jensen de repente se levantou e discou o número dela em seu celular.

\- Jensen? Pelo amor de deus, filho, ainda é domingo de madrugada, por que você está me ligando a essa hora? - A voz sonolenta de Donna resmungava, do outro lado da linha.

\- Já são quase oito horas, mãe - Jensen bufou.

\- Isso ainda é madrugada pra mim. O que foi que aconteceu? - A voz da mulher de repente ficou séria. - Você quase nunca me liga, e pra ligar assim tão cedo…

\- Quem é Jeffrey Dean Morgan, mãe?

\- O quê?

\- Eu preciso saber quem é esse homem. Preciso que você me diga tudo o que sabe, sem omitir nada desta vez - Jensen foi direto ao ponto.

\- O quê? Mas por que você acha que eu omiti alguma coisa? Jensen, eu não estou entendendo...

\- Porque ele era o meu pai e a senhora sempre tentou me proteger. Porque eu demorei pra ligar as coisas, mas toda vez que eu saía com ele nos finais de semana, quando adolescente, você só me deixava ir se o Chris fosse comigo. Você nunca me deixava sozinho com ele, e você sempre o odiou, mesmo me dizendo que tinha sido uma separação amigável. Mãe… eu preciso saber toda a verdade. Por favor.

\- Jensen, o que está acontecendo? Eu sinto que você também anda omitindo coisas de mim. Por que não começamos por aí?

\- Okay - Jensen suspirou e se sentou no sofá da sala. - Você sempre quis saber o motivo do término do meu namoro com o Jared… Jeffrey foi o motivo. Infelizmente eu só descobri isso tarde demais, mas ele armou pra cima de nós, e… - Jensen engoliu em seco. Era difícil demais falar sobre aquilo. - E ele conseguiu não só nos separar, mas ele também levou o Jared cosigo pra San Francisco.

\- Você está dizendo que…?

\- Sim, eles viveram juntos por um tempo, o Jared engravidou, e…

\- O quê? Você disse que o Jared engravidou? Mas não do Jeffrey, certo?

\- Por que a senhora está dizendo isso? - Jensen estranhou.

\- Jensen, o seu pai fez uma vasectomia, quando ainda era muito jovem. Eu me lembro que ele teve que subornar um médico amigo dele, já que não era permitido, ou algo assim. Me desculpe por dizer isso desta maneira, mas ele nunca quis ter filhos. Por isso ele fugiu quando soube que eu estava grávida.

\- Mas então… Ele sabia que a Angel não era filha dele o tempo todo? - Jensen fechou os olhos, tentando processar a informação. - Esse maldito! Ele escondeu isso o tempo todo pra poder forçar o Jared a ficar com ele. Que tipo de pessoa faz uma coisa dessas?

\- Quem é Angel?

\- Ele é a filha do… - Embora estivesse com muita raiva, Jensen de repente sorriu, se dando conta do que aquilo significava. - Ela é a sua netinha, mãe. - Falou, com o coração cheio de amor e orgulho.

\- O quê?

\- Eu te explico tudo em outro momento, mas se você quiser conhecê-la, eu sugiro que venha até Austin. Agora eu preciso saber tudo o que você sabe sobre o Jeffrey, sem me esconder nada, okay? Droga! Por que eu fui tão burro e não pensei em falar com você antes?

\- Jensen você está dando um nó na minha cabeça, e eu nem tomei café ainda, não estou funcionando completamente.

\- Mãe!

\- Certo - Donna suspirou. - O que eu posso te dizer? O seu pai, ele… Quando nós reatamos, ele era o melhor homem do mundo. Era carinhoso e gentil, e… Então, aos poucos, sem eu nem mesmo perceber, ele foi mudando. Tinha ciúmes sem motivo algum, até mesmo dos nossos amigos, quis que eu parasse de trabalhar e ficasse em casa, cuidando de você. E eu fui cedendo, porque… Bom, eu era uma pobre mortal apaixonada - Donna riu de si mesma. - E de repente, eu não sabia se eu estava sendo paranoica, mas ele sentia ciúmes até mesmo de mim com você. Queria que eu deixasse você com a babá sempre que ele estava em casa, era como se ele quisesse toda a minha atenção só pra ele. As pessoas começaram a estranhar, quando eu parei de sair com minhas amigas, parei até mesmo de ir visitar a minha família, porque o Jeffrey achava que ninguém gostava dele, e eu já não tinha vida própria. Eu praticamente vivia em função dele. Eu era muito jovem e inocente ainda, e acreditava quando ele dizia que me amava, que eu era tudo de mais importante na vida dele, e… Deus - Donna secou uma lágrima que insistiu em cair. - Eu sei que isso parece ridículo, Jensen, mas ele foi me destruindo aos poucos. Ele nunca me machucou fisicamente, mas eu precisei de um bom tempo de terapia, depois que finalmente consegui me livrar dele. Ele acabou com a minha autoestima. Eu nem sei como ele conseguia fazer isso, mas ele fazia eu me sentir como se eu fosse uma mulher de sorte por ele ainda me amar. Como se ninguém mais pudesse fazer isso, entende? Eu sei o quanto isso é patético. Eu sempre quis esquecer essa parte do meu passado, mas…

\- Maldito! - Jensen respirou fundo, tentando absorver aquilo tudo. - Mãe… ele não está incluído em quase nenhuma das lembranças que eu tenho da minha infância… Por quê?

\- Você ainda era muito pequeno, e… Provavelmente a sua memória deve ter bloqueado algumas coisas.

\- Que tipo de coisas?

\- Houve uma vez em que eu estava tão cansada de ficar em casa, e eu levei você ao shopping, passamos quase o dia inteiro por lá. Quando voltamos, ele nos trancou no seu quarto, e nos deixou lá até o dia seguinte, sem jantar. A partir dali, eu comecei a sentir medo. Cada vez que eu mencionava deixá-lo, ele se fazia de vítima, dizia que não podia viver sem mim, ameaçava tirar a própria vida, se eu fizesse isso. Quando isso não funcionava mais, ele ameaçava a mim ou a você. Nunca diretamente, mas ele se fazia entender nas entrelinhas, e eu tinha muito medo. E assim foi até o dia que eu finalmente consegui me abrir e contei tudo à minha família. O meu pai pegou uma camionete emprestada, estacionou em frente à casa, e só foi embora quando eu, você e todas as nossas coisas coisas estavam dentro dela. Se não fosse pelo apoio da minha família, eu não sei o que teria sido da minha vida… Não sei se algum dia eu realmente teria tido coragem de abandoná-lo.

\- Você deveria ter me contado tudo isso, mãe - Jensen caminhou de volta a té a cozinha, nervoso.

\- Eu só não queria que você… Que você não tivesse essa imagem do seu próprio pai, entende? Depois de alguns anos, ele veio me procurar, implorando pra poder ver você e dizendo que tinha feito terapia e que era outra pessoa. Eu não quis permitir, então ele conseguiu esse direito na justiça e eu não pude impedí-lo.

\- Se eu soubesse disso, eu nunca teria deixado ele se aproximar novamente. Eu nunca o teria apresentado ao Jared, eu…

\- Me desculpe, Jensen. Eu só pensei estar fazendo o melhor pra você.

\- Droga! - Jensen socou o balcão da cozinha. - Tudo bem, mãe. Nada disso é culpa sua, é só que… As coisas que ele fez pro Jared, e pra você também… ele não pode ficar impune.

\- Eu não sabia que ele e o Jared… Eu o teria alertado, se soubesse.

\- Eu sei. Era difícil pra mim falar sobre isso. E de nada adianta eu me lamentar agora, eu preciso encontrar provas, eu preciso… O Jared não teve uma família para resgatá-lo, mãe. Ele estava sozinho, e… os danos foram muito maiores, acredite.

\- Eu sinto muito, meu anjo. Mas ele ainda tem muita sorte, porque ele tem você.

\- Eu não sei se sou o suficiente no momento, mas vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance. Talvez eu precise do seu depoimento, mãe. Posso contar com a sua ajuda?

\- Sempre.

J2

Era muita informação, e Jensen não sabia direito o que fazer, então ligou para Samantha e foi até a casa dela, para conversarem.

Sam era da sua inteira confiança, sempre muito sensata e disposta a ajudar. Jensen não saberia dizer quantas vezes já tinha contado com ela para algum conselho, ou simplesmente para ouvir os seus problemas. A mulher era uma espécie de anjo em sua vida.

Contou a ela sobre a história de Jared, pois não conseguiria guardar aquilo tudo para si mesmo.

Samantha ficou chocada, mas se manteve firme, sabia que alguém teria que segurar as pontas.

\- Eu estou me segurando pra não ir até San Francisco confrontá-lo, porque se eu ficar cara a cara com ele, eu juro que não sei do que sou capaz - Jensen desabafou.

\- Você não pode tomar nenhuma atitude de cabeça quente, Jensen. Você só vai destruir a sua própria vida e, consequentemente, a do Jared também.

\- Eu sei. Eu sei que o Jared precisa de mim neste momento e eu não disposto a abrir mão dele, Sam. Eu já cometi esse erro uma vez, não irei repeti-lo. Eu quero muito ter uma vida com ele, eu quero ver a minha filhinha crescer...

\- Vocês merecem isso, Jensen. E eu acredito na justiça, nós vamos encontrar uma maneira. Você disse que ele não tem provas, mas e quanto aos empregados da casa? Durante todos esses meses, eles devem ter visto alguma coisa.

\- Jared falou que eles são fiéis ao Jeffrey. Que provavelmente tem o rabo preso de alguma maneira, e não vão falar.

\- Vai ser difícil pegá-lo, você sabe.

\- Eu ainda não disse ao Jared, mas conversei com a minha mãe hoje cedo. Ela me contou coisas absurdas sobre o Jeffrey e também me disse que ele fez uma vasectomia.

\- Então a Angel é mesmo sua filha? - Samantha sorriu.

\- Eu já não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida, Sam. Eu já amo demais aquela garotinha. De qualquer maneira, nós vamos fazer o teste de DNA amanhã, e o resultado sai em duas semanas. O Jeffrey sabia que ela não era filha dele, mas manteve isso em segredo, provavelmente pra poder ameaçar o Jared. Então nós precisaremos da prova. Isso tira os direitos do Jeffrey sobre ela, mas o Jared tem medo que isso o enfureça ainda mais, e que ele tente algo... - Jensne suspirou. - O Jeffrey é um monstro, Sam. As coisas que ele fez com o Jared, as ameaças a um bebê inocente... Eu realmente não sei o que esperar. Nós temos que estar preparados pra tudo. Eu quero esse filho da puta na prisão. Ele não pode ficar impune depois das coisas que fez. Eu não quero que o Jared viva com medo, eu quero que ele volte a ter uma vida.

\- Todos cometem falhas, Jensen. Nós iremos encontrar a dele e ele vai pagar por tudo o que fez.

\- O Roché e o Sheppard estão investigando o seu passado. A minha mãe também pode ser testemunha, mas só o depoimento dela não basta. Já fazem muitos anos e ela também não pode provar nada contra ele.

\- Nós daremos um jeito. Você só precisa se acalmar e ter um pouco de paciência, Jensen.

\- É difícil, Sam. Se o você o conhecesse antes, não iria reconhecê-lo. Jared costumava ser tão leve, tão cheio de vida... Ele era como um raio de sol - Jensen sorriu.

\- Às vezes o sol pode ser encoberto por nuvens negras, mas ainda assim, ele continua lá.

\- É… eu sei. Mas hoje eu olho pra ele, e o que eu vejo é um apenas resquício do que ele já foi. Tão quebrado, tão... Jeffrey destruiu tudo, Sam. Sua vontade de viver, sua autoestima... tudo. Se ele está de pé ainda, é por causa da Angel. E eu sinto como... Eu sei que isso não ajuda em nada no momento, mas parte disso tudo é culpa minha.

\- Jensen…

\- Eu apresentei o Jared àquele monstro, Sam. Eu sempre tive problemas com o meu pai e não tive coragem de enfrentá-lo sozinho. Se eu não tivesse levado o Jared comigo naquela noite, e se eu não tivesse o incentivado a ir trabalhar com ele, eles nunca...

\- Pare, Jensen. Não adianta procurar um culpado. Vocês tem que se perdoar, tem que deixar o passado para trás. Se culpar só vai trazer ainda mais dor, e você, mais do que ninguém, precisa ser forte agora. Se não por si mesmo, mas por Jared e pela sua filha.

\- Eu serei, Sam. Eu serei – Jensen secou as próprias lágrimas, tentando ser confiante.

J2

Jensen tentou colocar a cabeça em ordem e somente à noite foi até a casa de Jared. Precisava contar a ele sobre Jeffrey ter feito a vasectomia, e na segunda-feira Jared voltaria a trabalhar, não era uma boa opção.

\- Jensen - Jared parecia surpreso e aliviado ao abrir a porta do apartamento.

\- Você esperava por outra pessoa? - O loiro estranhou.

\- Não, eu… Eu só não tinha certeza se você iria voltar - Jared falou, um tanto constrangido.

\- Jay…

\- Me desculpe. Eu sei que eu não tenho nenhum motivo pra duvidar, eu só…

\- Eu entendo - Era difícil, mas Jensen entendia. Depois de tudo o que havia passado, deveria ser mesmo difícil para Jared confiar em alguém.

\- Bom, eu… eu tenho novidades - Resolveu ir direto ao ponto. - Hoje pela manhã eu conversei com a minha mãe sobre o Jeffrey, e... Ele já era um monstro na época em que eles viveram juntos, Jared. E tem mais, ela... Ela me garantiu que é impossível ele ter engravidado você, porque ele fez uma vasectomia quando eu ainda era pequeno.

\- O quê?

\- Parece que ele nunca quis ter filhos, e eu fui um acidente. Então ele quis garantir que isso não aconteceria novamente.

\- Você está me dizendo que ele sabia o tempo todo...? - Jared parecia chocado.

\- Ele provavelmente guardou essa informação pra poder ameaçar você, porque sabia que você faria qualquer coisa pra manter a Angel a salvo. Jay? - Jensen foi atrás dele e segurou seu braço, quando o moreno caminhava pela sala.

\- É tudo culpa minha - Jared falou com a voz quebrada.

\- O quê?

\- Eu nunca contei a ele sobre o que aconteceu… sobre nós, na casa do Amell. Eu não quis magoá-lo, mas eu só tornei tudo ainda pior. Foi por isso que ele mudou completamente quando eu contei sobre a gravidez. Ele sabia que tinha sido traído…

\- Jared…

\- É tudo culpa minha.

\- Pare com isso, okay? Se ele sabia ou não, foi ele quem armou tudo pra nos separar, você esqueceu? E ele não tinha nenhum direito de fazer o que fez com você, não tinha nenhum direito de ameaçar a nossa filha. Nossa filha, Jay. Você sabe o que isso significa?

Jared o olhou, de repente se dando conta do que Jensen estava dizendo. Sorriu, concordando com a cabeça, embora os seus olhos estivessem marejados.

\- Eu sei que nós ainda teremos muito o que enfrentar, e que nada vai apagar o que você passou, mas talvez seja hora de nós simplesmente... Nos perdoarmos. Nós dois erramos, Jay. E deus, eu daria tudo pra poder voltar no tempo, mas isso não é possível. Mas eu estou aqui, Jared. E eu quero muito recomeçar, eu quero que sejamos uma família… eu, você e a Angie.

\- Jensen, eu não posso…

\- Não pode por que, Jay? Porque não me ama mais, ou porque tem medo?

\- Eu…

\- Era tudo o que ele queria, não era? Nos afastar, acreditar que você era propriedade dele. Cada vez que você deixar de viver a sua vida, ou de lutar pela própria felicidade, Jay… Ele vai estar vencendo.

\- Certo - Jensen baixou a cabeça, decepcionado, depois de não obter nenhuma resposta. - Talvez nós não queremos as mesmas coisas, não é? - Falou e foi saindo, a caminho da porta.

\- Jensen? - Jared o chamou, quando o loiro segurava a maçaneta. - Você tem certeza disso? Tem certeza que não vai acordar amanhã e descobrir que foi tudo um erro? Que eu não valho mais à pena?

\- Eu não tomei nenhuma decisão sem pensar um milhão de vezes, Jay. Não estou agindo por impulso, ou… Não mais. Quando eu disse que estou aqui por você, é porque eu realmente quero estar aqui. E não é só porque temos uma filha, mas porque eu nunca consegui amar outra pessoa. Porque você é a pessoa com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida, mas você também precisa querer isso, ou não vai funcionar.

\- Eu quero. Droga, Jen! É tudo o que eu mais quero…

Jensen sorriu, dando alguns passos na direção de Jared e parou diante dele. Ambos apenas se olharam por um momento, então Jensen venceu o espaço entre ambos, encostando suas testas e roçando seus lábios nos dele.

Jared segurou o rosto do loiro, querendo ter certeza que era mesmo real. Não sabia se era certo, não sabia se merecia tê-lo de volta, mas estava cansado de lutar contra o que sentia. Amava demais aquele homem e, de alguma maneira, Jensen o fazia acreditar que ainda podia ser amado, e que algum dia pudessem ser felizes novamente.

Aos beijos, fizeram o caminho até o sofá e Jensen se sentou, fazendo com que Jared se sentasse sobre o seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

Suas línguas exploravam a boca um do outro, querendo provar o gosto, a textura e a maciez dos lábios, como se fosse a primeira vez. Era tudo tão novo, e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar.

A boca de Jared beijava o pescoço do loiro, mordiscando e chupando a pele, enquanto suas mãos abriam os botões da camisa que ele vestia. Logo Jensen estava com o torso nu, dando total acesso aos seus beijos molhados e quentes.

\- Jensen… é melhor não - Jared segurou as mãos do loiro, quando este fez menção de tirar a sua camiseta.

\- Shhh - Jensen colocou o dedo sobre o lábio do moreno. - Não deixe que ele vença. Você é perfeito pra mim, Jay. Sempre será - Jensen beijou seus lábios. - Eu te quero por inteiro. Por favor? - Os olhos de Jensen imploravam.

Jared respirou fundo, ganhando confiança e segurou a barra da camiseta, puxando-a para cima, com a ajuda de Jensen.

O loiro deslizou suas mãos pelos ombros e peitoral de Jared, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos. Tocou seus mamilos com os dedos e depois os beijou, provocando-os com a língua.

Jared gemeu com o toque, sentindo seu membro pulsar dentro da calça jeans. Saiu do colo de Jensen e ficou de pé, apenas para poder se livrar da calça e cueca, enquanto o loiro fez o mesmo com as próprias roupas. Quando Jared fez menção de voltar à posição inicial, Jensen segurou sua cintura, o mantendo no lugar, de pé, diante do sofá.

Sorriu e passou a língua pelos lábios, encarando o pênis ereto do mais novo e o puxou mais perto, segurando seu membro pela base e lambendo a cabeça rosada e sensível. Jared fechou os olhos por um momento e colocou a cabeça para trás, sentindo os lábios do outro o envolvendo, fazendo sons molhados, num vai e vem delicioso.

\- Porra Jensen - O moreno gemia, segurando os cabelos curtos do outro, completamente perdido nas sensações.

Jensen parou de repente, sob o protesto do mais novo e fez com que Jared se deitasse no sofá.

\- Não. Nada de gozar antes de mim - Jensen brincou, sorrindo e se inclinando para beijar seus lábios.

Apanhou rapidamente sua carteira no bolso da calça, que estava jogada no chão e retirou dela uma camisinha e um sachê de lubrificante, deixando-os à sua disposição.

Jared sorriu e o puxou, fazendo com que se deitasse entre as suas pernas. Beijaram-se demoradamente, seus corpos se esfregando e Jensen já não podia mais esperar.

Desceu beijando o peitoral e abdômen do moreno, sem tocar a cicatriz, pois não queria deixá-lo desconfortável.

Ficou de joelhos entre as pernas dele e rasgou o lubrificante com os dentes, lambuzando seus dedos, que logo encontraram seu caminho.

Sentiu Jared ficar tenso e se contrair com o toque, então recuou.

\- Jay, olha pra mim - sussurrou, olhando-o cheio de desejo. - Só relaxa e me deixa cuidar de você, está bem? - Pediu, com carinho.

Jared queria muito, mas ao mesmo tempo os seus traumas ainda estavam presentes. Não se lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez que fizera sexo por vontade própria. Olhou dentro dos olhos de Jensen, e tudo o que via era amor e desejo. Era a primeira vez que se sentia realmente amado e desejado, depois de muito tempo. Não. Não deixaria nada ficar entre eles mais uma vez. Precisava se libertar dos seus fantasmas.

Sinalizou para que continuasse, e Jensen reiniciou os toques. O loiro usou todo o seu autocontrole para acariciá-lo, sem pressa. Aos poucos Jared foi relaxando e se entregando às carícias, gemendo e pedindo por mais, quando seus dedos habilidosos o abriam.

\- Eu quero, Jen. Agora - Jared falou entre os gemidos.

Sem perder tempo, Jensen colocou o preservativo e posicionou seu membro, forçando a entrada, até vencer o anel de músculo. Jared apertou os olhos, e agarrou a cintura de Jensen com força, o puxando para si.

O loiro gemeu alto ao se sentir completamente dentro dele. Se inclinou para beijá-lo mais uma vez e iniciou o vai e vem, cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, arrancando gemidos de ambos.

Seus corpos se moviam em sincronia, suados e ofegantes… embalados pelo prazer.

Gemiam o nome um do outro quando o clímax os atingiu…

Forte. Intenso. Perfeito.

O corpo de Jensen desabou sobre o moreno e permanceram assim, nos braços um do outro, exatamente no lugar onde pertenciam.

\- Acho que precisamos de um banho - Jensen sorriu e o beijou mais uma vez, antes de se levantar e estender a mão para ajudar Jared a fazer o mesmo.

\- É uma boa ideia - Jared pegou a mão do loiro e o levou até o banheiro, então pegou toalhas para ambos antes de entrar debaixo do chuveiro com ele.

Se ensaboaram, brincando um com o outro, e esfregaram seus corpos, excitados.

Masturbaram-se mutuamente, enquanto se beijavam e gozaram na mão um do outro mais uma vez, deixando que a água levasse os vestígios do seu prazer.

\- Algumas coisas nunca mudam, não é? - Jensen falou quando já estavam na cama, Jared deitado com a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Do que você está falando? - Jared inclinou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

\- Foi sempre assim, perfeito… desde a primeira vez.

\- Sempre - Jared sorriu e beijou o peito do loiro, suavemente.

\- Eu vou deixar você dormir agora, afinal amanhã é segunda-feira e nós teremos que trabalhar, mas quem sabe se você acordar cedinho e disposto, nós podemos…

\- Jen? - Jared o interrompeu. - Nós temos uma filha de quase um ano, que é igual a um reloginho. Então sexo pela manhã, é algo que você pode riscar do cardápio - Jared deu risadas.

\- É mesmo? - Jensen fez uma careta.

\- Uhum.

\- Tudo bem - o loiro bufou, brincando. - Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.

\- Sim, nós temos - Jared se aconchegou ainda mais nos braços do loiro, e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir ao som das batidas do seu coração.

Sem perceber, Jared estava chorando em silêncio, mas não era de tristeza, e sim de emoção.

Jensen percebeu as lágrimas molhando o seu peito, mas não disse nada. Apenas o apertou mais em seus braços e ficou fazendo carinho em seus cabelos, até Jared cair num sono profundo e tranquilo.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Edna Costa:** Realmente Jared e Jensen se completam, como almas gêmeas. A química entre eles é inegável, e os olhares, os sorrisos e a interação deles quando estão juntos, é algo digno de apreciação… rs. Quanto a escrever, eu amo e me divirto escrevendo fanfics, mas não pretendo escrever livros, não. Isso tomaria um tempo e dedicação que eu não tenho. Mas obrigada pelo incentivo e pelo comentário carinhoso. Significa muito pra mim. E fique tranquila, que a fanfic será concluída, mas não está no final ainda. Beijos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Sim, agora não existem mais segredos entre eles, e foi um choque pro Jensen saber quem o pai dele realmente é. Jared e Jensen namoraram por cerca de 10 meses, talvez um ano, no passado. Jensen é muito fofo com a Angel, né? Acho que ele tem muito jeito com crianças. Os três formam uma linda família. Lemon? Humm… rs. Obrigada por comentar, minha linda. Beijos!

 **Nicole:** Jared esteve só por muito tempo, não é? Poder desabafar e ter alguém com quem contar deve ser um alívio pra ele, que vem carregando todo esse fardo sozinho. Ao mesmo tempo, ele ainda tem suas inseguranças, medo de ser julgado e todos os seus traumas psicológicos. Mas Jensen está ali por ele e não vai desistir tão facilmente, com certeza. Eles são melhores e mais fortes juntos. Jensen com ciúmes… eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de escrever, mesmo que fosse uma cena mínima, não é? Amo! rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Beta: Ana Ackles :)**_

 _ **À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

Jared acordou com o som do choro de Angel na babá eletrônica e suspirou, sentindo o corpo de Jensen colado ao seu e a respiração dele em sua nuca. A sensação era tão boa, que só queria poder ficar ali para sempre.

\- É… você tem razão. Ela é um reloginho - Jensen resmungou, sorrindo e apertou o abraço em torno da cintura do moreno.

\- Vamos lá Angie… só mais cinco minutos - Jared reclamou, sonolento, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro.

\- Durma mais um pouco - Jensen ajeitou o cobertor sobre o corpo do moreno e beijou seus cabelos, aspirando o cheiro de xampu que lhe era tão familiar, e que tanto amava. - Eu cuido dela.

\- Jen…

\- Durma - Jensen insistiu e Jared se rendeu. Alguns minutos de sono a mais, não lhe fariam mal algum.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que queria dormir, Jared ficou prestando atenção aos sons da babá eletrônica. Ouviu o choro da sua filha cessar e ela iniciar uma conversa com Jensen, com suas palavrinhas de bebê.

De vez em quando Jared ouvia risadas, Jensen cantarolando algo e o som mais precioso do mundo, que eram as gargalhadas da sua filha.

Quando Jensen voltou para o quarto de Jared, meia hora depois, trazendo Angel consigo, Jared já estava vestido, mas continuava deitado na cama, preguiçoso.

\- Papa! - Jensen falou e colocou Angel sentada sobre o abdômen de Jared, que a abraçou e beijou. - Olha quem chegou… sã e salva, sequinha e de barriguinha cheia - O loiro brincou. - Eu tentei suborná-la com uma mamadeira extra, caso ela dormisse por mais tempo, mas não deu certo, ela queria o seu papa.

\- Ela não se corrompe tão facilmente - Jared deu risadas, e beijou os lábios de Jensen. - Obrigado.

\- Não precisa agradecer, eu amo fazer isso. Mas não se acostume, porque não vai ser assim todos os dias - Jensen provocou e se deitou ao lado de Jared, enquanto Angel engatinhava por cima deles, se divertindo com a atenção e o carinho de ambos.

\- Ela é apaixonante, não é? - Jared sorria, orgulhoso. - Quando eu estava grávido, eu fiquei meio desesperado com a ideia, nunca pensei que eu fosse ser capaz de cuidar de um bebê. Mas depois daquela crise, quando eu finalmente a conheci, foi como uma conexão imediata, sabe? Tudo parecia tão natural, e eu sinto o mesmo quando vejo você com ela. É tão… perfeito.

\- Mesmo? - Jensen o olhou, seus olhos brilhando de emoção. - Porque às vezes eu me sinto um pateta, que não sabe direito o que está fazendo.

\- Você está se saindo muito bem, acredite. Você tem o dom. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai te amar muito, se é que já não ama.

\- Como você acha que ela vai me chamar? Você é o seu papa, será que eu posso ser o papai?

\- Eu acho que seria perfeito - Jared sorriu e o beijou, quando Angel se enfiou entre eles, e agarrou o rosto de Jared, interrompendo o momento.

Jared a deitou no meio deles e começou a brincar com ela, que dava risadas. Jensen encostou os lábios na bochecha e no pescocinho dela, soprando e fazendo barulhinhos, enquanto Angel gargalhava, querendo que ele fizesse mais.

Jared sorria com a cena, emocionado. Era incrível a conexão que Jensen tinha com ela, mesmo a conhecendo por tão pouco tempo. Ele seria um grande pai, Jared não tinha a menor dúvida.

\- Eu vou preparar panquecas, senão nós vamos nos atrasar - Jared se levantou, deixando ambos na cama por mais algum tempo.

\- Eu senti falta disso - Jensen entrou na cozinha, depois de deixar Angel no cercadinho com seus brinquedos.

\- De mim, ou das panquecas? - Jared brincou.

\- De ambos - Jensen abraçou o moreno por trás e beijou seu pescoço, sentindo o mais novo ficar ligeiramente tenso, então se afastou.

\- Me desculpe - Jared se virou de frente e segurou as mãos de Jensen, o puxando de volta. - Eu só… Eu vou me acostumar com isso, eu prometo.

\- Está tudo bem - Jensen segurou seu rosto e o beijou, suavemente. - Nós vamos aprender a lidar com isso. Juntos.

\- Você realmente existe? - Jared sorriu e o beijou novamente.

Jensen sorriu e ajudou Jared a preparar o café, enquanto este terminava as panquecas.

\- Humm - Jensen fechou os olhos, e passou a língua pelos lábios, apreciando o sabor da panqueca, enquanto comiam. - Eu quase já tinha me esquecido das maravilhas que você faz na cozinha.

\- Você não devia fazer isso - Jared olhava fixamente para os lábios de Jensen. - Não quando a nossa filha está por perto - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando não pensar naquilo.

\- Não fazer o quê? - Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- Esses sons, e… o jeito que você aprecia a comida… chega a ser pornográfico - Jared sorriu, um pouco sem graça.

\- É mesmo? - Jensen sorriu e repetiu o gesto, provocando.

\- Jen! - Jared riu. - Acho que eu fiquei por muito tempo sem… - Jared corou e parou de falar, de repente.

\- Depois de deixá-lo, você nunca…?

\- Não. Acho que eu nem tive tempo pra pensar nisso, até você aparecer. E antes, eu não… eu não me lembro quando foi a última vez que fiz sexo por vontade própria. Me desculpe, eu não devia... - Jared percebeu que tinha falado demais.

\- Você pode me falar, Jay. É passado, nada vai mudar o que eu sinto por você - Jensen segurou sua mão, por sobre a mesa. - Mas okay… nós teremos todo o tempo do mundo pra tirar o seu atraso - Jensen sorriu, safado, e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

\- É… mas agora nós precisamos ir pro trabalho - Jared sorriu, beijando-o novamente.

J2

Ao chegarem no escritório, Jared ficou com receio e um tanto envergonhado pelo episódio de sábado, na festa de Samantha. Mas ao contrário do que esperava, nenhum dos seus colegas tocou no assunto ou fez piadinhas.

\- Como você está? - Cindy perguntou quando Jared a encontrou na cozinha, ao ir pegar café.

\- Bem melhor - Jared pigarreou. - Obrigado pela ajuda, no sábado. E me desculpe, acho que eu acabei com a festa - Tentou sorrir, sem graça.

\- Jared, nós somos todos uma família, aqui. Pode ficar tranquilo, que ninguém está te julgando. Eu sabia o que fazer, porque também já tive ataques de pânico - Cindy puxou a gola da blusa que vestia, revelando seu pescoço e ombro esquerdo, onde havia uma cicatriz. Jared apenas a olhou, surpreso, mas sem dizer nada.

\- Eu fui estuprada e quase morta pelo meu padrasto, quando tinha 18 anos. Eu fugi de casa e tive a sorte de encontrar a Sam. Ela me acolheu, me deu um emprego, me ajudou a encontrar moradia, e… aqui estou eu - Cindy sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam marejados. - Cada dia é uma luta, Jared, mas eu decidi que, não importa o que aconteça, eu não irei desistir. Eu sei que eu não causo boa impressão nas pessoas, sei que muitos me acham insuportável e metida, mas essa foi a maneira que eu encontrei de me autoproteger. Quando tudo aconteceu, a minha mãe ficou do lado do meu padrasto, então é difícil confiar nas pessoas, às vezes. Mas você pode contar comigo, sempre que precisar.

\- Obrigado, Cindy - Jared a abraçou, sentindo o seu coração mais leve. Ainda não estava pronto para compartilhar os seus problemas com os demais, mas era muito bom saber que tinha amigos em quem podia confiar.

J2

Na terça-feira à tarde, Jensen tinha ido até a sala de Samantha e o seu celular havia ficado sobre a mesa. Jared estava redigindo uma petição no computador, mas não pode deixar de notar, que cada vez que o celular do loiro vibrava, era uma nova mensagem de Colin.

Jared nunca fizera o tipo ciumento, ou talvez, quando namoraram no passado, Jensen sempre se mostrara tão apaixonado, que nunca tivera motivos para sentir ciúmes.

Mas de repente, por mais que não quisesse duvidar do amor de Jensen, aquilo o deixava bastante inseguro. Colin era um homem lindo, e com certeza não era cheio de problemas e traumas como ele.

\- Hey - Jensen voltou para a sala e percebeu que Jared estava com a mente distante dali. - Está tudo bem?

\- Está sim - Jared sorriu, tentando esconder o que sentia, embora Jensen não tivesse acreditado completamente.

\- Eu estava pensando… Depois do trabalho, nós podemos pegar a Angie e passar no laboratório pra fazer o teste de DNA, então poderíamos ir ao shopping comprar o presente de aniversário dela, o que você acha?

\- Tudo bem - Jared respondeu e continuou a digitar algo no computador.

\- Jay? - Jensen estranhou, sabendo que havia algo de errado e então seu celular voltou a vibrar em cima da mesa, com outra mensagem de Colin.

Jensen pegou o celular, respondeu a mensagem e puxou sua cadeira até o lado de Jared, chegando bem próximo.

\- Jay, olha pra mim - Jensen pediu. - O que está acontecendo?

\- Você não devia deixar o seu celular por aí.

\- Você olhou? - Jensen perguntou, tentando entender.

\- Não. Mas eu não sou cego pra não ver que você recebeu pelo menos três mensagens do Colin neste pouco tempo que esteve fora. Eu pensei que…

\- Pensou o quê?

\- Pensei que vocês tivessem terminado - Jared o olhou, sério. - Se você está querendo brincar comigo, realmente não é uma boa hora, Jensen - Jared apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, arrependido do que tinha falado. Queria ser mais confiante, queria não duvidar de Jensen, mas o medo estava sempre presente. Tinha medo de perdê-lo mais uma vez e, junto com ele, toda a esperança.

\- Jay… - Jensen tocou em seu braço, querendo explicar.

\- Me desculpe. Eu não devia ter dito isso, eu só…

\- Não. Você devia, sim. Eu quero saber o que você sente, meu amor. Não esconda nada de mim, por favor. Eu errei, eu devia ter te falado, o Colin me procurou porque está encrencado. Ele se envolveu em um acidente e estava alcoolizado. - Jared o olhou, se sentindo ainda pior por ter desconfiado. - Eu passei o caso para o Tahmoh, achei melhor não me envolver.

\- Deus, eu sou mesmo um idiota - Jared passou as mãos pelo rosto.

\- Não, você não é. Essas mensagens de hoje, são dele me convidando pra sair, na verdade. Acho que ele não entendeu quando eu disse que acabou. Mas depois da minha resposta, acho que ele não vai mais me perturbar - Jensen sorriu e mostrou o celular com a mensagem a Jared.

" _Como eu já disse, desista, eu estou namorando alguém. Ele não é apenas o homem mais incrivelmente lindo e o amor da minha vida, mas também é o pai da minha filha. Siga em frente e seja feliz."_

Jared não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao ler a mensagem, embora estivesse envergonhado de si mesmo.

\- Jen... Eu não mereço você.

\- Não diga isso. No seu lugar, eu também teria uma crise de ciúmes, Jay. Provavelmente muito pior, você me conhece. Eu quase enlouqueci quando pensei que você estava saindo com o Tahmoh, e nós nem estávamos juntos na época. Claro que é estranho, porque o ciumento sempre fui eu, mas eu posso entender - Sorriu e beijou os lábios do moreno.

\- Eu sempre tive ciúmes também, só acho que não demonstrava tanto quanto você - Jared sorriu.

\- Eu demonstrava? - Jensen se fez de indignado. - Sempre pensei que fosse discreto - Brincou. - Hey Jay, eu estava pensando… - Mudou de assunto. - Eu sei que você não está com cabeça para festas, mas… Sábado é o aniversário da Angie e eu gostaria muito de organizar uma festinha pra ela. Coisa pequena, só os nossos amigos, e a Sam pode convidar algumas crianças, ela até ofereceu a casa dela, pra fazermos na área de festas.

\- Jen…

\- Jared, eu perdi muito da vida dela até agora, eu não estou culpando você, não entenda errado, mas eu gostaria… Eu sei que ela ainda é muito pequena e sequer vai se lembrar, mas é importante pra mim.

\- Eu… tudo bem - Jared se rendeu, não tinha como negar nada àquele homem. - Se é o que você quer, eu não vejo mal algum.

\- Ótimo - Jensen sorriu, seus olhos brilhando de animação. - Qual o tema que você acha que ela gostaria? Frozen?

\- Definitivamente Frozen - Jared sorriu com a empolgação do outro.

No final da tarde, conforme Jensen sugeriu, foram pegar Angel e Jensen aguardava enquanto Jared trocava as roupinhas da menina, para saírem.

\- Nós precisaremos da certidão de nascimento dela. Da verdadeira - O loiro comentou.

\- É verdade – Jared já estava tão acostumado a carregar seus documentos falsos para todo lado, que já nem se lembrava disso. – Estão na primeira gaveta da cômoda, no meu quarto, você pode pegar pra mim? – Jared pediu, enquanto terminava de arrumar sua filha.

Jensen foi até o quarto, e logo encontrou a pasta com os documentos, mas parou diante da gaveta, quando encontrou o caderno com capa de couro surrada, reconhecendo-o como o diário de Jared.

Segurou-o na mão por um momento, pensativo, então o colocou de volta e levou a pasta até o quarto de Angel.

\- Encontrou? – Jared perguntou, estranhando a expressão preocupada no rosto de Jensen.

\- Sim - ponderou. - Jay... você ainda costuma escrever no seu diário?

Jared parou o que fazia e virou-se para olhá-lo.

\- Você...?

\- Não. Eu só o vi lá na gaveta, prometo que não li nada desta vez – Jensen riu, lembrando-se do passado.

\- Eu ainda escrevo, às vezes.

\- As coisas com o Jeffrey, o episódio com o ácido, as ameaças... você registrou algo sobre isso?

\- Eu... acredito que sim. Por quê? – Jared não estava entendendo onde Jensen queria chegar.

\- Já faz algum tempo que eu li algo sobre um caso de estupro e violência doméstica, onde o juiz aceitou o diário da garota como prova. Não é comum, mas dependendo o caso, pode ser aceito. Claro que teria que ser analisado primeiro, mas pro caso de não conseguirmos outras provas, seria uma opção. Se você não ver problemas, é claro.

\- Pra isso, você... teria que ler?

\- Eu, ou outra pessoa da sua confiança, se você não quiser que eu faça. A Samantha, talvez.

\- Jensen, eu... eu posso pensar sobre isso?

\- Claro. Isso não é uma imposição, Jay. É só uma ideia. Pense o tempo que precisar, okay? E se você não quiser, eu vou entender.

Assim que Angel ficou pronta, foram até o laboratório, e finalmente fizeram o teste de DNA, que teria o resultado dentro de duas semanas. Depois disso, seguiram até um shopping center e entraram em uma loja de fantasias infantis.

Jensen se divertia, provando todo o tipo de fantasias em sua filha e tirando milhões de fotos. Jared nunca o vira tão feliz e sorridente, mas logo Angel se aborreceu e acabaram escolhendo um vestido rodado azul clarinho e uma tiara, que a deixou parecendo uma verdadeira princesa.

J2

Quando o sábado finalmente chegou, Jared ficou encantado. A decoração era toda de Frozen, o bolo, os docinhos, tudo de muito bom gosto.

\- Jensen, não precisava, você deve ter gastado uma fortuna nisso - Jared comentou.

\- Ela merece, e eu não fiz tudo sozinho, muita coisa é obra da Sam, e ela fez com muito amor, Jay. Não se sinta mal por isso.

Haviam várias crianças correndo pelo local. Samantha isolou a área da piscina, para que as crianças não pudessem se aproximar, então todos podiam ficar à vontade. O pessoal do escritório compareceu em peso; David trouxe sua esposa e filho e Tahmoh trouxe a sua sobrinha, que também tinha quase a mesma idade de Angel, e a filhinha de Samantha era só alguns meses mais velha. Jared também convidou Carol e o marido, e Lauren e Aldis, que trabalhavam no salão ao lado do escritório.

\- Então esse é o Aldis? - Jensen perguntou, baixinho, depois de Jared apresentá-los.

\- Jensen, você trabalha lá há muito mais tempo que eu, como é que ainda não os conhecia? - Jared riu.

\- Você sabe o quanto eu sou antissocial. E eu não gostei nada do senhor "mãos mágicas" - Jensen se lembrou do dia em que Jared falou sobre ele.

Jared gargalhou, vendo a cara feia de Jensen e foi buscar sua filha, que estava tentando empurrar uma das cadeiras.

Angel se divertiu muito, apesar de ser ainda tão pequenininha, e o coração de Jared estava repleto de amor. Na hora de cantarem parabéns e de assoprar a velinha, o moreno pegou Angel no colo, pois ela parecia um pouco assustada, e chamou Jensen para se juntar a eles.

O loiro não conseguiu esconder sua emoção, seus olhos marejaram, embora ele tivesse um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Os demais, exceto Samantha e Tahmoh, não entenderam o motivo, mas logo eles teriam o resultado do teste de paternidade, e não precisariam mais esconder de ninguém.

Samantha fotografava tudo com uma câmera profissional, mas foi uma foto tirada por Cindy em seu celular, que fez o coração de Jared e Jensen derreter.

Foi logo depois de assoprarem a vela do bolo, Angel sorria, mostrando seus poucos dentinhos, enquanto Jared beijou sua bochecha e Jensen beijou-a do outro lado. A felicidade e o amor estampados em seus rostos. Um momento perfeito.

\- Estou enviando pra vocês no whats, depois eu cobro o cachê - Cindy brincou.

\- Obrigado - Jared sorriu e beijou o rosto da amiga, emocionado.

Depois que Cindy se afastou, indo fotografar as crianças, Jensen se serviu de um pedaço de bolo e dividiu com Jared, servindo-o na boca. Naquele momento, todos já haviam percebido que estavam juntos, e não podiam deixar de, discretamente, apreciar a interação do casal.

\- Foi um dia maravilhoso, Jensen. Obrigado - Jared sorriu, sentindo-se muito feliz.

\- Sim, foi maravilhoso. Vocês dois merecem - Jensen também sorriu, olhando-o com amor. - Eu não vejo a hora de contar pra todo mundo que ela é minha filha - Falou, cheio de orgulho.

\- Eu tenho a impressão que todo mundo já desconfia, mas só falta uma semana pra sair o resultado, não é?

\- Sim, eu posso esperar - Jensen sorriu e puxou Jared para um beijo.

Quando se separaram, todos olhavam para eles e os aplaudiram, deixando-os completamente sem graça.

\- Mãe! - Jensen ficou surpreso ao ver Donna chegar. Tinha convidado-a e lhe dado o endereço, mas não acreditou que ela realmente viesse.

\- Meu anjo - Donna o abraçou, cheia de saudades. - Aposto que não acreditou que eu viesse - Sorriu, apertando suas bochechas.

\- Tenho que admitir que eu não acreditei - Jensen brincou e a abraçou mais uma vez. - Você está linda.

\- Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada - A mulher tinha senso de humor. - É só uma visita rápida, eu tenho que pegar um avião de volta ainda esta noite, mas não pude deixar de vir. Vou arranjar um jeito de vir com mais tempo, da próxima vez. Eu senti muito a sua falta - Tocou o rosto de Jensen, fazendo um carinho. - E você deve ser o Jared - Donna se virou para o moreno. - É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo - Puxou-o para um abraço caloroso.

\- O prazer é meu - Jared respondeu, receoso. Não queria imaginar o que a mãe de Jensen deveria pensar a seu respeito, depois de saber sobre o seu relacionamento com Jeffrey.

\- E onde está a minha netinha? - Donna perguntou, empolgada.

\- Tahmoh, devolva a minha filha - Jared chamou o amigo, que carregava Angel de um lado para o outro.

\- Ela gostou do tio Tahmoh, nem quer mais saber do pai - O outro se gabou, mas assim que se aproximou, Angel se atirou para os braços de Jared, que deu risadas. - Ou talvez ela ainda queira - Tahmoh fez uma cara feia.

\- Oh, meu deus! - Donna colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, emocionada. - Ela é linda demais! Uma mistura perfeita de vocês dois - Olhou de Jared para Jensen. - E ainda tem sardas! - A mulher não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, emocionada.

No final da festa, Donna seguiu junto até o apartamento de Jared, onde Jensen pediu pizza e os três jantaram juntos. Quando estavam a sós, Jensen pediu que sua mãe não tocasse no assunto sobre Jeffrey, para não deixar o moreno desconfortável.

Conversaram amenidades e, na maior parte do tempo, sobre Angel. Donna ficou encantada com ela e a menina parecia ter simpatizado com a avó.

\- Há algum tempo, se você me falasse que eu seria avó assim tão cedo, eu teria surtado, mas eu confesso que não podia ter recebido melhor notícia - Falou, com os olhos marejados, segurando a pequena em seu colo. - Ela é uma coisinha tão preciosa.

\- Ela é - Jensen sorriu, olhando para a sua filhinha, orgulhoso.

\- Acho que eu terei que pensar em me mudar para o Texas em breve, afinal, alguém tem que mimar muito esta menina, não é meu anjo? - Donna beijou os cabelos de Angel e a colocou de volta no chão.

\- Ela já é muito mimada - Jared brincou. - Mas colo de avó nunca é demais. As melhores lembranças que eu tenho da minha infância, foram com os meus avós - falou, nostálgico.

\- Mesmo enquanto eu estiver longe, vocês podem contar comigo sempre que precisarem, okay? Eu venho correndo, é só me chamar - Donna segurou a mão de Jared, lhe passando confiança. - E eu fico muito feliz que vocês dois tenham se entendido novamente. É sinal que o amor sempre vence - Donna segurou a mão de Jensen também e a beijou.

Mais tarde, Jensen levou sua mãe até o aeroporto, e voltou até a casa de Jared, mesmo sem saber se o outro o queria passando a noite por lá.

Todas as suas dúvidas se dissiparam, quando foi recebido com um sorriso todo covinhas e um beijo apaixonado.

\- Pela recepção calorosa, acho que a Angie já dormiu, não é? - Jensen brincou.

\- Dormiu. Ela estava muito cansada, teve um dia e tanto - Jared se sentou no sofá, e Jensen sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- É… nós também. Não pensei que aniversário de criança desse tanto trabalho. Aquelas crianças pareciam possuídas - brincou, rindo. - E eu não sei o que a Angie vai fazer com todas essas roupas e brinquedos que ganhou - Jensen olhou para o chão da sala, onde os pacotes estavam empilhados.

\- Por hoje, eles vão ficar aí mesmo, porque eu estou exausto e precisando de um banho - Jared se levantou do sofá, bocejando.

\- Jay, eu… é… Será que eu posso ficar? Só por esta noite? - O loiro perguntou, receoso, já que ainda não haviam conversado sobre o assunto.

Jared sorriu e envolveu seus braços em torno da cintura do loiro, olhando em seus olhos. - Você é bem-vindo, Jen. Sempre que você quiser.

\- É muito bom ouvir isso - selou seus lábios. - Será que você quer companhia para o banho também? - Sorriu, malicioso.

\- E você tem alguma dúvida?

J2

Na tarde de segunda-feira, Jensen estava sozinho em sua sala, quando recebeu uma ligação que jamais esperava.

\- Hey Jensen, é o Chad. Chad Murray.

\- Murray? – Jensen estranhou.

\- Eu consegui esse número com o Colton, que conseguiu com o Jason, e… Bom, eu sei o quanto isso é estranho, quero dizer, nós nunca fomos realmente amigos, nem nada, mas é que eu acho que esgotei todas as opções aqui - Chad parecia ligeiramente nervoso.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Eu preciso saber se você por acaso viu, ou teve notícias do Jared, nestes últimos meses.

\- Eu... - Jensen ponderou. - Não. Eu não o vejo há mais de um ano. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – O loiro se sentiu péssimo por ter que mentir, mas imaginava que Jeffrey tinha os amigos de Jared sob vigilância, então não era seguro dizer nada. Não por enquanto.

\- Eu não sei, mas eu estou preocupado. Eu e ele já não nos falávamos como antes, teve o Jeffrey e então a filha, e o Jared foi se afastando, aos poucos. Já não me ligava mais, nem respondia minhas mensagens, e então, há algum tempo, eu tentei ligar pra ele e o celular sempre caía na caixa postal. Eu estranhei, e então liguei pra casa deles e o Jeffrey me falou que o casamento deles estava em crise, que o Jared foi passar um tempo com o pai, e que iria pedir pra ele me ligar assim que entrasse em contato. Mas ele nunca me ligou, e o estranho não é só o Jared ter ido passar um tempo com o pai, com quem ele não tem contato desde os 13 anos, mas também ele não ter entrado em contato com nenhum dos nossos amigos, nos últimos quatro meses. Olha, eu sei como vocês terminaram, e sei que nem deveria estar falando com você sobre isso, mas eu já não sei mais onde procurar. Depois de muito tempo, consegui finalmente contatar o pai dele, e o Jared nunca esteve lá. Eu estou achando que algo muito ruim aconteceu, mas antes de ir à polícia, eu quis eliminar a última possibilidade. Eu sei que o cara é seu pai, Jensen, mas e se o Jeffrey tiver feito algo e inventado essa história toda só pra despistar?

\- Chad, espere... Eu entendo o seu desespero, mas... Eu não acho que o Jeffrey faria algo contra o Jared. Não procure a polícia ainda, eu vou falar com o meu pai, e com os meus amigos que conhecem o Jared, pra ver se alguém tem alguma notícia. Só aguarde mais um ou dois dias, okay? - Jensen precisava ganhar tempo, assim poderia arranjar um jeito de enviar uma mensagem anônima a Chad, a fim de tranquilizá-lo. O que menos precisava agora era que alguém colocasse a polícia atrás de Jared.

\- Certo. Eu esperarei dois dias, mas se depois disso, não tiver nenhuma notícia, eu não vou mais ficar parado, esperando. Pode até ser que eu esteja ficando paranoico, mas o Jared não sumiria desse jeito, a não ser que algo tenha acontecido.

\- Okay, Chad. Tente ficar tranquilo, eu vou investigar e ligo pra você. Até mais.

Jensen desligou o telefone, se sentindo uma pessoa horrível. Nunca gostara de Chad, mas podia sentir o desespero em sua voz. Mal podia imaginar o que faria se um dos seus amigos desaparecesse sem dar notícias.

No final da tarde, Jensen recebeu também uma ligação de Mark Sheppard e, mesmo sem querer deixar Jared e sua filha sozinhos, sabia que teria que viajar à Nova York.

Esperou até chegarem na casa de Jared, então lhe contou sobre a ligação de Chad e sobre as novidades.

\- Eu não queria envolver o Chad, mas devia ter adivinhado que ele iria surtar. Claro que ele não ia engolir essa história que o Jeffrey inventou.

\- Eu vou dar um jeito de avisá-lo, sem que ninguém mais saiba. Jared, o Mark Sheppard também me ligou, e ele disse que descobriram algumas coisas importantes sobre o Jeffrey, mas que preferia falar sobre isso pessoalmente.

\- Pessoalmente? - Jared estranhou.

\- Eu já comprei as passagens, consegui um voo pra Nova York amanhã de manhã. Assim que eu chegar lá, eu dou um jeito de enviar uma mensagem pro Chad. Talvez você possa escrever uma carta a punho, se ele reconhecer a sua letra, acho que é mais fácil de ele acreditar.

\- Certo. Eu vou escrever – Jared pegou um bloco e uma caneta. - Jensen... – O moreno ficou pensativo por um momento. – Eu não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso. Você indo pra Nova York e remexendo no passado dele, eu não sei... Talvez seja melhor só esquecer, e...

\- Jay – Jensen o abraçou e beijou sua testa. – Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe. Eu não vou fazer nenhuma loucura, nem colocar ninguém em perigo. Serão apenas dois dias. Você vai ficar bem aqui sozinho, não vai? Quer que eu peça pra alguém vir...

\- Não. Eu vou ficar bem, eu só me preocupo com você. Jensen, se alguma coisa te acontecer por causa disso, eu não... eu nunca vou me perdoar.

\- Shhh... vai ficar tudo bem. Eu só estou indo encontrar o Mark e o Sebastian. Não vou fazer nada impulsivo, Jay. Eu prometo. Dentro de dois dias eu estarei aqui, de volta pra você e pra nossa filhota, são e salvo.

\- É bom mesmo que esteja – Jared por fim sorriu, tentando ficar mais tranquilo, e o beijou. - Jen, eu estava pensando, e… - Jared se afastou um instante para pegar o diário em sua mão. - Se você acha que isso pode ajudar de alguma maneira, eu não vejo problema algum de você ler. Não quero que haja mais nenhum segredo entre nós, eu só... Eu sei que você não vai gostar do que vai ler, e eu não sei se vai me ver do mesmo jeito depois disso, então... Por isso o meu receio.

\- Jared... O que está escrito aqui, é passado. Nada vai mudar o amor que eu sinto por você.

\- É melhor você ler, antes de afirmar isso – Jared não conseguiu olhá-lo nos olhos. – Eu passei por uma fase bem ruim durante a gravidez e quando a Angel nasceu. Eu sei que parece bizarro eu ter escrito sobre isso, mas eu não tinha com quem conversar, ou desabafar, então...

\- Jay, eu não vou ler isso, se você não quiser. Talvez o Mark tenha alguma prova, e o diário nem seja necessário.

\- Está tudo bem. Talvez seja melhor você me conhecer completamente. Só… leia quando eu não estiver por perto, ok?

\- Tudo bem. E obrigado por confiar em mim - Jensen largou o diário sobre o balcão e o abraçou novamente.

\- Jen… Não corra nenhum risco, está bem? E volte pra nós o mais rápido que você puder - Jared segurou seu rosto, encostando suas testas. Eu te amo muito e tenho certeza que a Angie também.

\- Vocês são tudo o que eu mais amo no mundo, Jay. Eu voltarei correndo, eu prometo.

J2

Na terça-feira, Jensen enviou mensagens o dia inteiro, querendo que Jared soubesse que estava bem e que ficasse tranquilo, mas não quis adiantar o assunto antes que tudo estivesse resolvido, nem mesmo quando ligou pra ele, no final da tarde.

Conversaram pelo celular enquanto Jared pegava Angel na casa de Carol, e Jensen pode ouvir, além da voz de Jared, os sons e as palavrinhas de bebê da sua filha, o que fez seu coração se encher de amor, e querer voltar para casa o quanto antes.

Se despediram, e assim que Jared desligou o celular, abriu a porta de casa e colocou Angel no chão, que saiu em disparada em direção à cozinha.

\- Nada de escapar mocinha, é hora do seu banh… - Jared parou na porta da cozinha, sentindo seu coração disparar e todo o seu corpo tremer, ao ver quem segurava Angel no colo.

\- Hey baby. Sentiu a minha falta?

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **ThaisDomiciano:** "Se chorei ou se sorri, o importante é que emoções eu vivi" ownnn… que lindo! Jensen amadureceu muito, né? E eu amo esse lado "Dean" dele, que quer proteger o Jared e a filha, e que faz qualquer coisa por eles. Mas Jensen também é filho de deus, tadinho e que bom que ele tem amigos com quem pode contar e desabafar. Como assim quem tá sofrendo mais, os leitores ou os personagens? A a autora, não conta? Hahaha! Sobre o Jeffrey… digo nada. Ei, eu disse que minhas próximas fics não teriam lemon, pra essa ainda não conta… kkk. Eu tentei focar no carinho e no cuidado neste lemon, Jared precisava enfrentar seus medos e dar uma chance ao Jensen, né? Eles são tão perfeitos juntos! Que bom que consegui te emocionar com a fanfic. Amei demais seu review. Obrigada! Beijos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Meu xuxu, quando você me contou seu sonho, eu não quis dar spoilers, mas esta cena dos Js com a Angel já estava escrita (muito parecida com seu sonho, exceto pela parte de ela chamar o Jensen de papai) e eu fiquei… OMG! Acho que você está muito conectada com a história, mocinha! rs. Que bom que gostou do lemon, eu tentei focar no amor e no cuidado, e Jared finalmente está conseguindo vencer suas barreiras, com a ajuda do Jensen. Gêmeos? Hahaha. Não, né? Tadinho, Jared ainda está traumatizado demais pra pensar em ter outro filho. Mas os três formam uma linda família. Obrigada, linda! Beijos!

 **Nicole:** Que bom que gostou. Pois é, não deve ser fácil pro Jensen, né? Ter que segurar as pontas, depois de descobrir o que Jared passou nas mãos do seu próprio pai… Mas Jared e Angel são sua família agora, e esse amor deles, que sobreviveu a tantas pauladas, está se tornando cada vez mais forte. Mais uma vez o problema foi a falta de comunicação, mas desta vez entre Jensen e a mãe. Com certeza, se ele sequer imaginasse quem Jeffrey realmente era, nunca o teria deixado se aproximar. Será que a felicidade não vai durar? Kkk. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do lemon. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!


	21. Capítulo 20

_**À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

Ao desligar o celular, Jensen lembrou-se que Jared havia lhe falado sobre não ter um bom pressentimento sobre aquilo, e embora não quisesse admitir, o loiro se sentia da mesma maneira.

Tentou tirar os pensamentos ruins da sua mente e sentou-se na cama, no quarto do hotel. Ainda tinha mais de uma hora, antes de Mark vir buscá-lo.

Finalmente podia ter alguma esperança. O investigador, amigo de Sebastian, havia encontrado um ex amante de Jeffrey, que também havia sofrido abusos e sumido do mapa, após o término do relacionamento.

Mark achava que Jensen poderia convencê-lo a abrir um processo, ou pelo menos prestar depoimento, se conseguissem levar Jeffrey aos tribunais. De imediato, se não conseguissem colocá-lo na cadeia, tudo o que Jensen mais queria era uma obter ordem de restrição. Queria que Jared pudesse voltar a ser ele mesmo e viver a sua vida, sem medo, sem ter que fugir ou se esconder.

Enquanto esperava, Jensen tirou o diário de Jared da sua mala e passou os dedos pela capa de couro, pensando se deveria lê-lo ou não. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava curioso, também tinha certo receio. Não pelos mesmos motivos de Jared, mas o que poderia encontrar ali? E se Jared tivesse mesmo se apaixonado por Jeffrey? Como iria lidar com aquilo?

Tentou deixar esses pensamentos de lado e o abriu. Jared tinha começado a escrevê-lo na adolescência, apenas algumas passagens, e embora Jensen quisesse muito saber como ele era naquela época, pulou diretamente para o ano em que se conheceram.

Ao folhear as páginas, percebeu que havia uma foto entre elas e Jensen a pegou, vendo que era uma fotografia da ultrassom de Angel, e pela data, era logo no início da gravidez.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e não pode deixar de pensar em tudo o que havia perdido, no quanto queria ter podido estar perto e compartilhar aqueles momentos com Jared.

Suspirou e leu a página onde estivera a foto...

" _O exame médico confirmou aquilo que eu já suspeitava, mas que estava tentando negar esse tempo todo. Um bebê. Como eu deixei isso acontecer? Eu nem sabia que podia gerar um filho e agora a minha vida está virada de cabeça pra baixo. Mal consigo lidar comigo mesmo, como posso cuidar de um bebê?_

 _Não sei o que pensar da reação de Jeffrey. Embora ele tenha negado, tenho quase certeza que com o "Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso" ele estava sugerindo um aborto. A minha vida pode não valer muita coisa, mas eu não tiraria a vida de uma criança. Nunca. Mesmo com todo o medo e desespero que estou sentindo."_

Jensen fechou os olhos por um momento, absorvendo toda aquela informação. Era tudo doloroso demais e o seu ódio por Jeffrey só aumentava. Saber que Jared se sentira tão perdido e desesperado ao saber da gravidez, fazia o seu coração sangrar. Era a sua filha, afinal. Deveriam ter passado por aquilo juntos. Respirou fundo, criando coragem de continuar a leitura, que se passava em outra data.

" _Jeffrey sempre foi uma companhia agradável, mas eu sequer sei o que sinto por ele. Foi uma ilusão achar que eu poderia amá-lo algum dia, e que ele poderia me fazer esquecer o Jensen. Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais a saudade machuca."_

Jensen sabia bem o que era aquilo. Tentar esquecer Jared com Chris, também tinha sido um erro.

 _"Se eu tivesse alguma dignidade, juntaria minhas coisas e iria embora daqui. Porém, já não sei mais o que é dignidade. Não depois do que fiz com Jensen, ainda que ele tenha me traído. Não depois de trair Jeffrey. Mas eu não me sinto capaz de deixá-lo, assim como não me sinto capaz de ter este filho sozinho. Na verdade, eu sequer tenho vontade de viver."_

Então havia outro registro, em torno de dois meses depois...

" _Minha mãe tinha uma mania irritante de dizer que "a vida te dá exatamente o que você merece". Chega a ser irônico. Talvez tudo o que eu mereça seja mesmo desprezo. Jeffrey está cada dia mais ciumento e possessivo, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sequer consegue olhar para o meu corpo. Faz sexo somente por trás e é como se a minha barriga fosse um estorvo que ele preferisse ignorar. Por que eu aceito isso? Eu não sei. Minha cabeça está uma bagunça e, na maior parte do tempo, tenho medo de mim mesmo, quando estou sozinho. Tento não me esquecer que existe uma vida crescendo dentro de mim, e que merece nascer, ainda que eu não consiga amá-la, e nem amar a mim mesmo."_

Jared já estava com depressão e pensava em suicídio na época, Jensen não tinha a menor dúvida. E ao invés de apoiá-lo, Jeffrey apenas se achava o seu dono. Maldito! - Jensen xingou. Não. Jared não merecia aquilo. Jeffrey havia destruído o seu amor próprio, assim como fizera com a mãe de Jensen. E pelo visto, não havia ninguém por perto, para fazê-lo enxergar o quanto estava errado.

" _Cada dia tem sido mais difícil me levantar da cama. Sinto-me esgotado, física e mentalmente, como se o bebê estivesse sugando todas as minhas forças."_

Jensen respirou fundo mais uma vez e engoliu o nó na garganta. Não tinha muito tempo, então continuou a folhear o diário, lendo uma coisa e outra que mais lhe chamava atenção.

" _Senti falta de Nova York, mas ao chegar aqui, só consigo pensar em tudo o que deixei para trás. Basicamente, toda a minha vida. Tudo o que importava. Escolhas erradas… parece que sou bom nisso."_

E no dia seguinte...

" _Encontrar Jensen naquele shopping foi como cutucar uma ferida que nunca cicatrizou. Quando ele olhou para a minha barriga com um sorriso no rosto e os olhos brilhando, não pude deixar de pensar em como tudo podia ter sido diferente. Por um momento, senti vontade de dizer que esse filho podia ser dele. Ele provavelmente riria da minha cara, pois as chances são quase nulas. E isso não mudaria nada, afinal. Jensen nunca irá me perdoar, assim como eu nunca esquecerei que ele me traiu. Agora ele está com o Chris e isso dói. Dó demais. E apesar do ciúme que estou sentindo, eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, que ele consiga ser feliz."_

As lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto, enquanto lia. Jensen podia sentir todas as emoções, como se as estivesse vivendo no momento.

Então Jensen leu sobre a descoberta de Jared a respeito de Jeffrey - que o moreno já havia lhe contado -, sobre o nascimento de Angel, sobre Jared tê-la renegado, sem ter coragem sequer de olhar para a própria filha, sobre as tentativas de suicídio, e sobre como Angel o salvara.

Agora o nome dela fazia todo o sentido e Jensen o amava ainda mais. Leu também sobre Jared querer deixar Jeffrey a todo o custo, sobre o ataque com ácido, as ameaças e a crise de pânico.

Jared também havia escrito sobre o seu plano de fuga e, mesmo com poucas palavras escritas naquele diário, Jensen podia sentir o seu medo. Escreveu também sobre o medo e a repulsa que sentia cada vez que era tocado por Jeffrey, sem muitos detalhes, o que Jensen agradeceu, pois caso contrário, não seria capaz de ler.

As lágrimas continuaram a cair, impiedosamente. Muito do que estava ali não era novidade, pois Jared havia lhe contado, mas ler o seu diário era como compartilhar dos seus sentimentos, e tudo o que via ali era dor e desespero.

Saber que Jared não conseguira lidar com a gravidez da filha, que hoje ele amava tanto, era quase surreal. E o pior era saber que Jared se culpava por aquilo, quando na verdade os indícios da depressão estavam lá, desde o primeiro momento. Será que Jeffrey não havia percebido? Ou por saber da traição de Jared, fez daquilo uma vingança pessoal?

Jensen voltou algumas páginas, e chegou na época da sua suposta traição com Danneel. Jared escreveu sobre aquilo apenas alguns dias depois...

" _Dormir é tudo o que eu tenho feito desde que tudo acabou. Os remédios ajudam, mas não posso abusar. Não quero sair da cama, não quero fazer nada, não quero viver. Sequer posso voltar para o trabalho, depois de todos terem ouvido a minha briga com Jensen. Como olhar pras pessoas depois daquilo?_

 _As coisas não melhoram. Toda vez que eu fecho os olhos, vejo a Danneel seminua, vestindo a camiseta dele, e me pedindo pra guardar segredo. Eu me pergunto: Quantos alunos e alunas ele já enganou da mesma maneira?_

 _E o pior é que, mesmo depois de tudo, me sinto péssimo por tê-lo deixado acreditar que eu o traí com o seu pai. Na hora, a sensação de vingança foi boa, mas agora eu me sinto um lixo. Eu ainda o amo, e fico querendo acordar e perceber que foi tudo um pesadelo. Mas é real, e eu sei que um dia terei que lidar com isso. Mas não agora. Agora eu só quero ficar nesta cama e esquecer que existe um mundo lá fora. Esquecer que Jensen existe."_

Dias depois...

" _Sinto falta do Chad, mas ele tem problemas o suficiente neste momento, eu não posso importuná-lo com os meus. Jeffrey tem sido o único conforto. Eu não sei o que seria de mim, se não fosse por ele. Acho que ainda existem pessoas boas no mundo, parece que nem tudo está perdido."_

Jensen trincou os dentes ao ler aquilo. Mas não era novidade, Jeffrey tinha aquele efeito sobre as pessoas. Sempre sorrindo, sendo gentil e prestativo. E quando as pessoas percebiam quem ele realmente era, geralmente já era tarde demais.

" _Nunca pensei em deixar Nova York, mas de repente, é tudo o que mais quero. Cada pedacinho deste apartamento, ou até mesmo da cidade, tem lembranças dele. Lembranças que eu quero esquecer. Quero acreditar que ir pra San Francisco com Jeffrey seja a solução. Espero não me arrepender desta decisão."_

\- Escolhas erradas - Jensen suspirou, fechando o diário.

Lembrou-se de tudo o que havia feito, depois da separação. O relacionamento com Chris, a fuga para Austin, os relacionamentos de uma noite apenas, o excesso de bebida… Estivera se autodestruindo por um bom tempo, agira com irresponsabilidade, colocara sua carreira em risco. E o pior de tudo, não se importava.

Parece que a vida de ambos desandou, que chegaram à beira do abismo, mas o destino lhes deu uma nova chance para consertar as coisas e, quem sabe, pudessem voltar a ser felizes.

Sim, seriam felizes, como uma família. Não deixaria Jeffrey vencer mais uma vez.

J2

Somente no final do seu expediente, à noite, Chad resolveu abrir a carta anônima que haviam entregado no restaurante que agora trabalhava, em Nova York.

Ao abrir o envelope, encontrou um bilhete, junto de uma foto de Jared com a filha no colo.

Abriu um enorme sorriso ao olhar para a foto, que parecia ser recente. Angel ainda era um bebezinho, quando Chad a vira pela última vez, e agora parecia ter em torno de um ano. Jared parecia saudável e feliz, o que era um alívio. Finalmente, pegou o bilhete e logo reconheceu a letra do seu amigo.

" _Hey meu amigo. Será que ainda posso te chamar assim?_

 _Sei que não devia ter te deixado sem notícias, mas a minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo, e tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi fugir. Literalmente._

 _Não entrei em contato, porque era arriscado demais, me perdoe por isso. Sei que tenho sido um péssimo amigo, mas acredito que em breve vou poder te explicar tudo pessoalmente._

 _Agora eu só quero que saiba que estou bem, e que eu e a Angel estamos seguros. Por favor não me procure, não chame a polícia e não entre em contato com o Jeffrey. Ele não pode saber onde estou, pelo menos não por enquanto. Não vou te dar um endereço, por questão de segurança, mas prometo entrar em contato em breve._

 _Sinto a sua falta, sempre._

 _Com todo o meu amor, Jared."_

Os olhos de Murray marejaram, e ao mesmo tempo em que estava aliviado ao saber que o seu amigo estava bem, também estava preocupado. Do que ele fugia, exatamente? O que Jeffrey havia feito de tão grave?

Era tudo muito vago, mas sabia que tudo o que podia fazer era esperar. Muitas coisas haviam passado pela sua mente com o desaparecimento de Jared. Além do medo de que Jeffrey tivesse feito algo, também conhecia suas tendências suicidas e, embora Jared tivesse feito de tudo para demonstrar que estava tudo bem, Chad sabia que ele não estava feliz com Jeffrey.

Também não era estúpido para não ligar os pontos. Um dia depois de ter ligado para Jensen, a carta havia aparecido misteriosamente em seu local de trabalho. Tinha quase certeza que Jared estava com ele, o que também era um surpresa, depois da maneira como terminaram.

Chad guardou o bilhete e ligou para Stephen Amell, pois sabia que ele também estava preocupado com Jared, e não era justo deixá-lo sem notícias.

J2

Jared ficou paralisado por um momento, tentando controlar o seu medo. Precisava manter a calma, tudo o que menos precisava agora era de outra crise de pânico, embora todo o seu corpo estivesse tremendo. Pensou que tivesse superado, mas olhar para Jeffrey, trazia todos os seus medos e traumas à tona novamente.

Fez menção de pegar Angel do seu colo, mas Jeffrey o afastou.

\- Ainda não. Eu só quero matar as saudades do nosso pequeno anjo - Sorriu, cínico. - Ela cresceu, não foi?

\- Jeffrey, por favor. Deixe eu colocá-la na cama, e então nós podemos conversar.

\- Conversar? - sorriu. - Você quer começar explicando por que fugiu de mim?

\- Você sabe por que.

\- Não, eu não sei. Você tinha tudo o que precisava naquela casa. Vocês podiam viver com todo o conforto, e ainda assim preferiu vir pra este fim de mundo, morar nesse cubículo? Eu não entendo você, Jared.

\- Eu não preciso de conforto. Eu só quis a minha liberdade de volta.

\- Liberdade? Você chama isso de liberdade? Viver como um fugitivo, usando um nome falso…

\- Qualquer coisa é melhor do que viver com você - Jared falou, com raiva. - Como você me encontrou?

Jeffrey deu risadas. - Tenho que admitir que você foi esperto, mas disso eu nunca duvidei. Trocar os documentos uma segunda vez ao chegar no Texas? Não sei quem te ajudou com isso, mas já não importa mais. O que eu custei a acreditar, é que você poderia procurar pelo Jensen, depois de tudo. E pior, que ele fosse te aceitar de volta, mas okay… Foi uma surpresa, mas quem sou eu pra duvidar do "amor", não é mesmo?

\- Você estava me seguindo? Esperou o Jensen viajar pra vir até aqui?

\- Eu, não. Um investigador, pra ser mais exato. Demorou, mas ele acabou encontrando o seu rastro, há algumas semanas. Você me fez gastar muito tempo e dinheiro, me fez ter que dar muitas explicações, mas agora chega. Já viveu a sua aventura, é hora de voltar para casa.

\- Nunca.

\- Sabe, Jared… Você me decepcionou. Muito. Porém eu posso perdoá-lo mais uma vez. Apenas pegue as suas coisas, vocês vão voltar comigo - Seu tom mudou de doce para autoritário.

\- Não. Eu não vou voltar, eu tenho uma vida aqui - Jared tentou manter a voz firme.

\- Oh, parece que o seu pai é mesmo teimoso, não? - Jeffrey falou para Angel, que o olhava, um pouco assustada.

Jared ouviu uma sirene se aproximando, mas não sabia o que aquilo significava.

\- Talvez tenhamos que fazer do jeito mais difícil, então - Jeffrey apanhou uma faca grande do faqueiro sobre o balcão da cozinha e, sem pensar duas vezes, Jared avançou sobre ele, arrancando a faca da sua mão.

Neste momento, dois policiais entraram pela porta, apontando uma arma e gritando para que Jared largasse a faca.

Foi tudo muito rápido... Jared fora algemado e se debatia, tentando explicar que era um mal entendido, que Jeffrey era louco e que ameçava sua filha, mas ninguém lhe deu ouvidos. Suas palavras eram em vão.

J2

Mark Sheppard dirigia há quase uma hora, a caminho de Newark, pois havia um acidente e o trânsito estava intenso, quando Jensen recebeu uma ligação e, ao olhar no visor, sentiu seu coração apertar. Seu primeiro pensamento era de que havia algo errado.

\- Carol?

\- Jensen! Oh, graças a Deus - A mulher parecia desesperada, tentando segurar o choro.

\- Carol, o que aconteceu?

\- Eu acabei de chagar em casa, e… a vizinha veio me encontrar, dizendo que os levaram. Então eu subi lá, e a porta estava aberta, e nem sinal do Jared e da Angel.

\- O quê? - Jensen praticamente gritou.

\- Ela me disse que viu um carro da polícia parado aqui em frente, e outro carro importado, que ela não pode identificar. Disse que ouviu gritos e que Jared foi levado daqui algemado… Por que eles fariam isso?

\- Carol…

\- Por que eles levaram a Angel? O que eu devo fazer? Ir à polícia? Eu não sei o que fazer, Jensen. Você me pediu pra ficar de olho nele, e agora isso aconteceu, e eu… Me desculpe - A mulher chorava, em desespero.

\- Carol… só se acalme, okay? - Era difícil dizer isso, quando ele mesmo estava a ponto de surtar. - Não tinha nada que você pudesse fazer. Eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo, só tente manter a calma, e… Obrigado por me avisar.

Jensen pediu para Mark parar o carro e ligou para Samantha, pedindo desesperadamente que ela verificasse o que houve.

Meia hora mais tarde, Samantha ligou de volta, e as notícias não eram nada boas.

\- Jeffrey prestou queixa lá em San Francisco, acusando Jared de fugir com a sua filha.

\- Mas eu não entendo… Por que só agora? Quero dizer…

\- Eu não sei, Jensen. Mas a situação piorou, porque… Eu não sei o que houve exatamente, mas Jared foi acusado também de atacá-lo com uma faca, enquanto Jeffrey tinha a menina no colo, lá no seu apartamento.

\- O quê? - Jensen riu, nervoso. - Não. Jared não faria nada que colocasse a Angel em risco, ele não… - Era absurdo demais, Jensen não podia acreditar.

\- Ele foi levado de volta pra San Francisco. E eu imagino que a Angel deve estar com o Jeffrey, também.

\- Eu estou indo pra lá agora mesmo. Nós vamos ter que dar um jeito, Sam. Eu tenho o diário do Jared, não li tudo, mas tem muita informação nele, e vou pedir pro Mark contatar o ex amante do Jeffrey. Eu não vou deixar o Jared, nem a nossa filha nas mãos daquele monstro.

\- Jensen… Hoje eu não posso fazer mais nada, mas amanhã pela manhã te darei notícias. Só tome cuidado, okay?

\- Certo, Sam. Obrigado. E me faça um favor. Mais um, eu quero dizer. Ligue pra Carol e tente acalmá-la. Ela está desesperada atrás de notícias.

Jensen desligou o celular e conversou com Mark, que seguiu para encontrar o suposto ex amante de Jeffrey, depois de deixar o loiro no aeroporto mais próximo.

J2

Ao chegar na casa de Morgan, Jensen foi barrado pelos seguranças e ficou algum tempo aguardando do lado de fora, até que Jeffrey autorizou a sua entrada.

Usou todo o seu autocontrole ao encontrá-lo de pé na sala, com os braços cruzados, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Onde eles estão? - Jensen falou com os dentes cerrados.

\- Como? - Jeffrey se fez de desentendido, e deu um meio sorriso. - É muito bom ver você, filho. Já faz muito tempo.

\- Onde estão o Jared e a Angel? O que você fez com eles? Me diga! - Gritou.

\- Você está falando do meu marido e da minha filha? Eu apenas os trouxe de volta para casa. Não estou entendendo por que tanto drama - Seu tom de voz era calmo.

\- Onde está o Jared? Eu quero falar com ele, agora!

\- Quem você pensa que é pra entrar na minha casa e fazer exigências? Você pode ser meu filho, mas isso não te dá o direito…

\- Onde eles estão? - Jensen empurrou Jeffrey com força, socando suas costas contra a parede da sala, e prensou seu antebraço no pescoço dele, o deixando quase sem fôlego, mas logo um dos seguranças o afastou, com brutalidade.

\- A Angel está no quintal, brincando com a babá - Jeffrey ajeitou sua gravata, e esfregou o pescoço, que estava dolorido.

\- E Jared?

\- Jared está em uma clínica de repouso, recebendo o tratamento psicológico que ele precisa.

\- O quê?

\- Ora, não se faça de desentendido. Ele foi embora dessa casa da noite pro dia, levando a minha filha, sem sequer ter condições de cuidar de si próprio. Simplesmente desapareceu, sem me dar qualquer notícia. Você conviveu com ele, não foi? Então deve ter percebido que ele não é mentalmente estável, e que ele precisa de ajuda profissional. Eu só estou cuidando do meu marido, então fique de fora disso. Você já se divertiu, agora acabou.

\- Me diverti? Então você acha que se trata disso? Se Jared saiu dessa casa, foi pra fugir de você e dessa prisão em que ele vivia. Que tipo de monstro você é? Que tipo de pessoa é capaz de fazer o que fez a ele? - Jensen só queria entender.

\- Prisão? Você por acaso olhou ao redor? Ele tinha tudo o que precisava, ele era amado… Mas nunca era o suficiente, não é? Porque na verdade, eu demorei pra perceber, mas Jared não sabe amar. Ele não ama nem a si mesmo.

\- Talvez porque você o fez acreditar que não merece ser amado. Porque você o ameaçou de todas as maneiras, você o destruiu…

\- Ameacei? Eu não sei do que você está falando. Jared sempre teve tendências suicidas, não precisa de ninguém para destruí-lo, ele é muito bom em fazer isso sozinho.

\- Sozinho? Assim como o ácido que você jogou nele? Ele também fez isso sozinho?

\- Então você acha que fui eu? Que eu faria algo assim com o homem que eu amo? Foi ele quem te disse isso? Por que você não verifica o seu registro médico no hospital? Como advogado, você não deve ter dificuldades em conseguir isso.

\- Você não vai conseguir isso. Não desta vez. Não vai conseguir me fazer desconfiar, ou me colocar contra ele. Eu já cometi esse erro uma vez, não irei cometer novamente.

\- Você me surpreende, tenho que admitir - Jeffrey riu, sem humor. - Por que simplesmente não volta pra Austin e vai viver a vida de playboy que você estava vivendo, antes de resolver brincar de casinha com o meu marido?

\- Pra quem sempre viveu longe, você parece saber bastante sobre mim.

\- As pessoas comentam - Morgan deu de ombros. - Não foi difícil conseguir o seu histórico.

\- Por quê? Não que isso faça alguma diferença agora, mas eu preciso saber. Você podia ter quem quisesse, por que foi a Nova York, fazendo de conta que queria se reaproximar de mim, por que me usou de uma maneira tão baixa? Por que o Jared?

\- Você acha que foi planejado? - Jeffrey riu. - Quando eu fui a Nova York, eu realmente queria me reaproximar de você. Mais do que isso, até. Eu comprei a sociedade na Stuart's, e precisava de alguém de confiança para cuidar dos negócios pra mim. E você não era apenas alguém confiável, também era um advogado muito bom, você tinha futuro… Eu não pretendia ficar por lá, essa nunca foi a minha intenção.

\- E por que ficou?

\- Porque eu sou humano. Porque… pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu me apaixonei de verdade e, eu não sei… foi amor à primeira vista. Jared tinha que ser meu.

\- Você é doente.

\- Não. Você deveria me entender melhor do que ninguém. Depois de tudo o que ele te fez, você ainda o ama, não é? Você o aceitou de volta.

\- Jared foi apenas uma vítima das suas maldades, assim como eu. Foi você quem armou tudo pra nos separar, e não adianta negar, porque o Chris confirmou tudo. Foi um golpe sujo, como tudo que é vindo de você - Jensen cuspia as palavras. - Mas agora chega de conversa fiada. Eu vim buscar a Angel e o Jared, e não vou sair daqui sem eles.

Jeffrey gargalhou. - Você só pode estar brincando.

\- Você sabe muito bem que ela não é sua filha. Na verdade foi outro truque, esconder sobre a vasectomia, pra manter o Jared por perto, não é? Porque se ele tivesse certeza que ela não era sua filha desde o início, já teria te deixado durante a gravidez.

\- Certo. Porém eu a criei como minha filha, mas e você? Que direito tem sobre ela?

\- Eu sou o pai verdadeiro. Em menos de uma semana eu terei o resultado do DNA, mas isso é apenas burocracia, eu não tenho a menor dúvida que ela é minha filha - Jensen percebeu quando o semblante de Jeffrey mudou. Aquilo era surpresa pra ele.

\- O pai verdadeiro? Você tem tanta certeza disso? Juro que eu imaginei que pudesse ser o Matt, ou aquele amigo dele… como se chama? Stephen? Ou qualquer outro, mas… você?

\- Pois é - Jensen sorriu, irônico. - Deve ser o destino, não?

\- Você pode levá-la - Jeffrey voltou a vestir a máscara de frieza, sem querer demonstrar o quanto aquilo o havia abalado. Quando soube da gravidez, tinha certeza que Jared o tinha traído, mas nunca imaginou que pudesse ser com Jensen.

\- O quê? - Jensen pensou não ter ouvido direito.

\- Se ela é sua filha, você pode levá-la - Deu de ombros.

\- Jared vai comigo também.

\- Não. Ele não está em condições de decidir nada agora. Vai continuar seu tratamento e, quando estiver bem, ele toma as suas próprias decisões.

\- Sob as suas ameaças, novamente?

\- Nunca houve ameaças, Jensen. Você não deveria dar tanto crédito a ele.

\- Eu li o diário dele. Está tudo lá. Cada ameaça, cada monstruosidade que você fez durante aqueles meses… Eu vou colocar você na prisão, Jeffrey.

\- Com um diário? - Morgan deu risadas. - Eu esperava mais de você, Jensen. Acha mesmo que vai me vencer nos tribunais com um diário, que provavelmente será descartado como prova?

\- Eu tenho testemunhas… O Chris, a minha mãe… Tom Welling. Você se lembra dele? - O sorriso de Jeffrey morreu ao ouvir aquele nome.

\- Pegue aquela que você diz ser sua filha e caia fora daqui. Agora! Antes que eu mude de ideia.

\- Não sem ver o Jared.

\- Ora, então entre na justiça. Você não acha que pode me derrotar? Enquanto isso, o meu marido fica sob os meus cuidados. Eu estou agindo dentro da lei. Agora suma da minha frente! - Jeffrey fez sinal para que Ty Olson o tirasse dali.

\- Covarde! - Jensen gritava, enquanto Ty o arrastava para fora da sala. - Covarde e patético! Você pode fazer o que quiser, mas nunca terá o amor do Jared. Nunca!

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Só pra deixar claro, nesta fanfic as leis funcionam conforme a autora precisa, tá? Tudo em prol do drama. Os direitos do Jeffrey, do Jared ou do Jensen, relevem, não tem nada de real aqui. Hahaha! Beijos!

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Acia:** Donna se saiu bem como vovó, né? Mais alguém pra mimar a Angel. Kkk. Pois é, a felicidade não durou muito, vamos ver o que o Jeffrey vai aprontar desta vez. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Nicole:** Que bom que gostou! Eles são mesmo uma família linda, né? Quase tive ataques de fofura escrevendo as cenas. Eu amo a interação do Jensen com a filha e o Jared fica tão feliz! Claro que a felicidade não durou muito… sorry. Mas eu sou legal, nem demorei pra atualizar... rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Enganei vocês! rs Acho que você não foi a única esperando que algo acontecesse com Jensen. Pois é, os momentos família feliz não duraram muito, mas foram fofos, né? O sofrimento está quase acabando, eu prometo. Kkk. E quanto a outros filhos, eu ainda não sei. Nem sei se eles irão sobreviver, na verdade. *brinks!* kkk. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Apom1:** Jensen interagindo com a filha é muito lindo, né? Essa cena dos três na cama é a minha preferida. Meus filhos, quando pequenos, sempre vinham pra minha cama pela manhã, é tão gostoso! Sim, Jared com certeza irá precisar de terapia. Mesmo amando e confiando no Jensen, algumas marcas do que ele viveu sempre ficam, né? A mensagem pro Colin foi pra não deixar dúvidas de quem o Jensen ama, né? Quero um Jensen desses pra mim! Kkk. Quanto ao final…É… er… kkk. Beijos! Obrigada por comentar!


	22. Capítulo 21

_**Beta: Ana Ackles :)**_

 _ **À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

Jensen empurrou Ty para longe e seguiu para os fundos da casa, onde ouviu o choro de uma criança. Percebeu que reconheceria aquele choro em meio a uma multidão.

Neste ponto, Jeffrey não havia mentido. Angel brincava com uma mulher de meia idade, correndo atrás de uma bola, e chorando quando a mesma caiu longe do seu alcance.

\- Angie - Jensen falou, emocionado demais, e ao ouvir sua voz, a menina correu em sua direção.

\- Papai - Ao pegá-la no colo, Angel envolveu seus bracinhos em torno do pescoço do loiro, que chorou de emoção e desespero. Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava de pai e Jared não estava ali, para compartilhar daquele momento.

\- Meu anjo… nós vamos encontrar o seu papa, okay? Eu prometo - Beijos seus cabelos loirinhos. - Ela vai comigo - Jensen secou suas próprias lágrimas e falou para a babá, que se aproximou, querendo pegar a menina.

\- Mas...

\- O patrão autorizou, Nancy - Ty Olson falou. - Vamos, eu vou acompanhá-lo até a saída.

Jensen não disse nada, apenas abraçou sua filha mais apertado e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Passou em uma loja de roupas para bebês e comprou algumas mudas de roupa, fraldas e tudo o que Angel pudesse precisar naquele momento. Então se instalou em um hotel e ligou para a sua mãe, pedindo que ela viesse até San Francisco para ajudá-lo. Estava decidido, e não deixaria a cidade sem Jared.

J2

\- Eu não entendo… O que você quer de mim? - Tom Welling tentava compreender. - Eu sequer te conheço, você não pode entrar na minha casa fazendo exigências.

\- Não é uma exigência, é um pedido. Eu sei que você e Jeffrey foram amantes e que você simplesmente desapareceu do mapa depois de terminar o relacionamento com ele - Mark Sheppard falava, em um tom firme e calmo.

\- Como você sabe disso?

\- Ora, as pessoas comentam. E eu coloquei um investigador pra fuçar o passado dele.

\- Do Jeffrey?

\- Sim. E as investigações levaram até você - Mark falou com cuidado. Não queria assustá-lo.

\- O que você quer de mim, exatamente? Olha, eu não sou nenhum idiota. O Jeffrey não é só um dos melhores advogados, ele é muito esperto. Ele tem contatos. Juízes, gente poderosa… Por que você acha que eu nunca o denunciei? Seria um caso perdido, e eu ainda teria que passar por toda a humilhação. Eu não quis fazer a minha família passar por isso na época, não irei fazer agora.

\- Certo. Mas você pode depor, se ele for levado a julgamento, certo? Olha, Welling… eu não sei pelo que você passou, mas tem o namorado de um amigo, que sofreu nas mãos dele por muito tempo. Jeffrey não tem escrúpulos, usou até mesmo a filhinha dele para ameaçá-lo, e ela era apenas um bebê.

\- Típico, não? - Welling riu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso. - Sabe, eu me apaixonei por aquele homem - Confessou, envergonhado. - Ele era totalmente o meu tipo, e... Sempre gentil, encantador… Me ofereceu um emprego, me ajudou a crescer dentro da empresa, e de repente… O que ele dizia ser amor, se tornou uma... obsessão. Eu não podia ter amigos, não podia sair sem ele, eu não tinha mais vida, era como viver em uma prisão. E toda vez que eu quis deixá-lo, ele me ameaçava e eu voltava atrás.

\- Ameaçava? - Mark franziu o cenho.

\- Ele tinha vídeos íntimos meus… Sabe aquelas coisas burras que a gente faz quando é muito jovem, e… - Deu de ombros. - Eu não podia imaginar a vergonha que os meus pais sentiriam ao ver aquilo. Então eu sempre acabava cedendo, até que um dia eu fugi. Passei algum tempo na Europa, viajando de um lado para o outro, e ainda assim, morrendo de medo que ele espalhasse aqueles vídeos na internet. Por sorte, ele nunca o fez. Eu voltei há seis meses pro país, e estou tentando reconstruir a minha vida, aqui.

\- Eu entendo - Mark se levantou, começando a andar pela sala. - Mas você sabe que, se o Jeffrey continuar impune, outros irão sofrer o mesmo que você sofreu, não sabe? Agora é o Jared, mas com certeza haverão outros. Se você o tivesse denunciado, provavelmente Jared não estaria…

\- Okay! - Tom o interrompeu. - Eu posso testemunhar. Me avise, quando precisar de mim, que eu estarei lá.

J2

Donna entrou no quarto de hotel, onde Jensen havia se hospedado com a filha e o abraçou demoradamente.

\- Obrigado por ter vindo, mãe. Eu sei que você tem o seu trabalho, e…

\- Ora, não fale bobagens. Você acha que eu deixaria o meu filho e a minha netinha na mão? Eu vou ficar o tempo que você precisar. A Carol me ajudou a arrumar as roupas e documentos da Angel, está tudo aqui.

\- Eu a deixaria com a Carol, mas não posso pegar um avião com ela. Legalmente, eu ainda não sou o pai, e sem o Jared… Jared - Jensen suspirou.

\- Então Jeffrey o internou em uma clínica, hã? Aquele homem não dá ponto sem nó. Ele com certeza quer tirar a credibilidade do Jared, assim quem sabe ele possa se safar.

\- Eu tentei ir vê-lo, mas quase fui jogado pra fora da clínica, pelos seguranças - O loiro socou a parede do quarto, frustrado.

\- Jensen, você precisa se acalmar. Agir por impulso não vai te ajudar neste momento. A Samantha está abrindo o processo, não está? Você fez a denúncia, agora só é preciso um pouco de paciência.

\- Eles registraram a queixa, mas com certeza não deram a mínima pra minha denúncia, mãe. Disseram que vão averiguar, mas eu tenho certeza que não vão fazer porra nenhuma. Seria diferente se o Jared pudesse ir denunciá-lo pessoalmente, mas é claro que o Jeffrey deu um jeito de impedir isso. Como eu posso manter a calma?

\- Ora, enquanto ele está em uma clínica, ele não está nas mãos do Jeffrey. Sei que não é um consolo, mas pelo menos você tem a Angel.

\- Eu prometi a ele… - Jensen suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto. - Eu prometi que ele não estaria mais sozinho, que nós iríamos resolver isso juntos, e agora…

\- Você está fazendo o que pode, meu anjo. Não exija tanto de si mesmo.

\- Eu nunca vou me perdoar se algo lhe acontecer. Nunca.

\- Nada ruim vai acontecer. Logo isso tudo será apenas uma lembrança ruim, você vai ver - Donna segurou o ombro do filho, tentando acalmá-lo. - Agora eu vou levar a minha netinha pra dar uma volta, porque essa sua aflição não está fazendo bem a ela.

\- Mãe - Jensen falou quando Donna já estava quase na porta. - Obrigado por isso. Eu estou me sentindo tão perdido, tão… - Seus olhos marejaram. - Eu não conseguiria passar por tudo isso e ainda cuidar da Angel, sem você.

J2

Enquanto sua mãe saiu para passear com Angel, ansioso e sem ter o que fazer, senão esperar, Jensen leu mais alguns trechos do diário de Jared.

" _Me sinto tão cansado… Não sei quando foi a última vez que tive uma boa noite de sono, sem ter pesadelos, ou sem me levantar várias vezes para conferir se a Angel está respirando. Tenho medo de estar ficando paranóico. Pensando friamente, não sei se Jeffrey realmente cumpriria qualquer uma das suas ameaças, mas eu não posso pagar pra ver. Tudo o que importa é manter a Angel segura."_

Quanto mais lia, mais Jensen se sentia nauseado...

" _Nunca sonhei com um casamento, mas muitas vezes, enquanto namorava com Jensen, eu me imaginei vivendo com ele, acordando ao seu lado todas as manhãs, envelhecendo juntos. Seria perfeito._

 _Droga, eu ainda quero. É duro constatar que eu nunca o terei de volta, e que eu sequer posso sonhar com isso._

 _De repente eu me vejo em um cartório, com o juiz falando algumas palavras, uma assinatura em um papel e um sorriso falso no rosto. Não porque eu quis, mas porque Jeffrey fez questão._

 _Nunca imaginei que seria assim. A minha vida inteira parece uma piada de mau gosto, e eu me sinto um covarde por não conseguir colocar um ponto final nisso tudo, e por não reassumir o controle da minha própria vida."_

Você pode sonhar, Jared, porque um dia nós ainda iremos viver tudo isso - Jensen pensou. - Eu também quero acordar ao seu lado todos os dias, ver a nossa filha crescer, envelhecer juntos…

Fechou o diário quando o seu celular tocou. Era Samantha, avisando que tinha entrado com uma petição, solicitando o direito de Jensen ir visitar Jared na clínica, e que provavelmente teria uma resposta dentro de algumas horas.

Não era uma solução, mas pelo menos Jensen poderia se certificar de que Jared estava bem, até um juiz verificar as provas e emitir uma ordem de restrição contra Jeffrey.

O loiro suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto. Os minutos não passavam e a espera estava se tornando uma tortura.

Resolveu dar uma última espiada no diário, e em uma data aleatória, quando estavam namorando há apenas pouco meses, encontrou algo que o fez sorrir e o seu coração acalmar...

" _Nem mesmo um poema seria capaz de descrever o que eu sinto pelo Jensen. Já tive tantas desilusões na vida e nunca acreditei que algum dia eu pudesse amar alguém tanto assim. É incrível como um simples telefonema dele pela manhã, já torna o meu dia melhor. E eu me pego fazendo coisas idiotas, como ficar observando-o dormir, ou avaliando cada sorriso, gesto... Eu posso jurar que tem um tipo de sorriso que ele só dá pra mim, e meu deus… Como alguém pode ser tão perfeito?"_

Jensen voltou a fechar o diário e se deitou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro. Fechou os olhos e, embora o momento fosse desesperador, tentou pensar nas coisas boas que viveram, assim como no futuro que teriam juntos.

J2

Morgan andava de um lado para o outro, dentro da própria mansão. As coisas estavam fugindo do seu controle e, pela primeira vez, não sabia exatamente como agir.

Jensen era esperto, e Jeffrey sabia que o tinha subestimado. Ele estivera investigando o seu passado, e isso não era nada bom. Tomou mais uma dose de uísque, tentando decidir qual seria seu próximo passo. Não estava disposto a abrir mão de Jared, e não deixaria que ninguém ficasse entre eles.

Já tinha perdido demais. Primeiro os seus pais adotivos, que nunca esconderam o quanto amavam o seu irmão mais novo que era filho legítimo, enquanto ele, Jeffrey, não passava de um estorvo para a família. Depois tinha sido Donna, o seu primeiro amor na adolescência, e então, após muitos anos, fora Tom Welling…

Tudo o que amara na vida, tinha lhe escapado entre os dedos, mas desta vez seria diferente. Quando já não tinha mais esperanças de encontrar o amor, Jared tinha sido como uma luz em sua vida, e Jeffrey sabia que ele estivera muito perto de amá-lo. Mas então veio a maldita gravidez, e… Até poderia perdoar a traição, mas então havia Angel entre eles. Assim como um dia Jensen estivera entre ele e Donna. E todo o amor de Jared era direcionado àquela pequena criatura que sequer deveria existir.

Fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo, tentando pensar coerentemente. Estava decidido. Se Jared não fosse dele, não seria de mais ninguém.

Juntou roupas e objetos pessoais em uma mala, tanto seus quanto de Jared, pegou sua arma e seguiu até a clínica.

Não foi difícil subornar um dos enfermeiros e fazer com que ele drogasse Jared, assim como conseguir algumas doses extras, caso fosse necessário. Jeffrey o levou até o seu carro, e com o moreno desacordado no banco de trás, seguiu até uma casa de campo que havia adquirido há muitos anos, mas que quase não havia sido utilizada.

Trocou os lençóis e colocou Jared deitado em uma cama. O moreno conseguia caminhar, mas ainda estava bastante grogue, e logo voltou a dormir, enquanto Jeffrey deu uma geral no local, deixando-o habitável. Não pretendia ficar muito tempo por ali.

\- Onde eu estou? - Jared recuperou a consciência, mas sua cabeça latejava de dor. Ainda sentia-se tonto e enjoado, e percebeu que estava amarrado em uma cama, em um lugar que desconhecia.

\- Em um lugar seguro - Jeffrey se sentou na beirada da cama e tocou seu rosto, sentindo Jared se esquivar do toque.

\- Onde está a Angel? - Olhou ao redor, ligeiramente assustado.

\- Ela está segura, não se preocupe.

\- Onde ela está?

\- Eu sinto muito, mas eu tive que improvisar, e uma criança chorando, realmente não fazia parte dos meus planos.

\- O que você fez com ela? Cadê a Angel? - Jared gritou e se debateu, forçando as amarras e machucando ainda mais os seus pulsos.

\- Angel… Angel… Angel… será que não dá pra você mudar o disco? - Jeffrey gritou, estressado, andando de um lado para o outro.

\- Não até você me dizer onde ela está.

\- Ela está com o Jensen, okay!

\- Com o Jensen? Mas… como?

Jeffrey passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando se acalmar. Estava colocando tudo a perder, mais uma vez.

\- Ela a buscou lá em casa.

\- O quê? - Jared ainda estava confuso.

\- Chega a ser irônico, não? Você ter me traído logo com ele? - Riu, sem nenhum humor.

\- Tão irônico quanto você ter armado tudo pra nos separar? - Jared desafiou.

\- Tudo o que eu fiz, foi por amor, mas você jamais irá entender isso. De qualquer maneira, Jensen pareceu não se importar de eu ficar com você, a única preocupação dele era com a filha, que ele quis levar a todo o custo. O que eu podia fazer? - Deu de ombros. - Deixei que ele a levasse. Ela não estava mesmo nos meus planos, e assim Jensen provavelmente vai desistir de procurar por você. Ele já tem o que quer, não tem?

Jared apenas olhava-o, tentando assimilar aquilo tudo. Ainda não conseguia pensar coerentemente.

\- Ninguém virá atrás de você, meu bem - Jeffrey voltou a se sentar na cama, passando os dedos pelos cabelos do moreno. - Somos só nós dois, aqui.

Jared deu risadas e Jeffrey o olhou, sem entender.

\- Eu não acredito em você, mas é ótimo. Eu espero mesmo que ninguém me procure, porque tudo o que importa, é que a Angel e o Jensen estejam seguros.

\- É mesmo? - Jeffrey riu. - Confesso que Jensen foi mais esperto do que eu pensava, então eu tive que improvisar e te trazer pra esse lugar. Eu sei que não é muito agradável, mas vai servir por alguns dias, até eu conseguir providenciar tudo.

\- Providenciar o quê?

\- Um lugar seguro para passarmos umas férias, e um jatinho. Podemos fazer uma lua de mel, o que acha? Nunca tivemos uma, depois do casamento. Tudo voltará a ser como era no início… Apenas eu e você.

\- Como era no início? Quando eu não fazia ideia de quem você realmente era, você quer dizer?

\- Nós tivemos bons momentos, isso você não pode negar - Jeffrey acariciou os lábios do moreno e com sua outra mão apertou sua coxa, subindo até a virilha.

\- Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo aqui amarrado, Jeffrey - Jared falou com desprezo. - Pode me machucar, me drogar, me estuprar… Mas será como fazer sexo com um cadáver. Você não vai ouvir um gemido sequer, porque tudo o que eu sinto por você é nojo.

Num impulso, Jeffrey se levantou e derrubou o abajur que estava sobre o criado mudo, num acesso de raiva.

\- Maldito! Você vai mudar de ideia, eu tenho certeza. Você ainda vai implorar pelo meu amor - Seu tom de voz era frio.

\- Por que você faz isso consigo mesmo? Por que não me esquece, e procura alguém que te ame de verdade? - Jared continuou. Já não tinha mais nada a perder. - Por que ficar mendigando por um amor que só existiu na sua cabeça?

\- Porque tem que ser você, Jared. Quando você vai entender o quanto eu te amo?

\- Não. Você nunca me amou, Jeff. Quem ama, não faz as coisas que você fez. Quem ama, quer ver o outro feliz. O que você sente por mim, é loucura, é obsessão. Você precisa de ajuda, precisa de tratamento… Ainda dá pra voltar atrás, Jeff. Ainda dá pra consertar as coisas. Só me solte daqui e nós vamos resolver isso. Juntos.

\- Não tem como voltar atrás. O Jensen me denunciou, eu estou sendo processado, e…

\- Ele ainda pode retirar a acusação. Basta eu ligar pra ele agora mesmo, e…

\- Não. Você tem que ser meu, será que não entende? Eu cansei de ver as pessoas que eu amei, me deixarem em segundo plano. Eu cansei de ser tratado como se não fosse ninguém.

\- Jeff…

\- Eu estudei muito, eu trabalhei, eu venci. Eles acharam que eu nunca seria nada na vida, porque o meu irmão era sempre o melhor em tudo. Era sempre o preferido. E quando eu finalmente saí de casa, eu percebi que não precisava deles, que eu podia ter o mundo.

\- Jeffrey… Eu quero ajudar você. Só me solta daqui, por favor.

\- Me ajudar? Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém. Eu tenho tudo o que eu quero. Eu sei que vai levar um tempo, mas você ainda vai me amar - Jeffrey saiu do quarto para buscar uma seringa, que injetou no braço de Jared, fazendo-o apagar mais uma vez.

J2

Ao descobrir que Jeffrey havia tirado Jared da clínica, Jensen ficou desesperado. Sem pensar duas vezes, dirigiu até a mansão, e entrou em pânico ao constatar que ele também não estava lá.

\- Eu já disse que o senhor Morgan não está, ele viajou - Ty Olsson tentava explicar, ligeiramente nervoso.

\- Viajou? Como assim? Eu acabei de saber que ele tirou o Jared da clínica, como ele pode ter viajado? E pra onde?

\- O que o patrão faz, ou deixa de fazer, não é problema nosso. Apenas cumprimos ordens, aqui.

\- Cumprem ordens? Então vocês também tem o rabo preso? - Jensen foi direto ao ponto.

\- Senhor Ackles, o senhor pode se retirar, por favor? - Ty tentou manter a calma, embora sua vontade fosse de jogar Jensen fora daquela mansão. Já tinha aguentado demais de Jeffrey, não toleraria ordens também do seu filho.

\- Vocês vivem aqui, presenciaram muita coisa e sabem o quanto ele é louco, não sabem? Jeffrey está sendo processado por tudo o que fez com o Jared enquanto ele viveu aqui, é só uma questão de tempo até ele ir pra cadeia, e por isso ele tirou Jared da clínica e fugiu.

\- Nós não sabemos de nada, senhor Ackles.

\- Pois saibam que se algo acontecer ao Jared, vocês também serão responsabilizados. São cúmplices, afinal - Jensen olhou de Ty para a babá, desesperado por alguma informação.

\- Nós não vimos o Jared, mas...

\- Nancy, cale a sua maldita boca! - Ty Olsson gritou.

\- O senhor Morgan estava enlouquecido hoje pela manhã, e… Ele fez as malas. Levou roupas dele e do Jared também, e… A chave da casa de campo sumiu.

\- Casa de campo? - Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- Sim. Ele nunca vai até lá, e eu só estive lá uma vez, quando ele precisou de alguém para limpar o local.

\- Você pode me dar o endereço?

Nancy olhou de Jensen para Ty, que consentiu com a cabeça, então anotou o endereço em um pedaço de papel.

Jensen agradeceu e colocou o endereço no GPS, vendo que ficava há pouco mais de uma hora de San Francisco.

Dirigiu até lá e parou o carro a uma certa distância, preferindo se aproximar a pé. Havia uma pequena estrada de pedras, no lado esquerdo um lago com muitas árvores ao redor, e nos fundos, um chalé de madeira rústica. Um lugar muito bonito. A BMW de Jeffrey estava estacionada nos fundos do chalé, provavelmente para que não fosse vista da rua principal.

Ficou na dúvida sobre ligar ou não para a polícia, mas por garantia, acabou ligando e inventou uma desculpa qualquer, pedindo socorro. Afinal de contas, não sabia o que encontraria por ali, não sabia o que esperar de Jeffrey.

Caminhou devagar e encostou seu ouvido na parede próxima à janela, que estava fechada, mas não conseguiu ouvir nenhum som vindo lá de dentro.

Passo por passo, sem fazer nenhum barulho, finalmente chegou até a porta e se surpreendeu ao girar a maçaneta e perceber que não estava trancada.

Ao entrar, percebeu que o lugar não deveria ser usado há muito tempo, pois cheirava à mofo e alguns móveis estavam cobertos por lençóis.

Jensen estranhou ao não encontrar ninguém, então foi abrindo as portas dos cômodos, um a um, até que finalmente o encontrou.

\- Jared… Hey! - Jensen se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e tocou seu rosto, aliviado ao ver Jared abrir os olhos, embora o seu olhar estivesse desfocado. - Hey meu amor… eu vou tirar você daqui.

Com dificuldade, Jensen soltou as amarras dos pulsos do moreno e dos seus tornozelos.

\- Hey… olha pra mim - Depois de soltá-lo, Jensen verificou se Jared tinha algum ferimento, e ao constatar que não, segurou seu rosto. - Você consegue se levantar?

\- Jen? - Jared o encarava com olhos vidrados. A sua mente vagava, sem saber se estava alucinando, ou se Jensen estava mesmo ali.

\- Jay? Como você está se sentindo? Ele te machucou?

Jared resmungou algo que o loiro não conseguiu entender e voltou a fechar os olhos. Jensen tinha certeza que Morgan o havia drogado.

\- O que você faz aqui? - A voz de Morgan era fria. Ele estava parado na porta do quarto, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

\- O que você fez com ele? - Jensen ficou de pé, a dor e a raiva transparecendo em sua voz.

\- Eu não fiz nada. Foram apenas os remédios que o psiquiatra receitou.

\- Então o que significa isso? - Jensen abriu os braços. - Viu que estava encrencado na justiça e resolveu fugir feito um covarde?

\- Fugir? - Morgan riu. - Eu trouxe Jared pra cá porque pensei que o ar do campo pode ser melhor pra ele, do que aquela clínica. A propósito, como você descobriu que estávamos aqui?

\- Isso não vem ao caso - Jensen não quis comprometer Nancy. - O Jared vai voltar comigo.

\- Ele é meu marido e está sob minha responsabilidade. Não vai a lugar algum - Jeffrey sorria.

\- É mesmo? - Jensen o encarava, apertando os punhos. - A polícia vai chegar a qualquer momento. - Percebeu quando o sorriso vitorioso se desfez do rosto do outro. - E a justiça vai decidir se você tem algum direito sobre ele, depois de mantê-lo drogado neste lugar.

\- Você não deveria se meter onde não é chamado, filho - Morgan tentava manter a calma, mas a menção da polícia o deixara apavorado. Não deixaria Jensen estragar tudo, mais uma vez.

\- Achou mesmo que você poderia fazer o que quisesse, e sairia impune novamente? - Jensen voltou para o lado da cama, onde Jared ainda dormia. - Vamos, Jay.

\- Saia de perto dele, agora! - A voz de Morgan era perigosa, e ao se virar, Jensen viu que ele apontava uma arma.

\- Jeffrey… só abaixe esta arma, okay?

\- Eu já perdi demais, filho. Se ele não for meu, não será de mais ninguém - Jeffrey apontou a arma para Jared e Jensen entrou em pânico.

Morgan estava completamente fora de si, e Jensen não sabia o que esperar. Só torcia para que a polícia chegasse logo, antes que ele acabasse cometendo alguma loucura.

\- Nós podemos resolver isso. Só por favor, abaixe esta arma, antes que você acabe ferindo alguém.

Morgan continuava com a arma apontada para o peito do moreno, e olhava de Jared para Jensen, confuso.

\- Você o ama, não ama? Eu tenho certeza que não quer machucá-lo - Jensen tentava convencê-lo. - Deixe eu levá-lo comigo, nós podemos esquecer isso tudo e…

\- Não. Jared é meu, você não entende? Você nunca deveria ter se metido no nosso caminho - As mãos de Jeffrey tremiam. - Você não deveria!

Era Morgan quem tinha se metido no caminho deles, mas Jensen achou melhor não dizer nada. Não queria provocar ainda mais a sua fúria.

\- Vamos esperar o Jared acordar, e decidir isso juntos, okay? Ninguém precisa se ferir, só vamos… - Jensen aproveitou um minuto de distração, onde Jeffrey desviou a arma da direção de Jared e socou o seu braço, fazendo-a cair.

Enlouquecido de raiva, Jeffrey partiu para cima do filho e ambos lutaram trocando socos, até que Jeffrey socou as costas de Jensen várias vezes contra a parede, fazendo-o perder o fôlego.

Totalmente fora de si, Morgan largou Jensen e voltou a apanhar a arma, e quando o loiro conseguiu se recuperar e partir pra cima dele novamente, ouviu o disparo…

Tudo pareceu estar acontecendo em câmera lenta… O som do tiro, a dor, o sangue escorrendo pelo seu peito… Jensen caiu de joelhos no chão e a sua visão nublou. Por um momento, pensou ouvir a voz de Jared lhe chamando, pensou sentir o toque das mãos dele em seu rosto, mas tudo parecia tão distante…

Jared acordou com o som de um tiro e se levantou em um pulo. Seus ouvidos ainda doíam, e a sua mente ainda estava confusa, até que viu Jensen de joelhos e todo aquele sangue escorrendo pelo chão do quarto.

\- Jensen! - Jared se ajoelhou na sua frente e segurou o seu rosto entre as mãos, tentando trazê-lo de volta para si. Os olhos do loiro estavam sem foco e ele parecia prestes a desmaiar. - Jensen… Não! Por favor, não! - Jared chorava, e ao sentir o corpo do loiro desfalecer, o puxou contra si, chorando desesperadamente e o abraçando com força. - Jensen...

Quando se deu conta do que precisava fazer, Jared o deitou no chão e pressionou seu ferimento com uma mão, enquanto procurava pelo celular do loiro com a outra, querendo pedir socorro.

\- Comovente - Jeffrey apareceu na porta, apontando a arma novamente para Jensen e, sem pensar duas vezes, Jared avançou contra ele, o impedindo de atirar.

Os sons de uma sirene pareciam cada vez mais próximos, e Jared não tinha certeza se aquilo tudo era real, ou se estava alucinando. Sua mente ainda girava.

Lutaram pela posse da arma, e rolaram no chão, quando houve um segundo disparo…

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Sol Padackles:** Sorry, não foi desta vez que J2 puderam ter paz, não é? Sobre serem casados, o trecho no diário do Jared respondeu sua pergunta. Não foi algo que Jared quis, mas não é como se ele tivesse escolha. O amor que Jensen tem pelo Jared é imenso. Não deve ser fácil ler o diário, ver as coisas sob o ponto de vista do Jared e não poder fazer nada. E ainda ter que lutar contra o monstro que é o seu pai para salvar quem ele ama. Mas vamos ver o que vem por aí, né? As coisas nunca são fáceis pra eles, tadinhos. Beijos, minha linda! Obrigada!

 **Anaas:** Que bom que voltou! Tá sofrido, né? Tadinhos dos meus meninos. Acho que todos estavam querendo esganar o Jeffrey, até mesmo a autora… rs. Bom, não é por nada que o personagem foi inspirado no Negan de TWD, né? Kkk. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Nicole:** Pois é, com certeza Jensen se culpa, mas não tinha como ele saber o que estava acontecendo. Ambos foram vítimas da obsessão do Jeffrey e Angel ficou no meio do fogo cruzado. Sofrido! Rs. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Acia:** Jeffrey é esperto, mas acho que ele não contava que fossem investigar e descobrir algo do seu passado. Por isso teve que optar por um plano B. O bom é que Jensen ama demais o Jared e não está disposto a desistir. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Maria Aparecida:** Não concordo com algumas coisas aqui, principalmente ao dizer que Jared errou por falta de juízo. Mas como eu disse pra Ana, nem sempre a minha lógica é igual a dos outros, cada um enxerga as coisas de um jeito. As coisas nunca são fáceis pra eles, né? Tadinhos. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!


	23. Capítulo 22

_**Beta: Ana Ackles :)**_

 _ **À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

Jared ainda estava em choque quando os policiais chegaram e, ao verem o que tinha acontecido ali, chamaram a ambulância. Os paramédicos também não demoraram e Jensen fora levado imediatamente ao hospital mais próximo, assim como Jared.

Ainda tentaram reanimar Jeffrey, que segurava a própria arma, mas o tiro no peito tinha sido fatal.

A mãe de Jensen fora informada do acontecido, e o loiro fora levado para a cirurgia. O tiro tinha acertado o seu ombro esquerdo, e a bala ainda estava alojada em seu corpo. Ele havia perdido muito sangue, e tinha dificuldades para respirar, devido ao tiro ter sido muito próximo ao seu pulmão.

Apesar de toda a gravidade, a cirurgia correu bem e o loiro fora levado para a UTI, onde ficaria por algumas horas, respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos.

Donna contratou uma babá para tomar conta de Angel e foi até o hospital, desesperada. Jensen ficara de ir até a clínica visitar Jared, e desaparecera, sem dar notícias. Ela mal podia acreditar no que o policial lhe falara. Aquilo tudo parecia uma cena de horror.

\- Mãe? O que aconteceu? - Jensen já havia deixado a UTI e abriu os olhos, ligeiramente assustado. - Eu…

\- Hey, meu anjo - Donna tocou o rosto do filho e beijou a sua testa. - Está tudo bem, só descanse mais um pouco, okay?

\- Onde está a Angel? Você deveria… - Jensen ainda estava confuso. - E o Jared? Ele está bem? Eu não…

\- A Angel está com alguém de confiança, Jensen. Não se preocupe.

\- Eu não consigo me lembrar direito o que aconteceu… Eu me lembro do Jay estar amarrado, de ter discutido com o Jeffrey, do tiro… E então, uh… eu tenho a sensação de ter ouvido outro tiro, e sirenes, mas… Onde está o Jared, mãe? Ele…? - Havia pânico em seus olhos.

\- Jared está bem. Só se acalme, Jensen, por favor.

\- Mas… onde ele está? Eu ouvi um segundo tiro, ele foi… ele foi ferido? - A voz do loiro embargou.

\- Não, ele não foi ferido. Não fisicamente, pelo menos. Ele está aqui neste mesmo hospital.

\- O que houve?

\- Ele estava em choque quando os paramédicos chegaram, depois ele ficou muito agitado e teve que ser sedado, para o seu próprio bem.

\- Oh meu deus… eu preciso ir vê-lo, eu…

\- Não. Jensen, você não pode sair daqui - Donna segurou o braço do filho, o impedindo de se levantar.

\- Eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho, mãe - Os olhos de Jensen marejaram. - Eu não posso.

\- Você acabou de passar por uma cirurgia, meu anjo, tem que cuidar de si mesmo, agora. Precisa ficar forte, porque ele vai precisar muito de você. Eu acabei de vê-lo, Jared está dormindo e está bem, eu garanto.

\- Isso tudo parece um pesadelo - Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto. - E o Jeffrey? Ele foi preso?

\- Quanto a isso… - Donna baixou os olhos, sem saber exatamente como falar. - Eu sinto muito, Jensen. O seu pai, ele… ele está morto.

\- O quê?

\- Eles ainda vão tomar o seu depoimento e do Jared, mas segundo os policiais que chegaram no local, ele segurava a própria arma, e o disparo deve ter sido acidental, enquanto lutavam. Eles ainda tentaram reanimá-lo, mas… Jensen, eu sinto muito - Donna colocou a mão em seu ombro.

\- Droga! - Jensen fechou os olhos por um momento. Não sabia definir o que estava sentindo. Um misto de tristeza, mas ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de alívio. No fundo, temia que aquilo tudo afetasse Jared ainda mais. - Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido desta maneira, mãe. Eu não sei dizer o que estou sentindo, ele… Jeffrey estava completamente fora de si. Se você o visse, ele… Havia tanta frieza em seus olhos. Quando ele percebeu que não poderia tê-lo de volta, ele apontou a arma pro Jared, decidido a acabar com a vida dele. Eu tentei conversar, tentei convencê-lo a largar a arma, mas ele não me deu ouvidos, estava completamente louco e desesperado. Então eu derrubei a arma, nós lutamos, e… ele atirou em mim, sem pensar duas vezes.

Donna apenas segurava a mão do filho e chorava. - Vocês vão superar isso, meu amor. Eu sei que vai levar um tempo, mas vão conseguir - suspirou. - Jared não tem nenhum familiar, ou… alguém pra quem eu deva avisar que ele está aqui?

\- Não, ele não tem parentes próximos, mas tem um amigo em Nova York, Chad Murray, seria bom se você pudesse avisá-lo. Tem o contato dele no meu celular - Jensen fechou os olhos, se sentindo cansado e sonolento.

\- Eu farei isso. Agora descanse, meu bem. - Eu vou ver o Jared mais uma vez, e tomar algumas providências.

Donna só queria poder voltar no passado e ter feito as coisas diferentes. No fundo, não podia deixar de se sentir culpada, porque se tivesse alertado Jensen sobre quem seu pai realmente era, todo esse pesadelo provavelmente não teria acontecido.

Mas de nada adiantava se lamentar agora. Precisava se concentrar em cuidar de sua família, juntar os pedaços, e seguir em frente. Jensen e Jared já haviam sofrido demais por causa daquele homem, e mereciam um pouco de paz.

Na cafeteria do hospital, ligou para a secretária de Morgan e lhe informou sobre o ocorrido. Ela passou a ligação para Matt Cohen, seu sócio, que apesar de sempre desconfiar que havia algo de errado com Jeffrey, ficou chocado com a notícia, mas se encarregou de tomar as providências para o seu funeral. Nunca tiveram muita intimidade, pois Jeffrey costumava ser muito reservado sobre a sua vida pessoal, mas era o mínimo que podia fazer por ele.

Donna ficara por quase uma hora também ao telefone com Chad Murray. O garoto não sossegou enquanto não soube de cada detalhe, chorou junto com Donna e finalmente conseguiu entender o que se passava com Jared.

Depois de ligar também para a babá e saber notícias de Angel, Donna foi até o quarto de Jared, e o encontrou acordado, pela primeira vez.

Se aproximou da cama, e tentou segurar a sua mão, mas Jared parecia indiferente ao toque. Ele olhava para o teto, e a sua mente parecia longe dali. Donna não sabia se ainda era efeito dos sedativos, ou se ele simplesmente estava tentando lidar com o que acontecera.

\- Jared, querido... Eu soube que um psicólogo esteve aqui, e que você já está a par de tudo o que aconteceu, então… Eu sinto muito - Donna não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Talvez não fosse a pessoa ideal para estar ali naquele momento, já que não tinha intimidade alguma com o moreno.

\- Eu liguei pro seu amigo Chad, e para a Samantha também. Eles virão assim que puderem. Acho que vai ser bom pra você, ter algum amigo por perto. Jensen quis vir aqui, mas… - Ao ouvir o nome do loiro, Jared finalmente olhou em sua direção, com os olhos marejados, mas ainda sem dizer nada. - Ele está se recuperando bem, não se preocupe. Mas ainda está muito fraco e não pode se levantar. Jared eu não sei, mas posso ter uma ideia do que você está sentindo. E eu imagino que não seja fácil, mas também sei que você é forte, você já aguentou tanto… - Donna secou as próprias lágrimas com as costas da mão. - E você tem uma família maravilhosa. Você, o Jensen e a Angel, merecem muito ser felizes, e vocês vão conseguir superar tudo isso, eu tenho certeza.

J2

Samantha viera assim que soube do ocorrido e estava ao seu lado, quando Jared prestou depoimento.

\- Como você está? - A mulher perguntou, assim que os policiais saíram.

\- Sinceramente? Eu não sei o que estou sentindo. O Jensen está mesmo bem? Você tem certeza? - Donna e o psicólogo já haviam afirmado que sim, mas Jared precisava confirmar.

\- Ele está fora de perigo. E você pode ir vê-lo, quando quiser.

\- Como eu posso olhar pra ele depois do que eu fiz, Sam? - Jared tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Jared, não se culpe…

\- Como não? O Jensen foi ferido por minha causa, e eu matei o seu pai…

\- Não, você não o matou. Morgan fez isso a si mesmo, Jared. Você mesmo disse e foi comprovado, a arma estava na mão do Jeffrey, ele iria atirar no Jensen uma segunda vez, e você o salvou. Morgan estava enlouquecido. Ele é o único culpado por tudo o que aconteceu, não você.

\- E se eu disser que… Que eu me sinto aliviado por saber que ele morreu e que ele nunca mais vai ameaçar a Angel, ou machucar o Jensen?

\- Eu diria que você só está sendo humano. Seria demais esperar que você sentisse por alguém que te fez sofrer por tanto tempo.

\- Justamente por ser humano, eu deveria estar sentindo algum remorso, não deveria? Eu senti ele morrer em meus braços, Sam - Jared fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou. - De qualquer maneira, obrigado por estar aqui, e… Por tudo - Jared falou olhando em seu olhos. Eu não sei o que seria de mim, se não fosse por vocês.

\- Pra isso servem os amigos, não é? E por falar nisso, tem um loirinho muito pentelho lá fora, esperando pra ver você. Posso deixá-lo entrar?

\- Claro - Jared sorriu, embora tudo o que mais quisesse no momento era ficar sozinho.

Quando Samantha saiu e Chad entrou no quarto, ambos apenas se olharam por um momento, sem dizer nada. Chad mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando segurar o choro e forçou um sorriso, mas falhou terrivelmente.

Se aproximou da cama e ambos se abraçaram, emocionados.

\- Você está mesmo bem? Eu não costumo acreditar nos enfermeiros - Chad tentou brincar.

\- Eu estou. Fisicamente, pelo menos. Chad, me desculpe por ter deixado você às cegas. Eu estava tão assustado e acabei fazendo tudo sem pensar direito, eu…

\- Eu entendo. O que importa agora é que vocês estão bem. Eu sempre achei que tivesse algo errado no seu casamento, mas não podia imaginar… Droga, Jay! - Chad passou as mãos pelos cabelos, indignado. - Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa…

\- Você está aqui - Jared sorriu, embora triste. A dor não diminuiria, mas ter seu amigo ali, mesmo depois de tê-lo negligenciado por tanto tempo, significava muito.

\- Acho que você não deve estar querendo falar sobre o ocorrido, não é? - Chad segurou sua mão. - Eu imagino que foi uma barra ter que prestar depoimento e tudo o mais. Mas quando você quiser conversar, eu estou sempre aqui. Se não aqui, mas você tem o meu telefone - Sorriu, tentando brincar.

\- Sim, eu sei. Muito obrigado por não desistir de mim, Chad.

Murray gargalhou. - Desistir? Jamais. O seu carma vai ser me aturar até ficarmos velhinhos - Olhou no relógio. - A enfermeira me deu cinco minutos, acho que eu já os ultrapassei. Mas eu volto amanhã, okay? Vou ficar em um hotel aqui perto, qualquer coisa é só me ligar.

J2

Uma enfermeira estava trocando o curativo no peito de Jensen quando Jared finalmente criou coragem para entrar no quarto.

\- É muito bom te ver. Como você está? - Jensen perguntou com a voz cansada, assim que a enfermeira saiu. Percebeu que Jared não dissera uma palavra desde que entrara, e parecia com o olhar perdido.

\- Você é quem foi ferido, Jensen - Jared por fim respondeu, mas sua voz embargou.

\- Jay…

\- Como você está? - Engoliu o nó na garganta. - Eu… ele disse que você já tinha a Angel, e que era tudo o que queria, mas… Você veio, e… Eu tive tanto medo de te perder...

\- Eu disse que não te deixaria sozinho, não disse? Você e a Angel são tudo o que eu mais amo nesse mundo, Jay.

\- Você não devia ter se arriscado, eu...

\- Hey… eu estou aqui. E já estou bem. Os remédios me deixam um pouco grogue, mas pelo menos não sinto dor - Tentou sorrir para confortá-lo, mas falhou terrivelmente. - Jared, eu sinto muito.

\- Jen…

\- Foi tudo minha culpa, Jay.

\- Pare com isso - Jared sentiu seus olhos marejarem.

\- Eu briguei com o Jeffrey e disse a ele sobre o Welling e sobre os planos de colocá-lo na cadeia, e eu… Eu agi sem pensar e ele deve ter se sentido encurralado, por isso tentou fugir com você. Ele provavelmente viu que não havia mais saída. Deus, eu fui tão estúpido.

\- Isso não importa mais. Ele não iria desistir, de qualquer maneira. E não vamos falar em culpa, porque você sabe que se existe um culpado nessa história toda, sou eu. Ainda assim, ele era o seu pai e eu sinto muito por tudo - Jared falou com sinceridade.

\- Não. O sangue não significa nada, ele nunca foi um pai pra mim. Jay, nós vamos superar isso tudo. Juntos - Jensen entrelaçou seus dedos aos do moreno. Queria muito acreditar naquilo. Precisava acreditar.

Jared concordou com a cabeça, mas o loiro sabia que nada estava bem. Podia perceber em seu olhar, seu tom de voz, que Jared estava ainda mais quebrado do que antes. Só queria poder levantar daquela maldita cama e voltar para casa com ele, e quem sabe poderiam enfim ter um pouco de paz.

J2

Quando finalmente Jensen teve alta, três dias depois, pegaram Angel e voltaram para Austin. Donna logo teve que voltar para o seu trabalho e Jensen ficou no apartamento de Jared.

\- Quando eu cheguei em casa, naquele dia, ele estava aqui, na cozinha. A Angel correu pros seus braços, inocente, e ele tentou me convencer que eu deveria voltar pra San Francisco. Quando percebeu que eu não cederia, ele pegou uma faca do balcão, e… - Uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Jared. - Eu agi por impulso, e tentei tirar a faca da sua mão, quando os policiais entraram.

\- Não se culpe por isso, você agiu por instinto, eu teria feito a mesma coisa - Jensen tentou confortá-lo. - Jay… se você preferir, nós podemos ficar no meu apartamento - Jensen sabia que aquelas lembranças iriam ficar em sua mente.

\- Não, eu… eu estou bem - secou as lágrimas e tentou se recompor. - Vai ficar tudo bem.

Nos dias seguintes, Carol ajudava a tomar conta de Angel, e Jared se forçava a cuidar de Jensen e da filha, mas tudo estava ainda muito longe de ficar bem.

Apesar de estar se tratando com um psiquiatra, tomando medicação e fazendo terapia, o moreno tinha pesadelos todas as noites, e Jensen sentia-o cada vez mais distante. O psiquiatra havia alertado-os que a recuperação seria lenta, mas o loiro ainda não tinha percebido nenhuma melhora, desde o ocorrido.

Jared ajudava Jensen a tomar banho, a se vestir e não deixava que o loiro fizesse nada, sequer pegar a filha no colo. Cozinhava, cuidava de Angel, brincava e a levava para passear, mas era como se estivesse agindo no piloto automático, com sua mente desconectada de tudo.

\- Eu já me sinto bem melhor e vou voltar pro trabalho amanhã - Jensen falou enquanto Jared dava o jantar para Angel, que estava sentada em sua cadeirinha junto à mesa.

O moreno apenas consentiu com a cabeça e continuou a dar colheradas de sopa para a filha, sem dizer uma palavra.

\- Jay…

\- Tudo bem, Jensen - falou sem nenhuma emoção e pegou Angel no colo, levando-a para lavar as mãozinhas e escovar os dentes.

Durante a madrugada, mais uma vez Jensen despertou com Jared se debatendo ao seu lado, tendo outro pesadelo. Sem dizer nada, o envolveu em seus braços e logo pode ouví-lo chorando baixinho.

\- Você pode falar comigo, meu amor - Jensen beijou seus cabelos. Eu estou aqui.

\- Eu sei - Jared se virou e deitou a cabeça no peito do seu amado. - Me desculpe, Jen.

\- Não tem por que se desculpar. Eu já te falei, nós vamos passar por isso juntos.

\- Não. Não deveria ser assim - sentou-se na cama, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e Jensen também se sentou, colocando a mão em seu ombro, de um jeito protetor. - Por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo esquecer o que aconteceu, eu…

\- Está tudo bem. O tempo vai apagar tudo, Jay. Você só precisa cuidar de si mesmo e ter um pouco de paciência.

\- Jensen, eu estive pensando…

\- O quê? - Sentiu que o outro hesitou.

\- Acho que eu nunca te falei sobre isso e não sei o que você leu no meu diário, mas… Quando eu tinha 16 anos, eu tentei me suicidar, por duas vezes.

\- Você…? Por que você nunca me falou? - Aquilo era realmente uma surpresa para Jensen.

\- Não é algo muito atraente, não é? - Jared forçou um sorriso. - Quero dizer, não é algo de que eu me orgulhasse, e eu não queria que você me tratasse de uma maneira diferente, por causa disso.

\- Eu não faria isso.

\- É, agora eu sei que não, mas quando nos conhecemos, eu… eu só achei que não importava, me desculpe.

\- Tudo bem - No fundo, Jensen podia compreender. Provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa, em seu lugar.

\- Então, foi ali que eu tive depressão pela primeira vez e depois daquilo, a minha mãe me internou em uma clínica, em Nova York. Ela disse que não podia ficar me vigiando o tempo todo, pra garantir que eu não tentaria novamente. Eu me lembro que na época eu a odiei por isso, mas depois eu percebi que foi a melhor coisa que ela fez por mim. Eu fiquei internado por quase três meses, e quando eu saí de lá, já me sentia outra pessoa. Então eu pensei que… que talvez eu devesse passar algum tempo lá novamente.

\- O quê? Não! Jay, você tem a mim, tem a Angel… você não está sozinho, e não precisa disso.

\- Eu sei. Mas você e a Angel não precisam passar por isso, Jensen. Ela é apenas um bebê, não seria justo com ela.

\- Não, eu… eu não posso perder você novamente. Eu não posso - Jensen o puxou para os seus braços novamente e ficaram assim, até acabarem adormecendo.

Quando despertou, Jensen percebeu que Jared ainda dormia ao seu lado, o que era quase um milagre. Olhou para o seu rosto, agora tão sereno, e só queria que ele pudesse estar em paz. Dia após dia, podia sentir o seu sofrimento, a sua dor. Sabia que ele não estava feliz, podia ver a tristeza estampada em seu rosto, até mesmo nos momentos em que ele brincava com Angel. O brilho em seus olhos havia se apagado, mais uma vez, e Jensen se sentia incapaz de consertar aquilo. Sentia-se tão culpado e tão impotente e, no fundo, sabia que Jared também sentia a sua dor.

\- Hey - Falou quando Jared abriu os olhos, um pouco assustado. - Bom dia - sorriu e beijou seus lábios, com carinho.

\- Bom dia - Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos, se sentando na cama e olhando para o relógio. - Você não disse que ia voltar pro trabalho? Me desculpe, eu perdi a hora.

\- Eu liguei pra Sam e disse que preciso de mais um ou dois dias.

\- Está tudo bem? - Jared puxou a gola da camiseta de Jensen, para se certificar que não havia nada de errado com a cicatriz onde ele havia levado o tiro.

\- Sim, eu só queria ficar um pouco mais aqui com você - Jensen falou com uma pontada de tristeza na voz, e Jared logo percebeu.

\- Jen, eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Se você acha que eu não devo ir para a clínica, então eu não vou.

\- Eu estive pensando sobre isso, na verdade. Deus, Jay… me dói só de pensar em ficar longe de você, mas… eu sinto que você está cada vez mais distante de mim.

\- Jen…

\- Eu sei que não é culpa sua. Eu sei que você está tentando e que cada dia tem sido uma luta, mas… Se você acha que a clínica é o melhor pra você, eu não vou te impedir. Eu só quero que você fique bem, que consiga superar isso tudo. Eu só quero te ver feliz, Jay. E se você acha que esse é o caminho, eu vou te apoiar em qualquer decisão.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Talyta Gontijo:** Autora de novela mexicana? Adoro! Espero que isso seja um elogio… Hahaha! Que bom que está gostando, fico bem feliz. Obrigada! Beijos!

 **Nicole:** Desespero, né? Tadinhos dos meus Js, já passaram por tanta coisa. Será que irão conseguir encontrar um pouquinho de paz? Angel estava segura com Jensen, então Jared já não tinha mais nada a perder, não é? Acho que Jeffrey esperava que ele fosse se render, como antes. Bom, a fanfic está na reta final, sinal de que o sofrimento está acabando… rs. Obrigada por ler e comentar. beijos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Olha, outra mpreg, acho difícil, viu? Confesso que só dei vida a esse plot pelo drama. Kkk. Quando eles terão um pouco de paz? Boa pergunta. Mas acho que estão quase lá. São muitos traumas pra superar, afinal. Jeffrey estava completamente enlouquecido, e acho que se sentiu encurralado, então já não tinha mais nada a perder. Obrigada pelo carinho com esta fanfic, isso me deixa bem feliz. Beijos, linda!


	24. Capítulo 23

_**Beta: Ana Ackles :)**_

 _ **À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 23**_

Tinham sido dias difíceis, e a saudade machucava cada dia um pouco mais. Apesar de ter acompanhado Jared até Nova York, ter conhecido a clínica - que por sinal era muito boa - e os profissionais que tomariam conta dele, seu coração ainda apertava por tê-lo deixado sozinho naquele lugar.

Seu lugar era ali, em Austin, junto de si e da sua filhinha, mas no fundo, por mais doloroso que fosse, Jensen sabia que Jared tinha razão.

Haviam muitas feridas para serem curadas, e talvez só o seu amor não bastasse. Há algum tempo, antes mesmo da morte de Jeffrey, Jensen já havia percebido que Jared precisaria de ajuda profissional. E talvez um tempo longe de tudo e das responsabilidades, realmente pudesse fazer bem a ele.

Mas estar ciente disso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Por mais que tentasse ser forte, por Jared e por Angel, Jensen também era humano, afinal. Havia, lá no fundo, aquela sensação de impotência, por vê-lo sofrer, sem poder fazer nada. Tinha prometido a ele que nada de ruim lhe aconteceria, que estaria sempre ao seu lado e, no entanto, não fora capaz de protegê-lo, quando Jared mais precisou. Será que ele o culpava por isso?

E também havia o medo… E se de uma hora para outra, Jared percebesse que não precisava mais dele? E se o peso em seus ombros fosse demais para carregar? E se Jeffrey, mesmo depois de morto, finalmente tivesse conseguido o que tanto desejava?

Não. Precisava ser forte, precisava confiar que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro era maior do que tudo. Já tinham sobrevivido a tantas provações, com certeza poderiam vencer mais esta barreira.

Jensen fechou os olhos e se lembrou do momento em que se despediram, lá na clínica. Tinha sido o primeiro beijo verdadeiro e cheio de amor que trocaram desde o dia em que tudo aconteceu, na casa de campo. Neste meio tempo, sentira falta da intimidade, que recentemente haviam reconquistado, mas ao mesmo tempo, precisava respeitar a vontade de Jared. Por ele, esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso.

Era sábado e Jensen estava sentado no banco do parque, perto de onde moravam, observando sua filha brincar com as outras crianças. A paternidade estava sendo uma experiência incrível, e cada dia era uma nova surpresa.

Jensen gravou um vídeo rápido de Angel dando gargalhadas, enquanto a empurrava no balanço, e também dela interagindo com outras crianças, brincando com peças coloridas de montar, e os enviou para Jared.

Geralmente conversavam via facetime uma ou duas vezes por semana, afinal, apesar da saudade, Jensen não queria atrapalhar a sua terapia. Mas ainda assim, sempre enviava a ele qualquer novidade sobre Angel, pois imaginava que Jared não gostaria de perder qualquer um daqueles momentos.

Angel Padalecki Ackles. Ou Angel Padackles, como Jared havia brincado, quando decidiram como ficaria o nome dela. O resultado do teste de DNA só havia comprovado aquilo que já sabiam. Seu pequeno milagre. Sim, um milagre, mesmo que concebido em um momento tão difícil para ambos.

Jensen a observava, com seu coração tão cheio de amor e orgulho, e não conseguia deixar de pensar que Angel só podia mesmo ser fruto de um amor tão lindo quanto o deles.

Ela era uma menina muito doce e carinhosa, e dificilmente lhe causava problemas. Tinha sido difícil aprender a lidar sozinho com ela, afinal, antes era Jared quem tomava conta dela na maior parte do tempo. Mas Jensen logo aprendeu a se virar, embora ele e Angel ainda tivessem muito o que aprender um com o outro. Cada dia era um novo aprendizado, e um novo desafio. Jensen tinha em sua mente que se Jared conseguira tomar conta dela sozinho por tanto tempo, por que ele não conseguiria?

Ela ainda chorava todas as noites e pedia pelo seu papa antes de dormir, ou ao acordar pela manhã, então Jensen lhe mostrava fotos e vídeos, e ela acabava se acalmando, ao ouvir a voz dele. E era ainda mais difícil, porque ele mesmo sentia vontade de chorar e pedir que Jared voltasse. Estava usando todo o seu autocontrole para não fazê-lo, pelo bem de Jared.

O apoio da sua mãe, de Carol, já que Jensen continuara morando no apartamento de Jared, pois não queria causar mais nenhums mudança brusca na vida de Angel, e dos amigos, tinha sido imprescindível.

\- Por que você o deixou ir, afinal? - Samantha perguntou ao perceber que Jensen não estava nada bem, numa determinada manhã, durante o trabalho.

\- Eu só quero que ele fique bem, Sam. Serão só alguns meses, e apesar de ser difícil, nós podemos lidar com isso.

\- Eu sei que podem, mas é tão difícil ver você sofrendo. E por que logo em Nova York?

\- Ele já esteve naquela clínica uma vez, acho que é mais fácil pra ele, mais familiar. Num primeiro momento eu me desesperei, sabe? Eu pensei que nós pudéssemos simplesmente passar por isso juntos, mas então eu pensei melhor, e… Talvez ele precise de um tempo. E talvez ele tenha razão, a Angel ainda é apenas um bebê, e não precisa passar por isso. Ele estava cada dia mais distante e eu cada vez mais com medo de perdê-lo, isso não podia ser bom para ela.

\- Eu entendo a sua preocupação com a Angel e sei que ela vem em primeiro lugar, mas e quanto a você? - Samantha estava realmente pteocupada.

\- Eu posso lidar com isso, Sam. Eu já fiquei longe do Jared por quase dois anos, e o nosso amor sobreviveu. Eu posso aguentar por mais alguns meses. Eu sei que posso. E se eu dissesse não, eu estaria me igualando ao meu pai. Jared teve a sua vida controlada por muito tempo, ele precisa de espaço, de liberdade.

\- Ele é um homem de sorte por ter você, Jensen.

\- Talvez. E eu sou um homem de sorte por tê-lo também. Eu já não posso imaginar a minha vida sem ele e a nossa filhinha, Sam. Eu prefiro acreditar que é só mais uma provação que nós teremos que passar, para um dia podermos ser felizes de verdade.

\- Você é um homem incrível, Jensen. Não mude nunca - Samantha sorriu e o abraçou.

J2

Os primeiros dias na clínica tinham sido os piores. A saudade de Jensen e Angel fazia o seu coração doer, e o fato de não conseguir confiar em outras pessoas, fazia com que Jared se sentisse um peixe fora d'água. Mas as pessoas que estavam ali, buscando ajuda, eram tão ou ainda mais quebradas do que ele, e acompanhar a dor deles, vê-los lutarem, o fazia ter esperanças. Nos primeiros dias, apenas ouvia, sem dizer uma palavra, nas sessões de terapia em grupo. Mas quando finalmente conseguiu falar sobre o que lhe acontecera, foi mais do que libertador.

Ter passado por isso uma vez, quando adolescente, não tornava as coisas mais fáceis, muito pelo contrário. Quando sua mãe o internara, anos atrás, tudo o que Jared mais queria era que tudo acabasse, que o deixassem morrer. Mas agora, queria desesperadamente viver.

Sim, porque depois de reencontrar Jensen em Austin, tinha se permitido sonhar mais uma vez. Queria envelhecer ao lado dele, queria poder viver aquele amor sem impedimentos e, antes de mais nada, queria ver a sua filhinha crescer. Eles eram a sua família e motivos mais do que suficientes para que Jared quisesse viver.

Tinha sido doloroso ver a decepção estampada nos belos olhos de Jensen, quando ele percebeu que não seria capaz de ajudá-lo. Jared não era cego, acreditava no amor de Jensen e sabia o quanto ele tinha lutado pelo amor de ambos, por sua família, e tudo o que ele havia sofrido no processo.

Mas na verdade, Jared sabia que não podia confiar em si mesmo. Aquela vozinha lá no fundo da sua mente, lhe dizendo que tudo poderia ter sido mais fácil se Jeffrey simplesmente tivesse puxado o gatilho, tinha sido o suficiente… Embora fosse tentador, jamais poderia fazer aquilo com Jensen, pois ele não suportaria. E também não com a sua filha. Então, apesar de estar em uma clínica ser um tanto assustador, era o certo a fazer.

Jensen tinha acabado de perder o seu pai, e com certeza também precisava de um tempo para lidar com seus próprios sentimentos. Seu fardo já era grande o suficiente, e Jared não podia jogar todos os seus problemas para cima dele mais uma vez, pelo menos não neste momento.

E talvez fosse uma oportunidade de Jensen e Angel se conhecerem melhor, de passarem mais tempo um com o outro e, quando todos estivessem prontos, poderiam voltar a ser uma família.

J2

Depois de Colin Donnell ter se tornado seu cliente, Tahmoh e ele começaram a namorar, e apesar de Jensen achar um pouco estranho, eles tinham todo o seu apoio. No final do expediente, numa quinta-feira, Tahmoh convidara Jensen para ir com eles e o pessoal do trabalho a um bar, mas o loiro acabou recusando.

\- Eu não acho que o Jared iria achar ruim, sabe? Se você saísse pra se divertir um pouco - Tahmoh comentou, se sentando diante da mesa onde o loiro trabalhava.

\- Eu sei que não - Jensen suspirou. - Mas eu não acho justo, sair pra me divertir, enquanto ele está em tratamento. Eu prefiro assim, mas obrigado por convidar. Eu e ele teremos muito tempo pra nos divertirmos quando ele voltar pra casa.

\- Quem é você e o que fez com o Jensen, hã? - Tahmoh brincou.

\- Na verdade, este é o Jensen verdadeiro. Aquele que você conheceu, não era eu. Era apenas alguém desesperado, procurando a felicidade nos lugares errados - brincou.

\- Você acha que tudo vai voltar ao normal? Quando ele sair de lá?

\- Eu não sei. Provavelmente não. Nós ainda teremos muita coisa pra lidar. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia em que o meu pai morreu, mesmo sem perceber, Jared estava se afastando, cada dia mais e mais. E eu estava tão perdido no meio disso tudo, que já não sabia mais como trazê-lo de volta. Talvez esse tempo seja bom pra nós dois, afinal. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não esteja contando os dias pra ele voltar - Jensen sorriu, um tanto emocionado.

\- Eu entendo. Quando eu vi vocês dois juntos no aniversário da Angel, eu não tive dúvidas de que foram feitos um pro outro. Existem coisas pelas quais vale à pena lutar, não é mesmo?

J2

Jared permaneceu na clínica por pouco mais de dois meses. Neste meio tempo, saiu de lá apenas uma vez para fazer a primeira das cirurgias plásticas para remoção da cicatriz que Jeffrey lhe deixara. Jensen o acompanhou neste dia e também levou Angel para visitá-lo em outra ocasião, mas a despedida era cada vez mais difícil.

Quando Jared finalmente teve alta e resolveu voltar para casa, o loiro levou Angel para buscá-lo no aeroporto.

Tinha sido pouco tempo, mas parecia que uma eternidade havia se passado. Abraçou Jensen e a filha, ambos chorando de emoção.

Durante a viagem até o apartamento, Jared foi sentado no banco de trás, brincando e matando as saudades da filha, e quando chegaram em casa, Angel estava tão cansada que acabou logo pegando no sono. Apesar de estar em casa, Jared ainda tinha aquela sensação estranha, de não saber exatamente como agir.

\- Está tudo bem? - Jensen perguntou, ao perceber que o moreno parecia um tanto perdido.

\- Sim, eu estou bem, é só que… Só é um pouco estranho, estar de volta, eu não sei explicar.

\- Estranho de um jeito bom, ou ruim? - Jensen se aproximou, cauteloso.

\- Bom, muito bom - Jared sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro do loiro, deixando-o envolvê-lo em seus braços. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, apenas sentindo o cheiro tão doce e familiar, o calor dos braços um do outro. - Eu senti sua falta.

\- Eu também, Jay. Você não faz ideia do quanto - Jensen o apertou ainda mais em seus braços e o beijou.

Jared foi tomar um banho, pois apesar de não ser tão longe, estava cansado da viagem, enquanto Jensen foi preparar algo para comerem.

O loiro parou no meio da sala, ao ver Jared sair do quarto vestindo um roupão branco e terminando de secar os cabelos com uma toalha. Sentira tanta falta desses momentos de intimidade e a visão era tão bela, que ficou imediatamente excitado.

\- Er… - Jared se aproximou e Jensen de repente ficou sem saber o que dizer. - Só tem lasanha congelada, você sabe, o cozinheiro esteve fora por uns meses - brincou, ligeiramente sem graça e sem saber exatamente por que.

\- Lasanha seria ótimo, mas na verdade eu não estou com fome - Jared largou a toalha sobre o encosto do sofá e se aproximou. - Eu estava pensando… você sabe, a Angel está dormindo, e… - mordeu o lábio inferior, um tanto inseguro. - Eu quero você, Jensen.

\- Você… - apesar de estar excitado, Jensen levou um segundo para compreender, ou para acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. - Oh deus, Jay… sim! - Jensen segurou o rosto do mais alto entre as mãos e o beijou com paixão.

Em instantes estavam no quarto, com Jensen pegando camisinha e lubrificante no armário e lutando para se livrar das próprias roupas o mais rapidamente possível.

Ajoelhou-se na cama, onde Jared já o esperava e abriu seu roupão, feliz ao constatar que ele não vestia nada por baixo.

\- Tão lindo, Jay… Tão perfeito - Jensen nunca se cansaria de admirá-lo e ver Jared corar só o deixava ainda mais louco de tesão.

\- Não. Você é que é perfeito - Num gesto rápido, Jared empurrou Jensen para que se deitasse de costas na cama e se sentou sobre o seu quadril, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

O loiro sorriu, e gemeu ao sentir a boca do outro em seu pescoço, beijando e marcando a sua pele… Era a melhor sensação do mundo, e finalmente tudo estava voltando a ser do jeito que deveria.

J2

Jensen não achou que era um bom momento, pois Jared tinha acabado de voltar, mas Samantha insistiu para que eles fossem até a sua casa no sábado, onde ela havia reunido o pessoal do trabalho e alguns amigos.

Apesar de realmente preferir ficar em casa, Jared concordou em ir, achando que seria bom reencontrar os amigos, já que estivera longe por tanto tempo. Por fim, acabaram mesmo se divertindo.

\- Tahmoh e Colin? Isso é sério? - Jared riu.

\- É o que parece - Jensen fez uma careta, brincando. - Acho que o Tahmoh sempre teve algo com os meus ex.

Jared o olhou, estranhando.

\- Qual é? Ele deu em cima de você - Jensen quis provar o seu ponto.

\- Ele não deu um cima de mim. Foi só…

\- Ele só desistiu porque eu contei sobre nosso passado e ele percebeu que não tinha chances - Jensen fez bico, não gostava nem de imaginar.

\- Okay - Jared riu. - Ele não tinha mesmo nenhuma chance - Falou próximo ao ouvido do loiro, fazendo-o se arrepiar e desfazer o bico, voltando a sorrir, convencido.

Jensen foi verificar Angel, que brincava com a filhinha de Sam na sala, sob a supervisão da babá, enquanto Jared conversava com Samantha.

\- Quando você se sentir pronto para voltar ao trabalho, a sua vaga está te esperando.

\- Sam, obrigado mesmo, mas me desculpe, não quero parecer ingrato, mas eu não acho que vou voltar.

\- Não?

\- Bom, eu preciso conversar com o Jensen primeiro, então…

\- Claro, querido. Mas se algum dia mudar de ideia, nossas portas estarão sempre abertas - Samantha o abraçou, de um jeito quase materno.

Jensen voltava para a área de festas quando ouviu parte da conversa, e embora confiasse em Jared, mil pensamentos passaram pela sua cabeça, e nenhum deles era bom.

Quando voltaram para casa, à noite, Jared percebeu que Jensen estava calado demais, mas achou melhor respeitar seu silêncio.

\- Eu estou tão cansado, preciso de um banho pra relaxar - Jared falou quando entraram no apartamento.

\- Você pode ir, eu vou colocar a Angel pra dormir.

\- Não quer ajuda?

\- Não, eu posso me virar - Jensen respondeu um tanto seco, e Jared estranhou, mas foi tomar o seu banho, pensando que era coisa da sua cabeça.

Depois de colocar sua filha para dormir, quando Jensen demorou para ir até o quarto, Jared foi até ele, estranhando a sua demora. - Hey. Está tudo bem?

\- Claro. Está tudo bem, eu só quero… dar uma ajeitada nas coisas por aqui.

\- Eu posso fazer isso amanhã - Jared tirou o pano de pratos da mão do loiro, e o abraçou. - Por que não vem comigo pra cama?

\- Eu vou assim que eu terminar aqui.

\- Jensen, o que há de errado? - Se afastou para poder olhar para o loiro, preocupado.

\- Jay - suspirou. Sabia que estava sendo precipitado, mas não podia evitar. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele ultimamente, mal podia controlar suas emoções. - Eu não sou de ficar ouvindo atrás da porta, mas… Sem querer, eu ouvi parte da sua conversa com a Samantha, hoje.

\- Que parte você ouviu, que te deixou preocupado?

\- A parte que você disse a ela que não pretende voltar a trabalhar no escritório.

\- Oh…

\- Jay, eu… - engoliu em seco. - Se você pretende ir embora, eu preciso saber agora mesmo.

\- O quê? Não.

\- Não? - A voz de Jensen embargou, e um soluço escapou de sua garganta.

\- Jen, eu não pretendo ir embora. A não ser que você queira isso.

\- Nunca - o loiro não conseguiu dizer mais nada, apenas envolveu seus braços em torno do pescoço de Jared, e se permitiu chorar todo o seu desespero.

Jared chorou junto por um momento, e apertou Jensen em seus braços, separando-se apenas para poder olhar em seus olhos.

\- Você pode falar comigo, sabe? - Jared beijou sua testa, com carinho. - Foi você quem segurou as pontas por todo esse tempo, Jen. Foi você quem me manteve de pé e que concordou com tudo, mesmo sendo contra a sua vontade. Mas você não precisa ser forte o tempo todo. Não mais. Talvez seja hora de eu cuidar de você também, não é mesmo? - Jared sabia que Jensen seria resistente no início, mas estava disposto a convencê-lo a fazer terapia. Ele tinha muito com o que lidar, e por fim, isso seria bom para ambos.

\- Eu só quero o que é melhor pra você, Jay. Mas eu confesso que esse tempo todo em que você esteve longe, eu… Eu senti muito medo de te perder. E quando eu ouvi você dizer que não pretendia voltar para o escritório, eu entrei em desespero. Me desculpe por isso.

\- Me desculpe se eu deixei você pensar isso. Eu só falei pra Samantha porque ela perguntou, mas eu queria conversar com você com calma, em outro momento. São apenas outros planos envolvendo trabalho, não tem nada a ver com nós dois, Jen. Quero dizer, claro que tem, porque você é parte da minha vida, mas eu jamais pensaria em te deixar. Nós passamos por muita coisa pra conseguirmos chegar até aqui, e eu… Eu amo você, seu idiota - Jared riu, embora estivesse chorando, e o beijou.

J2

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Jensen, ao acordar e sentir o corpo nu de Jared enroscado ao seu. Era domingo de manhã, e ficou observando-o, até ele acordar.

\- Quais são os seus planos? - Perguntou, sem conseguir conter mais a sua curiosidade, assim que Jared piscou, abrindo os olhos.

\- O quê? - Jared bocejou e se espreguiçou, sonolento.

\- Você falou que tinha planos para o trabalho. Eu fiquei curioso.

\- Ah, na verdade é apenas uma ideia, eu… - Jared se ajeitou na cama e sorriu, um tanto sem graça. - Eu tive muito tempo pra repensar a minha vida lá na clínica, e eu cheguei à conclusão de que não quero ser um advogado.

\- Não? Você sempre foi muito bom nisso, Jay. Agora você finalmente pode terminar a faculdade, e…

\- Eu sei. Mas depois de tudo o que eu passei, eu não sei se eu conseguiria lidar com algumas coisas.

\- Eu entendo. E o que você pretende fazer?

\- Você vai rir de mim - Jared escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, envergonhado.

\- Vamos lá, Jay. Agora eu quero saber.

\- Eu pensei em estudar gastronomia.

\- Gas-tronomia? - Jensen riu, mas apenas para zoar com Jared.

\- É. Na verdade, eu pensei em abrir um restaurante. Se o Chad topasse vir morar em Austin, ele poderia se tornar meu sócio, seria perfeito. Eu sei que parece absurdo, mas eu juntei algumas economias, que agora eu posso ter acesso novamente, e também poderia vender o meu apartamento em Nova York, não acho que dinheiro seria problema. Okay, talvez seja uma ideia ridícula - Jared completou, quando Jensen não disse nada.

\- Não. Na verdade é uma ideia incrível.

\- Mesmo?

\- Eu super posso visualizar você como chef em um restaurante, Jay. E voltar a estudar vai ser ótimo pra você. Talvez eu não tenha curtido tanto assim o fato de o Murray ser o seu sócio, e morar aqui em Austin, mas eu posso me acostumar com a ideia - brincou.

\- Eu não falei com ele ainda, queria saber a sua opinião primeiro, e então…

\- Você tem todo o meu apoio, Jay. Inclusive financeiramente, se precisar.

\- Pelos meus cálculos, não será necessário, mas se o restaurante falir, você provavelmente vai ter que me sustentar - brincou.

\- Tudo bem, eu sempre posso cobrar com favores sexuais.

\- E eu não irei reclamar - Jared sorriu e o beijou.

\- Jay… tem outra coisa que nós precisamos conversar. Duas coisas, na verdade. Primeiro, nós precisamos de um lugar maior pra morar. Eu também pretendo vender meu apartamento em Nova York, já que, pelo visto, nenhum de nós pretende voltar pra lá tão cedo, então… Eu tenho um bom dinheiro guardado, e pensei que talvez nós possamos comprar uma casa. O que você acha?

\- Uma casa? - Jared abriu um largo sorriso, imaginando. - Eu acho uma ótima ideia. Com um quintal, talvez a Angie possa ter alguns cachorros…

\- A Angie? - Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sabia que ter um animalzinho sempre fora o sonho de Jared.

Jared riu e beijou sua bochecha. - Talvez o pai dela também - brincou. - E qual é o outro assunto?

\- Bom, esse não é tão divertido - Jensen suspirou. - A herança do Jeffrey. Nós dois recebemos uma intimação, enquanto você esteve na clínica e temos que comparecer no fórum, na semana que vem. Eu sou o único filho e legalmente você é viúvo dele, então… - Jensen percebeu a mudança no semblante de Jared, mas uma hora ou outra, aquele assunto precisaria ser discutido. - Eu fui visitar o túmulo dele, Jay. Algumas semanas depois do enterro. Pensei que talvez pudesse perdoá-lo, agora que… Mas é muito cedo ainda. Só espero que ele descanse em paz. Eu conheci o Matt, foi ele quem cuidou de tudo, junto com os pais adotivos do Jeffrey. Na verdade, eu nem sabia que eles ainda eram vivos.

\- Acho que nós não sabíamos muita coisa sobre ele, não é? - Jared concluiu, com tristeza. - Eu realmente não quero nada que venha dele, Jensen.

\- Bom, eu também não. Mas nós teremos que assinar alguns papéis e decidir o que fazer com a herança.

\- Tudo bem. O quanto antes isso tudo terminar, melhor - Jared concordou.

\- Papa! Papai! - A vozinha na babá eletrônica fez ambos se entreolharem, sorrindo.

\- Deus… como eu senti falta disso - Jared se levantou num pulo e vestiu seu roupão.

\- Que bom, porque eu fiz isso por mais de dois meses, todos os dias. Agora é a sua vez - Jensen atirou uma almofada nele, dando risadas quando Jared saiu correndo do quarto, todo empolgado para buscar Angel.

Vê-lo assim, tão feliz e animado, fazendo planos para o futuro, era tudo o que Jensen poderia querer. Lembrava muito o Jared por quem havia se apaixonado, e embora ambos tivessem mudado, o amor tinha permanecido e se tornado ainda mais forte. No fundo, sentia que podiam se apaixonar novamente todos os dias.

* * *

 **N/A:** A trama principal terminou aqui, mas a fanfic ainda terá pelo menos mais mais 1 capítulo, com passagem de tempo. O primeiro será depois de 3 anos. Obrigada a quem acompanhou até aqui, e até o próximo para quem quiser continuar. Ah, talvez a postagem demore um pouquinho mais, okay? Beijos!

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Anaas:** Talvez um psicólogo pudesse ajudar, mas levaria muito mais tempo. E do jeito que Jensen também estava quebrado, não creio que ele fosse a pessoa ideal pra lidar com os problemas de Jared naquele momento, então a clínica pode ser uma boa alternativa. Obrigada por comentar!

 **Sol Padackles:** Acho que ambos estão quebrados, afinal, mesmo Jeffrey sendo um monstro, não podemos esquecer que ele era o pai do Jensen, não é? Talvez esse tempo afastados acabe fazendo bem a ambos e Jared possa voltar para casa inteiro (na medida do possível, é claro). Agora eles só precisam juntar os cacos e recomeçar, porque claro que algumas coisas nunca serão esquecidas. Onde existe amor, sempre há esperanças. Bjos linda! Obrigada!

 **Nicole:** Sim, eu penso que se Jeffrey ficasse vivo, os Js nunca teriam paz de verdade, mesmo que ele ficasse preso por algum tempo. Depois de tudo o que passaram, eles merecem ser felizes e ter um pouco de paz, não é? Ainda que alguns traumas nunca sejam esquecidos, sempre há esperança. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	25. Capítulo 24

_Beta: Ana Ackles :)_

 _ **À Beira do Abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 24**_

 _ **3 anos depois…**_

\- Eu já disse o quanto você fica sexy com esse avental? - Jensen entrou na cozinha do restaurante e abraçou Jared por trás, sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Claro que eu preferia que estivesse usando só o avental, mas okay…

\- Aqui? - Jared se virou de frente e o beijou. - Acho que não seria boa ideia.

\- O que eu já falei sobre troca de fluidos corporais na minha cozinha? - Chad reclamou, fazendo uma careta ao ver os dois se beijarem.

\- Mas quando é a Cindy você não se importa, não é? - Jared riu e atirou um pano de pratos no seu amigo. - Vem, vamos lá pro escritório.

\- Eu ainda não sei o que a Cindy viu nesse cara - O loiro resmungou, enquanto subiam as escadas até o escritório, fazendo Jared rir.

\- Então, como foi?

\- Modéstia à parte… eu arrasei - Jensen brincou, abraçando o moreno.

\- Eu tinha certeza disso - Sorriu, orgulhoso.

\- Foi um estresse total - Jensen suspirou, cansado. - Uma testemunha não compareceu, a mãe do réu fez uma choradeira e teve que ser retirada do tribunal, mas por fim, tudo deu certo.

\- Isso é ótimo. Você vai ficar pra almoçar? Eu preparo o seu prato em um minuto.

\- Não. Eu adoraria, mas preciso voltar para o escritório. Depois que eu me tornei sócio, a Samantha está se aproveitando de mim. Ou me escravizando, pra falar a verdade - reclamou, brincando.

\- Pobre bebê - Jared riu e o beijou. - Sua mãe me ligou, disse que vai passar aqui hoje à tarde. Ela quer acertar os detalhes sobre a nova campanha.

\- Ela não para, não é? - Jensen sorriu. - A propósito, vocês vem fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso.

Depois de pensarem muito, Jensen e Jared decidiram utilizar a herança de Jeffrey para um bem maior. Com Donna se mudando para Austin e ficando à frente do projeto, já que ambos tinham seus próprios trabalhos, criaram uma ONG com o intuito de ajudar pessoas que lutam contra a depressão, vícios, auto mutilação e suicídio.

Apesar de Donna ser a responsável pela ONG, Jared e Jensen estavam envolvidos o tempo todo, e lidar com isso estava fazendo muito bem ao moreno. Poder ajudar pessoas que passaram por problemas semelhantes ao seu, era um bênção, e por fim, o dinheiro de Jeffrey tinha servido para algo bom.

\- Nós todos, você quer dizer. E a sua mãe é realmente uma mulher incrível, Jensen. Ela tem ideias ótimas e eu nunca vi tamanha disposição e força de vontade numa pessoa só.

\- Sim, ela é. Mas por falar em disposição e força de vontade, eu é que não entendo como você consegue cuidar do restaurante, dos negócios da ONG, da nossa casa, de mim e da Angel, e ainda está sempre lindo e bem humorado - Jensen o apertou em seus braços e o beijou, apaixonadamente.

\- Nem sempre lindo, e muito menos bem humorado - Jared corrigiu, brincando. - Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho, senão o Chad vai querer o meu couro.

\- Do que adianta você ser o sócio do restaurante, se não pode se dar uma folga? - Jensen reclamou quando Jared se afastou, fazendo bico.

\- Os clientes querem comer, Jensen - O moreno deu risadas. - Você pode pegar a Angel na escola hoje?

\- Sim, senhor!

\- Assim que eu gosto. Obediente - brincou. - Prometo compensar hoje à noite, okay? - Jared o abraçou e beijou mais uma vez, então ouviu a voz de Murray o chamando no andar de baixo.

J2

Algumas semanas se passaram e era o dia do aniversário de Jensen. Jared tirara o dia de folga e estava em casa, ajudando sua filha a preparar um bolo de chocolate para o loiro.

\- Assim, agora um pouquinho mais de leite, e… - Jared dizia para pequena, que ia misturando os ingredientes da cobertura. - Angel Padalecki Ackles, eu disse mais leite e não mais chocolate!

\- Ops! - Angel encolheu os ombros e fez uma carinha de sapeca. - Mas o papai gosta de muito chocolate.

Jared teve que rir - Sim, eu sei que ele gosta. E você vai acabar com dor de barriga de tanto lamber o chocolate, antes de terminar o bolo. Do que você está rindo?

\- Tem farinha no seu cabelo - Angel apontou, achando graça.

\- É mesmo? E tem chocolate no seu nariz.

\- Não tem, não.

\- Tem sim.

\- Não tem, não.

\- Agora tem - Jared lambuzou a ponta do nariz dela com a cobertura do bolo.

\- Papa! Assim não vale! - Angel reclamou e Jared deu risadas.

Jensen voltara mais cedo para casa naquela tarde e observava a ambos, espiando na porta da cozinha. Teve que se esconder ao ver Jared sair correndo em direção ao banheiro, então entrou na cozinha para dar um beijo em sua filha.

\- Hey meu docinho! - Beijou o topo da cabeça da menina.

\- Oi papai! - Angel o abraçou, sujando seu terno com farinha e massa de bolo. - O seu bolo ainda não está pronto.

\- Meu bolo? - Jensen sorriu abertamente.

\- Jensen? - Jared voltou para a cozinha, com o rosto pálido e os cabelos desgrenhados. - O que você já está fazendo em casa?

\- Hey - O loiro sorriu, embora estivesse preocupado. - É bom ver você também - Se aproximou e beijou o rosto de Jared, com carinho.

\- Eu não quis dizer isso, eu só… Droga! Eu sou mesmo um desastre - Olhou para a bancada da cozinha e colocou as mãos no próprio rosto, frustrado.

\- Angie, meu amor… por que você não vai lavar as mãozinhas e depois brincar um pouco no seu quarto? - Jensen sugeriu, assim poderia conversar a sós com Jared.

\- Mas o bolo ainda não está pronto, papai - Angel fez biquinho.

\- Mais tarde vocês terminam, okay?

\- É conversa de adulto? - Angel cruzou os braços sobre o peito, bufando.

\- Sim, é conversa de adulto - Jensen se segurou para não rir. - Agora vá - Beijou a testa da sua filha, que deixou a cozinha, contrariada.

\- Ela é geniosa igual a você - Jared comentou, tentando sorrir.

\- Jay, o que você está fazendo? - Jensen se aproximou e o abraçou pela cintura.

\- O seu bolo de aniversário? - Jared riu, embora estivesse chateado. - Chocolate belga com MMs. Exigência da sua filha. Eu vou jogar isso tudo no lixo e fazer outro - Jared estava realmente decepcionado com o resultado.

\- Não faça isso. Eu tenho certeza que está maravilhoso - Jensen o impediu.

\- Maravilhoso? Eu estudei gastronomia e sou dono de um restaurante, Jen. Sou eu quem faço os melhores doces, e agora… Não sou capaz de fazer um bolo de aniversário pra você! A massa está queimada e não cresceu direito, e a Angie comeu quase todos os MMs… Isso pode ser qualquer coisa, menos maravilhoso. Na verdade, está uma porcaria!

\- Jay, eu sei que deve ser frustrante, mas não é motivo pra você ficar tão chateado. Eu sei que você faz coisas deliciosas, ninguém melhor do que eu, sabe do que você é capaz. Mas às vezes as coisas simplesmente não dão certo, e... Okay - O loiro suspirou, percebendo que não adiantava discutir, nada faria Jared mudar de ideia naquele momento. - Então nós podemos comprar um bolo pronto na confeitaria, e acabamos com o problema.

\- Certo. Eu sou mesmo um inútil - Jared tirou o avental e foi caminhando em direção à sala, desanimado.

\- É apenas um bolo, meu amor - Jensen o segurou antes que o moreno se sentasse no sofá. Você não deveria se estressar desse jeito. E você está com uma aparência péssima, não vai me falar o que está acontecendo?

\- Obrigado. E amo quando você é sincero desse jeito - Jared tentou sorrir, mas Jensen percebeu que ele estava à beira das lágrimas.

\- Jay… - Jensen suspirou e fez com que o moreno se sentasse no sofá, sentando-se ao lado dele. - Por que você não faz o teste de uma vez, e acaba logo com isso? Eu comprei um teste de farmácia, está na gaveta do banheiro.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Os enjoos, essas alterações de humor… você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Eu sei que você tem evitado o assunto, mas uma hora nós teremos que falar sobre isso, meu amor.

Jared já tinha recebido alta do psiquiatra há algum tempo e não precisava mais dos remédios para a depressão. Ainda sofria de ansiedade, mas a terapia ajudava bastante, e só recorria aos medicamentos quando realmente era necessário. Porém, Jensen o conhecia muito bem, e sabia exatamente quando havia algo errado. Já estava desconfiado assim que os enjoos começaram, mas não quis pressioná-lo.

\- Não tem nada de errado comigo, Jensen. Eu me sinto ótimo hoje.

\- Eu vi você correr pro banheiro, e pelo estado em que saiu de lá, eu pude presumir que foi vomitar. Estou errado?

\- Deve ser uma virose.

\- Já faz duas semanas.

\- É uma virose persistente.

Jensen deu risadas. - Uma hora nós teremos que saber.

\- Eu não estou grávido - Jared falou, irritado.

\- Tudo bem. Eu não vou discutir. Mas já que você não está bem, talvez seja melhor cancelar a ida ao bar hoje à noite, não é?

\- Não. É o seu aniversário, nós temos que comemorar. Eu vou ficar bem, eu prometo - Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen e o beijou.

\- Okay. Eu vou subir pra tomar um banho. Se você mudar de ideia eu cancelo, sem problemas. Eu não preciso de nada além de você e da nossa filhota pra comemorar - O loiro se levantou, indo em direção ao quarto.

\- Jensen? - Jared o chamou, antes que ele alcançasse as escadas. - E seu eu estiver mesmo grávido? - Sua voz embargou e seus olhos estavam marejados.

\- Então eu serei o homem mais feliz desse mundo. Bom, na verdade eu já sou, mas… - Jensen voltou até onde Jared estava e parou diante dele. - Você já imaginou a Angel sendo a irmã mais velha? Já imaginou mais um bebezinho pra completar essa família? Talvez um menininho pra implantar o terror na casa, ou outra princesinha como a Angel? - Jensen secou uma lágrima que escorreu pela face de Jared, com o polegar. - Jay, eu sei que é difícil pra você. Eu sei que isso traz lembranças, mas… Eu estou aqui, meu amor. Você não está sozinho, não desta vez.

\- Eu sei - Jared encostou a cabeça no ombro do loiro, que o abraçou. - Me desculpe por ser tão fraco, eu…

\- Não. Não se desculpe. Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço, Jay. E eu te amo, exatamente do jeito que você é.

\- Você existe mesmo? - Jared sorriu e selou seus lábios. - Você disse que o exame está no banheiro?

J2

\- Jen, se você ficar parado aí na porta, eu não consigo.

\- Qual é a dificuldade de mijar em um potinho? - Jensen deu risadas. Jared era inacreditável.

\- Não me faça rir, que daí eu não consigo de vez. Sai daqui, Jensen!

\- Okay… eu vou esperar no quarto - O loiro saiu do banheiro, reclamando.

Alguns minutos depois, Jared saiu do banheiro e entregou o exame para Jensen, aparentemente sem coragem de olhar.

O sorriso enorme no rosto do loiro ao olhar o resultado já dizia tudo, mas então ele se ajoelhou diante de Jared e abraçou seu quadril, encostando a cabeça em sua barriga.

\- Bem vindo à nossa família, bebê. Você será muito, muito amado…

Jensen então se levantou e envolveu Jared em seus braços, ambos chorando de emoção.

\- Papai? Papa? Por que vocês estão chorando? - Angel entrou no quarto e ficou parada diante de ambos, com a carinha um pouco assustada.

\- Vem cá, meu amorzinho - Jared se ajoelhou e puxou a pequena para os seus braços. - Nós acabamos de descobrir que vamos ter outro bebê.

\- E você se tornou oficialmente a irmãzinha mais velha - Jensen se ajoelhou também e beijou a testa da sua filha.

\- Um bebê? Onde? - Os olhos da menina se arregalaram.

\- Por enquanto ele é apenas um pontinho, aqui dentro da barriga do seu papa - Jensen acariciou a barriga de Jared, quando este ficou de pé. - Mas ele vai crescer, vai nascer e fazer parte da nossa família.

\- Oba! Eu vou ser a melhor irmãzinha mais velha do mundo! - Angel pulou no colo de Jared e o encheu de beijos.

\- Eu sei que você vai, meu anjo - Jared beijou o rosto da filha e Jensen abraçou a ambos. - Agora o papai vai te ajudar com o banho, e eu vou terminar o nosso bolo - Jared piscou para Jensen, que logo entendeu. Angel não precisava saber que o bolo seria comprado.

Naquela noite, não apenas o aniversário de Jensen foi comemorado com os amigos, mas também a notícia da gravidez, que o loiro fez questão de espalhar para todos.

Donna estava radiante com a notícia de mais um netinho ou netinha, e Jared finalmente conseguiu relaxar, junto com os amigos. Não tinha dúvidas do quanto era amado e que desta vez, não estaria sozinho. As lembranças difíceis da gravidez de Angel sempre estariam lá, mas cada vez que olhava para o seu pequeno anjo, sabia que tudo tinha valido à pena.

Ao voltarem para casa, depois das comemorações com os amigos, Jensen assoprou as velas que Angel fez questão de colocar no bolo de chocolate com MMs, comprado na padaria da esquina, e tudo o que o loiro desejou naquele momento, foi que as coisas continuassem como estavam… Perfeitas.

 **FIM.**

* * *

 **N/A:** De acordo com meu projeto inicial, deveria haver mais uma timestamp, mas achei melhor concluir por aqui. Chega de dramas na vida desses dois, melhor deixar eles serem felizes... rs.

Obrigada a todos que leram e acompanharam.

Um grande abraço!

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Talyta Gontijo:** Ando com pouquíssimo tempo, mas salvei sua fanfic na fila pra ler quando puder. Abraços!

 **Edna Costa:** Essa fanfic realmente foi atualizada muito rapidamente. Acho que a escrevi em tempo recorde. Mas que bom que consegui fazer você sentir as emoções dos personagens. Obrigada! Beijos!

 **Nicole:** Eles merecem ser felizes, tadinhos. Foi muito sofrimento esta fanfic. kkk. Acho que o Jensen foi forte e segurou as pontas por muito tempo, uma hora ele teria que desabar, né? E só o fato de ele imaginar que Jared poderia deixá-lo, foi a gota d'água. Só prova que eles são mais fortes juntos. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Bom, sobre a herança, acho que foi respondido neste capítulo. Eles acabaram utilizando-a para um bem maior. E sim, Jensen é um paizão e ele com a Angel são muito fofos juntos. O DNA só foi a comprovação do que já sabiam, né? rs. Jared sempre gostou muito de cozinhar, então acho que a escolha combinou com ele. Ele pode fazer o que gosta, e com menos estresse do que um escritório de advocacia. Que bom que gostou, meu xuxu! Beijos!


End file.
